Aprendiendo a quererte
by Deuteros
Summary: Momentos perdidos de Hermione y Ron durante el septimo libro, Ron finalmente comienza a leer el libro que los Gemelos le regalaron y comienza a usarlo. Las dudas de Ron comienzan a ser cada vez mas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1 Adios Hogwarts

**Capitulo 1 Adiós Hogwarts.**

-Volveremos pronto- dijo Ron.

-Solo haremos un par de Rondas, con los Aurores no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Hermione.

-Despreocúpense- dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

Harry vio que sus amigos se perdían a lo lejos del corredor, el moreno camino y vio que muchos de los compartimientos estaban vacíos, la mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado con sus padres, algunos por la red flu, otros usando trasladores y algunos con la aparición conjunta, Harry estaba apunto de entrar en uno de esos compartimientos vacíos cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Harry aquí- dijo Neville que lo había visto pasar.

-Hola Harry- dijo la soñadora voz de Luna –tenemos el compartimiento mas grande, aquí cabremos perfectamente los seis-

Harry por fin se dio cuenta de que ahí también estaba Ginny, de pronto se sintió tremendamente incomodo, no es que no deseara estar con la pelirroja, al contrario, era lo que mas deseaba, pero apenas unas horas antes habían terminado y era su culpa, así que pensó que Ginny deseaba estar lo mas alejada de el.

-Hola Harry- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny- contesto Harry.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, mientras Luna les platicaba acerca de todas las criaturas fantásticas que su padre había visto en sus múltiples expediciones.

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo Ron a Hermione mientras salían del compartimiento de los prefectos.

-Nada- dijo ella.

-¿Nada?, ¿y por nada estas así?- dio el.

-¿Así como? Ronald- dijo ella.

-No pusiste atención en lo que dijo McGonnagal, vamos ni siquiera te diste cuenta que Ese idiota de Zabini esta en el lugar de Draco- dijo Ron.

-Si me di cuenta Ronald- dijo ella indignada -¿Si lo que quieres es pelear? es mejor que me lo digas-

-Pensé que confiabas mas en mi- dijo el.

Ron tomo a Hermione por los brazos y la giro hacia el cuando ella daba la vuelta para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

-No quiero pelear, quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, aunque no lo creas me preocupas- dijo el.

Hermione suspiro derrotada y tomo a Ron de la mano mientras entraban a un compartimiento vacío.

-Muffliato- dijo ella mientras hacia un sencillo movimiento con la varita.

-Pensé que no aprobabas los encantamientos de Snape- dijo Ron.

-Voy a desmemorizar a mis padres- dijo ella.

-¿Queee?, ¿estas loca?- dijo Ron.

-Ron, se avecinan cosas muy feas, desde ayer lo he estado pensando y tengo que alejar a mis padres de mi lado- dijo ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Sabes que eso no es necesario, la orden puede protegerlos- dijo Ron angustiado.

-No, no puede, mira…..atacaron el colegio, mataron a Dumbledore- dijo ella mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de Ron.

-Podemos traerlos a la madriguera, ustedes pueden quedarse en la habitación de Percy, no es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Ron mientras levantaba la cara de Hermione.

-Quiero que mis padres vivan- dijo ella.

-El encantamiento Fidelius, ustedes pueden esconderse así en vacaciones, yo puedo ser el guardián secreto, sabes que nunca diré en donde se escondan ¿verdad?- dijo Ron.

-Se que nunca lo dirías, pero eso te pondría a ti en mas peligro- dijo ella mientras miraba con infinita ternura a Ron –No Ron, debo de hacerlo, enviar a mis padres a otro lado, con recuerdos falsos, así, si llegan los mortifagos a mi casa, ellos no estarán-

-NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR SOLA- dijo Ron angustiado.

-Es la única forma- dijo ella –yo tampoco quiero quedarme sola, pero es necesario-

-No, iras a casa conmigo o…..o yo me quedare contigo- dijo Ron que de inmediato se había puesto tan rojo como una remolacha.

-Ron, es mucho abuso si voy todas las vacaciones a tu casa, y tu madre jamás consentirá que tú y yo nos quedemos a vivir solos en mi casa- dijo ella.

-Podemos decirle que están tus padres y que me has invitado a pasar el verano contigo- dijo Ron.

-¿Y Ginny?, tu madre se sorprenderá que no la invite, sabiendo que ella es como mi hermana menor- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ven a la madriguera conmigo- dijo Ron.

Hermione al ver a Ron supo que esa era una batalla perdida, no había forma de que su amigo la dejara quedarse sola, de una forma o de otra el le haría compañía.

-Si Ron, iré a la madriguera, pasare dos semanas con mis padres y después haré lo que deba hacer para protegerles y después iré contigo a la madriguera- dijo ella.

-Te llevaras a Pig- dijo Ron, es mejor que este contigo, así tendrás como comunicarte, pediré a papá que reconecte tu chimenea a la red flu- dijo Ron.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?- dijo Neville, mirando a Ginny y a Harry intermitentemente.

-Nada- dijeron ambos evitando mirar a Neville.

-Es que……- dijo Neville.

-Ya no somos novios Neville, pero Harry y yo aun somos amigos- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

-Si Neville, aun somos amigos- dijo Harry.

-Es una lastima- dijo Luna después de suspirar, ustedes eran la pareja casi perfecta.

-Oye- dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación –y ¿por qué no la pareja perfecta?-

-Todo mundo sabe que la pareja perfecta son Ronald y Hermione- dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Neville, Ginny y Harry se quedaron en silencio tratando de procesar lo que Luna había dicho, Harry y Ginny sabían perfectamente como había afectado a Ron saber que Hermione y Krum se habían besuqueado, y también sabían como había afectado a Hermione el ver a Ron con Lavender y mas aun, después de que Ron fuera envenenado el y Hermione pararon de discutir.

-Nada mas cierto Luna- dijo Neville mirando a Harry y Ginny –lo siento ustedes ocupan el segundo lugar-

-Jajajajajajaja- estallaron en risas los demás.

-Si nos escuchan de seguro se pondrían más rojos que su insignia de prefectos- dijo Neville.

-Ron se ahogaría de la impresión- dijo Harry.

-Hermione se fingiría indignada y se escondería tras un libro el resto del viaje- dijo Ginny.

-Prométeme que me llamaras cuando tengas que desmemorizarlos- dijo Ron.

-Lo haré- dijo ella –¿Crees que tus padres me acepten la mayor parte del verano?-

-Lo harán, mi madre te adora- dijo Ron.

-Ven vamos a dar una ronda y después iremos a buscar a Harry- dijo Hermione.

Hermione y Ron pasearon por espacio de media hora por el tren, ya habían visto a Harry y a los demás.

-No pensé que Ginny se sentaría con Harry, no después de lo que paso hace una horas- dijo Ron.

-Ginny sabe que Harry la ama, sabe que el hace esto por protegerla- dijo Hermione.

-Harry es tan idiota- dijo Ron.

-No es idiota, solo quiere protegerla- dijo Hermione.

-Ella ya esta en suficiente peligro solo por ser una Weasley, el que sea novia de Harry no importa- dijo Ron.

-Pensé que estarías contento por que la dejo- dijo Hermione.

-No seas tonta, el es el único chico que me gusta para mi hermanita, además así no……- dijo Ron, pero se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

-¿Antes de que Ron?- dijo Hermione.

-De nada- dijo Ron que comenzaba a ruborizarse y ponerse nervioso.

-Ibas a decir algo, ¿por que te alegra que Harry se fije en Ginny?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada, tonterías- dijo Ron tratando de evitar decir más.

-La sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre- dijo la grave voz de Goyle.

-Con razón apestaba- dijo Crabbe.

Todo paso muy rápido, se escucho un crujido, Goyle tenia sus manos en la nariz que sangraba abundantemente, Crabbe trato de golpear a Ron, pero antes que eso pasara, el pelirrojo saco su varita y el corpulento Crabbe colgaba suspendido en el aire como si lo sostuviera un gancho invisible.

-Desmay….- dijo Pansy Parkinson que había salido de uno de los compartimientos.

Nadie supo que hechizo le lanzo Hermione, pero la Slytherin no pudo terminar de lanzar su maldición.

-Basta- dijo la enérgica voz de Remus Lupin.

-Ellos nos atacaron- dijo Crabbe al que la cara comenzaba a amoratársele por estar de cabeza.

-El me golpeo- dijo Goyle mirando con furia a Ron.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a insultar a Hermione acabare contigo- dijo Ron que no dejaba de apuntar.

-No necesito que nadie me explique nada- dijo Moody que salía de el mismo compartimiento del que salio Lupin –lo vi todo-

-Y también lo escuchamos- dijo Tonks.

-Ustedes tres, entren a su compartimiento y no salgan de ahí hasta que lleguemos a la estación- dijo Lupin.

-Weasley, bájalo- dijo Moody.

Ron bajo a Crabbe de la forma mas ruda que pudo, lo elevo al menos treinta centímetros mas y lo dejo caer, Goyle lo ayudo a levantar y entraron al compartimiento donde estaba Pansy.

-Bien hecho chico- dijo Moody a Ron.

-Buen golpe- dijo Tonks –los gemelos pagaran oro por ver esta escena-

-Tonks- regaño Lupin.

-Remus, no seas aguafiestas- dijo sonriente la joven bruja.

-Ron, no estuvo nada bien lo que hiciste- dijo Remus, que no dejaba de ver a Ron con cierto orgullo, sin duda que le había agradado como había defendido a Hermione.

-Profesor Lupin, lo sentimos- dijo Hermione que estaba comenzando a ponerse roja.

-Bien Weasley, ese par de trolls necesitaban ya una lección- dijo Moody –con esos tipos se debe de tener mano firme-

-Vallan con Harry y los demás, nosotros haremos la vigilancia- dijo Remus.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione.

-No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a insultar- dijo Ron.

-Ese fue un gran golpe- dijo Hermione.

-Me gusto mas el que le diste al hurón- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Que bien se sintió eso- dijo la castaña –aunque el puño me dolió por dos días-

-Al hurón le debe de haber dolido más días la nariz- dijo Ron sonriente.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué vienen tan sonrientes?- dijo Harry.

-Ustedes dos ¿ya?- dijo Neville.

-Nosotros dos ¿ya que?- dijo Ron que no había entendido la pregunta que intentaba formular su despistado amigo.

-Es que, Ron le rompió la nariz a Goyle y colgó a Crabbe- dijo Hermione muy orgullosa de contar la hazaña de Ron.

-Hermione le lanzo un potente encantamiento de confusión a Parkinson, apuesto a que aun llegara confundida cuando regrese de vacaciones- dijo Ron.

-¿Ustedes dos estaban peleando, contra ellos?- dijo Ginny.

-No exactamente, lo que pasa es que Goyle me llamo sangr…..- dijo Hermione

-La insulto- interrumpió Ron –así que le di su merecido-

-¿Golpeaste a ese gorila?- dijo Neville.

-Justo en la nariz, no se lo esperaba- dijo Hermione sonriente –Ron fue muy rápido con la varita, apenas Crabbe iba a intervenir cuando Ron ya lo tenía colgado cabeza abajo-

-Parkinson iba a tacarme a traición, en eso, Hermione fue mucho más rápida y la hechizo- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana.

-El profesor Lupin salio para parar la pelea- dijo Hermione.

-Moody y Tonks estaban con el y vieron todo- dijo Ron.

-¿Te refieres al profesor que usa un ojo mágico?- dijo Luna.

-Si- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Mi padre dice que ese hombre tiene sangre gernumbli- dijo la rubia.

-¿Gernumbli?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si, los Gernumbli son la gente pequeña que vive en los jardines- explico Luna.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Neville no pudieron más que reír cuando entendieron que Luna afirmaba que Ojoloco tenía sangre de gnomo.

-Siempre pensé que Moody tenia cara de patata mal cortada- dijo Ron al oído de Hermione que contrario a lo que siempre hacia cuando hablaban mal de un profesor estallo en una risa bastante boba causando la extrañes de Ginny.

-Papa dice que toma poción de Gurdyroot para aumentar de tamaño- dijo Luna.

-Si el profesor Moody oyera al padre de luna lo convertiría en algo muy muy feo- dijo Hermione a Ron y Ginny.

Los chicos pasaron gran parte del viaje escuchando las excentricidades del padre de Luna, y complejas teorías acerca del nuevo ministro.

-El padre de Luna tiene razón en varias cosas- dijo Hermione –Scrimgeur es un hombre desagradable-

-Y además esta dispuesto a usar a Harry para que la gente piense que están haciendo las cosas bien- agrego Ron.

-Rufus Scrimgeur es un hombre lobo disfrazado- dijo Luna.

Luna pasó el resto del viaje leyendo números atrasados de el quisquilloso, Ginny, Neville y Harry pasaron el viaje jugando naipes explosivos, mientras que Ron se empeño en enseñar a jugar ajedrez a Hermione.

-Ron ¿te parece si damos una ultima ronda?, dentro de una hora llegaremos a King Cross- dijo Hermione.

-Si, vamos- dijo Ron.

Los prefectos salieron a dar una última ronda, dejando a Harry y a Ginny bastante extrañados, Ron por lo regular necesitaba una pequeña discusión para aceptar cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefecto y Hermione por su parte nunca pedía opinión, solo se limitaba a ordenar.

-Están de lo mas raros- dijo la pelirroja.

-Desde que Ron despertó en la enfermería están cambiados……pero no tanto- dijo Harry.

-¿Crees que ya hayan hablado?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No creo, hablare con ellos después- dijo Harry.

-Ron, no le digas a nadie lo que planeo hacer- dijo Hermione, tiene que ser un secreto, solo se lo diremos a Harry al momento de partir.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero prométeme que cuando vallas a hacerlo me avisaras para que te acompañe, no quiero que estés sola en tu casa- dijo Ron.

-Lo haré- dijo Ella.

-Ginny nos mira mucho ¿crees que sospecha algo?- dijo Ron.

-No sabe nada, lo de Harry solo lo sabemos tres personas, el tu y yo- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, se que de seguro ya has leído al menos una docena de libros antes de tomar la decisión, pero……sabes que es muy peligroso desmemorizar a una persona, si no haces el hechizo bien puedes causar daños permanentes- dijo Ron.

-Lo se, eso es lo que me da mas miedo- dijo ella y de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Ven- dijo Ron mientras la tomaba del brazo y se metían a un compartimiento vació –todo va a salir bien Hermione, se que lo harás bien, eres la mejor alumna que ha tenido Hogwarts, a los doce años ya eras capaz de preparar la poción multijugos, a los once lograbas descifrar el enigma de Snape, a los quince y dieciséis ya peleabas contra mortifagos, no hay hechizo que no seas capaz de hacer-

-Gracias Ron, dicho así parecería que soy la mejor en todo- dijo ella.

-Lo eres, no hay nada que no puedas hacer- dijo el.

-No se volar- dijo Hermione en respuesta.

-Cuando lleguemos a la madriguera solucionaremos eso, aunque el verano pasado lo hiciste bien, cuando jugamos quidditch.

-Pero eso no es volar como lo saben hacer tu, Harry y Ginny.

-Te enseñare, no sabemos si alguna vez necesitemos usar escobas- dijo Ron.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Hermione aun tenía los ojos húmedos y Ron la tomaba de la mano, Harry que recién habia entrado se encontró con esa escena y los miro escrutadoramente.

-¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme?- dijo el moreno.

-No, nada amigo- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?, esta llorando- dijo Harry mirando duramente a Ron.

-Oye, no le hice nada- dijo Ron algo ofendido.

-No es nada Harry, es solo que estaba recordando al colegio y me he puesto un poco sentimental- dijo Hermione –pero no es nada-

Harry vio a ambos y no creyó ni una palabra de lo que le decían.

-Regresemos al compartimiento, acaba de pasar la bruja del carrito, podemos comer un pastel de caldero ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Hermione, que se levanto y salio por la puerta.

-Yo no hago llorar a Hermione- dijo Ron a Harry pasando junto a el mientras le lanzaba una dura mirada.

El expreso finalmente llego a King Cross, los chicos bajaron su equipaje, Ron tomo la jaula de Pig y bajo el cesto donde estaba Crookshanks.

Los Weasley y Fleur estaban ahí esperándolos, los gemelos ayudaron a Ginny y a Ron con su equipaje, Molly no paraba de hacerle recomendaciones a Harry, todos salieron por el anden 9 ¾ y ahí vieron a los padres de Hermione, la castaña de inmediato corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, Ron comprendía lo que ella debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos, quizás eran de los últimos momentos en que estuviera con ellos, ni ella ni Ron sabían si volverían a ver a sus familias después de ir con Harry a cazar los horcruxes y de pronto, al ver a su familia sintió una inmensa tristeza.

Vernon Dursley también estaba ahí, lo mas apartado posible, y no paraba de hacerle señas a Harry de que se apurara para irse.

-Cuídate Harry- dijo Hermione antes de darle un beso en la mejilla –estoy segura de que pronto nos veremos-

-Hasta pronto compañero- dijo Ron

-Harry cielo, por favor cuídate y pórtate bien- dijo Molly mientras se despedía de el.

-Hagsta Pronto Haggy- dijo Fleur.

Harry se fue con tío Vernon, los Weasley se acercaron a los Granger, Arthur hablaba con el padre de Hermione acerca de la boda y de que estarían encantados si ellos asistían, los Granger contestaron que irían.

-Cuídate- dijo Ron mientras le daba la jaula de Pig.

-Si, tú también- dijo ella –Te escribiré- dijo antes de partir con sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2 Doce formas a prueba de falla

**Capitulo 2 Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a una bruja.**

Los Weasley habían llegado a la madriguera, los gemelos no paraban de acosar a Ginny acerca de Dean, la pelirroja había estado apunto de lanzar los mocomurcielagos a Ron al darse cuenta de que había sido el quien le había contado a los gemelos, pero este le recordó lo que le haría su madre si ella usaba la magia siendo menor de edad.

-Lo primero que haré al regresar al colegio será hechizarte- dijo Ginny antes de subir furiosa a su habitación.

-Bien hecho hermanito- dijo Fred –es tu deber, no dejar que ningún rufián se acerque a nuestra hermanita-

-Aunque no cumpliste bien ese deber, nuestras fuentes nos dijeron que duraron de novios una buena parte del año- dijo George.

-Oigan, ustedes no conocen a Ginny- dijo Ron justificándose –cuando se enoja es aterradora-

-Te falta mucho por aprender sobre nuestra hermanita- dijo George.

-Y hablando de aprender, ¿encontraste útil nuestro obsequio de cumpleaños?- dijo Fred.

-Que se piensan, que soy Hermione o Percy, como se les ocurre regalarme un libro- dijo Ron.

-Tal como pensábamos, el muy idiota no lo ha abierto- dijo George.

-Ya les dije, no soy Hermione para que me regalen libros- dijo Ron.

-Por ella es que te lo regalamos grandísimo troll- dijo Fred.

-Pudieron haberme regalado una saeta como la de Harry, con lo bien que les va en la tienda- dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.

Minutos después Ron abría su habitación y comenzaba a desempacar, ahí hasta el fondo de su baúl estaban los libros del colegio junto con el libro que los gemelos le habían regalado y que el no se había dignado a desempacar.

-Par de idiotas, como se les ocurre haberme dado un libro- dijo Ron -¿por Hermione?, que se creen ¿que no puedo sostener una conversación con ella?, no necesito de ningún libro para poder hablar con Hermione-

Ron estaba a punto de regresar el libro al baúl, pero la curiosidad pudo más y termino por quitar la envoltura que casi estaba intacta, y comenzó a recordar que cuando despertó en la enfermería, al día siguiente comenzó a abrir sus regalos.

----------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------

Todo le dolía, principalmente la garganta y el estomago, parecía que lo había pisado una manada de hipogrifos furiosos, vagamente recordaba lo que había pasado, había ido con Harry a la oficina de Slughorn y después había sentido un dolor inmenso que no lo dejaba ni respirar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, alguien abría su boca y metía algo en ella, y después nada, había recuerdos, la voz del profesor Dumbledore y de Snape, también escuchaba muy a lo lejos a su hermana y a Harry, sin embargo el mas vago de los recuerdos, de hecho creía mas que era un sueño era la voz de Hermione diciéndole "no te mueras Ron", su voz era muy baja, casi como un suspiro.

-No, no puede ser, ella ni siquiera me habla- pensó Ron

El pelirrojo trato de incorporarse, pero no tenia casi fuerzas, Madame Pomfrey se dio cuenta y de inmediato le reviso, le hizo muchas preguntas y cuando pareció satisfecha le ayudo a incorporarse.

-Weasley- los elfos han traído esto para ti, todo ha sido revisado, no hay peligro- dijo la enfermera.

Ron vio el montón de objetos envueltos que había al lado de su cama, lo había olvidado, el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños, Ron comenzó a desenvolver sus regalos que había dejado sin abrir, había uno de Neville, le había regalado una recordadora, Luna le regalo una figura hecha a mano de lo que parecía ser un snorckack, Ginny le había dado unos guantes nuevos de guardián, Bill le envió un juego de naipes explosivos, Hagrid una caja de ranas de chocolate, Charlie le regalo una billetera de piel de dragón, de pronto vio un paquete que a todas luces parecía un libro, ese debía de ser de Percy o de Hermione, rápidamente lo tomo y vio que era de los gemelos, el pelirrojo suspiro y lo dejo a un lado, ni siquiera lo abrió.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió y entraron sus padres, los gemelos y Ginny, tras ellos estaba Harry, después de que su madre lloro mientras le abrazaba y su padre le palmeaba la cabeza Ron recibió el mejor de los regalos.

-Oh Ron- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de abrazarle.

Ron correspondió el abrazo, no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, es mas no había necesidad de decirlo, eran dos amigos pidiéndose perdón mutuamente.

----------------------------------------------fin del flashback----------------------------------------

-"Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a una bruja"- dijo Ron cuando leyó el titulo del libro.

-Por ella te lo regalamos- recordó que había dicho Fred.

Por un instante Ron no sabia que hacer, una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía de buscar a los gemelos y lanzarles un hechizo muy malo y feo, otra parte le decía que el no tenia que leer un libro como ese para encantar a una bruja.

Vamos sabes que lo necesitamos pensó Ron, aunque la voz que escuchaba en su pensamiento era increíblemente parecida a la voz de Ginny.

-Yo no necesito esto- dijo Ron.

Ambos sabemos que si lo necesitamos dijo de nuevo su mente.

-NO, no y no, no estoy enamorado de Hermione.

¿Estas seguro? dijo la voz.

-Claro que si- dijo Ron.

Hipócrita, entonces por que cuando estabas al borde de la muerte lo único en que pensabas era en que nunca le habías dicho la verdad a ella dijo la molesta voz.

-Por que…por que…por…- dijo Ron.

Por que eres un idiota testarudo que tiene miedo de no ser correspondido dijo la voz.

-Por que ella quiere a otro- dijo Ron.

Otra vez pensando en ello, no cabe la menor dudad, eres un completo idiota, no te has dado cuenta dijo la voz.

Sin darse cuenta Ron ya había abierto el libro y comenzaba a leer las primeras frases del prologo.

"Las brujas, unas criaturas únicas en el universo, llenas de ternura y romanticismo, aunque a veces quieran aparentar lo contrario todas son iguales, las hay de tantas formas como personalidades y todas sin excepción son tremendamente complicadas, difíciles de entender y de leer."

-Díganmelo a mi- dijo Ron –seis años y aun no puedo adivinar lo que esta pensando-

Ron comenzó a leer el prologo y a cada párrafo se interesaba mas en el libro, después de todo la idea de los gemelos no era tan descabellada, después de todo aun tenia una oportunidad, no habría búlgaros ni amigos cerca, además pronto la vería, solo dos semanas y estaría con ella.

Capitulo Uno "Identifica a tu bruja"

"Como ya se ha dicho en el prologo las brujas son de muchas formas, esto no tiene en nada que ver con el físico, es totalmente su forma de ser y de actuar ante la vida, si identificas la forma de ser de tu bruja sabrás que capítulos de este libro leer para hacerla caer rendida a tus pies"

-Ja eso es fácil- dijo Ron.

¿Lo es? dijo burlona esa voz que le molestaba.

Ron comenzó a leer solo los encabezados que describían las distintas formas de ser de las brujas.

-Soñadoras, Valientes, Imperturbables, Sabelotodo, Tiernas, Vulnerables, Crueles, Mandonas, Enojonas, Protectoras etc.- leyó Ron en voz muy baja –fácil, es sabelotodo, buscare que capítulos leer y en una hora habré terminado.

¿Estas seguro? dijo la molesta voz Hermione parece más que solo una sabelotodo, pensé que eso ya lo sabias desde hace dos años 

Ron comenzó a dudar, por un lado Hermione era la clásica sabelotodo, prácticamente no había cosa que ella no supiera, su refugio principal era la biblioteca, todos lo pensaban ella era una cerebrito incorregible ¿o no?

-Ella no es soñadora- pensó Ron.

Claro que no, por eso su vestido parecía el de una princesa en el baile de navidad dijo la voz.

Ron comenzó a recordar la vez que la vio del brazo de Krum en el baile, de verdad que parecía una princesa, si tan solo hubiera sido más inteligente ella hubiera ido de su brazo y no del de ese estupido búlgaro.

¿Verdad que es cierto? dijo la molesta voz también es Valiente 

-Hermione nunca ha dudado a enfrentarse al peligro- dijo Ron, y comenzó a recordar como a los once años no había dudado en acompañarlos a ella y a Harry a un duelo con Malfoy, ella siempre había sostenido que quería evitar el duelo, pero el sabia que ella en el fondo siempre estuvo lista para ayudarles, tal y como lo hizo en el expreso, apenas unas horas atrás.

Sabes que ella tiene una dignidad y un ego tan grande para que nadie note si le han hecho daño dijo la voz.

-Si que lo tiene- dijo Ron, mientras recordaba la incontable cantidad de veces que Malfoy la ofendía y ella jamás dio muestras de sentirse lastimada, aunque lo estuviera. -ella es muy fuerte-

Si dijo la voz, una dama de hierro, imperturbable, pero con un corazón de cristal ¿o no? 

Ron tiro el libro a un lado y se sentó enfurruñado en su cama, Hermione estaba resultando ser demasiado complicada para clasificarla en una sola categoría, comenzó a recordar la facilidad con la que el y solo el era capaz de hacerla enojar, no enojar enfurecer, era la palabra adecuada y la forma en la que ella se comportaba con el y con Harry, al final siempre terminaba ordenándoles que hacer, y la mayoría de las veces ellos dos cedían, aunque solo fuera para no escuchar sus sermones, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquel tercer curso, cuando ellos estaban peleados por sus mascotas, y el con un solo comentario había sido capaz de hacerla llorar, pero esa no había sido la primera vez, también lo había hecho en primer curso, cuando la llamo sabelotodo insufrible y dijo que por ello estaba sola, eso había sido suficiente para que se encerrara a llorar en los baños y después de vencer a un Troll volverse inseparables, también la había hecho llorar en cuarto año, después de ese estupido baile.

El pelirrojo comenzó a darse cuenta de que el era particularmente bueno en tocar la fibra mas sensible de Hermione y hacerla llorar, descubrir eso no le lleno de orgullo, de pronto comenzó a sentir mas y mas dudas.

-Es inútil, lo único bueno que hago es hacerla llorar- dijo Ron derrotado.

Sabemos que no es lo único bueno, también la haces reír dijo la voz.

-Solo la hago enojar y llorar- dijo ron ya bastante desesperado.

No es cierto, si así fuera ya te habría dejado de lado contesto la voz.

Ron suspiro, después de todo, parecía cierto, si solo la lastimara ella desde hace mucho lo habría dejado de lado, tenia que leer todo el libro, Hermione no solo era una sabelotodo, era una bruja valiente y aunque para todos fuera una chica fuerte, el sabia que era muy vulnerable, y aunque fuera enojona y mandona también era tierna y protectora, y comenzó a recordar algunos instantes con ella, siempre cuidaba de el y de Harry, siempre molestándoles para que hicieran sus deberes, en ocasiones les dejaba copiar o les arreglaba sus fallas, también, se preocupaba por ellos, como cuando pensaban que Sirius había tratado de matarle en tercer año, o cuando todos se burlaban de el en quinto año por su mal desempeño como guardián, Ron volvió a suspirar mientras se tocaba la mejilla recordando el beso que ella le había dado antes del primer partido.

Dos horas después Ron apenas había terminado el primer capitulo y ya no tenia duda alguna, Hermione tenia un poco de todo, eso es lo que la hacia especialmente difícil de leer.

-Ha estado muy callado las ultimas dos horas- dijo Fred.

-Parece que se ha dado cuenta de que teníamos razón y que el nuestro fue el mejor regalo que ha recibido en su vida- dijo George.

Capitulo dos "Conoce a tu bruja"

"Hay pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia, para lograr esos pequeños detalles debes de saber quien es tu bruja, si no lo sabes estas perdido, conocer una bruja no es fácil se necesita de mucho tiempo para observarla y para aprender a apreciar todas sus reacciones….."

Una Hora mas tarde Ron volvía a tirar el libro.

-Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención en esos detalles- suspiro Ron -¿Por qué seré tan idiota?-

No somos tan idiota como crees dijo la voz.

-Ja, seguro- bufo Ron con sorna –no se nada de ella-

¿Seguro? dijo la voz.

-Seguro, nada, nada útil, de que me sirve saber que se llama Hermione Jane Granger, que tiene diecisiete años, que es hija de Muggles que sus padres son dentistas Monica y Richard y la apoyan en todo, que es hija única pero siempre deseo tener un hermano y una hermana, que antes de conocernos a nosotros no tenia amigos, que gusta de estudiar, y en sus ratos libres le encanta leer literatura clásica muggle, que odia la esclavitud de los elfos y uno de sus mas grandes sueños es lograr que se cree una nueva regulación que prohíba la esclavitud de cualquier criatura mágica, que su asignatura favorita es aritmancia y su profesora favorita es McGonagall, que todos los días se despierta a las siete de la mañana, aun los sábados y los domingos, aunque se halla desvelado por estudiar, que le encanta beber café mientras lee el profeta por la mañana, que desayuna muy poco, apenas un par de tostadas con mermelada y un poco de huevo frito, que odia llegar tarde, y que por nada del mundo deja de hacer sus deberes, que adora sentarse en esa butaca con orejas que esta frente a la chimenea en las tardes de invierno y leer mientras come ranas de chocolate, que cuando se concentra demasiado en algo que le cuesta trabajo entender aprieta mucho los labios hasta que forman una sola línea, que cuando escribe siempre tiene que acomodarse dos o hasta tres veces un rizo rebelde que no la deja ver, hasta que se lo pasa por la oreja, que cuando duda en algo se muerde el labio, que cuando se enfada por que Harry o yo no entendemos algo rueda los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, luego los cierra suspira y comienza a explicarnos, que le encanta el te de arandanos y su dulce favorito de honeydukes es el pastel de calabaza, que su animal favorito son los gatos y su patronus es una nutria, que su color favorito es el azul y cuando visita Hogsmead le encanta ir a comprarse plumas nuevas y visitar Floorish and boots en el callejón Dyagon, que detesta las bombas fétidas, que ella pudo haber ido a Ravenclaw, pero eligió ser Gryffindor, que le encanta un perfume mágico con aroma a vainilla que le regale hace dos años y no aprueba las faldas tan cortas como las que usan Lavender, Parvati y Ginny, que detesta las clases de Binns, por que odia que nadie mas que ella le ponga atención, que cuando esta nerviosa le da por dar pequeñas pataditas al suelo y bufar, que cuando se enfurruña se sienta dándonos la espalda y se esconde tras un libro, que no sabe volar y le dan miedo las escobas por que tiene miedo de caerse, que no le gusta el quidditch, pero ella aplaude mas que nadie cuando Ginny anota, o cuando yo detengo un tiro o cuando Harry atrapa la snitch.

Lo bueno es que no conoces nada de ella ¿verdad? dijo la voz en tono bastante burlón.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que si conocía a Hermione, a pesar de que todos siempre han dicho que el y Harry son despistados, si se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Capitulo tres "Interésate por lo que le interesa a tu bruja"

"Una vez que conozcas bien a tu bruja sabrás las cosas que le importan, eso hará que puedas tener pequeños detalles que para ella serán grandes, las brujas aman a los magos que se interesan en ellas y se comprometen de verdad, y quizás si tienes un poco de suerte encontraras que los intereses de tu bruja te interesan de verdad a ti."

-Definitivamente no hay suerte para mi- bufo Ron, la idea de hacer una grupo de fanáticos de los libros o un club para la liberación de los elfos no le llamaba para nada la atención.

Vamos, no es tan malo, apuesto a que te apetecería pasar una tarde de invierno a solas con ella tejiendo gorros para los elfos dijo la voz en tono medio burlón.

-Yo no tejo- dijo Ron.

Mamá nos enseño, ¿no recuerdas?, lo haces mejor que ella dijo la voz.

Era cierto, su madre les había enseñado, a el y a todos sus hermanos a tejer, principalmente a el y a Ginny, al ser los últimos que estaban en casa, Molly tenia mucho mas tiempo libre y se empeño en que aprendieran a tejer.

Ron cerro los ojos y se imagino una salida a Hogsmead en diciembre, donde todos los mayores estén fuera y solo se quedaran ellos dos en la torre, la chimenea encendida, dos humeantes tazas de cocoa con malvaviscos y ellos dos sentados en el sofá, muy juntos, el podría enseñarle el por que los gorros le salen tan mal.

-Ehh, Mamá dice que bajes a cenar- dijo Ginny que entro sin tocar, Ron de inmediato escondió el libro que tenia en las manos.

-Por que entras sin pedir permiso- bramo Ron.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?- dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación.

-Nada que te interese- dijo Ron cortante.

-Estabas viendo algo en ese libro- dijo Ginny.

-No estaba viendo nada, era mi libro de encantamientos- dijo Ron.

-Pedazo de Troll, ese libro lo tengo yo, te lo pedí la semana pasada para hacer una tarea- contesto la pelirroja –debe de ser una de esas revistas que tenían Dean y Seamus-

-¿Que revistas?- dijo Ron.

-Hipócrita, como si nunca las hubieras visto, de esas donde salen brujas desnudas- dijo Ginny –le diré a Hermione lo que hace el pervertido de su amigo-

La cara de Ron fue un autentico poema, sorpresa, indignación y pánico se fusionaron en su rostro haciendo una mezcla curiosa. Pero reacciono rápidamente, tomo su varita de la cama y salio rápidamente, Ginny apenas había bajado unos tres escalones cuando Ron la llamo.

-Ehh Ginny- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué quieres?, le diré a Hermione que eres un pervertido a menos que me digas que es lo que estaba viendo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Obliviate- dijo Ron apuntando a su hermana.

-¿Que hago aquí?- dijo Ginny que miraba a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Viniste a llamarme, mamá te envió- dijo Ron que la miraba preocupado.

Nunca había usado ese encantamiento, sabia solo las bases que habían aprendido, pero el Profesor Flitwick dijo que ese encantamiento en especial era sumamente peligroso si no se aplicaba con cuidado, debía de pensarse con claridad en lo que quería borrar de la memoria de la persona a la que se le aplicaba, Ron recordó a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de segundo curso, que aun estaba en San Mungo por haberse auto encantado con la varita Rota de Ron.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Ginny parecía estar bien, recordaba los nombres de todos, solo que parecía tener un poco de problema para dirigir bien la cuchara, ya que dos veces se pico el ojo cuando levanto una salchicha para morderla.

-Ve a dormir hija- dijo Molly viendo con ternura a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Si mamá- contesto ella antes de subir.

-Esta muy afectada por lo que sucedió con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Molly.

-Si mamá, de seguro que es eso- dijo Ron. –yo también voy a dormir-

-Espera hijo, Minerva me dijo que tanto tú, como tu hermana, Hermione, Luna y Neville estaban peleando contra los mortifagos- dijo Molly.

-Ejem- dijo Ron, que parecía se había ahogado con su saliva.

-También nos contó a tu padre y a mi que Harry había salido con el profesor Dumbledore, y tanto tu padre como yo quisiéramos saber que es lo que hacia con el- dijo Molly en un tono amable, pero que exigía respuestas rápidas.

-No lo se- dijo Ron, Harry nos pidió a Hermione y a mi que vigiláramos- dijo Ron.

-Ve a dormir hijo, mañana charlaremos- dijo Molly.

Ron subió rápidamente a su habitación, sabia que eso solo era el principio de los interrogatorios de su madre, sabia también que no iba a creerle esa mentira, pues Harry no les habría pedido eso sin explicarles el por que y adonde iban el y Dumbledore.

-Tan pronto me escriba Hermione le contare esto, por ahora evitare a mama- dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

Dicho esto, tomo el libro y termino de leer el capitulo.

-Mmmmm, a Hermione le gustan muchas cosas, le gusta leer, pelear por los derechos de los elfos, le gusta ayudar a las personas, le gustan los días soleados y las tardes de invierno, le gusta visitar sitios históricos- dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

Ron cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar. El y Hermione paseando por Londres, había muchos lugares históricos, lugares que Hermione no debía conocer, por ser hija de muggles, también recordó que Bill en Egipto algunos años atrás los había llevado de paseo por pirámides, y cuando se lo contó a Hermione, a ella le brillaron los ojos de las ganas que tenia de ir ahí.

Ya ves como no es tan malo, un paseo con Hermione no estaría mal, tu conoces muchos lugares que Hermione no conoce dijo la voz, que de pronto a Ron ya no le parecía tan molesta. Y después de eso se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3 Mintiendo en casa

**Capitulo Tres "Mintiendo en casa"**

Apenas salieron de la estación King Cross, los padres de Hermione la inundaron con preguntas, tal y como lo hacían cada verano cuando la veían de nuevo, pero a diferencia de otros años la castaña no se sentía con ánimos de contarles nada, por supuesto que evito contarles acerca de la batalla que había sucedido en el colegio y de la profecía.

Apenas llegaron a casa y excusándose diento que se sentía cansada se fue a su habitación, saco su varita y lanzo un par de hechizos, se tiro a su cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, despertó una hora mas tarde, los ojos los tenia muy rojos, haber llorado le había ayudado mucho, ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, disfrutar de sus padres el tiempo que le quedaba con ellos, después de todo no sabia si iba a volver a verles.

-Hija, la cena ya esta lista- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Voy mamá- contesto la castaña.

Hermione se puso frente al espejo e hizo un encantamiento para que sus ojos no estuvieran tan inflamados y rojos, y vio la fotografía que estaba al lado, en ella aparecían Harry y Ron, ella estaba en medio, la fotografía había sido tomada apenas iniciado el sexto curso y aunque ella y Ron se habían peleado poco después, ella nunca la quito, viendo la fotografía y sonrió, ya era tiempo de quitarla, después de todo ese era el lugar mas importante para las fotografías, junto había una fotografía de ella con sus padres, la castaña se acerco a su baúl y lo abrió, busco por un par de minutos, hasta que saco lo que tanto buscaba, se acerco al marco donde estaba la fotografía de ella y de los chicos y en su lugar puso una mas reciente en la que aparecían ella y Ron junto a Harry y Ginny.

-Así esta mejor- dijo ella viendo la fotografía y comenzando a recordar.

Esa fotografía la habían tomado justo al día siguiente de que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor capitaneado por Ron habían conseguido por segundo año consecutivo la copa, apenas llego Harry a la sala común fue recibido por Ginny con un enorme abrazo que fue correspondido con un beso. Aun era agradable recordar las caras que habían puesto algunos de los presentes, Dean, el antiguo novio de Ginny vio a Harry con bastante rencor, mientras simultáneamente volteaba a ver a Ron exigiendo acción inmediata, Romilda Vane, que desde que inicio el curso trato de conquistar a Harry miro a Ginny con odio, Neville miraba a Ron con curiosidad, no sabia que reacción tomaría su amigo, pero sin duda la mejor cara de todas era la de Ron, su boca se había abierto y los ojos los abrió a toda su capacidad, ella que estaba al lado le había cerrado la boca, instantes después de que el beso entre Harry y Ginny termino Harry había volteado a ver a sus amigos, sobretodo a Ron, el pelirrojo después de una corta deliberación miro a Harry como diciéndole "si tienes que hacerlo…..adelante", ella estaba feliz, después de todo finalmente Harry había notado a Ginny, ella sabia lo feliz que estaría la pelirroja.

-----------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------

-Hechizare a Harry si se atreve a besarla de nuevo frente a mí- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- lo reto Hermione –son novios-

-No mi importa, no debe de besar a mi hermana en publico- dijo Ron.

-¿Prefieres que se escondan para hacerlo?- dijo ella mirando a Ron con una sonrisa.

-No, prefiero que no se besen- dijo Ron.

-Tu te besabas con tu novia- le reprocho ella dándole la espalda a Ron.

-Eso…..eso…..fue un error- dijo Ron.

-En ese entonces no lo parecía- dijo ella aun sin voltear a ver a Ron.

-Pero lo fue- dijo el.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-Por…..por que……ttt…..EHHHH POTTER CUIDADO DONDE PONES LAS MANOS- dijo Ron.

-RONALD- chillo Hermione enfadada por que no había conseguido la respuesta que quería.

-Mira en donde tiene su mano- dijo Ron justificándose.

-Ronald, solo vienen tomados de la mano, ¿que hay de malo en eso?, tu y Lavender parecían pulpos- reprocho Hermione.

-Deja ya de recordármela- dijo Ron.

-Tal y como tu lo haces con Víktor- murmuro Hermione de forma inaudible.

-Soy un tonto por dejarme arrastrar a esto- decía Ron.

-Ronald, eres incorregible, ambos sabemos que tu estas encantado con esto- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Ron.

-Por que Harry es el único chico que te gusta para que entre a tu familia- dijo Hermione.

-¿Como sabes eso?- dijo Ron.

-Desde el año pasado, cuando Ginny dijo que había roto con Michael, tú miraste a Harry mientras decías que esperabas que ella eligiera a alguien mejor para la próxima vez- dijo Hermione.

-No es lo mismo pensarlo que ver a tu mejor amigo aprovechándose de tu hermanita- se quejo Ron.

-Ronald, Harry no se esta aprovechando de Ginny, sabes que el la quiere desde que inicio el curso- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Ron.

-Chicos- dijo ella rodando los ojos –ustedes son tan predecibles, no pueden ocultar nada, Harry estaba muy al pendiente de la relación de Ginny con Dean, y de hecho miraba a Dean con ganas de lanzarle una maldición cada que lo veía besar a Ginny, aprovechaba los entrenamientos de quidditch para mirarla sin que fuera tan obvio- explico Hermione.

-A ti no se te puede ocultar nada- dijo Ron con algo de miedo.

-No, soy buena leyendo a la gente- dijo ella.

--------------------------------------------fin del flashback------------------------------------------

Minutos después Collin había llegado y les había tomado una fotografía a los cuatro, Harry abrazaba a Ginny y Ron se suponía que abrazaba a Hermione aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera la tocaba.

-Ron nunca va a cambiar- dijo Hermione mientras salía de su habitación.

-Y cuéntanos hija que tal ha estado este curso- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Bien- dijo Hermione -nada nuevo que contar-

-Como cada curso debes de haber sacado las mejores notas- dijo la madre de Hermione -¿ya no estas enojada con Ron?

-Mamá, yo no estaba enojada con Ron- dijo indignada Hermione.

-Pues eso parecía hija- dijo su padre –en navidad no fuiste a visitarlos-

-Por que quería estar con ustedes- dijo Hermione que se empezó a poner colorada.

-Te pedimos que les avisaras que queríamos visitarlos para desearles felices fiestas y dijiste que no podrían, que irían a Rumania- dijo su papá.

-Por que Charlie trabaja en una reserva de dragones- dijo Hermione.

-No felicitaste a tus amigos- dijo su mamá.

-Por que no estaban en Inglaterra, para enviar una carta al extranjero se necesitan lechuzas especiales, son más grandes y resistentes- dijo Hermione.

-Pero esta la chimenea hija- dijo su padre.

-Tú nos contaste que se puede conversar por chimenea, que es parecido a una conversación por teléfono- dijo su mamá.

-Ron y yo somos amigos de vuelta- bufo Hermione derrotada.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Hermione omitió muchos detalles del curso, entre ellos su pelea con Ron, el hecho de que Ron tuviera novia y por supuesto los ataques a los alumnos y la batalla en el castillo y muerte de Dumbledore, no se sentía bien por engañar a sus padres, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería protegerlos, por otro lado habían pasado tantas cosas que tuvo mucho que contarles, entre ellos el noviazgo de Harry con Ginny.

-Y Ron ¿tiene novia?- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Mamá- dijo Hermione

-Es solo una pregunta hija- dijo su padre.

-No entiendo por que tanto interés en Ron- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién es Lavender?- dijo su mamá.

La pregunta le causo tanta sorpresa que tuvo que escupir el sorbo de agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Lavender?- dijo Hermione.

-Veras hija cuando estuviste en casa en navidad, varias veces escuchamos que hablabas dormida y decías ese nombre y…..algunas cosas no muy agradables- dijo su padre.

-Yo no hablo dormida- dijo Hermione.

-Pues en las vacaciones si lo hacías- dijo su mamá.

-Lavender es una compañera de colegio- dijo Hermione.

-¿Es la novia de Ron?- pregunto su padre.

-Era su novia- dijo Hermione enfatizando la primera palabra.

Hermione se dedico a comer el resto de la cena, los Granger habiendo obtenido lo que querían no hacían sino mirar a su hija y sonreír, después de todo Ron y su familia les agradaban.

Mas tarde en su habitación Hermione se dedicaba a maldecir el momento en que había hablado dormida.

-Todo esto ha sido culpa de Ron, si el no se hubiera comportado como un tonto, hubiéramos pasado navidad juntos y no me habrían sometido a un interrogatorio vergonzoso- decía Hermione enfurruñada en su cama.

Sus ojos se fijaron en algo que había sobre su mesa de noche, era una bola de cristal que tenía dentro una flor que cambiaba de color según el estado de ánimo de su poseedora, ahora estaba de color rojo intenso, y comenzó a recordar como la había obtenido.

---------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es eso Ron?- pregunto la castaña cuando Ron estaba en su habitación una vez que le dieron de alta en la enfermería.

-Ehh…..nada- dijo Ron que de inmediato trato de disimular lo rojas que comenzaban a ponérsele sus orejas.

-Ahh…..entiendo, debe de ser algún regalo para Lavender- dijo Hermione.

-No es eso- dijo Ron.

-Ahh…..entonces es algo que ella te regalo- dijo la castaña.

-No…..es……es un regalo que no di en navidad- dijo Ron mirando al techo.

-¿Para quién es?- dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar desinterés –¿para Percy?-

-Pppara tti- dijo Ron. –Lo compre por catalogo antes de que nos dejáramos de hablar, y después……tu sabes-

-¿Aun es para mi?- pregunto ella tímidamente.

-Si- dijo Ron.

---------------------------------------Fin del flashback----------------------------------------------

Hermione suspiro, ella tenia también un regalo que que había preparado para Ron pero al final le había dado vergüenza entregárselo, lo había comenzado a hacer desde las vacaciones anteriores, le había costado mucho terminarlo, ella abrió su baúl y saco un paquete envuelto en papel negro que tenia impresos jugadores de quidditch anaranjados que volaban y se pasaban la quaffle unos a otros, lentamente fue abriéndolo y ahí estaba…..tres meses de trabajo.

Nadie sabia de ese regalo, solo ella, desde las vacaciones pensó en hacerle a Ron una bufanda con motivos de los chudley cannons, había comenzado una semana antes de regresar al colegio, tejía en las noches, cuando nadie la veía, había deshecho su trabajo muchas veces hasta que después de tres meses la termino, había elegido los colores naranja y negro que eran los oficiales de los chudley, después vino su pelea con Ron y no entrego el regalo, cuando Ron le entrego la bola de cristal pensó en correr a su habitación y entregarle lo que ella había hecho para el, pero de pronto su bufanda le pareció demasiado fea y torcida, así que decidió que no se la daría y en lugar de ello compraría algo a Ron.

-Esta torcida y desigual- dijo Hermione mirando tristemente su bufanda –si no le gustan los buzos de su madre que son tan bonitos, esta nunca la usara-

Hermione suspiro y volvió a envolver la bufanda y a guardarla, minutos después se puso su pijama y se acostó para dormirse, después de todo tenia dos semanas para disfrutar a sus padres por que después de eso, no sabia que seria de ella, ni de Ron ni de Harry.

Muy temprano despertó y despertó a sus padres, les pidió que fueran de día de campo, Richard y Mónica encontraron bastante extraña la petición, solo habían ido de campo cuando Hermione era muy pequeña. Los Granger aceptaron y una hora más tarde habían salido de día de campo.

Al día siguiente el comportamiento de Hermione continuo siendo fuera de lo común, pues pidió que fueran al teatro, los Granger aunque pensaban que su hija actuaba algo raro no le dijeron nada, el miércoles Hermione le pidió a Mónica que le enseñara a cocinar, Mónica aunque no era una gran cocinera trato de enseñarle lo poco que sabia, juntas pasaron toda la tarde intentando hacer una tarta, la cual se quemo al final.

La madre de Ron lo hace tan fácil pensó Hermione cuando vio su tarta quemada no debe de ser tan difícil, después de todo es como seguir la guía para preparar una poción 

Hermione estaba empecinada en poder elaborar algo para comer, así que tomo algunas cosas de la nevera y se encerró en la cocina.

-Esta creciendo, a su edad yo hacia lo mismo, quería prepararte algo especial- dijo Mónica –pero mi madre no era muy buena cocinera-

-Mi hija es brillante, si puede hacer hechizos complicados seguro que podrá preparar una cena- dijo Richard.

Dos horas mas tarde la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Hermione se asomo, estaba más despeinada que nunca y les dijo a sus padres que podían pasar a la mesa, que la cena estaba lista.

El resultado fue un completo desastre, Hermione intento prepararles el estofado que hacia Molly y los bollos rellenos de cordero, pero los bollos se le quemaron y el estofado se salo, Richard y Mónica más por cariño a su hija que por otra cosa se comieron lo que su hija preparo.

El viernes Hermione propuso que organizaran el álbum fotográfico de la familia, no había necesidad de ello ya que el álbum estaba ordenado perfectamente, cada que Hermione les enviaba una fotografía Mónica cuidadosamente la ponía en un álbum especial. De todas formas el viernes pasaron toda la tarde mirando fotografías y recordando.

-Esta un poco rara Mónica- dijo Richard.

-Es la edad, se esta convirtiendo en una mujer, recuerda que en el mundo de los magos ella ya es una adulta- contesto Mónica.

-Lo se, pero…..no va con su forma de ser, siempre ha sido muy independiente de nosotros- dijo Richard.

-Y esa ha sido nuestra culpa- dijo Mónica –siempre hemos trabajado para darle lo mejor a Hermione, pero ahora creo que la hemos descuidado un poco-

-Hermione siempre ha sido una buena niña, nunca hemos tenido queja de ella- dijo Richard.

-Lo se, pero……no es eso a lo que me refiero, a veces cada verano la veo como a una desconocida, pasa la mayor parte del año en el colegio y a veces hasta en vacaciones quiere ir con sus amigos- se quejo Mónica.

-Tienes algo de razón- dijo Richard –la hicimos demasiado independiente-

Hermione en su habitación recordaba cosas que había vivido en esa casa cuando era una niña, su padre fue el primero en enseñarle las letras, cuando entro al jardín de niños ella ya las conocía todas y hasta era capaz de leer pequeñas palabras, su madre fue la que le enseño a escribir.

Recordó la primera vez que había asistido al colegio, ella era la única que sabia leer y escribir a la perfección, su profesora estaba sorprendida, el ser la favorita de la profesora la hizo tremendamente impopular, ninguno de los niños se juntaba con ella, los descansos los pasaba sola en el patio o en el salón adelantando los deberes y cuando su madre o su padre iban por ella la llevaban al consultorio y como por lo general ya no había deberes por hacer se dedicaba a leer libros de cuentos y fabulas que sus padres le habían llevado, cuando tenia diez años para su cumpleaños había pedido una enciclopedia.

Hermione suspiro, algunos recuerdos eran muy agradables, como el que sus padres fueran los que le inculcaran el amor al estudio y el siempre querer aprender mas, pero algunos otros recuerdos eran dolorosos, de niña no había tenido amigos, al menos no hasta que entro a Hogwarts, no hasta que conoció a Neville, a Ron y a Harry.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar uno de los momentos mas tristes de su vida, tenia siete años, apenas había entrado al colegio y no tenia amigos, una tarde había escuchado que sus padres reían, ella entro a la habitación de ellos y los miro, Richard la cargo y la abrazo, Mónica le dijo que tendría un hermanito, Hermione se ilusiono al escuchar esto, por fin dejaría de estar sola, por fin tendría un amigo, sin embargo semanas mas tarde todo termino, su madre tuvo complicaciones y perdió al bebe.

-Al final llegaron- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras pasaba un dedo por la imagen de Harry que sonreía en la fotografía mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

-Crack- se escucho en la recamara –Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ron que recién había aparecido y veía a Hermione acariciar una fotografía.

-Ron- dijo Hermione asombrada mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas –¿que haces aquí?

-Problemas, mañana vendrá la Orden para advertirle a tus padres que hay peligro- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No pueden venir- dijo ella.

-Toma, guárdalo bien, se lo robe a Moody esta mañana cuando lo escuche, no me puedo quedar mas tiempo, consigue cabello de tus padres, mañana vendré a las diez de la mañana, te contare las cosas con calma, la Orden vendrá hasta las doce, me apareceré aquí- dijo Ron antes de desaparecer dejando a Hermione mas que sorprendida.


	4. Chapter 4 Lo siento

**Capitulo 4 "Lo siento"**

Hermione se quedo de piedra después de la fugaz aparición de Ron, no tenia sentido, después de todo ellos quedaron en que se escribirían y que en dos semanas ella estaría en la madriguera y apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde que había vuelto del colegio, definitivamente algo estaba mal muy mal y tenia que saberlo, pero Ron le había dicho que el regresaría al día siguiente con una explicación mas completa, ¿por que la Orden quería hablar con sus padres?, ¿como es que Ron supo donde aparecerse?.

Hermione no durmió bien, ya que la preocupación por lo que Ron le había contado no le permitió conciliar el sueño, así que a la mañana siguiente estaba de muy mal humor.

La castaña se despertó temprano y desayuno con sus padres, y a las diez de la mañana tal y como había quedado con Ron estaba en su habitación esperándole.

-Ron, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo Hermione tan pronto apareció su amigo.

-Demonios no grites- dijo Ron –deberías de haber sacado tu varita de inmediato ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no fuera yo?-

Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Ron tenia bastante sentido, así que de inmediato saco su varita y apunto al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué me regalaste de navidad?- dijo Hermione.

-Una esfera de cristal que tiene una rosa adentro, esta encantada para que muestre distintos colores según el estado de ánimo de la persona a la que se la regalas- contesto Ron.

-¿Qué te regale yo?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada- contesto Ron –aunque estábamos peleados, hubiera sido amable de tu parte tener un regalo para mi- contesto el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido.

Hermione al darse cuenta de que era el verdadero Ron bajo la guardia y dejo su varita a un lado.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la castaña esperando respuestas.

-Ya te dije el por que tuve que venir así, la Orden planea venir a tu casa para contarle a tus padres todo lo que esta pasando, ya sabes, el hecho de que peleáramos en el ministerio y en el colegio contra los mortifagos, también lo de las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore, piensan pedirles que se escondan, no creen que tu sabes quien los busque, pero no quieren correr riesgos, piensan que tu debes de estar en un lugar seguro, mamá dijo que tu vendrías con nosotros para que te pudiéramos proteger.

-Pero, ¿por que no esconder también a mis padres?- dijo Hermione.

-Por que eso es lo que los mortifagos esperan que hagamos, ellos no se imaginarían que tus padres pudieran esconderse a la manera muggle, como lo has planeado, y menos que salgan del país- dijo Ron. –Ayer llegaron Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody y la profesora McGonagall, ellos querían saber acerca de lo que hacían Harry y Dumbledore, mi madre tenia la consigna se sacarme la información, lleva varios días preguntándome cosas, hasta ahora no le he dicho nada- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- dijo Hermione.

-Pensé que tenia controlada a mamá, pero con lo de la Orden ya no podía esperar, tenia que advertirte.

-¿Cómo has logrado aparecer en mi habitación?- pregunto Hermione.

-Conocía el lugar y me confié en que no había cambiado con los años- dijo Ron –pensé en aparecer en la sala, pero pensé que quizás estarían tus padres-

-Ron no conocías mi habitación- dijo Hermione.

-Si la conocía, cuando nos enseñaste tu álbum de fotos, hay una en la que apareces enferma, estas en tu cama rodeada de libros, es esa foto en la que debes de tener ocho años, en la que sales muy malencarada- dijo Ron.

-Pero…..aun no tienes el carné de aparición- dijo Hermione.

-Soy mayor de edad, en casa mamá y papá lo tienen, aquí tu eres mayor de edad y tienes el carné, así que no lo detectaran, no son tan precisos en eso- dijo Ron.

-¿Como sabes eso?- dijo Hermione.

-Lo dijo Moody, hay mucho que tengo que contarte, pero eso lo haré en la madriguera, ahora hay que encargarnos de la Orden- dijo Ron.

-Tu madre te matara por haber salido solo- dijo la castaña.

-No lo sabe, ayer le puse en su café una píldora de los gemelos, se sintió resfriada y estuvo una buena parte de la tarde en cama, papá fue a trabajar y llego tarde y Ginny estaba preparando la cena, así es como pude venir, por eso mi visita fue tan corta.

-Ron, enfermaste a tu madre…..y hoy ¿Cómo es que harás para estar aquí por tanto tiempo?- pregunto ella.

-Yo…..ehh….no quería hacerlo pero, los gemelos dejaron algunos de sus inventos en casa, hay una pastilla para que cambies de color, se parece mucho a una gragea de todos los sabores, puse algunas en las grageas de Ginny, de pronto a las nueve se puso azul, después morada y luego roja, mamá se preocupo y dijo que la llevaría a San Mungo, que me quedara en casa, cuando ella fue por su capa de viaje yo…..puse un poco de ceniza y harina en los polvos flu, cuando los contaminas puedes girar por algunas horas, antes que los del ministerio puedan saber en donde estas- contó Ron.

-Tu madre y Ginny están girando merlín sabe en donde y tu….tu- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Tenia que venir, si tus padres se enteran ya no podrás hacer lo que planeabas, además ellos van a preocuparse cuando nos vallamos con Harry- dijo Ron

De pronto Hermione comenzó a ver a Ron de una manera en la que no lo había visto nunca, el parecía estar preocupándose por ella, lo suficiente para estar hechizando a su propia familia para ayudarle.

-¿Y la poción, en donde la conseguiste?- pregunto ella.

-Ayer, se la robe a Moody, es parte de un plan para sacar a Harry de casa de los muggles, Moody tenia un enorme caldero lleno y se lo enseño a papá, cuando Lupin y Tonks salieron al jardín y mi madre a alimentar a las gallinas, mi padre se fue, entonces use un encantamiento que Harry y yo vimos en el libro del príncipe, el encantamiento telaraña- dijo Ron.

-¿Encantamiento telaraña?- dijo Hermione.

-Es muy sencillo de hacer, es un encantamiento que contiene otro encantamiento para que cualquier pase se encante, creas una red mágica, yo deje un confundus, cuando Moody paso se confundió y en lugar de salir subió al segundo piso, el confundus fue muy sutil para que no lo notara, y yo pude robar un poco del poción multijugos- dijo Ron.

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar como Ron, el mismo Ron que todos llaman tonto y egoísta, había logrado confundir a uno de los mejores aurores, se había encargado de que su madre y su hermana no interfirieran por horas solo para ayudarla.

-Queda poco tiempo Hermione, la Orden estará aquí en media hora ¿tienes los cabellos de tus padres?- dijo Ron.

-No, pero antes tenemos que dormirlos para que no se den cuenta de que ha venido la Orden- dijo ella.

-Toma- dijo Ron -ponlas en su bebida y caerán en un segundo- extendiendo su mano para que Hermione tomara un par de píldoras del surtido salta clase de los gemelos.

Cinco minutos después Richard y Mónica caían profundamente dormidos y eran llevados a su habitación por Ron y Hermione.

-He estado estudiando, implantar un recuerdo falso no es complicado, implantare un recuerdo falso en ellos después que la Orden se vaya, y así practicare- dijo Hermione.

Minutos después ya habían tomado los cabellos de los padres de Hermione y estaban a punto de beber la poción.

-Ron, haz algunas preguntas a la Orden, algo que nos sirva para contarle a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Tus padres no tienen tan mala apariencia como Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Ron.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Hermione y Ron ensayaban algunas de las cosas que les dirían a la Orden, si alguien preguntaba Hermione había ido a visitar a una de sus profesoras.

-¿De verdad visitas a tus profesoras?- pregunto Ron.

-Ronald, no tienen nada de malo visitar a un profesor- contesto Hermione ofendida.

-Es que…..no te imagino visitando a alguien como Snape- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Sabes que jamás visitaría a Snape- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

El timbre sonó, la Orden había llegado, Hermione se metió a la cocina y Ron fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Arthur -¿Me recuerda?, soy el padre de Ron, el amigo de Hermione-

-Oh- dijo Richard fingiendo sorpresa –claro que lo recuerdo y a ellos también, estaban en el anden cuando fuimos por los chicos, adelante, ¿buscan a Hermione?-

-Ehh, no- dijo Arthur.

-Dile de una vez Weasley, venimos a hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio- dijo Moody.

-Mónica, amor, ven, el padre de Ron y unas personas mas vinieron a hablar con nosotros- dijo Ron, al que las orejas comenzaban a enrojecérsele cuando llamo a Hermione amor.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Mónica -¿a que debemos esta visita?, Cielo guarda el sombrero de nuestros visitantes por favor, ¿desean algo de beber?-

-Yo lo guardo- dijo Moody, negándose amablemente a darle el sombrero a Richard.

-Es usted muy amable, según tengo entendido, los muggles guardan las capas y los sombreros en un lugar fresco- dijo Arthur fascinado por estar de visita en una casa muggle.

-Ehh…..si, seguro, ¿algo de beber?

-Nada, nada, así esta bien- dijo Arthur, quien había sentido las miradas de Lupin y Moody.

Ron tomo el sombrero de Arthur (una boina de golfista) y se metió a la cocina causando la extrañeza de Hermione.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?, Richard dijo que vinieron a vernos a nosotros- dijo Mónica.

-¿Qué les ha contado Hermione?- pregunto Lupin.

-Que ha sacado buenas notas y ha pasado de curso sin problemas, que tuvo un nuevo profesor de pociones y que Harry le estuvo ganando en notas todo el curso, que los chicos tienen novia- dijo Mónica.

-Ehh, Ron ya no tiene novia- corrigió Richard algo incomodo.

Lupin, miro a Arthur y a Moody, ya se imaginaban algo así.

-¿Les hablo de la muerte de Dumbledore?- dijo Moody.

-¿El director?- dijo Richard.

-Si- dijo Arthur – vera…..el murió a fines del curso pasado-

-Era natural- dijo Mónica –siendo un hombre bastante mayor era lógico, lo sentimos-

-Fue asesinado- dijo Moody –por un profesor del colegio-

Ron y Hermione fingieron sorpresa, la visita ya había durado quince minutos, así que decidieron que no podían arriesgarse a que se quedaran más tiempo y los efectos de la poción terminaran.

-Debemos de sacar a Hermione del colegio de inmediato- dijo Mónica.

-No, es sobre eso que queremos hablarle- dijo Lupin.

-Estamos en guerra- dijo Arthur –un mago tenebroso que pensábamos estaba derrotado volvió a la vida hace dos años y ha estado reclutando magos y brujas a su causa, nosotros somos parte de un grupo que Dumbledore creo para enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿Y quieren que Hermione se les una?- dijo Richard –están locos, ella es una niña-

-No, de hecho imaginábamos que ella no les hubiera contado nada, verán...- dijo Remus.

-Su hija, junto a los hijos menores de Arthur, Ron y Ginny, Potter y dos amigos mas participaron activamente en una batalla el curso anterior- dijo Moody.

-Nuestra hija peleando- dijo Mónica.

-Ella es amiga de Harry y el es el blanco principal de este mago llamado Voldemort- dijo Lupin –no podemos contarles mas, es solo que venimos a pedirle que permitan a Hermione ir con la familia Weasley, ahí hay muchos magos que pueden protegerla y que ustedes se escondan por algún tiempo-

-"Ustedes saben quien" no va a buscarles en el mundo muggle y Hermione estaría protegida y fuertemente vigilada, mi esposa se encargara de vigilarles, a ella, a Harry y a mis hijos menores para que no se metan en problemas- dijo Arthur.

-Minerva quedaría encargada del colegio en lo que la junta educacional nombra a un nuevo director, ella ha dispuesto ya una forma de mantener vigilados a los chicos, usara a los retratos del colegio y a los fantasmas, así ellos no se darán cuenta de que están siendo vigilados- dijo Moody.

Hermione miro a Ron, ambos sabían que iban a ser vigilados, pero no imaginaban que en el colegio les preparaban una vigilancia tan estricta.

-¿Nuestra hija estará bien vigilada con su familia?- dijo Richard.

-Por supuesto, en casa la queremos como si fuera parte de la familia- dijo Arthur.

-En ese caso, por el bien de todos lo mejor será aceptar y escondernos, mientras Hermione esta con su familia- dijo Mónica.

-En ese caso ella puede ir con nosotros ahora- dijo Moody.

-Imposible- dijo Richard –ella esta en casa de una vieja profesora, vera, ya es una mujer mayor y esta un poco enferma, así que Hermione la estará cuidando por las mañanas-

-Si no hay inconveniente la semana próxima podría ir a su casa y nosotros nos esconderíamos- dijo Mónica.

-¿A donde piensan ir?- dijo Remus.

-Australia- dijo Mónica mientras se limpiaba una lagrima –confiamos en que estará bastante lejos para que esos magos no nos busquen y que Hermione estará segura-

-Muy bien, en ese caso nos retiramos- dijo Remus que se había sentido algo incomodo de dar tan malas noticias a los padres de Hermione.

Ron se puso de pie y fue por el sombrero de su padre.

-Ahh- dijo Arthur con sorpresa cuando se puso el sombrero y este estaba frió –sin duda lo puso en un lugar muy fresco-

-Si- dijo Richard.

-Ustedes los muggles son sorprendentes, déjeme contarle que yo he…..- dijo Arthur.

-Arthur tenemos que irnos, sin duda los señores Granger querrán hablar entre ellos de lo que les hemos contado- dijo Remus.

-Su hija estará a salvo- dijo Moody tratando de tranquilizarlos –la tendremos bien vigilada para que no haga ninguna locura-

El trío de magos desapareció y Ron y Hermione volvieron a la casa.

-Parece que tendrás que adelantar tus planes- dijo Ron.

-Quería pasar más tiempo con mis padres- dijo Hermione.

-Aun te quedan varios días- dijo Ron.

-Ron tu tendrás que buscar algo para proteger a tu familia- dijo la castaña.

-He estado pensando en algo, no puedo hacer lo mismo que tu, sabes que mi familia es muy grande, pero…..te contare cuando estés en la madriguera- dijo Ron.

-¿En donde metiste el sombrero de tu padre?- dijo Hermione –las capas, sombreros y sombrillas van aquí- dijo mientras abría una puerta que estaba junto a la entrada.

-En la nevera, recordé que una vez tu y Harry le decían a Ginny que ahí es donde metían las cosas para que estuvieran frescas- dijo Ron.

-Ron, ahí metemos la comida- dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Había una puerta arriba una puerta pequeña- dijo Ron.

-¿Lo metiste en la congeladora?, con razón a tu padre le dio frió- dijo ella sonriendo.

Hermione y Ron fueron por los padres de Hermione, a Richard lo pusieron en la sala leyendo un diario, mientras que Mónica quedo en la biblioteca acomodando libros, a ambos le habían plantado un recuerdo falso, para que pensaran que durante dos horas habían estado haciendo algo y no sospecharan nada.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione

-Papá ira al ministerio, mamá y Ginny estarán perdidas unas horas mas, si quieres me puedo quedar un poco mas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh Ron, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti, mis padres se habrían enterado de que les he mentido y todo mi plan se arruinaría- dijo ella mirando a Ron.

-Al final lo habrías arreglado- dijo Ron –siempre lo logras, no hay nada que no puedas componer- dijo Ron.

-Tienes mucha fe en mí- dijo ella.

-Aprendí a tenerla, te conozco desde hace años, te he visto teniendo ideas sensacionales o sacando conclusiones brillantes, ahh y te he visto en clase, ¿Qué podría pensar?, eres la bruja mas brillante que ha pisado el colegio- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione miro a Ron y sonrió, sin lugar a dudas el cambio que había sufrido desde la muerte del director era enorme y más cambió en los días en que no se habían visto.

-Antes pensabas que yo era una cerebrito insufrible- dijo Hermione.

-Antes no te había visto tal y como eres- dijo Ron que trataba de evitar mirarla.

-¿Y como soy?- dijo ella.

-Ejem…..tu eres…..una dama de Hierro…..- dijo el.

-Ronald- protesto ella antes de que el terminara.

-Con corazón de cristal- termino el.

-Ron eso fue…..- dijo ella.

-¿Estupido verdad?- dijo el.

-NO- dijo ella –eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho-

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Ven, quiero que conozcas mi casa- dijo Hermione para terminar con ese molesto silencio.

-Si- dijo el.

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo dándole un recorrido completo por su casa.

-Esta es la biblioteca- dijo Hermione.

-Harry tendrá que pagarme un par de galeones- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-Por la biblioteca- contesto Ron.

-Eso no es extraño, en muchas casas hay bibliotecas- dijo Hermione.

-Si pero…..una vez estábamos platicando y yo dije que tu debías de tener una biblioteca junto a tu habitación, Harry dijo que en tu casa seguro había una biblioteca pero que estaría como en la mayoría de las casas muggles, en la planta baja y no junto a tu habitación, yo dije que no e hicimos una apuesta- dijo Ron.

Hermione pareció entristecerse un poco y no dijo nada, Ron pareció sorprenderse por esa actitud, ya que esperaba que se enfurruñara por apostar sobres sus hábitos de estudio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nada- dijo ella.

-Estas triste, yo no quería ponerte triste, pensé que reirías o que me reñirías- dijo Ron.

-Cuando tenia siete años- dijo Hermione –mis padres me dijeron que tendría un hermanito, desde que yo nací esta habitación había estado vacía, ellos siempre quisieron dos hijos, pero ese hermanito nunca llego, algo se complico y mama ya no podía tener bebes, así que papá convirtió su habitación en la biblioteca, por eso esta junto a mi habitación.

-Hermione, yo…..lo siento, de verdad, no pensé que fuera por eso, yo….solo quería hacer una broma, quería que rieras un poco- dijo Ron.

-Ven- dijo ella llevándole a su habitación –mira, esta fotografía la tomaron unos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts-

Ron comprendió que Hermione no quería hablar mas del tema, así que se dedico a tratar de hacer bromas con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo, y después de una hora y que vio que Hermione estaba de mejor humor regreso a la madriguera no sin antes recordarle que cuando desmemorizara a sus padres le avisara para venir por ella y que no estuviera sola.


	5. Chapter 5 Respuestas y decisiones

**Capitulo 05 "Respuestas y decisiones"**

Ron regreso a la madriguera cuando Hermione parecía estar más animada, sin duda el que la Orden adelantara sus planes la había deprimido.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer esa estupida broma de la biblioteca?- decía Ron.

Por que no lo sabíamos dijo la voz en su mente.

-Solo soy bueno para ponerla triste- dijo Ron.

La hiciste reír, y también la hiciste sentir que aunque se separe de sus padres no estará sola dijo la voz.

Ron decidió que para no ser molestado con preguntas incomodas lo mejor seria que se metiera en su habitación hasta que su madre y su hermana regresaran, esa era una muy buena idea, ya que de seguro que ambas llegarían de muy mal humor.

Capitulo 4 Pierde el miedo al contacto físico.

"Las brujas son seres extraordinariamente sensibles, y en los momentos en los que se sientes solas o desprotegidas buscan que alguien les haga sentir seguras, por ello es necesario tener contacto físico, algunos magos, la mayoría, no se percatan que lo que su bruja busca es sentirse protegida, así que no dan demasiada importancia a pequeños detalles como las caricias o los abrazos".

Hubiera sido buena idea abrazarla hoy ¿no lo crees? dijo la voz.

-Si, hubiera sido buena idea- dijo Ron desanimado.

El pelirrojo recordó tres sucesos, que por separado no decían nada pero que poniéndolos juntos decían mucho.

Tres años atrás, cuando ella y Ron estaban peleados gracias a sus mascotas, dejaron de hablarse por algunos meses, sin embargo cuando condenaron a muerte a Buckbeak el hipogrifo, ellos hicieron las pases y Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos, sin embargo el solo atino a darle algunas palmadas torpes en la cabeza.

Dos años atrás Hermione había aconsejado a Harry sobre como tratar a Cho, y cuando Harry dijo que Cho se puso a llorar después de besarlo, Hermione le pregunto que había hecho el, Harry respondió que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y eso fue suficiente para que su amiga dijera que era peor que el.

Finalmente al curso pasado cuando terminaba el funeral de Dumbledore, Hermione estaba muy triste y lloraba, el también estaba triste, Hermione avanzo justo en el momento en que el se volteaba para decirle que Harry estaba hablando con su hermana, pero antes de que el pudiera hablar, Hermione le abrazo, Ron había recordado el comentario de ella justo antes de palmearle la cabeza, así que no lo hizo, se limito a tocar la coronilla de ella para que pudiera llorar en su hombro.

En el tren la reconfortaste cuando lloro, un abrazo hubiera sido mejor, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo mal dijo la voz.

-Es que……¿abrazarla?...¿que van a decir los demás?- dijo Ron.

Algo más estupido no pudiste encontrar le reprocho la voz.

-Es que….se burlaran de mí- dijo Ron

¿Y? dijo la voz.

-Los gemelos no pararan de meterse conmigo si me ven abrazándola, demasiada burla me hacen ellos y Ginny, además mi madre creerá que…..- dijo Ron.

Hacer sentir bien a Hermione bien vale la burla de los gemelos, además ellos saben lo que sientes, por eso te regalaron ese libro, a mamá le encantara que Hermione entre a la familia, lo mismo que a Ginny dijo la voz.

-Hermione se molestara si la abrazo- dijo Ron.

Todo depende de cómo lo hagas, depende de las intenciones que tengas dijo la voz.

-Nunca he tenido malas intenciones con Hermione- dijo ofendido Ron.

Te gusta, no es que tengas malas intenciones es solo fijarse donde pones las manos dijo la voz.

-No soy un pervertido- dijo Ron indignado.

Sabes bien que las piernas de Hermione te encantan dijo la voz en tono bastante burlón.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Ron indignado.

Desde cuarto año te gustan dijo la voz.

-Quiero que saquen todos sus inventos de aquí son peligrosos, el verano pasado ese telescopio que le pego a Hermione en el ojo y ahora esas grageas que pusieron a Ginny de mil colores- gritaba Molly.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y se acerco a la puerta, escuchaba a Ginny y a su madre maldecir a los gemelos, y a estos decir que ellos no habían hecho nada.

-Mamá, si dejamos las grageas en nuestra habitación, pero no hay forma de que pararan en las grageas de Ginny, a menos que ella las tomara- dijo Fred

-¿Acaso crees que son tan estupida para tomar algo que inventaran ustedes?- bramo Ginny –Mira de que color he quedado, y no se me quitara en una semana-

-Nosotros no hemos venido a casa en dos días, no hay forma de que te las pusiéramos- dijo George.

-Por su culpa estuvimos girando por horas hasta que los del ministerio se dieron cuenta y nos rescataron- dijo Molly.

-Si no hubiéramos girado por horas, en San Mungo me hubieran curado rápido y no parecería una acuarela- dijo Ginny.

-Nosotros no fuimos- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-¿Si no fueron ustedes, entonces quien fue?- dijo Molly.

Apenas escucho esto ultimo Ron salto a su cama, metió el libro bajo la almohada, y tomo de su mesa de noche una historieta de Martin Miggs el muggle loco y una rana de chocolate, cuando su madre, y sus hermanos llegaron el parecía de lo mas entretenido.

-El debe de haber sido- dijo Fred.

-¿Yo que?- dijo Ron.

-Tu me pusiste, grageas del surtido salta clase- dijo Ginny abriéndose paso entre los gemelos.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?- dijo Ron que luchaba por no reír ante la apariencia de Ginny.

-Explícanos Ron- dijo Molly.

-¿Explicarles que?- dijo Ron –yo no se que le paso a ella-

-Debes de haber sido tú, eres el único que pudo haber sido- dijo Fred.

-Ni Ginny es tan estupida para comer algo que encuentren nuestra habitación- dijo George.

-Fuiste tu, mezquino despreciable te vengaste por lo que te dije de…..- dijo Ginny.

-Quizás fuiste tú, por la depresión de cortar con Harry- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?- dijo Molly.

Sabia que eso era un truco sucio, muy sucio, pero de otra forma su madre se enteraría de ciertas cosas que no le convenían, además lo hubieran podido descubrir.

-Ginny, cielo, no sabia que tu y Harry, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- dijo Molly.

-Mamá no es nada- dijo la pelirroja tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ginny a la primera oportunidad salio huyendo y Molly fue tras ella, dejando a Ron con los gemelos.

-Fuiste tú- dijo George.

-Debe de haber un muy buen motivo para que te metieras con Ginny- dijo Fred.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Ron.

-No tienes que fingir, somos demasiado buenos en esto para reconocer una mentira- dijo Fred.

-Vamos cuenta- dijo George.

Ron sabia que lo peor que podía hacer uno era confiar en los gemelos, sin embargo había algo que parecía decirle que podía confiar en sus hermanos, al menos esta vez.

-Prométanme que no dirán nada- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que eso no funciona con nosotros- dijeron los gemelos.

-Esta vez es importante- dijo Ron.

Algo en la cara de Ron les dijo a los gemelos que las cosas eran bastante serias y que lo que Ron iba a contarles era de verdad algo importante.

-¿Es sobre el libro?- dijo George.

-No, bueno, si…..solo en parte- dijo Ron.

-¿Vas a contarnos?- dijo Fred.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no se lo dirán a nadie?- dijo Ron.

-No se lo diremos a nadie- dijeron ambos.

Ron los vio a los ojos, los conocía demasiado bien, pero esta vez sabia que era diferente, que podía confiar en ellos.

-Es sobre Harry, el…..el tiene algo que hacer- dijo Ron.

-Es lo que quiere saber mamá y la Orden ¿cierto?- dijo Fred.

-Si, Dumbledore le pidió hacer algo, y le dijo que solo nos lo podía contar a Hermione y a mi- dijo Ron.

-Y el par de cabezas huecas seguro que piensa acompañar al buen Harry hasta el infierno si es preciso para cumplir su misión ¿verdad?- dijo George.

-Si- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza.

-No esperábamos menos de ustedes hermanito- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-¿Piensan fugarse?- dijo Fred.

-Si, después de la boda de Bill y Fleur- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué le diste las grageas a Ginny?- dijo George.

-Necesitaba ver a Hermione, ella tiene algunos planes y la visita de la Orden los alteraría- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué planea hacer Hermione?- dijo Fred.

-Prometí no decirle a nadie, ella confió en mí y…..- dijo Ron.

-Entiendo- dijo George –no deseas defraudarla-

-No voy a defraudarla- dijo Ron mirando a los gemelos.

-Parece que el libro esta dando resultados- dijo Fred mirando a Ron.

-Haces bien- dijo George –pero si necesitan cualquier cosa pidan ayuda, no le diremos a nadie-

-Antes de que se escapen, pasen a la tienda, les daremos suficientes galeones para que sobrevivan- dijo Fred.

-No pensé que ustedes…..- dijo Ron.

-Para las cosas importantes siempre podrás contar con nosotros- dijo George.

-Aunque para las cosas menos importantes tratemos de hacer tu vida miserable- dijo Fred.

-Vamonos, aprovechemos que mamá tiene sitiada a Ginny para que le cuente sobre Harry- dijo George.

-Si es mejor, así evitaremos más reproches- dijo Fred.

Molly estuvo toda la tarde con Ginny, la pequeña pelirroja estaba de muy mal humor y tan pronto se libro de su madre se dirigió a la habitación de Ron para ajustarle las cuentas. Pero, apenas entro se le olvido a que iba, Ron aprovecho esa confusión para deshacerse de ella y seguir con la lectura de su libro.

Hermione no tiene miedo al contacto físico dijo la voz.

-Si, me he dado cuenta, abraza a Harry muy seguido- dijo Ron de mal modo dejando el libro de lado.

Hermione no tiene nada que ver con Harry dijo la voz.

-Seguro, nada- dijo Ron burlándose.

Es verdad, ellos son amigos dijo la voz.

-Claro, por eso se la paso diciéndole el año pasado lo mucho que le gustaba- dijo Ron.

Mas tonto no puedes ser, a Hermione no le gusta Harry dijo la voz.

-Que guapo estas, y que alto, con esa cicatriz, eres un héroe- dijo imitando la voz de Hermione.

Lo dijo para subirle el animo dijo la voz.

-Y para mí ni un solo comentario- dijo Ron.

Mas ciego no puedes estar, Harry es como un hermano para ella dijo la voz.

-Un hermano al que de pronto lo encuentra más guapo que nunca- dijo Ron.

¿Cuando te darás cuenta?, ella no llora por Harry dijo la voz.

-Con Harry no pelea- dijo Ron.

¿Estas seguro? dijo la voz.

Ron comenzó a recordar, su mente tenia razón, Harry y Hermione si habían peleado, había sido en tercer año, cuando le habían enviado su saeta de fuego y Hermione había ido con McGonagall para contarle que la escoba había llegado y que no sabían quien la había enviado, el resultado fue que la jefa de casa le decomiso la escoba para desarmarla, Harry se había enojado mucho con Hermione y dejo de hablarle, después cuando se la devolvieron volvió a hablarle y ella no se tiro a sus brazos como había hecho con el ese mismo año.

¿lo ves?, es tan claro dijo la voz.

-además ella no confió sus planes a Harry- dijo Ron mas animado.

Ella no busca a Harry cuando necesita consuelo, nos busca a nosotros dijo la voz.

"Cuando las brujas se sientes tristes debes de hacerle sentir que no están solas, que hay alguien que se preocupa por ellas, y lo mas importante, que ese alguien eres tu, para lograr tu objetivo debes de saber que decir y para eso debes de saber que es lo que la ha hecho entristecer, si conoces a tu bruja….."

Lo has hecho bien, le has demostrado que te preocupas por ella dijo la voz.

"…..sabrás que es lo que puede preocuparle, de cualquier forma siempre es mejor estar seguro de que es lo que le preocupa, si no lo estas, la mejor forma de enterarse es preguntándole, busca hacerlo cuando estén a solas."

-así lo hice, cuando vi que estaba actuando raro le pregunte- dijo Ron, que estaba bastante contento de haber seguido el instinto de preguntar.

"Si ella te cuenta que es lo que le pasa y te pide que no le cuentes a nadie, cumple tu palabra, no la defraudes, pequeños detalles como esos harán que ella sepa que tu eres alguien en quien puede confiar, si el problema es demasiado grande y sientes que te sobrepasa, puedes buscar ayuda, pero sin revelar su secreto"

Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, a veces es bueno seguir los instintos, ahora ya lo sabes, la próxima vez que Hermione se sienta triste un abrazo no estaría mal dijo la voz.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hermione, después de que Ron se había marchado, Hermione despertó a sus padres, pasó con ellos el resto del día, su madre trato de enseñarle a preparar una tarta, pero Mónica no era una gran cocinera y la tarta se quemo un poco.

Realmente la trata no había quedado tan mal, no era tan apetitosa como las que preparaba Molly pero la había hecho su madre y eso era suficiente para ella, eso basto para que Hermione se pusiera un poco triste, poco a poco ella se estaba alejando de sus padres, el mundo mágico la había absorbido de tal modo que a veces hasta parte de las vacaciones las pasaba en casa de Ron, no era que no le gustara, al contrario, se sentía muy bien ahí, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que a veces se sentía una completa extraña cuando estaba en casa.

A las diez de la noche Hermione se fue a su habitación y se tiro en la cama para pensar, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión, realmente este no era el mejor momento para ello, pero la decisión estaba ya tomada desde hacia mucho, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta, al terminar el colegio tendría que decidir que mundo tomar, el mundo muggle o el mundo mágico, ella sabia que en Hogwarts, cuando terminaban los estudios, en el caso de los hijos de muggles si ellos así lo decidían se les ayudaba para estudiar una carrera muggle, Hermione recordó la charla que había tenido apenas un mes atrás con McGonagall.

--------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

-Profesora, ¿es que aun no se que es lo que deseo estudiar?- contesto Hermione.

-Es por ello que hable con usted desde ahora, al año pasado usted me dejo muy sorprendida, de todos los alumnos pensé que usted era la que mejor tenia decidido lo que quería estudiar o en que quería trabajar al terminar el colegio- dijo McGonagall.

-Es que, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría estudiar, me gustaría ser sanadora, aunque también he pensado en la docencia- dijo la castaña.

-Sus amigos Potter y Weasley tienen muy claro lo que desean ser- dijo Minerva.

-Aurores, lo se, y también me gustaría estudiar con ellos, y no he descartado algunas carreras Muggles, podría ser dentista como mis padres- dijo Hermione.

-Cuando un mago o una bruja hija de muggles desean salir del mundo mágico, el ministerio ha dispuesto de cierta ayuda para que pueda ser aceptado en escuelas Muggles y estudien lo que desean- dijo McGonagall.

-Yo no deseo salir del mundo muggle- dijo la castaña.

-El ultimo registro de un hijo de muggles que quiso estudiar una carrera muggle al terminar Hogwarts data de hace al menos 21 años- dijo Minerva –La mayoría de los hijos de muggles se integran al mundo mágico de forma permanente-

------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------

Hermione suspiro, la decisión estaba tomada, finalmente era el lugar al que pertenecía, así que tomo un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a redactar una carta.

_**Hola Ron, espero no tengas problemas y todos en tu casa estén bien, mis padres y yo estamos bien, ¿tienes noticias de Harry?**_

_**Por favor responde pronto.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

-Dásela solo a Ron y a nadie mas- dijo la castaña a la pequeña lechuza que aleteaba alegremente.

Un par de horas mas tarde Pig entraba a la cocina y se estrellaba en la cabeza de Ron, Ginny de inmediato trato de capturarlo, pero el entrenamiento de Ron como guardián le ayudo a capturarlo antes. El pelirrojo de inmediato abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

-Es de Hermione- dijo Ron –pregunta por todos-

-¿Vendrá pronto?- pregunto Ginny.

-No aun no dice cuando- dijo Ron antes de irse a su habitación a responder la carta.

_**Hola Hermione, por aquí las cosas están bien, los gemelos pusieron algunas golosinas suyas entre las de Ginny y esta se puso de colores, mamá la llevo a San Mungo, pero los polvos flu estaban mal y giraron por horas, pero ya regresaron y están bien, no he sabido nada de Harry, pero descuida, el esta bien, así lo dijo la Orden, espero que pronto puedas venir.**_

_**Te extraña.**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

A la hora de la cena Arthur les puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en casa de Hermione.

-Cuando le respondas a Hermione avísame, para enviarle una carta- dijo Ginny.

-Mande a Pig hace dos horas- dijo Ron.

-A ti no te gusta escribir, hasta Harry se queja de eso- dijo la pelirroja.

Ron no dijo nada, se limito a levantar un poco los hombros, se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-Al fin cambio- dijo Molly

-Parece que al fin ha notado a Hermione- dijo Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6 Los viajes de Pig

**Capitulo 06 "Los viajes de Pig"**

La respuesta de Ron tardo muy poco, pues el pelirrojo apenas había dejado descansar por menos de media hora a la pequeña lechuza, apenas el tiempo suficiente para leer la carta de Hermione y pensar en una respuesta.

Pig había llegado antes de la cena a la casa de los Granger y tal y como se lo había ordenado Ron fue directo a la habitación de Hermione.

-Ven Pig- dijo la castaña cuando vio a la pequeña lechuza entrar por su ventana –pensé que llegarías hasta mañana-

Hermione tomo la carta de Ron y la leyó, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron había entendido la intención de ella, sabia que no podían poner nada comprometedor por escrito, ella ya sabia que Ginny estaba de colores y que junto a su madre habían girado por horas en la red flu, sin embargo no podía decirlo por si la carta caía en manos de alguien mas de los Weasley.

-Me extraña- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía –ha cambiado tanto- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Ron, por su parte estaba mas que complacido, los avances que había tenido gracias al libro que los gemelos le habían regalado eran sustanciales, no podía negar que ese era el mejor regalo que sus hermanos le pudieron haber dado, apenas había leído cuatro capítulos y ya entendida mucho mejor a Hermione.

Sabes que ella siempre ha buscado que la consueles dijo la voz.

Ron sonrió, era cierto, al final ella siempre terminaba quejándose con el y solo con el y si el era tan bueno para hacerla llorar es por que era especial.

-Si tan solo hubiera leído este libro al final de tercer año las cosas serian muy diferentes ahora- dijo Ron.

Realmente no están tan mal, ella también ha tenido parte de culpa dijo la voz te lo dejo todo a ti 

-Si, y lo estropee todo- dijo Ron quien en ese momento recordó a Lavender.

Tienes razón lo estropeaste, pero nada es irreparable, algo bueno salio de ese error dijo la voz.

-Me gustaría sabes que es lo que hay de bueno en ello, por que yo no le veo nada bueno- dijo Ron.

Diste tu primer beso dijo la voz.

-Pero no a la persona a la que se lo quería dar- dijo Ron.

Y apuesto a que Hermione tampoco se lo quería dar a Krum dijo la voz.

-Soy un tonto- dijo Ron.

Fuiste un tonto, pero esos errores les han servido a ambos para darse cuenta que tan importantes son para el otro dijo la voz.

-No voy a volver a cometer el mismo error nunca mas- dijo Ron.

Ya comienzas a cometer uno nuevo dijo la voz.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Ron.

Lo sabes dijo la voz.

-He seguido los consejos del libro, no solo los he seguido, los he entendido- dijo Ron.

Esto no es solo por el libro, tu sabes que hay algo mas dijo la voz.

-No hay nada mas- dijo Ron.

Espero que te des cuenta antes de que cometas un error mayor al que cometiste enredándote con Lavender dijo la voz.

Hermione estaba en su cama, no podía dormir, ciertamente estaba triste por que mas pronto de lo que había planeado tendría que separarse de sus padres y aun no sabia si los volvería a ver, pero otra parte de ella estaba feliz por que por fin después de tanto tiempo ella tenia la atención de Ron, el curso pasado había sido una autentica pesadilla que comenzó con los malos modos de el, nunca había pensado que le dolería tanto verlo con otra persona, sin duda aunque Lavender y ella no eran las grandes amigas se apreciaban, pero eso no la hacia la ideal para Ron, Lavender no era mala persona, si bastante tonta y superficial pero no era la chica que Ron merecía, de hecho ninguna chica era merecedora de Ron, el necesitaba una chica inteligente, que lo conociera de verdad, que tuviera suficiente paciencia para soportar su mal humor, de hecho Ron necesitaba a alguien como ella.

-Hasta mañana Pig- dijo la castaña antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la madriguera Ron meditaba acerca de lo que le había dicho Hermione, ella tenia razón, debía de buscar algo para que nadie sospechara que el estaba con Harry en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, no podía esconder a su familia, eran demasiados, además no podían dejar sus trabajos, tenia que pensar y pensar mucho, Hermione había tenido una gran idea para proteger a sus padres.

-Jamás tendré ideas tan buenas como Hermione- dijo Ron.

De pronto se escucho un ruido en el ático, alguien gemía y arrastraba cadenas.

-Demonios, maldita sea, ese estupido espectro otra vez, no le basta con sus gemidos, es preferible escuchar los ronquidos de Harry en el colegio, me tenia que tocar la peor habitación de esta casa- dijo Ron mientras se ponía la almohada sobre la oreja para tratar de concentrarse.

Pero el espectro siguió gimiendo y tirando cosas con sus cadenas, después de media hora en la que no dejo concentrar ni dormir a Ron, el pelirrojo salio de su habitación varita en mano y subió la escalera que daba al ático.

-Furunculus- dijo Ron.

Al contrario de los fantasmas, que eran los espíritus de los magos muertos, y por ello eran intangibles, los espectros eran seres vivos y corpóreos. El espectro recibió en pleno rostro el maleficio de Ron y su rostro se lleno de granos realmente repugnantes.

-Evanesco- dijo Ron apuntando a las cadenas.

El espectro comenzó a gemir furioso, aunque no se atrevió a atacar a Ron, el pelirrojo en respuesta le lanzo el maleficio de lengua atada y cerro la puerta.

-Espero que con esto le baste- dijo Ron mientras se metía nuevamente a la cama.

Ron comenzó a pensar nuevamente en como haría para proteger a su familia y escapar con Hermione y Harry. El espectro tiraba algunas cosas, pero ya no hacia tanto ruido como antes.

-Le deje peor cara que Marieta Edgecombe después de traicionar al ED- dijo Ron.

Parece que tiene Spattergroit ¿no? dijo la voz.

Ron comenzó a recordar, estaban en San Mungo, habían ido a visitar a su padre al hospital, uno de los cuadros le dijo que parecía que tenía un serio caso de Spattergroit. El pelirrojo de inmediato se puso de pie y bajo a la cocina, saco un libro de su madre y lo puso sobre la mesa, después tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate y se sentó a leer.

El libro se llamaba "Males y Maldiciones peligrosas en el hogar", era una guía para que las madres reconocieran efectos de maldiciones peligrosas y enfermedades serias, Ron reviso que el libro no fuera de Lockhart.

-Menos mal que es de un autor decente, ¿no se que le veía Hermione a ese tonto de Loockhart?- dijo Ron.

**SPATTERGROIT **

**Enfermedad sumamente peligrosa y contagiosa, comienza con la salida de granos purulentos y de muy mal olor en la cara, se cree que surge por una inadecuada higiene y la continuada exposición al excremento de Dragón, el enfermo se va llenando de granos en todo su cuerpo y pierde el habla cuando las granos legan a la úvula, es ahí en cuanto se hace sumamente contagioso, la enfermedad suele ser mortal, el enfermo debe de aislarse mediante barreras mágicas y mantenerse a base de una dieta blanda.**

**En la antigüedad se creía que el mal podía curarse cuando el enfermo salía desnudo a la hora del crepúsculo y se amarraba al cuello el hígado de un sapo. Las estadísticas indican que la gran mayoría de los enfermos morían de hipotermia o sucumbían al Spattergroit.**

Después de terminar su pastel, Ron dejo el libro en su lugar y subió a su habitación, ahora sabía lo que tenia que hacer, no podría contárselo a Hermione, tendría que esperar unos días más para contárselo antes de venir a la madriguera.

A la mañana siguiente Ron había despertado temprano, y subió al ático, el espectro aun tenia el maleficio en la cara, sin duda esa era una muy buena señal, el maleficio furunculus no desaparecía solo, tenia que desaparecerse por medio de encantamientos o de pociones, pero eso era con magos, Ron no sabia como funcionaria con otro tipo de criaturas mágicas, pero sonrió al ver que los efectos de su maleficio seguían.

La madriguera comenzaba a ser un autentico caos, la boda de Bill y Fleur estaba cerca, esa mañana Bill y Fleur habían llegado de Francia.

-¿Harry va a estar con nosotros para la boda?- pregunto Bill.

-Si, el debe de estar con nosotros apenas sea mayor de edad- dijo Arthur.

-Peggo ¿no se supone que seguia peliggoso si el permanece en casa de sus tiogs cuando sea mayog de edad?- dijo Fleur.

-Así es querida, pero la Orden tiene un plan para traerlo sano y salvo- dijo Molly.

-¿Cual es ese plan?- pregunto Ginny.

Molly miro a Ginny y a Ron.

-Niños, suban a sus habitaciones- dijo Molly.

-Dejen ya de ocultarnos cosas- dijo Ginny bastante molesta.

-Obedece- dijo Molly.

Ron no tenía la mínima intención de obedecer, pero sabia que era mejor tratar de escucharlo con las orejas extensibles que los gemelos le habían dado que enfrentarse a su madre, así que se levanto sin decir nada.

-Ron, tu quédate- dijo Arthur.

Bill y Fleur se miraron entre ellos como si ya esperaran algo así, Molly miro sorprendida a su esposo, mientras que Ginny miraba a su madre como exigiendo una explicación.

-Hija, sube a tu habitación- dijo Arthur.

-Pero papá, ¿Por qué el si puede quedarse y yo no?- chillo la pelirroja.

-Eres aun muy pequeña para involucrare en ello- dijo Arthur.

-Ron también lo es- dijo Molly.

-Soy mayor de edad- dijo Ron a su madre.

-Ginny, obedece, sin replicar- ordeno Arthur.

La pelirroja subió a su habitación mientras protestaba y maldecía a sus padres y a Ron en voz muy baja. Apenas subió el primer piso, Bill saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento de imperturbabilidad.

-Molly, tu no conoces el plan completo- dijo Arthur –Si lo desea Ron podrá participar en el plan para traer a Harry-

-Deseo ayudar- dijo Ron.

-Es muy pequeño aun- bramo Molly.

-Soy mayor de edad- dijo Ron a su madre.

-Aun no has acabado el colegio, subirás a tu habitación y ahí te quedaras hasta que te llame- dijo Molly.

-No lo haré- dijo Ron.

-Esto es muy peligroso- bramo Molly.

-Desde los once años he ayudado a Harry, aun antes de que Dumbledore llamara a la Orden- ladro Ron.

-Tu….tu obedecerás o…..- Grito Molly.

-Molly- dijo Arthur en una voz que rara vez le habían escuchado, su tono no admitía interrupción. –Ron tiene razón, es mayor de edad y el podrá decidir lo que desee hacer-

-Papá quiero ayudar- dijo Ron evitando mirar a su madre.

Bill sonrió orgulloso, pues sabia que Ron quería a Harry como un verdadero hermano y esta era su forma de demostrarlo, así que levantándose de su lugar se acerco a Ron al que despeino cariñosamente.

Una bola con plumas entro rápidamente por la ventana y se estrello de lleno en la cara de Fleur, Ron de inmediato la tomo, era Pig que traía una carta en el pico.

-¿Otra carta de Hermione?- dijo Arthur mirando a Ron.

-Si- dijo el pelirrojo evitando mirar a los demás.

-¿Hermione tenia a Pig?- dijo Bill.

-Si, tu hermano se lo dejo desde que volvieron del colegio- dijo Arthur sonriendo –para que ella pueda escribirle-

-Ella no tiene lechuza, su familia es muggle, lo hice para que no estuviera incomunicada- dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva mientras sus orejas tomaban un matiz rojizo.

Bill miro a su hermano y le sonrió, el y Charlie ya lo veían venir, solo que ellos lo vieron venir desde el primer año de Ron en Hogwarts, habiendo tantas cosas increíbles en aquella escuela, teniendo como amigo al famoso y casi legendario Harry Potter, Ron en cada carta que les escribía no dejaba de mencionar a Hermione Granger una cerebrito insoportable que no dejaba de seguirlos y regañarlos.

-Les decía hay un plan para traer a Harry a salvo, es un poco peligroso, no les daré mas detalles, solo que necesitamos a trece personas para realizarlo- dijo Arthur.

-Papá, yo quiero ayudar- dijo Bill.

-Yo tambieng- dijo Fleur.

-Muy bien- dijo Arthur –en unos días mas les revelare el plan, Ron avísale a Hermione que iremos por ella el próximo martes.

Ron subió a su habitación para leer la carta de Hermione, pero al pasar por la habitación de Ginny escucho que su hermana sollozaba, por un momento pensó que lo mejor seria que no le dijera nada, pero entonces recordó lo mucho que el odiaba cuando los mayores los habían relegado a el, a Hermione y a Harry de los planes de la Orden, así que entro sin llamar.

-Shhh- le dijo a Ginny cuando la pelirroja le iba a gritar –es un plan para traer a Harry a salvo, aun no nos dicen de que se trata- dijo –Hermione mando una carta, en una hora le mandare una respuesta, si quieres enviarle algo apúrate- dijo antes de salir.

_**Hola Ron, Mis padres se iran a Australia, ya están preparando todo, pero quieren saber la fecha en la que la Orden vendrá por mi, ¿podrías preguntarle a tu padre?, Todo va bien, aunque estoy triste por que no los veré en un tiempo.**_

_**Te extraña Hermione.**_

Ron de inmediato tomo un rollo de pergamino y su tintero y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

Mientras tanto Hermione había ideado la forma en la que sus padres podrían salir del país sin dejar rastro, ella había subido a su habitación y tomo sus pasaportes, mágicamente los había modificado, uso el segundo nombre de su padre Wendell, su madre no tenia segundo nombre, así que uso el de Mónica, ambos con el apellido Wilkins.

Hermione comenzó a imaginar una historia, Mónica será una profesora de escuela, mientras que Wendell seria un escritor, ambos estarían casados desde hacia veinte años y no tenían hijos.

Los Granger no eran ricos, sin embargo el consultorio dental dejaba bastantes ganancias y además años atrás su abuelo materno les había dejado una pequeña herencia, que tanto Richard y Mónica se habían negado a tocar, hasta que Hermione fuera mayor de edad y decidiera que quería estudiar.

-tendré que hacerlo- dijo Hermione –eso es mejor que usar el maleficio Imperius-

Al día siguiente lo haría, tomaría un par de cabellos de su madre e iría al aeropuerto a comprar un par de boletos para Australia, lo demás seria mas complicado, pues tendría que desmemorizarlos y plantarles recuerdos falsos, así ellos se irían de viaje y vivirían en Australia el tiempo que fuera necesario, si ella sobrevivía, los buscaría y si no, ellos no sufrirían, después de todo, los Wilkins no tenían una hija. Hermione se limpio una lágrima, y suspiro, con la herencia de su abuelo bastaría para que sus padres pudieran comprar un pequeño apartamento y vivir cómodamente por el tiempo que fuera necesario, quizás tendrían que buscar trabajo, eso lo complicaba todo, pero ella confiaba en que solo serian unos meses y que podría ir por ellos.

-Toma- dijo Ginny apenas entro a la habitación de Ron.

-Pig, dale esto solo a Hermione ¿entendiste?- dijo Ron antes de soltar a la pequeña lechuza que estaba feliz de volar continuamente de casa de Hermione a la madriguera.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?- dijo Ginny.

-Triste, la Orden le ha dicho a sus padres que lo mejor es que se escondan por un tiempo, así que Hermione tendrá que venir antes de lo que ella desea con nosotros- contesto Ron.

Un par de horas después Hermione abría la carta de Ron.

_**Hola Hermione, papá dice que iran por ti el próximo martes, así que ten preparado tu equipaje por que iremos a buscarte, se que debes de estar muy triste por que no veras a tus padres mas tiempo, pero aquí estarás mas segura, sabes que eres bienvenida.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Ronald Weasley.**_

Hermione sonrió, aunque con algo de tristeza, sin duda que en la madriguera se sentía como en casa, los Weasley la querían y muchas veces Ginny le había dicho que ella era como una hermana, sabia también que debía ser de Molly la idea de que fuera a vivir a la madriguera para protegerla, pero le hacia falta escucharlo de Ron, pues el pelirrojo le había dicho muchas veces a Harry que el era parte de la familia.

Los días pasaron rápido, Ron continuo leyendo el libro que los gemelos le habían regalado.

Capitulo 5 "Aprende a hacer sonreír a tu bruja"

"Toda bruja gusta del mago que la haga sonreír, no es necesario hacer bromas o jugarretas para hacerla sonreír, basta solo con comentarios sencillos que la animen, si es el caso que ella estar triste, busca el lado positivo de las cosas y demuéstrale que el panorama es mejor de lo que ella cree"

-Quisiera poderle decir que todo saldrá bien- dijo Ron un poco triste.

Ustedes tienen algo que los malos no tienen, Dumbledore creía eso, se lo dijo tantas veces a Harry y Harry se los contó a ustedes dijo la voz.

Ron suspiro, Dumbledore siempre creyó que al final el amor vencería, pero Dumbledore ya estaba muerto, los padres de Harry estaban muertos, lo mismo que Sirius.

Pero Harry esta vivo dijo la voz.

-El amor y la amistad no salvan a nadie- dijo Ron.

Han salvado a Harry, el amor de sus padres lo mantiene vivo, la amistad de nosotros y de Hermione le ha ayudado cuando mas lo ha necesitado, el amor de Sirius y de Dumbledore lo siguen manteniendo con vida 

Después de todo, lo que su mente decía no era tan descabellado, además estaba la boda y con todos los preparativos mantendrían a Hermione ocupada y si eso no fuera suficiente podría distraerla con una buena partida de ajedrez.

Los días pasaron rápido ya era domingo, diariamente Hermione le escribía a Ron y Ron le respondía, no podían contarse nada, solo se daban pequeñas pistas de que todo iba bien, cada uno con su plan para proteger a su familia.

Ron había convencido a su padre para que le dejaran ser parte de la comitiva que iría por Hermione, Arthur finalmente acepto, Ron junto a Bill y a Remus irían por ella el martes a las tres de la tarde, los padres de Hermione se marcharían a las dos treinta de la tarde, así que Hermione no estaría mucho tiempo sola.

El martes llego y muy temprano Arthur despertó a Ron.

-Escribe una nota a Hermione, dile que no pasaremos hoy por ella, lo haremos hasta mañana en la tarde- dijo Arthur.

-No pueden hacerle eso, sus padres se iran hoy, Hermione no se puede quedar sola- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento, Remus y Bill estarán ocupados, tienen un encargo de la Orden y yo estaré en el ministerio no puedo faltar, Hermione tendrá que quedarse sola un día- dijo Arthur.

-Déjame hacerle compañía- dijo Ron –no la podemos dejar sola.

-Lo siento Ron, sabes que eso no es posible, envíale la nota ahora, usa la lechuza de Fleur- dijo Arthur antes de salir.


	7. Chapter 7 Jugando a ser heroe

**Capitulo 07 "Jugando a ser Héroe"**

-Demonios, Hermione no se puede quedar sola- dijo Ron.

Sin embargo lo que había dicho su padre era terminante, la Orden no podría pasar por ella, y tal y como Hermione lo había adivinado días atrás, sus padres no lo dejarían estar con ella.

-Estupidos irresponsables, si ellos mismos le dieron la fecha, de que sirve traerla a la madriguera si ella va a estar sola todo un día- bramo Ron.

El pelirrojo ya se había levantado y se había sentado junto a su ventana, había prendido una linterna y tomo un rollo de pergamino y el tintero. No podía concentrarse, las cartas anteriores eran mucho mas fáciles de escribir, esta vez era diferente, pues le tenia que decir que se quedaría sola, pues la Orden no iría el día fijado, el le había dicho que no la dejaría sola y ahí estaba redactando el mensaje que su padre le ordeno.

_**Hermione, la Orden dice que ira mañana por ti, tendrás que quedarte sola, hice lo que pude para que te recogiéramos hoy pero falle, por favor cuídate y no salgas, pon todos los hechizos de protección que conozcas.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Ronald Weasley.**_

El solo escribir este pequeño mensaje le había costado a Ron más de media hora, pues no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que Hermione se quedara sola.

Hermione no se enojara si no vas hoy por ella dijo la voz.

-Le dije que no la dejaría sola- dijo Ron.

No es tu culpa dijo la voz.

-Lo será si dejo que pase- dijo Ron.

Sabes que no te dejaran ir a pasar un día entero con ella dijo la voz.

-Hermione no puede quedarse sola, es peligroso- dijo Ron.

Ella es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola dijo la voz.

-Hermione no esta sola- dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo rompió el mensaje y lo arrojo al bote de la basura, se sentó en su cama, no sabia que hacer.

Piensa en lo que haría Hermione dijo la voz.

-Hermione diría que debo de hacer caso a lo que dice papá, que la Orden debe de tener algo importante y no podemos distraerlos de los deberes- dijo Ron –pero si esto fuera por salvar a Harry, ella diría que demos de hacer algo de inmediato-

También lo diría si fuera por salvarte a ti o a Ginny dijo la voz.

Ron no tenia la mínima intención de ponerse a pensar, tenia que tomar una decisión pronto, si le avisaba a Hermione, le daría tiempo para poner todos los hechizos protectores que pudiera y entre Pig y Antoinette (la lechuza de Fleur) podría enviarle cartas al menos cada dos horas para saber que estaba bien.

El pelirrojo tomo el libro de los gemelos y lo abrió de mala gana.

Capitulo 6 "Conviértete en el caballero andante de tu bruja"

"Las brujas valoran mucho cuando el mago que las corteja se convierte en su caballero andante, ya que esto demostrara a sus ojos el valor y lo comprometido que estas con ella, con pequeños detalles lograras que se de cuenta que estas dispuesto a enfrentar peligros por ella".

Eso ya lo has hecho dijo la voz.

Ron comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en el expreso cuando regresaban del colegio, y la mirada que Hermione le dedico cuando regresaban al compartimiento con Harry.

Esa mirada ya la has visto muchas veces dijo la voz.

-No, nunca me había mirado así dijo Ron.

Claro que si, cuando tenias once años y dijiste que tenias que sacrificarte en un juego de ajedrez para que ellos avanzaran a salvo, fue la primera vez que te vio así dijo la voz. También cuando pasaste horas arrojando babosas por defenderla de Malfoy, y cuando Harry le contó que tu habías entrado con el a la gruta de Aragog para encontrar una forma de volverla a la normalidad y que habías estado a punto de golpear a Malfoy por que dijo que era una lastima que ella no hubiera muerto 

-También cuando le dije a Sirius que para matar a Harry tendría que matarme a mí también- dijo Ron.

Y cuando en cuarto año en los mundiales Harry se separo de ustedes y tu te pusiste frente a ella cuando escucharon que alguien salía de entre los arbustos dijo la voz Y el año pasado cuando dijiste que tu acompañarías a Harry a buscar a Sirius, aun sabiendo que quizás Voldemort estuviera ahí 

-Y me miro igual cuando fui a ayudarle con la Orden hace unos días-

Ese capitulo puedes saltartelo, no lo necesitas, después de todo siempre has salido a defenderla dijo la voz.

Era cierto, Ron sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que en eso no tenia fallas, siempre era el primero en saltar a defenderla, la decisión estaba tomada, no la dejaría sola, sin importar a que precio, pero el iría por ella.

A la hora del desayuno Ron bajo como si nada.

-¿Enviaste la nota a Hermione?- pregunto Molly.

-Si- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué nota, para que? si llega hoy- dijo Ginny.

-Hija, la Orden no puede pasar a recogerla, ella….va a tener que quedarse sola un día- dijo Molly bastante afligida.

-No pueden hacerle eso, por culpa de la Orden sus padres se van a esconder- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron.

-No lo intentes Ginny, lo mismo le dije a papá y dijo que no se podía hacer nada- contesto Ron.

-Eso es injusto, no la pueden dejar sola- grito Ginny.

-Lo se hija, pero no podemos hacer nada, la Orden va a hacer todo lo posible para pasar por ella antes si se puede pero no es seguro- dijo Molly.

Ginny peleo pero no consiguió más que ganarse un castigo por contradecir a su madre y decir algunas malas palabras en contra de la Orden y todos sus integrantes, mientras que Ron pacientemente esperaba el momento de actuar.

El avión que llevaría a los Wilkins saldría a las cuatro de la tarde, así que ellos tendrían que salir al menos a las dos para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, a la una de la tarde, una hora antes, mediante magia había hecho las maletas de ellos, así que camino lentamente hacia la sala, ahí estaban sus padres.

-Papá, Mamá, ustedes tienen que irse para estar a salvo, yyyo….los buscare si sobrevivo, perdónenme- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y les apuntaba.

-Hija ¿que te pasa?- dijeron Richard y Mónica.

-Obvliviate- dijo la castaña.

Los Granger se quedaron sin habla, la mirada estaba perdida, no tenían recuerdos, Hermione comenzó a pronunciar complicados hechizos mientras movía su varita cerca de las cabezas de sus padres, media hora mas tarde todo había terminado, todos los recuerdos falsos estaban plantados, ahora los Wilkins sabían que eran un matrimonio que viajaría a Australia, que ese era su sueño dorado, que comprarían un apartamento modesto para vivir ahí.

Días antes Hermione usando un poco de poción del sueño, había dejado dormidos a sus padres y ella, usando los restos de poción multijugos había fingido ser Mónica e ido a hacer retiros al banco y a comprar los boletos de avión, había abierto una cuenta a nombre de los Wilkins en otro banco y pasado ahí la herencia que dejo su abuelo.

-Querida, saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte, es una pena que no pudieran venir a que les entregáramos la casa- dijo Mónica a Hermione.

-Buen viaje- dijo la castaña.

Ron miro su reloj, los padres de Hermione debían de estarse marchando en estos momentos, pasó cerca de la habitación de Ginny y se fijo que estuviera cerrada con un cerrojo mágico, bajo y camino hacia la cocina, ahí estaba Molly.

-Mamá- dijo Ron mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Ehh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Molly.

-Petrificus Totallus- dijo Ron –lo siento mamá, pero Hermione no se puede quedar sola-

Ron salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la chimenea, se metió en ella y dijo "a casa de Hermione Granger".

-Ron- dijo Hermione cuando lo vio aparecer entre las verdes llamaradas de la chimenea.

El pelirrojo al verla no dijo nada solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Se fueron- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de romper en llanto.

Debió de haber pasado más de media hora en la que Hermione lloro en el hombro de Ron, el pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo la abrazaba. Cuando la castaña termino, miro a Ron, espero verlo asustado, después de todo Ron no era del tipo de chico que sabe que hacer cuando una chica llega a llorar a su hombro, y mas si esa chica estuvo largo rato llorando, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no parecía estar asustado, mas bien parecía un poco preocupado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Ron.

-Si- dijo ella mientras miraba sus ojos –ya estoy mejor-

-Hermione, te prometo que veras a tus padres de nuevo- dijo Ron.

La castaña solo le sonrió, de sobra sabia que Ron le hacia esa promesa para hacerla sentir mejor, nadie de ellos podía asegurar que iban a salir con vida después de que junto a Harry se enfrentaran a Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, aun con el profundo dolor de haberse separado de sus padres Hermione se sentía mejor, ya no se sentía tan sola, la presencia de Ron, el hecho de que cumpliera su promesa de no dejarla sola le hacia tanto bien.

-Lo se Ron, saldremos de esta, tu, Harry y yo- dijo Hermione en respuesta.

-Tenemos que regresar a la madriguera- dijo Ron.

-Ron ¿Por qué veniste solo tú?- pregunto Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Moody aparecía para dejar información para Arthur y Lupin.

-¿Que demonios paso?- dijo Moody quien apunto a Molly para liberarla del hechizo.

Después de que Molly comprobó su identidad le dijo al viejo auror que había sido Ron quien la petrifico, de inmediato hecho polvos flu en la chimenea y metió la cabeza.

-Ministerio de Magia, Oficina de Arthur Weasley- dijo Molly.

-Ehh- dijo Arthur sorprendido al ver la cabeza de su esposa -¿Qué sucede?-

-Arthur debes venir inmediatamente- fue lo único que dijo Molly.

El Sr. Weasley de inmediato se metió a la chimenea para llegar a la madriguera.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada Hermione, las cosas se pondrán un poco feas en casa- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué hiciste Ronald?- dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-¿Tienes tus cosas listas?- dijo Ron.

-Contéstame Ronald- dijo Hermione.

-Ya te dije, es mejor que no o sepas, aunque cuando lleguemos te vas a enterar- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, no nos moveremos hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber- dijo ella.

-Las cosas se van a poner mas feas si no llegamos pronto, por favor, confía en mi- dijo Ron.

-Esta bien- dijo ella, camino hasta donde estaba su baúl, lo tomo, tomo a ron del brazo y desaparecieron, apenas llegaron a la madriguera lo soltó.

-¿Qué paso Molly?- dijo Arthur apenas puso un pie en la cocina.

-Ronald, me hechizo y fue por Hermione- dijo Molly, pero aun no llegan y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Llamare a Fred y a George para que me ayuden a buscarlos, en cuanto lleguen Bill y Fleur diles que nos alcancen en casa de los…..- dijo Arthur.

-Espera, aparecieron afuera- dijo Moody

Hermione y Ron entraron a la madriguera y de inmediato las miradas se centraron en ellos, mientras tanto Ginny que había tenido que salir por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la había encerrado en su habitación se disponía a entrar a la cocina cuando escucho los reclamos de sus padres.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a esto?- bramo Molly.

-Son un par de irresponsables- grito Arthur.

-Hermione no sabia nada- dijo Ron.

Hermione al ver la cara de enojo que tenían los Weasley volteo a ver a Ron.

-¿Que hiciste Ron?- pregunto la castaña en voz baja.

Molly y Arthur se dieron cuenta de que lo que Ron decía era verdad.

-Hermione ve a la habitación de Ginny y no bajes hasta que te llame- dijo Molly.

-Señora Weasley yo…..- trato de decir Hermione.

-Obedece- grito Molly.

Hermione nunca había visto tan enojada a Molly, la castaña dedico una mirada de apoyo a Ron antes de dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Moody se le atravesó apuntándole con la varita.

-No iras a ningún lado- dijo el viejo auror.

-No te atrevas a apuntarle- bramo Ron.

-Calla Ron- grito Arthur.

Ron en respuesta saco su varita y apunto a Moody.

-Prueba que eres Hermione Granger- dijo Moody.

-A finales del curso pasado usted, junto al profesor Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y Sirius, fueron a rescatarnos de la trampa que puso Voldemort, estábamos en la habitación donde hay un velo, ahí Bellatrix lanzo a Sirius a través del velo- dijo Hermione.

Moody pareció complacido con lo dicho por Hermione, así que dirigió su varita a Ron.

-Una varita se saca cuando va a usarse- dijo Moody en tono burlón a Ron.

-Y la usare si vuelves a apuntarle a ella- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora tu prueba quien eres- dijo Moody a Ron.

-En cuarto año caíste en una trampa de uno de los mortifagos mas estupidos y pasaste todo el curso en una petaca, hasta que Dumbledore te libero después de la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, todo el curso fuiste suplantado por otro mortifago que nos dio muy buenas clases- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- dijo Hermione alarmada ante lo grosera que había sido la respuesta de Ron.

-Hermione sube a donde te ordeno Molly- dijo Arthur.

Ginny vea todo desde el patio, jamás había visto a sus padres tan molestos, por lo visto quien la encerró en su habitación había sido Ron.

-Te atreviste a petrificarme- dijo Molly.

-Si, ustedes tuvieron la culpa- dijo Ron.

-Cállate Ron no tienes ningún derecho para hablarnos en ese tono- dijo Arthur.

-Si lo tengo, si exponen a mi amiga- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que no fue por gusto- dijo Molly.

-Había muchas cosas mas que hacer, recoger a Hermione no es nuestro único problema- dijo Arthur.

-Debe serlo, si van a su casa y por su culpa sus padres se tienen que ir- grito Ron.

-No le hables así a tu padre- bramo Molly.

-Lo volveré a hacer y volveré a hechizar a cualquiera si ponen en peligro a alguien que me importa- dijo Ron.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la mano de Arthur salio disparada contra la mejilla de Ron.

-Ve a tu habitación, estas castigado y olvídate de tu escoba y del Quidditch- dijo Arthur.

Ron subió a su habitación sin decir una palabra, Ginny prefirió no entrar por la cocina, así que regreso a escalar por la enredadera para entrar por una de las ventanas del primer piso y después subir a su habitación.

-Es un estupido inconsciente- dijo Moody. –pero hay que reconocer que es muy valiente-

Cuando Ginny entro a su habitación vio a Hermione sentada en la cama mirando fijamente a la puerta como si esperara que alguien entrara.

-¿En donde estabas?, tu habitación estaba cerrada- dijo la castaña.

-Eso es obra de Ron, el me encerró, hace unos minutos, cuando ustedes llegaron yo me di cuenta y tuve que salir por la ventana y bajar por la enredadera para ver que pasaba- dijo Ginny.

-¿Ron te encerró?- dijo Hermione molesta.

Hermione trato de ponerse de pie para ir a reprender a Ron, pero la mano de Hermione la tomo del brazo, y cuando la castaña intento decir algo, Ginny le hizo la seña para que se callara.

-Mi hermano petrifico a mi madre para poder ir por ti y que no estuvieras sola un día- dijo Ginny.

-¿Ron se atrevió a atacar a su madre?- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Si- dijo la pelirroja antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada mas –la ataco para ir por ti-

-Pero…..es que eso no esta bien- dijo Hermione.

-Si, si esta bien- dijo Ginny.

-No lo esta- dijo Hermione que se sentó enfurruñada en la cama.

-Nunca aplaudo las tonterías de Ron pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo en lo que hizo- dijo Ginny.

-Estuvo mal Ginny, yo podía protegerme un día entero- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Ron lo sabe, pero no quiso que te quedaras sola- dijo Ginny.

-Pero estuvo mal- dijo Hermione –Ron me va a oír-

-Siempre tienes la razón cuando lo reprendes, pero no esta vez, mi hermanito hizo lo que pensó era mejor para ti, no le importo desafiar a papa ni hechizar a mama, ni le importo la bofetada que recibió, no le pagues con un regaño- dijo Ginny.

-¿Tu madre le pego?- dijo Hermione.

-No, fue papa, Ron les grito que volvería a hacer eso y mas si volvían a poner en peligro a alguien que le importara- dijo Ginny.

Hermione no dijo nada, ya no tenía ningún argumento posible para regañar a Ron.

-Mi hermano esta cambiando- dijo Ginny.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione.

La castaña subió a habitación de Ron, sabia que Molly y Arthur no verían con bueno ojos que subiera a la habitación del hijo que acababan de castigar, pero ninguno de ellos lo prohibió.

Ron estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, Hermione entro y sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla donde le había pegado Arthur, para después salir de la misma forma en que entro.

Ron sonrió y se toco la mejilla, aun dolía la bofetada, aunque los suaves labios de Hermione parecían haber aliviado un poco ese dolor.

-Valió la pena- dijo Ron tocándose el lugar donde recibió el beso –si que valió-.


	8. Chapter 8 Castigado

**Capitulo 08 "Castigado"**

Hermione volvió a la habitación de Ginny, ahí la pelirroja le pregunto que era lo que le había dicho a su hermano.

-Nada- dijo la castaña.

¿Nada, entonces a que fuiste?- dijo la pelirroja.

-A darle algo- dijo Hermione antes de ponerse a desempacar.

Después de que Hermione termino de desempacar.

-Ginny, ya me has preguntado todo lo que quisiste sobre lo que paso en mi casa y sobre lo que le di a Ron- dijo Hermione.

-No me contaste nada- dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo estas tu?- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione estas cambiando de tema- dijo Ginny.

-No, quiero saber como estas tú- dijo la castaña.

-Bien- dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-No te creo- dijo Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué había de estar mal?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Por Harry- contesto Hermione.

Ginny no dijo nada, se limito a levantar los hombros, como si lo que dijera su amiga no tuviera la menos importancia.

-Sabia que no iba a durar- dijo Ginny cuya voz se hacia mas débil.

-Harry te ama- dijo Hermione.

-Lo se- dijo Ginny –pero…..-

-Lo hace por que te ama- dijo Hermione.

Ginny comenzó a llorar, era raro verla en ese estado, habiendo crecido entre sus hermanos, se había hecho fuerte y no le gustaba demostrar la debilidad que implica el llanto, pero con Hermione era diferente, ante ella no tenia que aparentar nada, podía ser una chica como cualquiera.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny después que Hermione la dejara llorar en su hombro.

-A veces es necesario llorar- dijo Hermione.

-¿Como haces tu?- dijo la pelirroja –estando siempre entre Harry y mi hermano-

-Antes lloraba sola- dijo la castaña –pero ahora ya no-

-¿Ron?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

Hermione no contesto nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa que le indico a la pelirroja que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Ginny- dijo la castaña –no puedo afirmarlo, por que pueden pasar miles de cosas, pero creo que al final todos saldremos de esta, y tú y Harry podrán ser felices-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Ginny.

-Por que se lo mal que la ha pasado Harry desde que tenia un año, por todo por lo que ha perdido, por todo lo que viene, por eso, por que Harry merece ser feliz y tu lo haces feliz- dijo la castaña.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron y yo conocemos a Harry desde los once años y nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz como cuando estuvo contigo- dijo la castaña.

Mientras tanto Ron en su habitación ojeaba el libro de los gemelos.

Capitulo 7 "Halagos útiles para tu bruja"

"Brujas y Magos por igual tenemos debilidad por sentirnos halagados y mas si ese halago proviene de una persona especial, hay diversas formas para halagar a esa bruja de tu interés, el halago debe de ser hecho después de que la bruja en cuestión haga algo, sin embargo debes de tener cuidado, y no halagarla por cualquier cosa, ya que entonces ella podría pensar que estas siendo falso."

"Debes de aprender a identificar las cosas en las que tu bruja es buena, es ahí en donde mas provecho puedes sacar de los halagos, sin embargo mención especial merece el hecho de halagar a tu bruja cuando haga algo que para ella es muy difícil, hacer esto es sumamente importante por que aunque otras brujas puedan hacer lo mismo y mejor, para ella será un esfuerzo o un sacrificio y eso hace la actividad ideal para halagar."

Hermione no vuela bien dijo la voz.

-Demonios, y ahora que no puedo usar mi escoba, había pensado que podría enseñarle a volar- dijo Ron enfurruñado.

No todo esta perdido dijo la voz.

-Es cierto, en el cobertizo están las escobas viejas de Bill y Charlie- pensó Ron.

-¿Crees que venga?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Por lo que se, es amigo de Fleur- dijo la castaña.

-Si te pide que seas su pareja ¿aceptaras?- pregunto Ginny.

-No lo creo, el sabe que solo lo quiero como amigo, además…..- dijo Hermione.

-¿además que?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Nada- dijo Hermione comprendiendo que había hablado de más.

-No voy a subir a contarle- dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la indignada.

-¿Quién dijo que yo me refería a tu hermano?- dijo Hermione que comenzó a ponerse colorada.

-Yo jamás hable de Ron- dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Pues solo queda Ron dos pisos arriba y el espectro, y no creo que pases mucho tiempo charlando con el espectro- dijo Hermione.

-Antes del cambio era mejor platicar con el espectro- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Ginny- chillo Hermione.

-Vamos, ambas sabemos que te referías a mi hermano- dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta bien- bufo Hermione sabiendo que Ginny no pararía hasta que tuviera su respuesta –Si me refería a Ron-

-¿Crees que Ron te lo pedirá?- pregunto Ginny.

-No estoy segura, pero….creo que si- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

Habían pasado un par de horas mientras las chicas charlaban en su habitación y Ron leía en la suya, la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y Molly se asomo.

-Hermione, Ginny, bajen, la cena esta lista- dijo Molly.

-Subiré a avisarle a Ron- dijo la castaña.

-No es necesario, esta castigado- dijo Molly.

-Señora Weasley, yo…..- trato de decir Hermione.

-Es inútil Hermione, lo que hizo Ron es muy grave y Ron tendrá lo que se merece- dijo Molly.

Hermione y Ginny bajaron, la cena que preparo Molly era suculenta, sin embargo la castaña no podía probar bocado sin sentirse culpable, después de todo Ron estaba castigado por su culpa.

-Señora Weasley, Ron lo hizo por querer protegerme- dijo Hermione.

-Ronald rompió todas las reglas de esta casa, desobedeció una orden de su padre querida, y eso no puede quedar sin castigo- dijo Molly.

La cena termino, Ginny y Hermione subieron a su habitación, ya que la castaña se veía bastante desanimada por el castigo impuesto a Ron.

-Querida, creo que deberíamos llevarle algo a Ron- dijo Arthur.

-Nada- dijo Molly.

-Se va a quedar sin cenar….eso no esta bien- dijo Arthur

-No se quedara sin cenar, Hermione estuvo guardándose comida en las bolsas, seguro que a esta hora Ron ya esta cenando algo- dijo Molly mientras sonreía.

-Ese par esta más unido que nunca- dijo Arthur.

-Me gusta que Ron se fije en Hermione, pero lo que hizo esta mal- dijo Molly.

-Es mal pero…..así los educamos Molly, ellos van a apoyar a sus amigos, así lo han hecho con Harry, y esta es la ocasión en que toco que lo hiciera por Hermione- dijo Arthur.

-No me gusta que se arriesgaran tanto- dijo Molly.

-Ni a mi pero…..estoy orgulloso de ver que mi hijo mas pequeño se esta convirtiendo en un hombre- dijo Arthur.

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de el…..eso es lo que esperábamos de todos ellos- dijo Molly.

Molly se sentó en la silla y comenzó a llorar, Arthur que intuía lo que le pasaba a su esposa se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano.

-Tarde o temprano Percy regresara- dijo Arthur.

Mientras tanto Hermione subía a la habitación de Ron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llego, de inmediato entro, encontrando a Ron en la cama leyendo una historieta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ron.

-Toma- dijo ella comenzando a sacar comida de las bolsas.

-Mama siempre nos deja sin cenar el día que hacemos algo malo- dijo Ron mientras devoraba un emparedado.

-Trate de convencerla para…..- dijo Hermione.

-Olvídalo, no importa, lo importante es que ya estas aquí y estas segura- dijo Ron mientras devoraba otro emparedado.

-Te pegaron por mi culpa- dijo la castaña mientras veía a Ron con infinito cariño.

-No importa- dijo Ron

-Si importa, fue mi idea la de proteger a mis padres- dijo la castaña.

-Y fue mi decisión ayudarte- dijo Ron.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione no supo que decir, Ron la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No importa Hermione, fue solo una bofetada- dijo Ron.

-Ginny dijo que te prohibieron el quidditch- dijo Hermione.

-No regresaremos al colegio, además…..ya soy mayor de edad, así que al menos que me corrieran del equipo no podrían prohibírmelo- dijo Ron –lo único que siento es que no podré enseñarte a volar en mi escoba-

Ron termino de cenar y Hermione se despidió y regreso a la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

-Manchaste mi vestido- dijo la pelirroja apenas entro Hermione.

-No tenia mas espacio en mi ropa, y no llevaba mi varita para encantar la bolsa del mió y hacerla mas grande- dijo la castaña.

-Podías haberle llevado solo un emparedado y no ponerle tocino- dijo indignada la pelirroja.

-Ron no se llenaría con uno, además el tocino que prepara tu madre es su favorito- dijo Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno llego la profesora McGonagall que ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Inconcebible- dijo Minerva.

-Profesora…..- trato de decir Hermione.

-Esto merece un castigo- dijo McGonagall mirando a Ron.

-Pero es que el…..- dijo Hermione tratando de interceder por Ron.

-Estará en detención el año completo, lo que ha hecho es por demás irresponsable, arriesgo los planes de la Orden por un capricho- dijo enérgica Minerva.

-No fue por un capricho, la Orden debería de planear mejor las cosas antes de actuar- dijo Ron.

-Señor Weasley- bramo Minerva –usted no es nadie para juzgar el funcionamiento de la Orden-

-Por eso es que aun no atrapan a "quien usted sabe"- dijo Ron.

-Suficiente, además de la detención queda expulsado del equipo de quidditch de forma permanente y perderá su placa de prefecto- dijo Minerva.

-Usted no puede hacer eso- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que puedo señorita Granger- dijo furiosa Minerva.

-No puede- dijo Hermione mirándola de forma retadora.

-Explíqueme por que no puedo- dijo McGonagall.

-La junta escolar aun no decide si el colegio reabrirá, además no hay director y no sabe si aun será jefa de casa, por si eso fuera poco, estamos en vacaciones, así que lo que hiciera Ron no es de su incumbencia, el no cometió ningún acto dentro de los terrenos del colegio y menos estando periodo de cursos- dijo Hermione.

-La junta no modificara las casas, y podré hacerlo si Molly y Arthur solicitan la remoción de Ron del equipo de quidditch- dijo Minerva sonriente.

-Los señores Weasley podrán pedirlo, pero Ron ya es mayor de edad, así que la solicitud no vale de acuerdo con los reglamentos del colegio- dijo Hermione.

McGonagall y los Weasley se quedaron callados ente la replica que Hermione había hecho, pues sabían que todo lo que la castaña había dicho era cierto y no había forma de que castigaran a Ron por nada.

-Señorita Granger, debería de estar avergonzada de salir en defensa del señor Weasley.

-Profesora McGonagall, me avergonzaría si no defendiera a la persona que se preocupo por mi seguridad- contesto Hermione.

-Ya que ambos sienten que ya son adultos y son responsables- dijo McGonagall –demuestren esa madurez diciéndonos que es lo que planean junto con el señor Potter-

Ron y Hermione se miraron, ya lo esperaban venir, desde que Ron le platico días atras a Hermione que su madre había estado preguntando.

-No podemos decirle- contesto Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, déjese de juegos, se lo exijo, usted siempre ha demostrado ser mas madura que sus dos amigos- dijo Minerva.

-Lo siento profesora, siento defraudarla, pero no puedo decirle nada, fue una promesa que Ron y yo hicimos- contesto la castaña.

-Una promesa al señor Potter no es suficiente excusa para interferir en la labor de la Orden- dijo Minerva muy molesta.

-No fue una promesa a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ¿a quien le hicieron esa promesa?- dijo Minerva.

-Al Profesor Dumbledore- contesto Hermione.

-¿Por qué iba el profesor Dumbledore a preferir su ayuda a la de la Orden?- dijo Minerva.

-Eso no se lo podemos contestar nosotros- dijo Ron.

-El profesor le pidió algo a Harry y le dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, usted lo sabe profesora, Harry se lo dijo hace días- dijo Hermione.

-Ahórrense interrogatorios- dijo Ron –no vamos a decirles nada-

Como se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos iba a decir nada, terminaron la reunión, Minerva se fue muy molesta sobretodo con Hermione.

-No estés triste- dijo Ron a Hermione que estaba sentada a la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles de la madriguera.

-Defraude a la profesora McGonagall- dijo la castaña.

-No defraudaste a nadie, es culpa de Dumbledore y de ellos, nosotros tres solo estamos en medio- dijo Ron.

-Ron ¿Crees que de verdad sea una buena idea que no digamos nada de esto a la orden?- dijo la castaña.

-Dumbledore lo creía, el era el líder de la Orden, por algo lo diría- dijo Ron.

-Aun así me siento culpable de estarles ocultando información.

Ron no dijo nada, se limito a pasar un brazo por el hombro de Hermione y atraerla hacia el, Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato se recargo en Ron y junto su cabeza con la del pelirrojo.

-¿Ya son novios?- pregunto Bill a Ginny.

-No, aun no- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues…..no creo que tarden, aunque…..nuestro hermano se ha tardado bastante- dijo Bill.

-Gon, no ega así con ella- dijo Fleur.

-Pero se agradece el cambio- dijo Ginny.

-Pensé que en quinto año le diría a ella- dijo Bill.

-¿Desde cuando lo supiste?- dijo Ginny.

-Lo supe desde que Ron me escribió la primera carta cuando entro a Hogwarts- contesto Bill.

-No puede ser- dijo la pelirroja.

-Gon ega muy pequeño paga saveglo- dijo Fleur.

-Bueno, ahí fue cuando imagine que el primer amor de Ron seria Hermione- dijo Bill –Charlie piensa lo mismo y lo confirmamos en los mundiales, Ron adoraba a Krum hasta que este salio con Hermione-

-Pego, como es que pensaron que degsde pequenogs Gon y Hegmione tegminaguian juntos- dijo Fleur.

-Fácil, aunque seas hijo de magos, Hogwarts es un lugar fascinante cuando tienes once años, hay tantas cosas que ver, y si a eso le sumas que eres amigo del famoso Harry Potter y en vez de contar lo maravilloso del colegio, o contar acerca de Harry relatas con detalle lo molesta que es una chica sabelotodo y lo mucho que te persigue y lo mandona que es, para Charlie y para mi fue obvio, al final terminaría fijándose en la cerebrito- dijo Bill.

-Bueno, a mi también me hablo de ella, aunque hasta la tercera carta no sabia como se llamaba- dijo Ginny.

-Ron escribió la misma carta para Charlie y para mi, así que lo mas seguro es que la tuya fuera igual- dijo Bill.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los padres de Ron.

-No podemos tomar medidas drásticas con ellos- dijo Arthur.

-Debemos de hacerlo si queremos que estén seguros- dijo Molly.

-Cometeríamos un error si lo hiciéramos- dijo Arthur –solo mira lo que paso hace una hora, Hermione, niña estudiosa y dócil que siempre acata las normas, se enfrento a su jefa de casa por proteger a Ron, nuestro hijo fue capaz de engañar y hechizar a su familia por cuidar de ella, si cometemos un error y queremos dominarlos ellos querrán irse y no podremos detenerlos-

-Pues entonces los vigilaremos- dijo Molly –me encargare de tenerlos vigilados-

-¿Vas a espiarlos?- pregunto Arthur.

-Si- dijo Molly, -haré lo que deba hacer para enterarme de lo que planean con Harry-

-No lo lograras Molly- dijo Arthur –con el historial que tienen en el colegio no creo que logres descubrir su secreto-

-haré lo necesario- dijo Molly.

-No los presiones demasiado, será mas fácil descubrirlos cuando llegue Harry, ellos querrán planear sus cosas- dijo Arthur.

-Usare las orejas que inventaron Fred y George, tarde o temprano hablaran entre ellos dos- dijo Molly.

-Ojala podamos descubrir lo que Dumbledore les encargo, si lo logramos, la misión principal de la Orden será ayudarles- dijo Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9 Muffliato

**Capitulo 09 "Muffliato"**

-No Ronald, me niego terminantemente a hablar contigo- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione…..por favor sabes que es necesario- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No Ronald- contesto la castaña.

-Hermione, no seas necia- dijo Ron.

-No soy necia Ronald- dijo Hermione evitando mirar a Ron.

-Deja ya de decirme Ronald- reclamo el pelirrojo.

-Ese es tu nombre- contesto Hermione.

-Solo me dices así cuando te hago enojar- contesto el.

-Pues estas muy cerca de hacerme enojar- dijo ella.

-Hermione- chillo Ron.

Si bien era cierto que en un principio Hermione si se había molestado por que Ron lanzo el encantamiento muffliato para poder hablar con ella, ahora encontraba la situación bastante divertida, por lo regular cuando el hacia algo que a ella no le parecía, o que le molestaba, ella se enojaba y le llamaba Ronald y le daba un discurso de que era lo que el hacia mal, Ron se enojaba y comenzaban una pelea que si bien tenían suerte terminaba cuando ella le dejaba con la palabra en la boca y solo se limitaban a no hablarse por el resto del día, pero si por el contrario ambos comenzaban a discutir y tenían el mal tino de decirse cosas hirientes se retiraban la palabra por días, semanas o en los peores casos meses.

Pero esta vez era distinto, Hermione le llamo Ronald, y Ron no se enojo, trato de darle razones suficientes por las cuales usar el encantamiento inventado por su antiguo profesor de pociones, la castaña sabia que en esta ocasión Ron tenia razón y que dado que el día anterior se habían dado cuenta que Molly los espiaba y que usaba una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos, tendrían que usar ese encantamiento para poder hablar de sus planes.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Ron no se enojo y trato de hacerla entrar en razón, así que se dedico a tratar de probar cuanta paciencia tenia Ron, encontrando esto sumamente divertido.

-Mi madre seguro que nos espía- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, sabes que no me gusta nada que venga del profesor Snape- dijo ella.

-Ese estupido hijo de mala bludger ya no es nuestro profesor, quieres dejar de llamarlo así- dijo Ron.

-Modera tu lenguaje Ronald- dijo ella.

-Yo….lo siento Hermione…pero deja de llamarle así a ese pelmazo grasiento- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- chillo ella –sigues insultándole-

-Hermione- dijo el desesperado.

Hermione sonrió, después de todo ya lo había hecho sufrir por un rato.

-Esta bien Ronald, hablemos- dijo ella.

-Hermione…..el plan para desaparecer a tus padres funciono a la perfección- dijo Ron.

-Gracias a que tú me ayudaste Ron, es hora de que comencemos a trabajar en tu plan- dijo la castaña.

-Lo se, aunque con tu ayuda podría hacer los encantamientos necesarios, necesitare contarle a alguien de la familia para que sepan que hacer cuando nos vallamos- dijo Ron.

-Ron- chillo Hermione –eso será traicionar a Dumbledore y a Harry-

-No, no les diremos que es lo que vamos a hacer, además…..- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron no podemos decirle a ninguno de ellos que nos vamos a ir con Harry después de la boda, además, en quien podríamos confiar, tu madre nos encerraría- dijo Hermione.

-A mama jamás le diría- dijo Ron.

-Entonces estas pensando lo mismo que yo, en Bill ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-No, en los gemelos- dijo Ron.

-No Ron- chillo la castaña –ellos…..-

-Ellos saben que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios planes que no involucran a la Orden- dijo Ron.

-¿Les contaste?- dijo ella.

-No, ni una palabra, pero ellos dijeron…..olvídalo- dijo Ron.

-De ninguna manera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- dijo ella.

-Nada- dijo Ron.

-Ron pensé que no teníamos secretos- dijo Hermione.

Ron suspiro, la verdad era que el pelirrojo no tenia la menor intención de contarle a Hermione sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, y menos que sus hermanos se lo habían dado con la intención de que el por fin la conquistara.

-Ellos hablaron conmigo, de Harry, de Ginny, de ti y de mi- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron de ti y de mi?- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresada que pudo.

-Ehh…cosas, muchas cosas, ellos saben que Harry tiene que hacer algo, lo sospechan desde que escucharon a Mcgonagall decirle a mama que Harry estaba con Dumbledore cuando pasaron las cosas el curso anterior- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué saben?- dijo Hermione.

-Nada, pero me dijeron que seguro nosotros dos iríamos con el- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijeron?- dijo ella.

Ron tomo un poco de aire y dijo.

-Dijeron que de seguro el par de cabezas huecas iría tras Harry para ir con el al infierno si era necesario- dijo Ron.

-¿Cabezas huecas?- dijo Hermione. –¿por que demonios nos dijeron así?-

-Hermione no maldigas- dijo Ron.

-Calla Ron- dijo ella –contesta-

-Ellos dicen que tú y yo somos un par de cabezas huecas por que peleamos mucho- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione pareció captar de inmediato la intención del comentario de los gemelos.

-Ellos me dijeron que pudiera contar con su ayuda en lo que necesitáramos- dijo Ron.

-Son tus hermanos pero…no confió en ellos para esto- dijo la castaña.

-Es verdad, ellos nos ayudaran, yo lo se- dijo Ron.

-Ron, tu nunca has confiado en ellos- dijo Hermione -¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?-

-Ellos me dijeron algo que…he meditado y tienen razón, dijeron que para las cosas verdaderamente importantes, ellos siempre estarán ahí para ayudarme y apoyarme- dijo Ron.

-Eso fue lindo de su parte- dijo la castaña –pero…lo siento no puedo confiar en ellos, al menos hasta no ver que es verdad-

-Confía en mi entonces, ellos me ayudaron en algo que para mi es muy importante- dijo Ron.

-¿En que?- dijo ella ansiosa de saber que era eso tan importante para Ron.

-Pronto te lo diré- dijo el.

-Esta bien- dijo ella antes de soltar un bufido.

-No les diremos lo que vamos a hacer, solo les pediremos que bajen al espectro a mi habitación y que me den algunos de sus surtidos.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer el espectro en tu habitación?- dijo Hermione.

-Escucha, la otra noche, no podía dormir por que el espectro hacia mucho ruido, entonces subí y le lancé un encantamiento, su cara se lleno de costras muy desagradables, entonces me acorde del Spattergroitt- dijo Ron. –es una enfermedad muy mala y contagiosa, provoca una muerte lenta y dolorosa, los pacientes llegan a perder el habla y no tiene cura, así que….- dijo Ron.

-Vas a encantar al espectro para que finja ser tú- dijo Hermione asombrada.

-Se que es un plan tonto pero….- dijo Ron.

-Ron eres un genio- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo pensé que dirías que era un plan estupido- dijo Ron.

-Es un plan perfecto, costara algo de trabajo hacer que le salga pelo rojo al espectro pero es genial- dijo la castaña.

-No creí que te pareciera bueno, como siempre dices que yo…..- dijo Ron.

-Digo que eres flojo, pero nunca he dicho que no seas inteligente Ron, si toda la energía que gastas en quejarte y enojarte la dedicaras al estudio tus notas serian mejores pero…aun así eres prefecto y tus notas no son malas- dijo ella.

-creí que pensabas que era el tonto del grupo- dijo el.

-Deja ya de menospreciarte Ron, ese es tu mayor defecto, no te valoras como debes- dijo ella.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

-Ni una sola palabra, Ronald lanzo un hechizo que distorsiona lo que dicen, solo escucho murmullos y zumbidos- dijo Molly.

-¿Seguro que no fue Hermione?- dijo Arthur.

-No, ella parecía molesta con Ron por lanzarlo, esta noche cuando llegue Bill le pediré que los vigile el, quizás pueda romper el hechizo- dijo Molly.

-Ahí viene Ginny, quita el hechizo- dijo la castaña.

-Hola los estaba buscando- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Para que?- dijo Ron.

-Fleur recibió carta de Krum, le escribió para disculparse, su equipo jugara un partido en América y no vendrá a la boda- dijo la pelirroja.

-Que bien, "El águila cejuda de Bulgaria" no molestara- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

-Oh, lo siento, no recordé que odias que hable de tu amado Vicky- ladro Ron.

-Deja de llamarle Vicky, y no es mi amado- dijo ella fríamente.

-Pues si se besaron fue por algo- dijo Ron en el tono mas frío que pudo.

Hermione se quedo helada, Ron no tenia por que saber eso, era imposible que se hubiera enterado, cuando Víctor la beso no había nadie presente, y ella solo se lo había contado a…..

-Ginny- chillo la castaña.

-Yo…..tengo que ayudar a mama con la cena- dijo Ginny antes de huir.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Ron.

-Espera- dijo ella tomándole del brazo.

-Me voy, no tengo ganas de verte suspirar por que tu "amigo" no vendrá a besarte de nuevo- dijo Ron.

No seas idiota, no eches a perder todo dijo la voz.

-Viktor es mi amigo y solo mi amigo- dijo Hermione.

-Oh si, seguro, por eso te beso- dijo el.

Ese ultimo comentario en verdad molesto a Hermione.

-Tú también besabas a Lavender- dijo la castaña.

-Nosotros no nos escondíamos para besarnos- dijo Ron.

-Viktor y yo tampoco nos escondimos- dijo Hermione –lo que paso fue que…-

-No me importa- dijo Ron –puedes ahórrate las explicaciones-

-Tu y Lavender también se escondían- dijo la castaña.

-No es cierto- dijo Ron.

-Lavender le contó a Parvati que la noche anterior a tu cumpleaños ustedes habían estado solos en la sala de los menesteres.

Ron se puso blanco.

-No paso nada- dijo el.

-Eso no es lo que dijo Lavender, de hecho fue muy explicita- dijo Hermione a quien la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar.

-No paso nada- dijo Ron.

-Por que habría de creerte- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda a Ron.

-Por que salí huyendo, y desde ese día comencé a evitarla- dijo Ron que se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

-Ella dijo que tu y….- dijo la castaña.

-No paso nada- dijo Ron.

-Ron, entre Víctor y yo solo…..- dijo la castaña.

-Niños, la cena ya esta lista- grito Molly.

-Vamonos- dijo Ron.

-Es que yo…- dijo la castaña, pero el pelirrojo ya se había puesto de pie y le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin embargo Ron no se sentó al lado de Hermione como habitualmente lo hacia, sino que se sentó junto a su madre, Hermione se sintió bastante incomoda con este hecho y no paraba de enviarle duras miradas a Ron y a Ginny, la pelirroja sabia que tan pronto estuvieran solas Hermione le reclamaría.

Tan pronto termino la cena Ron se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, lo cual también era poco usual, ya que por lo regular se quedaba platicando con Hermione y Ginny hasta que su madre los enviaba a dormir.

No pudiste ser mas tonto dijo la voz.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie- dijo Ron mientras se ponía la pijama.

Ella no te exigió respuesta a los rumores que regó tu ex novia y tu la torturas solo por un beso dijo la voz.

Ron trato de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo algo dentro de si le decía que estaba siendo muy duro con Hermione, después de todo esa había sido la causa de que ellos no comenzaran algo el curso anterior. Rápidamente se puso de pie y bajo para buscar a Hermione, escucho voces en la habitación de Ginny y entro, ahí estaba Hermione que acababa de ponerse su pijama.

-Ron- dijo ella.

-Hermione, yo…..lo siento, me porte como un tonto- dijo el.

-Fuiste muy tonto- dijo ella

-Lo se- dijo el –y no quiero serlo otra vez-

Ron salio de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Hermione de explicarle que es lo que había pasado cuando se beso con Krum.

Ginny entro mas tarde, de hecho prefirió quedarse con su madre a lavar los platos, por que sabia que Hermione estaría muy molesta con ella, pero cuando entro a su habitación se dio cuenta de que la castaña la esperaba.

-Hermione yo…..de verdad lo siento- dijo Ginny.

-Era un secreto- dijo Hermione

-De verdad lo siento- dijo Ginny –Ron me hizo enojar y…..-

-Y tú usaste cualquier cosa que le doliera, aunque me traicionaras- dijo la castaña.

-No pensé las cosas hasta…..- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hasta que viste lo que causaste- ladro Hermione.

-Perdóname- dijo Ginny.

-Ahora se en quien no debo confiar para contarle un secreto- dijo la castaña antes de dormirse –pensé que podía confiar en mi hermana-

Hermione no podía dormir, se dedico a recordar todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior, al principio había pensado que entre ella y Ron finalmente podía surgir algo, sin embargo de un momento a otro Ron comenzó a ser frío y cortante con ella y después de eso se enredo con Lavender.

Así que fue por eso pensó Hermione antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente Ginny tuvo que visitar San Mungo, por que su lengua comenzó a crecer y a enredarse, Molly pensó que quizás había comido un dulce de los gemelos. Pero la pelirroja sabia perfectamente quien era la causante de ello, ya que Hermione aunque fingió sorprenderse no pudo evitar reír cuando la vio pasar.

-Ginny se lo tenía bien merecido- dijo Ron.

-jamás debí de contarle- dijo Hermione.

Jamás debiste de besar a ese Búlgaro cejudo pensó Ron.

Hermione trato de hablar con Ron acerca del beso con Víctor, pero cada que lograba acorralarlo, surgía algo que los distraía, así que por el momento decidió que la explicación tendría que esperar a que se diera naturalmente.

Los gemelos llegaron mas tarde y Ron y Hermione les explicaron el plan para hacer que el espectro sustituyera a Ron.

-Es una gran idea Hermione- dijo Fred.

-Se le ocurrió a Ron- dijo Hermione –de hecho el planeo todo-

-¿Tu?- dijo George.

-Si- dijo Ron notoriamente sonrojado.

-Valla, por fin ha hecho algo inteligente- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-Dejen en paz a Ron, por su culpa y de su madre Ron tiene la autoestima tan baja- ladro Hermione.

-Hermio….- trato de decir Ron.

-Calla Ron, ya es hora de que tus hermanos te vean como eres en realidad- dijo ella.

-¿Y dinos Hermione, como es Ron en realidad?- dijo George.

-O al menos dinos como lo ves tu- dijo Fred. En tono burlón.

-Yo….yo…- dijo Hermione

-Ya basta, dejen de molestar, ¿para eso querían que les contáramos?- dijo Ron.

-No Ron, si ellos quieren saber como te veo, les diré- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba aire –Ron es un chico valiente y noble, que arriesgara hasta su vida por defender a sus amigos y su familia, es inteligente y … y ……- dijo Hermione notablemente emocionada.

-Suficiente Hermione, ya casi es hora de la comida y nuestros estómagos son sensibles- dijo Fred.

-Idiotas- murmuro Hermione.

-Mañana traeremos algo especial que hemos preparado- dijo George antes de salir.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se quedaron a solas, Ron se sentó junto a ella que estaba muy callada y evitaba mirarlo a toda costa.

-Gracias por mentir con los gemelos- dijo Ron.

-No fue mentira…..cada palabra que les dije es verdad- dijo ella mirando al piso.

-¿De verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con mucho interés.

-Ron, deberías de comenzar a pensar en que eres una gran persona- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos –no solo lo pienso yo, también Harry, y tus hermanos y tus padres, Dumbledore debió de pensarlo también, por eso le dijo a Harry que podía confiar en ti-

-Es que….nunca sobresalgo en nada, tu eres inteligente y….y muy bonita y Harry….-

-Ron tu también eres inteligente y muy valiente y…. yyyo te encuentro guapo- dijo Hermione que se había puesto escarlata.

-Her..Hermione tu….aun no tienes pareja para la boda y yo….yo pensé que….es una tontería pero….tu….tu quizás ……pero entenderé que no quieras….. yyyo no se bailar pero….bueno quizás tu…- dijo Ron.

-Si- dijo Hermione.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ron.

-Si- dijo ella evitando mirarle.


	10. Chapter 10 Entre misiones peleas y bodas

**C****apitulo 10 "Entre misiones, peleas y bodas"**

-Algo paso- decía Ginny.

-Nada- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, no tendrías esa estupida sonrisa desde hace horas si no hubiera pasado nada- contesto la pelirroja.

-No paso nada que tú tengas que saber- dijo la castaña.

-Aprendí la lección- dijo Ginny –de verdad, no sabes como me arrepentí de haberle contado a Ron lo del beso-

-Y yo aprendí que no debo contarte a ti nada- dijo Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas brujas, Ginny ya había regresado de San Mungo, los sanadores habían tardado un par de horas en quitar los encantamientos de Hermione. La pelirroja suspiro.

-De verdad que lo siento Hermione, no sabes cuanto me arrepentí cuando vi lo que había causado, Ron me había insultado, me dijo que actuaba como una cualquiera y yo…quise lastimarlo, darle en donde mas le doliera- dijo Ginny.

-Yo ni siquiera sabia por que Ron me trataba tan mal- dijo Hermione –íbamos a ir juntos a la festea del club de las eminencias-

-Trate de arreglarlo, pero Ron también estaba muy enojado conmigo- dijo Ginny.

-No tenias derecho de contarle a Ron lo que te había contado, sabias que no quería que Ron se enterara jamás que Viktor me beso- dijo la castaña.

-Cuando le grite que te habías besuqueado con Krum se enfureció como nunca lo había visto- dijo la pelirroja –después pensé que eso te ayudaría-

-¿En que me ayudaría?, todo lo que provoco fue que Ron y yo peleáramos y nos lastimáramos casi todo el curso, Ron estuvo a punto de morir y estábamos peleados- dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-pensé que el te diría lo que siente- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

-No soy la clase de chica que le gusta a tu hermano- dijo Hermione.

-No, no lo eres, eres la bruja de la que esta enamorado desde hace años- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso no lo sabes- contesto Hermione.

-Es mi hermano y lo conozco tan bien como te conozco a ti y tu estas perdidamente enamorada de Ron- dijo Ginny.

-Eso no te daba derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, ni aun que tu intención fuera buena, fuiste egoísta, no te importo lo que pasara, yo quería contarle a Harry, y no lo hice por que el es el mejor amigo de Ron, y confié en ti, que eres como mi hermana y mira como me fue- dijo la castaña.

-¿Nunca has estado tan enojada que solo quieras hacerle daño a alguien?- dijo Ginny.

Hermione cerro los ojos y comprendió a su amiga, ella también había sentido lo mismo, cuando vio a Ron con Lavender y le lanzo el ataque con los canarios, cuando le pidió a McLaggen que salieran a la fiesta juntos, cuando dijo que le gustaban los buenos jugadores, durante el curso pasado había tenido la necesidad de lastimar a Ron tanto que se sintiera tan infeliz como se sentía ella.

-Si, se lo que es eso- dijo Hermione.

-Perdóname- dijo Ginny –lo que hice no tiene remedio y por Merlín que nunca volveré a hacer eso, por mas lastimada que este, no me importa si no me cuentas mas tus secretos, pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- dijo Ginny.

Hermione la miro y sonrió, sabia que la pelirroja decía la verdad.

-Eres mi hermana, cometería un error si no te perdonara- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Además soy tu cuñada, por que tú eres la única chica que me gusta para el tonto de mi hermano- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, no le digas así a Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Es un tonto, la boda esta mas cerca que nunca y aun no te pide que seas su pareja- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya lo hizo- dijo Hermione.

-No…..por fin, entonces, ¿esa sonrisa es por eso?- dijo Ginny. -Aceptaste ¿cierto?-

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que te lo pida en la boda?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué me pida que?- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione- chillo Ginny –que por fin te diga lo que siente-

-Ginny, no se si tu Hermano siente algo por mi- dijo la castaña.

-¿Como puedes ser tan ciega?, Ron esta enamorado de ti desde hace al menos dos años- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron es posesivo y sobre protector- dijo la castaña.

-El no se la pasaba hablando mal de mis novios, solo se ha enojado, pero contigo es distinto, además el idolatraba a Krum y ahora….no lo puede ni ver sin decir algo ofensivo, Padma es una chica muy bonita, es del tipo que le gusta a Ron y en el baile la ignoro totalmente, ella me contó que solo estaba pendiente de ti y de Krum- dijo Ginny.

-Por que pensaba que Viktor quería información sobre Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Es la excusa mas idiota que se le ocurrió a Ron, y mas idiota eres tu por creerlo, el torneo termino hace dos años y Ron aun lo detesta, y lo detesta mas desde que se entero que el fue tu primer beso- dijo Ginny.

-Ron es rencoroso- dijo la castaña.

-Y tu una tonta, es que no te das cuenta de que tan pronto se reconciliaron ustedes rompió con Lavender- dijo Ginny.

Hermione comenzó a recordar lo que había escuchado la noche antes del cumpleaños numero diecisiete de Ron, la castaña cerró los ojos, aquello aun le dolía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ginny.

-Nada- dijo Hermione.

-Te pasa algo, estabas muy sonriente y de pronto te pones triste- dijo Ginny.

-Lavender y Ron llegaron muy lejos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Queeee?- dijo la pelirroja asombrada.

-Ella le contó a Parvati la noche antes de que Ron se envenenara, que ella y Ron habían estado en la sala de los menesteres, le contó muchas que solo puede saber si ella y Ron de verdad estuvieron juntos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y le creíste?- dijo Ginny.

-Por que no hacerlo, no tenia razones para mentir- dijo Hermione.

-Ella ha estado celosa de ti desde que Ron y ella comenzaron a salir- dijo Ginny.

-¿No tenia por que estarlo?- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que tenia que estarlo, Ron antes de enojarse contigo la ignoraba, el siempre estaba contigo, Lavender te vio como un peligro- dijo Ginny.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo aun tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y como no tenerla, si Hermione había aceptado ser su pareja en la boda de su hermano.

No era tan difícil dijo la voz. pero aun tienes algo que hacer, ella sabe lo de Lavender y la sala de los menesteres 

-No paso nada- dijo Ron.

Eso lo sabes tu, pero apuesto a que Hermione estaría mejor si lo supiera 

-Si tan solo Harry estuviera aquí, le pediría consejo- dijo Ron.

Seguro, por que Harry es uno de los conquistadores mas experimentados, sabes que es tan tonto como tu, tardo cinco años en fijarse en una chica que estaba oficialmente loca por el dijo la voz.

-Es cierto, Harry es mas tonto que yo- dijo Ron.

Ron se recostó en la cama y saco su libro, los consejos que había aprendido le habían servido, así que quizás encontrara algo que le sirviera.

Capitulo 07 "Confía en tu bruja".

"Así como es importante que logres que tu bruja confié en ti, tu debes de confiar en ella, si la bruja en cuestión se da cuenta de que confías en ella y compartes algunos secretos o preocupaciones se sentirá importante para ti, las brujas aspiran a ser importantes para el mago que las corteja, pequeños detalles de confianza harán que tu bruja se de cuenta de que ella es muy importante para ti"

Hermione se sentiría mejor después de saber que fue lo que paso en la sala de los menesteres dijo la voz.

"No es necesario que le cuentes todos tus secretos, después de todo hay ciertos detalles en la vida de los magos que las brujas es mejor que no conozcan"

-Demonios- maldijo Ron en silencio –Maldita Lavender, parece que no podía cerrar su gran boca-

"Sin embargo hay secretos que deben de ser revelados si es que causan malestar o inseguridades en la relación que tengas con tu bruja".

Debes de decirle dijo la voz

Ron suspiro y dejo el libro al lado.

-Buscare el momento adecuado- dijo Ron.

Los días siguientes Ron y Hermione estaban muy amables entre si, sin embargo, ni Hermione le había explicado a Ron lo del beso con Krum, ni Ron le había explicado a Hermione lo que paso con Lavender en la sala de los menesteres. Ambos pensaban que era mejor esperar a que pasara la boda, pues ninguno quería enojar al otro antes de la boda, después de todo ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hacer aclaraciones.

Los primeros días del mes de julio habían pasado, la Orden se reunía frecuentemente, todo era en la máxima secrecia, ni Ron, ni Hermione habían logrado escuchar algo, sin embargo ese día algo especial pasaba, desde muy temprano habían llegado Hagrid, junto con McGonagall, el profesor Lupin, Bill, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, y varios miembros mas.

-Debe de haber pasado algo importante para que estén tantos miembros de la Orden- dijo Ron.

-Esta mañana vi a mama que discutía con papa- dijo Ginny.

-Su madre parece estar preocupada con algo, ¿no lo notaron?, esta mañana quemo el desayuno- dijo Hermione.

-Algo pasa, tenemos que intentar escuchar algo, puede ser sobre Harry- dijo Ron.

-¿Le pasaría algo malo?- dijo Ginny.

-No, el esta bien, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Ginny, no te asustes, todo esto debe ser para planear como es que Harry vendrá a la madriguera- dijo la castaña.

-Plop- se escucho cuando aparecieron los gemelos.

-Hola- dijeron ambos.

-¿Ustedes también?, hoy llagaron muchos miembros de la Orden- dijo Hermione.

-Esta mañana, papa se apareció en la chimenea de la tienda, nos pidió que viniéramos- dijo fred.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre si.

-¿Crees que les dejaran formar parte de la Orden?- dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Todo parece indicar que si- dijo la castaña.

-¿Nos contaran lo que les digan?- dijo Ginny.

-Hermanita eres muy pequeña para saber ciertas cosas- dijo George.

-Ginny ya no es una niña, y eso lo deberían de saber ya, ella se ha enfrentado con mortifagos dos veces- dijo Hermione.

-No importa- dijo Fred –ella es muy pequeña, ¿verdad Ron?-

Hermione y Ginny miraron a Ron y adivinaron cual seria su respuesta, después de todo el era igual de sobre protector que los gemelos.

-Ella tiene tanto derecho como nosotros a saber que esta pasando, ella ha estado metida en esto desde hace mucho- dijo Ron.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo George.

-Si, Ginny es muy pequeña pero ya ha peleado contra mortifagos y….ha pasado por mucho, para ella también es importante saber que esta pasando con "ustedes saben quien" y con Harry- dijo Ron.

-Solo tiene dieciséis años Ron- dijo Fred.

-Nosotros comenzamos a pelear al lado de Harry a los once años- dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Hermione –Harry es muy importante para Ginny y si se trata de el, ella tiene derecho a saberlo-

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden.

-Ginny- dijo Molly –ve a tu habitación-

-Mama- chillo Ginny –yo también quiero saber que es lo que pasa-

-Obedece- dijo Molly.

-Molly, de nada servirá, seguro que Hermione le contara todo después- dijo Arthur.

-Hermione no le contara nada- dijo Molly mitrando a la castaña.

-Ella no lo hará, pero yo si le contare- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- ladro Molly –tu hermana es muy peque…-

-Ginny fue poseída por Vvvv..por el que no debe ser nombrado cuando tenia once años, cuando tenia catorce peleo por primera vez contra los mortifagos, hace pocas semanas volvió a pelear contra ellos junto a nosotros- dijo Ron –¿Cuantas veces has peleado tu contra los mortifagos?-

Molly enmudeció, lo que Ron había dicho tenia mucho sentido y nadie fue capaz de contradecirlo.

-El motivo de esta reunión es planear la forma de traer a Harry a salvo- dijo Lupin para terminar con el silencio que reinaba en la cocina.

-Mundungus ha propuesto un plan muy ingenioso- dijo Minerva.

-¿No se supone que una comitiva de la Orden iría por el y usarían un traslador para traerlo?- dijo George.

-Ese era el plan original- dijo Hagrid.

-Ha habido cambios, muchos cambios, Voldemort tiene gente infiltrada en el ministerio- dijo Kingsley.

-Creemos que controla a varios funcionarios, Pius Thicknese es el director del departamento de seguridad mágica y supuestamente en su afán de proteger a Potter ha hecho un delito aparecer o usar un traslador cerca de Privet Drive- dijo Moody.

-Como verán eso cambia nuestros planes- dijo Tonks.

-Rufus quiere asegurarse de que nada le pase a Harry y ordeno que una brigada de Aurores y de miembros de la Orden lo traigan el día de su cumpleaños- dijo Minerva.

-Voldemort podría atacar, de hecho estamos seguros que lo hará, por eso nosotros queríamos traerlo antes de que la protección se anule, pensabamos que aunque no pudiera aparecerse, podríamos usar un traslador- dijo Bill.

-Mundungus ha propuesto que siete de nosotros vallamos a traer a Harry antes de que termine la protección de Lilly- dijo Moody.

-Pero pasaría lo mismo, si el innombrable se entera los emboscara- dijo Fred.

-Seguro que a esta hora Voldemort tiene vigilada la casa de los tíos de Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es seguro- dijo Tonks –por eso necesitamos seis señuelos-

-¿Señuelos?- dijo Ron-

-Si, cada uno de los siete miembros de la Orden viajara con un Harry falso- dijo Molly.

-Chicos- dijo Arthur –sabemos que es peligroso pero…..-

-Nosotros iremos- dijeron los gemelos.

-Nosotros también dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

-Tu no iras Hermione es muy peligroso- ladro Ron

-Yo también iré- dijo Ginny.

-No- ladro Molly.

-No Ginny, aun no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio- dijo Hermione –será muy peligroso para ti-

-Y para ti también Hermione, tus tampoco iras- dijo Ron.

-Ronald yo soy capas de defenderme, además soy mayor de edad y quiero ir- ladro Hermione.

-No iras- dijo Ron.

-Iré, tú no decides por mí- dijo la castaña.

-Ron, no pasara nada malo- dijo Bill

-Yo igue tambieng- dijo Fleur.

-Hermione no va- dijo Ron.

-Tú no decides por mi Ron, yo también iré- dijo Hermione.

La discusión entre Hermione y Ron fue creciendo, la mayoría de los ahí presentes prefirió salirse para dejarles solos.

-Se los dije- dijo Bill –Ron se pondría así cuando Hermione aceptara ayudar-

-Gon es muy sobgepgotectog- dijo Fleur.

-Así actuó James las primeras veces, cuando recién nos unimos a la Orden- dijo Remus.

-El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger son muy temperamentales- dijo Minerva.

-Ron es un tonto si cree que así va a convencer a Hermione- dijo Remus.

-Remus- chillo Tonks –lo que hizo Ron fue muy romántico, algunos de ustedes deberían de aprender a el- dijo mirando a Remus y a Bill.

-Tienegs toda la gazon- dijo Fleur sonriendo.

-Fred, te prohíbo que te arriesgues así- dijo George en tono dramático.

-No, yo soy quien te lo prohíbe George- replico Fred.

-¿Y vamos a confiar en este par de payasos y en los dos tontos de la cocina para traer a Potter a salvo?- dijo Moody.

-No entiendes Hermione, es muy peligroso- decía Ron.

-Entiendo perfectamente- chillo Hermione –estas hablando conmigo no con tu adorada Lavender-

-Deja en paz a Lavender, se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando- bramo Ron.

-Ahh, ahora resulta que no quieres que te recuerden a tu novia- ladro la castaña.

-Ya no es mi novia, el hecho de que tu recuerdes en todo momento a tu estupido búlgaro no significa que yo también tenga que recordar a Lavender- respondió furioso el pelirrojo.

-Chicos, deberían calmarse- dijo Ginny.

-No me calmare, tu hermano piensa que soy tan tonta para no poder ayudar a Harry y eso no se lo voy a permitir- dijo la castaña.

-Hacerse pasar por Harry es una misión suicida- dijo Ron.

-¿Entonces por que razón vas tú?- ladro Hermione.

-Por que Harry es mi amigo- contesto Ron.

-Yo iré por la misma razón- contesto Hermione-

-Tu no iras- dijo Ron.

-Tú y yo somos solo ami….- dijo Hermione

Nadie alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Hermione, por que de las narices de ambos comenzaron a salir unos enormes mocos voladores que revoloteaban cerca de sus caras, ni Ron ni Hermione tenían sus varitas en esos momentos, así que les fue imposible deshacer el encantamiento hasta pasada media hora que Ginny lo anulo.

-Tú no tenías por que lanzarnos tu estupido hechizo- dijo Ron.

-Esto era entre Ron y yo- dijo la castaña.

-Si Ron no quiere entender que tu vas a ir a esa misión le guste o no es su problema, si tu no quieres entender que el se preocupa por ti es tu problema, pero si van a empezar a gritarse cosas hirientes y después dejarse de hablar por meses ahórrenos el penoso espectáculo y solo déjense de hablar- dijo la pelirroja antes de salir.

McGonagall decidió que seria mejor esperar unos días antes de contarles el plan, así que los miembros de la Orden se retiraron, solo quedaron Remus y Tonks que querian hablar con Molly y Arthur, Ron de inmediato subió a su habitación, mientras que Hermione salio al patio trasero.

-¿Crees que duraran mucho enojados?- dijo Fred.

-Por lo menos una semana- dijo George.

-¿Que pasa Remus?- dijo Arthur.

-Nosotros…..ejem vamos a casarnos- dijo Lupin.

Molly de inmediato abrazo a Tonks que sonrreia.

-Al fin- dijo Molly –pensabamos que no se decidirian-

-Molly, Arthur queriamos pedirte que fueran nuestros padrinos- dijo Tonks.

-Por supuesto que si- dio Arthur -¿Cuándo sera la boda?-

-Este fin de semana- dijo Remus –nos gustaria que solo fueramos los cuatro al ministerio-

-No queremos llamar la atención- dijo Tonks.

Esta dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por Harry pensaba Ron.

Tu también lo estas dijo la voz.

Yo lo hago por amistad pensó Ron.

¿Y ella? pregunto la voz

Hermione estaba muy molesta, no le gustaba que continuamente Ron y Harry querían dejarla de lado solo por que era una chica, y no iba a permitírselo ni una vez más.

Habían pasado dos días desde la pelea, Ron y Hermione no se hablaban, por más de los esfuerzos que hacían los Weasley para que se hablaran.

-¿No piensas volver a hablarle?- le pregunto Ginny a la castaña.

-No, el comenzó todo, si quiere hablarme que venga el a ofrecerme una disculpa- dijo la castaña.

-¿Una disculpa?- dijo Ginny.

-Si una disculpa, el me llamo inútil delante de todos- contesto Hermione.

-No te llamo inútil- dijo Ginny –Ron solo intenta protegerte-

-Lo intenta por que piensa que soy una inútil- dijo Hermione.

-Lo intenta por que se preocupa por ti- dijo la pelirroja.

-De cualquier forma no le hablare hasta que el venga a disculparse- dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras, solo recuerda lo mucho que ha cambiado mi hermano contigo antes de pensar que te considera una chica inútil y sobretodo antes de abrir tu gran boca para restregarle que solo son amigos.

Hermione sabía que Ginny tenía razón, ella es la que se había enojado y comenzado a usar a Lavender para atacar a Ron, ella es la que estuvo a punto de gritarle que ellos eran solo amigos. Después de todo Ron solo hacia esto para protegerla pues la misión era muy peligrosa, no cambiaria de opinión, ella iría a la misión, pero tampoco dejaría que esto creciera.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo tímidamente Hermione asomándose a la habitación de Ron.


	11. Chapter 11 Practicas, robos y espectros

**Capitulo 11 "****Practicas, Robos y Espectros" **

Ron se sorprendió de ver a Hermione asomándose a su habitación, después de todo ella lucia muy enojada después de la pelea que habían tenido.

-Adelante- respondió el pelirrojo, que se sentó en el quicio de la ventana.

Hermione entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta con varios encantamientos.

-¿Podrías lanzar el encantamiento para que nadie escuche?- dijo la castaña.

-No te gusta que lo use- dijo Ron.

-Necesito decirte algunas cosas que no quiero que nadie se entere- dijo ella.

Ron saco su varita y lanzo el encantamiento muffliato.

-Son muy listos- dijo Bill mientras hacia extraños movimientos con la varita.

-¿Puedes romperlo?- dijo Arthur.

-Es bastante complicado, quizás con un poco mas de tiempo pueda hacerlo pero por ahora creo que no escucharemos nada- contesto Bill.

-No quiero que estemos enojados- dijo Hermione.

-Tu eres la que se enojo- dijo Ron.

-Tú también te enojaste- dijo ella.

-Yo solo quiero protegerte- dijo Ron –y lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso-

-Lo se, siento haberme enojado- dijo ella.

-Deja que alguien mas valla en tu lugar- dijo Ron –todos sabemos que eres valiente e inteligente-

-Harry es muy importante para mí, sabes que no puedo hacerlo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Te importa tanto?- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que si- contesto ella. –además…..lo que planeamos hacer con Harry es peligroso también-

-Esto es más peligroso, fingiremos ser Harry- dijo Ron.

-Ron, de una forma o de otra mientras estemos al lado de Harry siempre estaremos en peligro- dijo la castaña –y ninguno de los dos lo abandonara ¿cierto?-

-No, ninguno lo abandonara- dijo Ron.

-Cuando me dijiste delante de todos que no iría sentí como si dijeras que soy una inútil- dijo ella.

-No era mi intención, yo solo quiero que no te pase nada- contesto el. –todos sabemos que eres una bruja con talento extraordinario, eres mucho mejor que yo, sabes muchos más embrujos y maldiciones que Harry-

-No soy mejor que tu, tu y Harry son mejores que yo en duelo- dijo ella.

-En el departamento de misterios tuve suerte de no morir, tu pudiste durar mas tiempo- dijo el.

-Sabes que no es cierto, Luna me contó lo que paso, dijo que tu te quedaste atrás para que Ginny y ella pudieran avanzar, por eso te lanzaron dos encantamientos confundidores, por eso fue que te acercaste a los cerebros- dijo ella.

-De todas formas tú duraste mas- dijo Ron.

-Ron, el año pasado tú peleaste contra mortifagos en el castillo, Luna y yo estábamos montando guardia y no peleamos- contesto Hermione –eres mucho mejor que yo en combate-

Ron Suspiro, sabía que no iba a poder convencerla de que no fuera a la misión para traer a Harry.

-Ron todo saldrá bien, lo mas seguro es que los mortifagos no se enteren hasta que Harry este a salvo- dijo la castaña.

-No quiero que vallas- dijo Ron.

Hermione miro el rostro de Ron y le pareció el de un niño asustado, la castaña suspiro, ¿desde cuando Ron era así?, ¿Cómo habían pasado tantos años para descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Ron?

-Sabes Moody es el auror mas experimentado, podría ir con el, así estaría mas segura- dijo la castaña.

-Ese tipo esta loco de atar- dijo Ron.

-Con el profesor Lupin también estaría segura- dijo Hermione.

-Ve con Kingsley- dijo Ron -con el estarás mas segura que con cualquier otro-

-Y tu iras con Tonks- dijo ella.

-Es un trato- dijo Ron que al menos sabiendo que ella iría con el mejor auror se sentía mas tranquilo.

-Parece que ya arreglaron sus diferencias- dijo Ginny.

-Molly, me comunicare con McGonagall para que vengan, ahora si podremos decirles todos los detalles del plan- dijo Arthur.

Antes de la cena, los miembros de la Orden llegaron para contarles acerca del plan, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Mundungus serian los señuelos.

-Moody ha preparado una gran cantidad de poción multijugos- dijo Minerva.

-La poción esta guardada en la madriguera- dijo Arthur.

-Cada uno de ustedes tomara suficiente poción para estar con la apariencia de Potter por una hora- dijo Moody.

-El viaje de la casa de los tíos de Harry hasta cualquiera de los puntos de seguridad no durara más de media hora- dijo Lupin.

Hermione solo movió la cabeza negativamente y levanto la mano, como si estuviera en clase.

-Diga Señorita Granger, espero que la interrupción no sea para comenzar otra pelea con el señor Weasley- dijo Minerva.

-No, profesora- dijo Hermione notoriamente sonrojada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo Molly.

-Harry- dijo la castaña –no le agradara la idea de que seis de nosotros nos transformemos en el-

-El señor Potter debe de entender que…..- dijo Minerva.

-Profesora usted no conoce a Harry- dijo Ron.

-Le obligaremos si es necesario- dijo Kingsley.

-Harry se lo tomara muy mal- dijo la castaña.

-No será difícil someterle- dijo Fred.

-Trece contra uno y el no puede hacer magia- dijo George.

-Ya que hemos arreglado lo referente a la negativa de Potter vamos a formar a las parejas- dijo Moody.

-Hermione ira con Kingsley- dijo Ron.

-Y Ron ira con Tonks- dijo Hermione.

-Yo igue con Bill- dijo Fleur.

-Fred, tu iras conmigo- dijo Arthur.

-George, tu conmigo- añadió Remus.

-Harry vendrá conmigo- dijo Hagrid.

-Tu Mundungus vendrás conmigo- dijo Moody.

-Yo les di la idea del plan, yo no tengo por que ir- dijo Mundungus.

-Ya habíamos discutido eso- dijo Moody.

-Pero es que…- dijo Mundungus.

-Silencio- dijo Moody.

Parecía que los miembros de la Orden se retiraban, pero McGonagall se detuvo para decirles.

-Todos los que vallan a la misión deben de estar familiarizados con el vuelo- dijo Minerva.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina voltearon a ver a Hermione.

-Ya he volado antes- protesto la castaña.

-Hermione, no sabes volar- dijo Ginny.

-Te recuerdo que el verano pasado jugamos quidditch Harry y yo contra Ron y tú y les ganamos- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione ganaron por que Harry es bastante bueno y Ron estaba distraído y adolorido por el golpe que le diste en la cabeza- dijo la pelirroja.

-Señorita Granger, lamento tener que decirlo pero, debera de practicar todos los días- dijo Minerva.

-Weasley, ayúdale a familiarizarse, ninguno de ustedes volara solo, yo montare un thestral- dijo Kingsley –pero prefiero que este acostumbrada al vuelo de alto riesgo-

-Ronald esta castigado- dijo Molly.

-Molly, esto es más importante, tienes el resto de su vida para castigarlo- dijo Tonks.

-Ginny puede ayudarle- dijo Molly.

-Ron es mas alto, será mejor que Hermione practique con el- replico Tonks mientras le cerraba un ojo a Ron –¿verdad Ron?-

-Si- dijo Ron que ya comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Ginny no es parte de la misión, así que lo mejor será que no este implicada en nada de esto- dijo Arthur.

-Y Hermione se sentirá mas segura con Ron- dijo Remus.

-Estos dos si que hacen un buen equipo- dijo Hagrid mientras les daba una palmada a Ron y a Hermione que los derribo.

Desde el día siguiente Ron y Ginny pasaban gran parte de la mañana enseñándole a volar a Hermione, la castaña no lo hacia tan mal, pero aun tenia que manejar la escoba usando las dos manos, Ron le insistía en que tenia que poder hacerlo usando solo una mano para poder lanzar hechizos si era necesario.

-Ron, eso no será necesario, ella ira con Kingsley, el es quien llevara las rindas del thestral, y además eligieron a los thestrals por que a ellos no se les necesita guiar- dijo Tonks.

Los días siguientes Hermione volaba atrás de Ron, montaban la Barredora 5 de Ron, mientras que Ginny les atacaba dejando ir un par de bludgers y Tonks los atacaba usando algunas maldiciones de poco poder.

Hermione se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Ron hacia giros inesperados y se aferraba a el con desesperación, pero los gritos de la castaña lo desconcentraban.

-Hermione no grites- decía Ron.

-No hagas eso- decía ella aferrandose con fuerza al pelirrojo –me voy a caer-

Ron de inmediato paso su brazo hacia atrás aferrando la cintura de Hermione.

-Apuesto a que se podrían quedar así por varias horas- dijo Ginny.

-Tu hermano ha cambiado mucho- dijo Tonks –lo que hizo por Hermione fue muy romántico, se enfrento a todos por ella-

-Si, parece que por fin ha usado su cerebro- dijo Ginny.

-No, parece que por fin ha aceptado lo que siente por Hermione- dijo Tonks.

-¿Tu también lo sabias?- dijo Ginny.

-Remus me ha contado mucho acerca de ellos, y hace dos años cuando venia a las reuniones de la Orden vi a Hermione escribiéndole a su amigo búlgaro y la mirada que Ron tenia era de lo mas cómica, una rara mezcla entre querer matar al bulgaro, y llorarle a Hermione para que no le escriba mas- dijo Tonks –y el año pasado cuando patrullaba el colegio vi a Hermione un par de veces cuando cambiaba de ruta si es que veía a tu hermano y a su novia-

-Fue un mal año para ambos- dijo Ginny.

-Molly aun esta enojada con Ron por haberla hechizado, pero esta encantada con que el se este fijando en Hermione- dijo Tonks.

-Todos estamos encantados, ella es la única chica que me gusta para mi hermano.

-El año pasado, tu madre me sugirió varias veces que saliera con tu hermano- dijo la auror.

-¿Con Charlie?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No, con Bill- dijo Tonks.

-Antes pensaba lo mismo- dijo Ginny.

-Oye- dijo Tonks indignada -¿y ahora por que no me quieres en la familia?-

.No es por ti- dijo Ginny –tu me agradas, junto a Hermione son como mis hermanas mayores, es que hace unos días, cuando vi a Fleur como veía a mi hermano, el amor con el que ponía la pomada en sus heridas-

-Fleur es muy buena chica- dio Tonks.

-Mi madre y yo le buscábamos solo los defectos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Es una chica valiente y ama a tu hermano- dijo Tonks.

-Será una buena Weasley- dijo Ginny.

Ron aterrizo junto a las dos chicas, apenas pusieron los pies en la tierra y Hermione se tiro al suelo.

-No volveré a volar contigo Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione si nos atacan tendrás que soportar un vuelo aun peor- decía Ron que estaba de rodillas junto a ella.

-Ron tiene razón, además tendrás que practicar lanzar hechizos y detenerte solo con una mano- dijo Ginny.

Tonks movió su varita y apareció una diana que se elevo a unos cinco metros del suelo.

-Ron, quiero que te eleves lo mas que puedas, lánzate en picada y trata de darle en el centro- dijo Tonks.

-¿Yo tengo que ir?- dijo Hermione.

-No ahora, pero después tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Tonks.

El pelirrojo se elevo lo mas que pudo y se lanzo en picada, por un instante temió no poder controlar la escoba y hacerla virar a tiempo, pero pudo sacar su varita y lanzar el hechizo, estuvo a poco de estrellarse, Hermione no pudo verlo, ya que cuando vio que su amigo estaba por estrellarse cerro los ojos.

-Idiota- dijo Ginny –casi nos das-

-No esta mal Ron, ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?- pregunto Tonks.

-Nunca he usado mi varita mientras vuelo- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, esta bien para ser la primera vez, ahora mira- dijo la auror.

Tonks tomo su escoba e hizo lo mismo que Ron, ella hizo un perfecto disparo que destruyo la diana, y después aterrizo limpiamente.

-En el colegio de aurores hay una clase especial de duelo en vuelo- dijo Tonks.

-¿Me vas a enseñar?- dijo Ron.

-Un poco- dijo Tonks, vuelas muy bien, ahora práctica la caída en picada con Hermione- dijo la auror.

Ron y Hermione practicaron por una hora la caída, Hermione lo abrazaba tan fuerte que Ron sintió un dolor fuerte en las costillas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero lo logro evitar, cuando llego al piso y Hermione le soltó, se froto un costado.

-¿Estas bien Ron?- dijo la castaña.

-Si- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No mientas- dijo Hermione, estas muy pálido.

-Quítate la camisa- dijo Tonks.

-Creo que deberías cerrar los ojos- dijo Ginny a Hermione.

-Tonks y tu no los cerraran- dijo Hermione que no quitaba la vista de Ron que se había quitado la camisa.

-Una costilla rota- dijo Tonks –espera la arreglare en un minuto-

-Debes de procurar no apretarlo tan fuerte- dijo Ginny mientras se marchaba.

Tonks se marcho detrás de la pelirroja, debían de decir cosas graciosas, por que tanto Ron como Hermione vieron que reían.

-Me hubiera gustado que fueras, pero con las nuevas politicas del ministerio queriamos que fuera lo mas rapido y privado posible- dijo Tonks.

-Los del ministerio son unos estupidos por tener tantos prejuicios con alguien como el profesor Lupin, mientras basura como los Malfoy andan sueltos- dijo Ginny.

-Sigues llamandole profesor a Remus- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

-Sabes que para todos nosotros el es nuestro profesor favorito, bueno para casi todos- dijo Ginny.

-¿Como que para casi todos?- dijo Tonks.

-Pues….la profesora favorita de Hermione es McGonagall y Ron…..pues no creo que Ron tenga profesor favorito- contesto la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione que toco tímidamente el costado herido de Ron.

-Ten confianza, no dejare que te caigas- dijo Ron.

-Se que no me dejaras caer- dijo ella –pero, sabes que nunca me ha gustado volar-

-Es divertido, las primeras veces da un poco de miedo, pero cuando vas teniendo mas confianza y te relajas es divertido- dijo Ron.

-¿Quién te enseño a volar?- dijo Hermione.

-Mama- dijo Ron.

-Pensé que habrían sido Bill o Charlie- dijo Hermione.

-Ellos me enseñaron cosas después, también los gemelos, pero la primera que me enseño fue mama, apuesto a que tus hijos disfrutaran cuando tu les enseñes- dijo Ron.

-No creo que lo hiciera, me moriría de miedo de que a mis hijos les pasara algo…..además, preferiría que su papa les enseñara- dijo ella.

Ron de inmediato recordó lo bien que volaban Krum o Harry, y de inmediato le dio la espalda a Hermione y tomo su escoba.

Hermione se sorprendió de la actitud de Ron.

-Ron, espera- dijo ella.

-Dime- dijo el sin voltear a verla.

-Ron, debemos de robar un poco de poción multijugos- dijo ella.

-¿Para que?- dijo el –además tu sabes prepararla-

-Podemos necesitarla, además tardaría mucho en prepararla y no tengo todos los ingredientes- dijo ella.

-Esta bien- dijo el. –Esta noche robare un frasco-

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- dijo ella al ver la indiferencia de Ron.

-No pasa nada- dijo el.

-¿Nada?- dijo ella –estabas muy bien y de pronto te enojas-

-No tengo ganas de hablar de tus amigos- dijo Ron antes de marcharse.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, de que amigos hablaba Ron, ella no había mencionado a nadie en especial, repaso mentalmente lo ultimo que habían platicado ella y Ron.

-Así que fue eso- dijo ella sonriendo –pero ¿a que amigos se refería?, uno de ellos debe de ser Viktor, pero el otro…..no puede ser que se refiera a….a Harry-

Ron se encerró en su habitación, mientras que Hermione fue en busca de Ginny.

-Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo ustedes dos solos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron se enojo- dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny.

-Esta celoso- dijo la castaña.

-Tratándose de ti, ese es el estado natural de mi hermano- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-De Viktor- dijo Hermione.

-Normal- dijo Ginny.

-Y creo que de Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quee?- dijo Ginny.

-No estoy segura, cuando veníamos de regreso en el expreso, el dijo que Harry era el único chico que le gustaba para ti, por que era su mejor amigo y para que….- dijo la castaña.

-¿Para que?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No lo se- no me quiso decir, pero hace unos minutos, platicábamos y me dijo que tu madre le enseño a volar- dijo Hermione.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Ginny.

-El me dijo que yo debería de enseñarles a mis hijos, y yo dije que me gustaría más que les enseñara su padre- dijo Hermione.

-¿Eso en que implica a Harry?- dijo Ginny.

-Fue cuando Ron se molesto, le pregunte que era lo que le pasaba, y el me dijo que no tenia ganas de hablar de mis amigos- dijo Hermione –conecta las dos conversaciones y…-

-No puede ser posible que Ron sea tan tonto, pero si Harry y tu son hermanos, es mas Harry es como una hermana mas para ti- dijo la pelirroja.

Los gemelos legaron un poco mas tarde y de inmediato se fueron a la habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo antes de que pudieran siquiera saludar cerro su puerta con varios hechizos y lanzo el encantamiento muffliato.

-¿Crees que nos espíen?- dijo Fred.

-Conociendo a mama, es lo mas seguro, apuesto a que puso a Bill a tratar de romper el encantamiento- dijo George.

-Lo romperá, Bill es el mejor rompe maldiciones de Gringotts, pero mientras lo rompe, lo usare para que no escuchen- dijo Ron.

-Trajimos esto- dijo Fred mientras sacaba una caja con polvos.

-Debes de echárselos al espectro y después mojarlo, le saldrán unas pústulas espectaculares- dijo George.

-¿No le dolerá?- dijo Ron.

-No- dijeron los gemelos.

-Ron- dijo Fred –estuvimos pensando y..-

-Creemos que debes de contarle a papa sobre tu plan- dijo George.

-No puedo, es un secreto y el…- dijo Ron.

-El nos ayudara, no es como mama, el si piensa que ya estamos en edad de intervenir- dijo Fred.

-Lo consultare con Hermione- dijo Ron.

Los gemelos se marcharon dejando pensativo a Ron.

-Adelante- dijo Ginny.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Hermione y Ron salieron, Ron le contó de la visita de los gemelos, de lo que trajeron y de la sugerencia que le habían hecho.

-Creo que seria bueno que se lo contaras, el podría ayudar un poco con eso, después de todo debe de estar enterado de lo que pase si es que el ministerio o alguien te busca, entre mas pronto lo sepa es mejor, así cuando nos marchemos el podrá contarle a tu madre- dijo ella.

-Mañana hablare con el- dijo Ron.


	12. Chapter 12 Miedo

**Capitulo 12**** "Miedo"**

Los días pasaron y Ron y Hermione seguían entrenando con Ginny, ya que Tonks generalmente tenía mucho trabajo con los aurores y con la Orden.

-Estas muy callado- dijo Hermione.

-Ehh- contesto Ron que ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que dijo la castaña.

-Ron, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada- dijo ella.

-No estoy preocupado- dijo el.

-Se que lo estas, veras que no pasa nada, la operación es secreta, solo algunos miembros de la Orden lo saben- dijo Hermione.

Ron sonrió, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero no quería que Hermione se preocupara, después de todo para ella iba a ser mas esfuerzo, por que además de suplantar a Harry tendría que volar montando un Thestral.

-Ron ¿Robaste la poción?- pregunto ella.

-Un frasco grande, mama estaba distraída, puse el encantamiento telaraña muy temprano y ella estaba un poco confundida, así que cuando ella salio a liberar a las gallinas yo aproveche y llene un frasco grande- dijo Ron.

-Ron se darán cuenta- dijo ella alarmada.

-No lo creo, reduje el caldero de tamaño, así no se nota el liquido faltante- dijo Ron.

-Ron eso fue….brillante- dijo ella.

-Seis años juntos, algo tenia que aprender de ti, la bruja mas inteligente y bonita de Hogwarts- dijo Ron.

-El año pasado no pensabas así- dijo ella.

-El año pasado fui un tonto- dijo el.

-Ron….yo- dijo Hermione.

Justo en el momento en que la castaña iba a decir algo, los gemelos aparecieron.

-Lamentamos la interrupción, pero tienes que hablar con papa- dijeron los gemelos.

-Mama, Bill y Fleur van a casa de tía Muriel- dijo George.

-Papa llegara en unos minutos, aprovecha esta oportunidad, sin mama será mas fácil- dijo Fred.

-Ron ellos tienen razón, es ahora o nunca- dijo Hermione.

Hermione, Ron y los gemelos entraron en la casa para espera al Sr. Weasley.

-¿Paso algo malo?- dijo Arthur cuando vio a los cuatro chicos en la sala.

-Papa, Ron tiene algo que contarte- dijo Fred.

-Vamos Ron- dijo George.

Ron miro a Hermione y suspiro, después volteo a ver a su padre.

-Papa, Harry, Hermione y yo no regresaremos al colegio- dijo Ron.

-Eso ya lo suponíamos- dijo Arthur –¿podrías explicarme por que?-

-Tu sabes que Dumbledore le encargo algo a Harry, bueno a el y a nosotros dos, pero no podemos contarles nada- dijo Ron.

-Eso también lo sabemos y no entendemos por que Dumbledore les encargo algo a ustedes y no a la Orden- dijo Arthur.

-El tampoco nos explico por que, solo nos dijo que no lo contáramos a nadie- dijo Hermione.

-Papa, después de la boda de Bill nosotros nos iremos- dijo Ron.

-Ustedes no deben de andar solos- dijo Arthur.

-Nosotros vamos a cumplir el encargo del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione a tus padres no les gustara nada lo que piensas hacer, en la boda se los contare- dijo Arthur.

-Mis padres están a salvo, solo yo se en donde están, ellos no regresaran hasta que yo valla por ellos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué hicieron?- dijo Arthur viendo a Hermione y a Ron.

-Solo queremos proteger a nuestras familias- dijo Ron –papa, cuando yo me valla deben de bajar al espectro en mi lugar-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Arthur.

-Hemos descubierto la excusa ideal para que Ron no asista al colegio- dijo Hermione.

-Papa, somos una gran familia, y no podemos escondernos, así que lo que Hermione y Ron piensan hacer es lo mejor.- dijeron los gemelos.

-Fingiré que tengo Spattergroit- dijo Ron, hechizaremos al espectro para que se parezca a mí- dijo Ron.

-Como con el spattergroit salen pústulas hechizaremos al espectro y le daremos de comer algunas de nuestras golosinas, eso hará que parezca que esta lleno de granos- dijo George.

-Necesito que me ayudes, para hacer que le salga cabello rojo- dijo Ron.

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo- dijo la castaña.

-Papa, necesitamos que sepas que ellos van a irse, y después bajes al espectro y le cuentes a mama- dijo Fred.

Arthur vio a Ron y a Hermione, miro lo decididos que estaban para ayudar a Harry a cumplir su misión y suspiro derrotado, no encontraría una forma de convencerlos de lo contrario.

-Tendré que ayudarles, aunque tu madre me matara cuando se entere que sabia de sus planes- dijo Arthur.

Los hechizos que Arthur y Hermione pusieron en el espectro hicieron que en pocos días le saliera una espesa mata de cabellos rojos, Ron y los gemelos lograron que al pobre espectro le crecieran una variedad bastante nauseabunda de granos, lo mas raro era que cada que al espectro le decían que pronto bajaría a vivir en la habitación de Ron parecía ponerse muy contento.

Molly por su parte estaba muy ocupada con detalles sobre la boda que parecía haber olvidado la vigilancia sobre Ron y Hermione, pero la verdad es que Bill era el encargado de vigilarlos, tarea que no podía hacer bien, por que aun no había podido romper el encantamiento muffliato, Hermione se había dado cuenta que el hermano de Ron los vigilaba, así que cada que tenían que comunicarse lo hacían tan rápido que no le daban tiempo a Bill para tratar de romperlo.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, al día siguiente la misión para traer a Harry a salvo seria llevada a cabo, todos estaban muy nerviosos, pero ninguno mas que Ron que parecía tener un muy mal presentimiento. Ron no quiso comer nada en todo el día, el vuelo hacia la casa de los Dursley fue mas tranquilo de lo que pensaban, eso tranquilizo un poco a Ron. Tal y como Hermione había dicho Harry fue muy difícil de convencer.

-Ten mucho cuidado- le dijo Ron a Hermione antes de que Kingsley ayudara a la castaña a subir al thestral.

-Nos veremos muy pronto- dijo ella tratando de calmar los nervios del pelirrojo –veras que en media hora estaremos celebrando en la madriguera.

Apenas habían ganado altura aparecieron decenas de mortifagos que se dividieron en grupos para seguir a cada una de las parejas.

-Sujétate fuerte Hermione- dijo Kingsley mientras usaba su varita contra un mortifago.

Hermione estaba muerta de miedo, aparte del miedo que sentía de volar jamás imagino que una comitiva tan grande de mortifagos los emboscara, pues ella estaba segura de que quizás tuvieran que enfrentarse a un par de mortifagos que estuvieran de guardia, pero con trece de ellos para enfrentarlo no seria problema.

La castaña volteaba tratando de ver a Ron y Tonks que habían tomado otro rumbo, pero no pudo localizarlos, las maldiciones volaban cerca de ella.

-Usa tu varita Hermione- dijo Kingsley.

Hermione parecía estar paralizada, ninguno de sus músculos parecían reaccionar, hasta que vio pasar una ráfaga verde muy cerca de ella.

De la varita de Kingsley salio una ráfaga azul que dio de lleno en uno de los mortifagos y cayo de su escoba.

-Desmayus- dijo Hermione.

El rayo rojo casi le dio a uno de los atacantes que tuvo que desistir en su intento por matar al auror.

-Eso es Hermione, sigue atacando, usa cuantas maldiciones conozcas para derribarlos- dijo Kingsley.

El thestral volaba lo mas rápido que podía, pero las escobas parecían alcanzarle, había sufrido una leve herida en uno de los costados, Kingsley le había dado a dos mortifagos, que fueron auxiliados por sus compañeros solo el primero no tuvo tanta suerte y se desplomo al vacío.

Mientras tanto Ron y Tonks eran atacados sin piedad por el grupo de mortifagos que les seguía, Tonks disparaba hechizos y maldiciones uno tras otro, Ron de inmediato saco su varita y comenzó a ayudar.

-Eso es Ron, tal y como lo practicamos- dijo Tonks.

-No le den a Potter, el amo lo quiere vivo- dijo una voz familiar.

Ron volteo para encontrarse con Bellatrix Lestrange que les seguía.

-Desmayus- grito Ron.

La ráfaga roja que salio de la varita de Ron se perdió en la noche pues Bellatrix hábilmente la esquivo.

-A ella mátenla- dijo Bellatrix que acelero su escoba y se emparejo a Tonks.

Usa los encantamientos no verbales o ella detendrá lo que le mandes dijo la voz.

Periculum pensó Ron y de su varita salio una explosión anaranjada que cegó momentáneamente a Bellatrix.

Parecía que no podían librarse de ellos, Ron trataba inútilmente de voltear para ver si tenía alguna noticia de Hermione y kingsley, pero solo veía explosiones de luz en varias direcciones.

-Recuerden lo que dijo el amo, la prioridad son los tres aurores seguro que Potter estará con uno de ellos- dijo Bellatrix.

Ron sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, había sido suya la idea de enviar a Hermione con un Auror para que estuviera mas segura.

-Concéntrate Ron, Kingsley cuidara que no le pasa nada a Hermione- dijo Tonks, necesito que me ayudes para que salgamos de esta.

Pero la mente de Ron solo tenía espacio para Hermione, era por el que estaba en peligro, o quizás a estas horas estuviera muerta.

Mientras tanto Hermione trataba de ayudar a Kingsley lo mejor que podía, pero la gran mayoría de los hechizos que enviaba eran esquivados por los mortifagos.

-Usa maldiciones Hermione, con hechizos no los detendrás- dijo Kingsley.

Hermione hizo un amplio movimiento con la varita , detrás de ellos había dos mortifagos que estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques cuando repentinamente se sacudieron en el aire, los dos tuvieron que soltar sus varitas para detenerse, pues sus escobas se agitaban salvajemente amenazando con derribarles, sin embargo aun había muchos mortifagos siguiéndoles.

-Ahora veo por que todos dicen que eres la bruja mas brillante del colegio- rió Kingsley.

-Avada Kedavra- dijo uno de los mortifagos.

Kingsley apenas fue capaz de esquivar la maldición asesina, Hermione logro derribar a uno de su escoba, pero el mortifago que venia detrás fue en su ayuda, un minuto mas tarde lo volvieron a ver montando la escoba de su compañero, pero la segunda vez no tuvo tanta suerte por que la maldición que lanzo Kingsley le dio de lleno en el pecho y esta vez nadie fue en su ayuda.

Tonks y Ron tenían muchos problemas pues Bellatrix estaba empeñada en matar a su sobrina.

-Ron usa maldiciones, las que sepas, te autorizo a usar cualquier maldición que conozcas para detenerlos.

Uno de los mortifagos ya les había dado alcance y estaba a punto de atacar a Ron, mientras que otro que se aproximo del otro lado apuntaba a Tonks que lanzaba una y otra maldición a Bellatrix y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

-Bombarda- grito Ron apuntando al mortifago de la izquierda.

Hubo una explosión que desmonto al mortifago que estaba por atacar a Tonks, quien cayo desmayado, su escoba se partió e incendio, el mortifago de la derecha trato de ir en auxilio de su compañero y logro levitarle para ir por el, pero Ron alcanzo a patearlo en la cara cuando se lanzaba en descenso, el mortifago soltó su varita con la que había levitado a su compañero herido y este cayo al vació sin la mínima oportunidad de salvación, Ron de inmediato lanzo un hechizo seccionados con el que partió las ramitas de la escoba del mortifago, ahora este tenia que aterrizar, pues cuando le partías las ramitas a una escoba solo tenias la opción de aterrizar pues la escoba quedaba inutilizada en menos de un minuto.

-Bien Ron- dijo Tonks –así se hace-

Ron trataba de ver hacia donde Hermione se había ido pero ya no veía nada, ni siquiera se veían luces en el cielo, cada una de las parejas había volado hacia su destino separándose y quedando incomunicados.

-Ya estamos cerca Hermione solo un poco mas y llegaremos a mi casa- dijo Kingsley –ahí esta, ya la veo- dijo Kingsley.

Lo que paso inmediatamente incluso dejo pálido a Kingsley, Voldemort había aparecido de la nada, no montaba en escoba ni en ningún animal la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía un remolino negro.

-Vvvuela- fue lo único que dijo Kingsley antes de lanzarse en picada.

Voldemort los alcanzo rápidamente, Hermione estaba tan asustada de verlo en persona que no fue capaz de hacer nada, y menos cuando la fría mirada de Voldemort se encontró con la suya.

Voldemort reviso su brazo y miro a Hermione.

-Este no es, es un señuelo, ya saben a donde ir, tenemos al verdadero- dijo Voldemort.

Los demás mortifagos dejaron la persecución y comenzaron a desaparecer con todo y sus escobas.

Bellatrix toco su antebrazo y ordeno la retirada, no sin antes jurarle a Tonks que la mataría la próxima vez que la encontrara.

-¿Que demonios paso?- dijo Ron

Tonks guardo silencio, pues ella intuyo de inmediato que si la persecución había terminado era por que habían capturado al verdadero Harry.

-¿Tonks que paso, por que dejaron de perseguirnos?- decía Ron desesperado.

-quizás atraparon al verdadero Harry- dijo la joven auror.

-Hermione- murmuro Ron en voz muy baja, pero la noche había quedado tan silenciosa que Tonks pudo escucharlo perfectamente, ella sentía lo mismo que Ron, apenas una semana antes ella y Remus se habían casado, y estaba también desesperada por saber de Remus.

-Ahí es Hermione- dijo Kingsley

Ambos aterrizaron en el patio de la casa de Kingsley.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no intentaran después?- dijo Hermione.

-Ellos no pudieron cruzar el hechizo protector que había un kilómetro atrás, además la casa esta inmarcable y bajo el encantamiento fidelius, puedes verla por que yo mismo que soy el guardián secreto te la señale- dijo Kingsley.

-Ron, de seguro estarán bien, Kingsley la protegerá- dijo Tonks. –llegamos-

Cuando Tonks dijo que habían llegado la casa apareció de la nada, la apariencia de Ron fue cambiando poco a poco hasta volver a la normalidad.

-Llegamos, entremos pronto- dijo Tonks.

Tonks y Ron entraron rápidamente a la casa, dentro había una anciana muy delgada y de aspecto bastante severo que los miraba escrutadoramente.

-El traslador se activo hace diez minutos- dijo la anciana –Ronald, tus padres deben de estar locos para dejarte hacer esto.

-Señora Prewet, Ron es ya un adulto- dijo Tonks.

-Aun es un niño- dijo la anciana.

-Esta noche demostró que es todo un hombre, combatió a los mortifagos- dijo Tonks mientras miraba con orgullo a Ron.

-Los Weasley van a terminar muy mal con las compañías que frecuentan- dijo la anciana.

-No hay nada de malo con los Weasley- dijo Tonks.

-Claro que si, son sangre limpia, pero no lo parecen, conviven con híbridos, con el chiflado de Dumbledore y con una san…hija de muggles a la que invitan a su casa- dijo la anciana.

-BASTA- dijo Ron –de que sirve ser un sangre limpia….¿como pretexto para asesinar o para lastimar a las personas?, prefiero la compañía de híbridos como Hagrid o Remus Lupin, o de hijas de Muggles como Hermione-

-Con esa actitud no vas a llegar lejos, mis sobrinos murieron por seguir al chiflado de Dumbledore- dijo la anciana.

-Tío Fabian y tío Gideon murieron luchando por una causa justa- dijo Ron.

-Tu estas buscando lo mismo- dijo la anciana.

-Pues es preferible eso a vivir dominados por el que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Ron.

-Escúchame bien Ronald, tu y tu hermana están en mi testamento aun- dijo la anciana –de seguir con esas compañías te desheredare-

-Tía Muriel puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu dinero yo ……- dijo Ron.

-Vamonos Ron tendremos que volar a la madriguera- dijo Tonks.

Ron y Tonks salieron de la casa, el pelirrojo iba aun enojado por lo que había dicho la tía Muriel. Tonks sonreía recordando la cara que había puesto la anciana cuando Ron le dijo que no le importaba quedar desheredado.

-Anciana chiflada- murmuraba Ron –que sabe ella de los hijos de muggle-

-No te enojes, la mayoría de los mayores son así- dijo Tonks –solo mira a mi familia-

-Los hijos de muggles y los híbridos son tan valiosos como cualquier mago sangre limpia- dijo Ron.

-Tu has sido educado diferente Ron, por eso piensas así- dijo Tonks –además estas ena…conoces a Hermione desde hace muchos años-

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que la joven auror estaba a punto de decir y trato de cambiar el tema.

-¿Apareceremos?- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que no podemos aparecer en la madriguera, además la aparición conjunta no se me da bien- dijo Tonks –Ginny me contó que aun te escindes-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Ron.

-Volaremos- contesto Tonks.

Hermione y Kingsley habían aparecido apenas unos segundos antes fuera de los terrenos de la madriguera, Kingsley estaba furioso por que pensaba que alguien los había traicionado, Hermione estaba desesperada cuando vio que Ron y Tonks aun no habían llegado.

-Regresaran pronto- dijo Harry tratando de convencer a Hermione, pero mas parecía que trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que su amigo pelirrojo estaba bien.

-Hermione estará bien, Kingsley no dejaría que le pasara nada, además ella puede usar la aparición, seguro que pudo escapar si es que algo salio mal- dijo Tonks.

-Fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que fuera con Kingsley- decía Ron.

-Pensaste que así estaría más segura- dijo Tonks.

-Si algo le pasó será mi culpa- decía Ron.

-Animo Ron, veras que pronto estaremos todos juntos y esto no será mas que un mal recuerdo, mira ahí se ve la madriguera- dijo la auror.

Ron y Tonks entraron a los terrenos y apenas lo vio Hermione se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, Ron estaba tan aturdido por sentirla en sus brazos que reacciono torpemente, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

Pronto llegaron los que faltaban y recibieron con amargura la muerte de Moody.


	13. Chapter 13 Alerta permanente

**Nota del Autor.**

**Hola****, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review, me gusta mucho leerlos y saber que piensan de esta historia.**

**He notado que muchos de los usuarios que leen este fic se confunden por el ultimo capitulo, la historia es esta: Este fic surgió con el capitulo ¿? Entre árboles y maldiciones, después de recibir algunos comentarios decidí escribir la historia completa de Hermione y Ron durante el séptimo libro, así que cada que subo un capitulo nuevo entre árboles y maldiciones se recorre hasta que ocupe su lugar real.**

**A todos los que les gusta esta historia les invito a que visiten mi blog**** que creo mi amiga Mia, solo entre a mi perfil y ahí verán el link. Por ahora solo esta este fic pero pronto lo actualizare con mas contenido y encuestas, pero me dará gusto que lo visiten.**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo nuevo. Y no olviden dejar reviews con sus críticas.**

**Capitulo 13 Alerta permanente**

Todos había subido a sus habitaciones a dormir, sin embargo Ron por mas intentos que hacia no lograba conciliar el sueño, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, era un cargo de conciencia bastante grande, no quería que Harry se diera cuenta, así que tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se levanto de su cama para salir de su habitación y bajar a la cocina.

El pelirrojo bajo, sin embargo tampoco tenia apetito, así que se sentó en las escaleras, desde hacia horas, cuando recién llegaron a la madriguera comenzó a sentirse mal, después de que Hermione le soltó y de que se enteraron de la muerte de Moody Ron comenzó a sentirse muy culpable, pues no solo se había portado mal con el viejo auror cuando había ido por Hermione, sino que durante el viaje por Harry toda la preocupación que sentía la había enfocado en Hermione y en nadie mas.

Moody había muerto, y George había perdido una oreja, todos habían estado en peligro mortal, pero el no fue capaz de pensar mas que en Hermione, ese sentimiento de culpa le había provocado el insomnio.

Es natural que pasara algo así dijo la voz.

Solo pensé en ella pensó Ron. Soy egoísta 

No lo eres, es solo que ella es muy importante para ti, debes de acostumbrarte a eso dijo la voz.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio por varios minutos hasta que una luz que bajaba lo ilumino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

-No podía dormir- dio el mientras se ponía de pie.

Ron espero a que Hermione bajara y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, apenas entraron y Hermione puso a la lumbre una de las pesadas teteras de Molly.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo ella.

-Yo…..ehh…nada…es solo que…no podía dormir- dijo el evitando mirar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?- dijo ella adivinando de inmediato que lo que el pelirrojo había dicho era una mentira.

-Culpa- dijo Ron.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no podías saber lo que iba a pasar- dijo Hermione creyendo que el pelirrojo aun estaba sintiéndose mal por haberle pedido que fuera con Kingsley.

-No es por eso- dijo Ron evitando la mirada de ella.

-¿Entonces, por que es? Dijo la castaña acercándose más a Ron.

Ron suspiro, ya había comenzado y no podía evitar terminar.

-Durante todo el viaje no pensé en mi familia, ni en los miembros de la Orden, solo pensaba que por mi culpa tú estabas en un peligro mayor a que si hubieras ido con mi padre o con alguien más- dijo Ron.

Hermione de inmediato comprendió lo que Ron sentía, por que ella sentía algo parecido, no había pensado en los Weasley, ni en Harry y mucho menos en los miembros de la Orden, ella solo pensaba en que Ron corría peligro y en el miedo que le daba perderlo.

-Yo…me siento igual- dijo Hermione.

Ron volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Te pasa algo mas- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo asintió y retiro la mirada, gesto que preocupo a la castaña.

-Cuando llegamos y vi a George, aun cuando supe que Moody estaba muerto en lo primero que pensé es que me alegraba de que a ti no te hubiera pasado nada- dijo Ron mirando a sus pies –que clase de persona soy, mi hermano perdió su oreja y un miembro de la Orden murió y yo….- dijo Ron.

-El hecho de que sientas esa culpa demuestra que clase de persona eres Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Soy egoísta y……- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No eres egoísta, de todas las personas que conozco la única de la que puedo afirmar que no es egoísta eres tú- dijo ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo la voz de Harry que hizo que ambos se levantaran de su asiento y le apuntaran con su varita.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?- dijo Ron. –nos asustaste-

-Me desperté, tenia sed y no te vi, así que baje a buscarte- dijo Harry –no pensé que los interrumpiría- dijo el moreno sonriéndoles.

-No nos interrumpes- dijo la castaña que había empezado a sonrojarse –es solo que nos asustaste-

-No deberías de hablarle a dos personas que están de espaldas- dijo Ron.

-No deberían de citarse a escondidas a estas horas de la noche- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No nos citamos, no podíamos dormir, yo baje primero y Hermione bajo después- dijo Ron.

-Seguro- dio Harry sonriendo.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras Harry- dijo Hermione mientras ponía en la mesa tres tazas y las llenaba de te.

-Bueno y….¿por que no podían dormir?- dijo el moreno.

Ron abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pues no tenia ni la mínima intención de contarle a Harry lo que el y Hermione hablaban, pero no hubo necesidad de inventar nada por que Hermione ya había contestado la pregunta de Harry.

-Adrenalina- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry quien no creía ni por un minuto lo que su amiga había dicho.

-Es una sustancia que segrega el cuerpo Harry, lo hace cuando hay intensidad física y emocional, la persecución de hoy provoco eso altos niveles de adrenalina- dijo Hermione poniendo para ello su mejor cara de sabelotodo.

-Se lo que es la adrenalina- dijo el moreno ofendido –es solo que…..-

-Tu también debes de tener niveles elevados de adrenalina- dijo la castaña –todos hemos tenido demasiadas emociones por este dia-

-Oigan yo no….- dijo Harry.

-Además…hoy la viste a ella- dijo Ron.

Harry dio un sorbo tan grande que se quemo la boca.

-¿A quien vi?- dijo el moreno.

-A Ginny- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Yo…..no tengo adrenalina alta solo por ver a Ginny- dijo el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la cocina.

Ron se levanto y vio que Harry se iba.

-Eso le enseñara a no preguntar- dijo Ron.

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos, de lo contrario alguien mas podría venir- dijo la castaña.

Hermione y Ron terminaron su taza y subieron a sus habitaciones, ambos sentían aun culpa, pero después de esa charla no podían evitar estar contentos, aunque eso generara mas culpa.

El día siguiente trajo mas sorpresas a Harry pues vio todos los cambios que Hermione y Ron tenían en su comportamiento, a veces el moreno prefería aislarse de ellos por que se sentía tremendamente incomodo, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

-Acostúmbrate Harry- dijo Ginny –así han estado desde que veníamos en el tren, bueno, durante todo los días que tu no los viste han cambiado mas-

-Me siento raro- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué, por estar conmigo, o por rehuir de la compañía de ellos?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Por ellos, nosotros estamos bien ¿cierto?- dijo el moreno.

-Si Harry, muy bien- dijo Ginny antes de irse.

Harry se quedo solo sentado en el sofá hasta que Fleur y Bill llegaron.

-¿Por qué tan solo Harry?- dijo Bill.

-Yo…quise pensar un poco- dijo Harry.

-¿Eso o preferiste dejarlos solos?- dijo Bill sonriendo.

-No, en verdad quería pensar- dijo Harry.

-Vamos Harry apuesto a que lo veías venir- dijo Bill.

-Yo lo supuse degsde que logs vi cuando llegamogs a Hogwags- dijo Fleur.

-Tú debiste de darte cuenta desde antes- dijo Bill.

-Yo…desde cuarto año- dijo el moreno.

-¿Hasta cuarto año?- dijo Bill.

-Los gemelos tenían apuestas desde tercer año- dijo Bill.

-¿Apuestas?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si, al principio era cosa de ellos dos, después entramos Charlie y yo y después Lee, pero algo debió pasar en el colegio por que ya hay bastantes mas adentro- dijo Bill.

-¿Qué apostaron?- dijo Harry.

-El ganador es quien mas se aproxime a la fecha y a la situación, hay muchas variables, quien será el que lo diga, cuando y como, hasta ahora la gran mayoría piensa que será cuando estén discutiendo, o cuando vean a Krum, algunos mas piensan que será hasta que terminen el colegio y será en el tren, los mas recientes piensan que será Hermione la que le dirá a Ron, cuando yo entre aposte a que seria Ron en medio de una discusión, pero ahora que los veo, creo que perdí, estoy seguro que será en mi boda- dijo Bill.

-¿En la boda?- dijo Harry.

-¿No te lo contó Ginny?, Gon y Hegmione son pareja?- dijo Fleur.

-¿Pareja?- dijo Harry –nadie me lo dijo-

-No sabemos mucho, pero Ginny nos dijo que Ron le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su pareja y que ella había aceptado- dijo Bill.

-Viktog no podga venig- dijo Fleur sonriente –pagece que Gon tuvo mucha suegte-

Aunque Hermione y Ron trataban igual que siempre a Harry y no hacían nada para alejarlo Harry no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, después de todo ellos merecían prevacía y cada que podía los dejaba solos, Hermione y Ron le habían contado ya sus planes para poder acompañarle en la búsqueda por los horcruxes restantes, el no quería que ninguno de los dos lo acompañaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione había enviado a sus padres a Australia y Ron ya tenia el apoyo de los gemelos y de su padre para bajar al espectro y que lo suplantara.

Siempre había sentido mucho cariño por sus amigos, pero ahora no podía describir lo que sentía por ellos, ambos estaban renunciando a su familia por seguir ayudándole, ambos estaban mas que consientes de que podían morir solo por ayudarle y que no tenían muchas oportunidades de logran vencer a Voldemort.

Harry se había dado cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba Ron, y eso lo tenia asombrado, después de todos estos años que lo conocía sabia perfectamente que Ron no era la clase de tipo que entendía a las mujeres de hecho Hermione siempre se la pasaba reprochándole su falta de sensibilidad.

-¿Por qué te alejas de ellos?- dijo Ginny cuando vio a Harry sentado afuera de la cocina.

-No lo hago- dijo Harry.

-Pues, Ron y Hermione buscan integrarte y tú te alejas, siempre buscas un buen pretexto- dijo la pelirroja.

-No es eso es………..me siento un poco incomodo- dijo el moreno.

-Ya entiendo, no quieres que pase como con Lavender y Ron- dijo ella.

-No, con Lavender era desagradable, con Hermione es diferente- dijo Harry.

-¿Que lo hace diferente?- dijo Ginny.

-Con Lavender solo se besaban y parecían un par de pulpos, con Hermione es diferente- dijo Harry –no se besan pero…..la forma en la que se miran, los gestos, me hacen sentir un intruso-

-Ron, esto esta mal- dijo Hermione.

-Es mi hermanita- dijo Ron.

-Y Harry es tu mejor amigo, así que deberías de confiar en que el no le hará nada malo a ella- dijo la castaña.

-Hago lo que cualquier hermano haría- dijo Ron.

-¿Sabes?, eso es lo que no me gustaría de tener un hermano- dijo ella.

-Es deber de todo hermano el cuidar a su hermana, y más si es la menor de la familia- dijo Ron.

-Esto no lo hacías cuando ella salía con Dean- dijo Hermione.

-Dean no era un peligro- dijo Ron

-¿Y por que Harry si lo es?- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, dijo Ron, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo- dijo Ron.

-No se lo que tu pienses Ronald- dijo la castaña.

-No me llames Ronald, y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- dijo el pelirrojo. –Ginny esta enamorada de Harry, la muy cabezotas salio con ese par de idiotas de Dean y Michael por que el tonto de Harry no le hacia caso-

-No le digas tonto a Harry, apuesto a que el tenia sus razones- dijo ella.

-Deja de defenderlo, Harry es un tonto por haber permitido que mi hermanita se enredara con ese par de idiotas- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, deja de decirme que hacer, tú tuviste culpa de que Harry no se fijara en Ginny antes- dijo la castaña.

-Yo no tengo la culpa del mal gusto de Harry ni del tuyo- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo la castaña ofendida.

-Yo….lo que escuchaste- dijo Ron. –Que Harry y tú tienen mal gusto-

-¿Y por que tenemos mal gusto?, si puede saberse- dijo ella.

-A Harry le gustaba Cho y a ti Vicky- dijo Ron.

-¿Y supongo que tu tienes un sentido del gusto excelente?- dijo ella –tu te enredaste con Lavender-

-Al menos ella es inglesa- dijo Ron.

-Fleur- dijo la castaña como si estornudara.

-Es la novia de mi hermano- dijo Ron.

-Morías por ella- dijo Hermione.

-Es solo su parte Veela- dijo Ron.

-A Harry no le afectaba- dijo ella.

-Deja ya de meter a Harry, a quien demonios le importa lo que Harry piense de las mujeres- dijo Ron.

-No maldigas- dijo ella. –a mi me importa-

Ron no tomo muy bien ese ultimo comentario y Hermione pareció notarlo por que de inmediato corrigió lo dicho.

-Por que Ginny es como mi hermana- dio la castaña.

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo Ron.

-Claro que si acaso pien…..- dijo Hermione.

-¿Estas vigilando a Harry y a Ginny?- interrumpió Bill.

-Yo le dije que eso estaba mal- dijo la castaña.

-Además es inútil, Ginny esta encantada, si algún varón pone las manos en lugares poco apropiados se llevara un muy mal recuerdo y todos sabremos quien ha sido- dijo Bill.

-Bill- chillo Hermione.

-Tranquilízate, después de que los gemelos se marcharon del colegio, en el verano hice el encantamiento- dijo Bill.

-Oye- bramo Ron ofendido –yo estaba ahí para vigilarla-

-Pensé que tu estarías ocupado vigil…..olvídalo- dijo Bill antes de marcharse.

Molly parecía estar muy interesada en mantener al trío separado, así que los momentos que tenían para estar juntos era muy limitado, Ron y Hermione sabían perfectamente por que lo hacia, Harry lo sospechaba, los preparativos para la boda estaban algo adelantados.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, y pronto llego el 31 de julio fecha en la que Harry se haría mayor de edad.

-Ahora lo entiendo de aquí es donde Ron ha estado sacando toda esa sensibilidad que muestra con Hermione- decía Harry divertido mientras ojeaba al libro que recién le había dado Ron.

Hermione le había preguntado ya tres veces que era lo que Ron le había regalado, Harry imagino que Ron no querría que ella se enterara del tesoro del pelirrojo, sin embargo no tenia que mentir, ni escapar de su amiga por que Ron siempre le sacaba del apuro cambiando de tema, lo cual parecía incrementar la curiosidad de la castaña.

Ginny había llamado a Harry a su habitación y ahí después de muchos días se volvieron a besar.

-Ron déjalos, por favor- dijo Hermione.

-Están en su habitación- dio Ron -y están encerrados-

-No están haciendo nada malo, recuerda lo que dijo Bill- decía Hermione.

El pelirrojo abrió la habitación solo para encontrar a su hermanita y a Harry en medio de un apasionado beso. Después de eso, Harry y Ron hablaron, y el pelirrojo puso en claro que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermana.

-Sabes que hiciste mal, no había necesidad de que le dijeras eso a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Esta jugando- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que no es cierto- dijo ella –la dejo por que la ama-

-Entonces que la deje en paz hasta que todo esto termine- dijo Ron.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, aquello último que dijo Ron le había recordado lo que venia, la búsqueda por los fragmentos escondidos del alma de Lord Voldemort y la batalla contra los mortifagos.

-No sabemos si regresaremos- dijo Hermione con la mirada baja.

-Regresaremos- dijo Ron.

Mas tarde antes de que partieran el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry, llego el ministro de magia que tenia que hablar en privado con el trío para hacerles saber de la ultima voluntad de Albus Dumbledore, la charla fue por demás tensa, finalmente dio a cada uno su herencia, menos la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que a decir de el pertenecía al colegio y Dumbledore no tenia derecho alguno a legarla.

Una vez que el ministro se marcho, todos fueron viendo los recuerdos que el director les había dejado, una edición antiquísima de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, el desiluminador y la snitch dorada, todos habían pensado que a Hermione le habían regalado ese libro por que el viejo director sabia del gusto de ella por los libros, pero no tenían ni la mas remota idea del por que le habían dejado a Harry y a Ron la snitch dorada y el desiluminador.

-Cada que podían trataban de hallar una respuesta a tan extraños regalos, Hermione afirmaba que esos regalos les ayudarían en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, o que tendrían algún mensaje del director que les ayudaría a enfrentar al que no debe ser nombrado.

-¿Para que demonios me sirve esto?- decía Ron.

-No lo se, quizás para lo mismo que la snitch- dijo Harry.

La boda estaba cada vez mas cerca, la seguridad en la madriguera se había incrementado notablemente, y Harry tendría que disfrazarse, los gemelos habían obtenido algunos cabellos de un muggle del pueblo que era pelirrojo, así que lo harían pasar por el primo Barny, Harry estaba muy apenado con los Weasley por todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para darle seguridad.

-Harry, los Weasley sabían que todo esto se tendría que hacer y ellos lo están haciendo de muy buena gana, por que quieren, eres uno de ellos- decía Hermione.

-Descuida compañero, a la mayoría de nosotros no nos hacia mucha ilusión viajar a Francia y conocer a toda la familia y las amistades de Fleur- dijo Ron.

Harry suspiro, la boda seria al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se veían bastante nerviosos y eran extremadamente atentos el uno con el otro, lo cual generaba por lo regular bastante burla por parte de los hermanos Weasley.

-Parece ser que nadie va a ganar la apuesta- dijo Bill a los gemelos.

-Si todo pasa como parece que va a pasar, mañana habrá un ganador- dijo Fred.

-¿Quien?- dijo Charlie.

-Papa- dijo George -cuando Ron fue por Hermione entro a la apuesta-

-Y todo parece indicar que el se levara los 185 galeones que están en juego- dijo Fred.

-Pog que no invitaron a Haggy- dijo Gabrielle.

-Por que el los conoce a ambos muy bien y podría haber manipulado la situación- dijo George.

-En fin, mañana sabgemos si Agtug fue el ganadog- dijo Fleur antes de marcharse a dormir.


	14. Chapter 14 El primer baile

**Capitulo 14 El primer baile.**

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado, desde muy temprano todos los habitantes de la madriguera se habían levantado para terminar con los últimos detalles, las flores y el banquete estaban listos, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Harry jamás había visto tantos pelirrojos juntos.

-Ese en el primo Albert- dijo Ron.

-No es pelirrojo- dijo Hermione.

-Es pariente político- dijo Ron. –pero esa es la prima Sarah-

-Lleva el mismo peinado que tu Hermione- dijo Harry.

-Y por lo regular lleva al cabello tan alborotado como tu- agrego Ginny.

-¿Ya vieron?, llego la tía Muriel- dijo Charlie.

-No te acerques a ella- dijo Ron en voz muy baja a Hermione.

-Harry es hora de que tomes la poción, la dosis es muy grande para que resistas toda la boda y la fiesta- dijo Bill mientras le daba a Harry un enorme vaso con poción multijugos.

-Recuerda compañero, eres el primo Barny- dijo Ron.

-Con tantos familiares te confundirás, son muy pocos los que conocen a casi todos, así que no te será difícil hacerte pasar por un Weasley- dijo Charlie.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y muchos mas parientes habían llegado, Harry había logrado confundirse con los invitados y por lo general rehuia de los pelirrojos mas viejos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bill, Fleur y su familia junto con Molly y la tía Muriel ayudaban a preparar a la novia.

-Estas cometiendo un grave error- decía Muriel.

-Ron ya es un adulto y el decidió lo que quería hacer- dijo Molly.

-Has permitido que el chiflado de tu marido le de libertades a tus hijos, debes de recordar cual es nuestro estatus de sangre- dijo la anciana.

Los Delacour habían salido pues la tía Muriel era insoportable, habían aguantado todos los comentarios que había hecho sobre los brujos extranjeros, pero cuando comenzó a hablar de los Weasley prefirieron salir, ya que pensaban que su presencia avergonzaría a Molly.

-Arthur no es ningún chiflado- dijo Molly.

Por supuesto que si lo es, esta loco por los muggles, por eso no ha avanzado mas puestos en el ministerio, por eso ustedes….- dijo Muriel.

-Arthur es un buen hombre y estamos orgullosos de el- dijo Molly armándose de toda la paciencia posible.

-Mira lo que ha permitido que hagan tus hijos, Charles se fue a otro país a cuidar dragones, y William y el están siguiendo las ideas del chiflado de Dumbledore, Frederic y George abandonaron el colegio y Ronald se relaciona con esa chica hija de muggles- dijo Muriel.

-Chalie es feliz con su trabajo, al igual que Bill, Fred y George tienen su propio negocio y les va muy bien, y Ron, mi hijo no pudo fijarse en una niña mejor que Hermione- dijo Molly fastidiada.

-Hegmione es una buena chica- dijo Fleur.

-Es la primera de su promoción- dijo Molly.

-No es sangre pura- dijo Muriel.

¿Y a quien le importa eso?- dijo Molly.

-Las tradiciones, los Prewett- dijo Muriel.

-Hermione no tiene nada de malo- dijo Molly.

-Solo falta que permitieras que alguno de tus hijos se casara con un hibrido- dijo Muriel.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Fleur volteo a ver a la tía Muriel, se quito la tiara que portaba y se la extendió a la anciana.

-No voy a pegmitig que hable mal de los hibgidos, Bill fue mogdido pog un hombge lobo y yo me casage con el no me impogta si es sangge puga o no, es el hombge que amo y con eso me basta- dijo la francesa.

-William, ¿mordido?- dijo Muriel.

-Mi hijo tiene su cara destrozada por heridas que le causo Greyback, Bill y algunos otros protegían Hogwarts de una intrusión de Mortifagos- dijo Molly.

-Hegmione, Ginny, y Gon pelearon también, contra magos sangge limpia- ladro Fleur.

-Esos magos de los que tanto te enorgulleces están usando a tipos como Greyback para matar a quienes no están de acuerdo con ellos, llevaron a ese monstruo al colegio por que pensaban que matarían fácilmente a Dumbledore y que el castillo estaría desprotegido- dijo Molly.

-Llévese su tiagga- dijo Fleur mirando con desprecio a la tía Muriel.

-No era mi intención, no sabia lo que le había pasado a William- dijo la anciana que sin duda estaba consternada por lo que le habían contado. –yo ….siento mucho haber dicho eso-

-Hoy, más que nunca estoy orgullosa de mi familia, y de las chicas que mis hijos han elegido- dijo Molly –por que Fleur y Hermione entraran pronto a la familia-

-Ese es el primo Lionel, dijo Ginny -es de lo mas aburrido, el único que lo soportaba era Percy-

-Se llevaban tan bien por que Percy es mas aburrido y engreído que el, curso el colegio al mismo tiempo que Bill y se sentía el mas inteligente, pero Bill fue el premio anual- dijo Ron.

-Esa es la prima Ephy- dijo Ginny.

-No es pelirroja- dijo Hermione.

-Por parte de mama no todos son pelirrojos- dijo Ron.

-Pero quien se casa con un Weasley debe de hacerse a la idea de que sus hijos serán pelirrojos- dijo Ginny.

-Seria divertido ver una Hermione pelirroja- susurro Harry al oído de Ginny.

Media hora más tarde Hermione y Ginny subieron para arreglarse.

-Tardan demasiado- dijo Ron.

-Tu libro debe de decir algo como "ten paciencia a tu bruja"- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Calla, no vallas a contarle a nadie que te di una copia del libro- dijo Ron.

-Usaste el encantamiento duplicador- dijo Harry.

-Si y me costo mucho tiempo lograr una copia decente- dijo Ron.

-Pudiste haberle pedido a Hermione que hiciera la copia- dijo Harry por que la que me diste no tenia números de pagina.

-No- chillo Ron

-Vamos, apuesto a que le interesaría saber de donde salio el nuevo Ron- dijo Harry.

-Calla- dijo Ron.

-¿Desde cuando tienes ese libro?- dijo Harry.

-Fred y George me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños- dijo Ron, pero lo comencé a leer apenas hace unas semanas-

-Demonios- dijo Ginny –ahí esta la tía Muriel-

-No entiendo por que ustedes parecen no apreciarla mucho- dijo Hermione.

-Lo entenderás cuando hables con ella, es insoportable- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene aspecto severo pero…..- decía Hermione en voz muy baja mientras ambas brujas se acercaban a la nada popular tía Muriel.

-¿Es la hija de Muggles?- dijo la anciana apenas vio a Hermione.

-Se llama Hermione- dijo Ginny.

-Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña mientras le ofrecía una mano a la anciana.

La tía Muriel la vio de pies a cabeza, Hermione miraba a Ginny bastante sorprendía de la actitud de la anciana.

-No eres fea- dijo Muriel.

-Tía- chillo Ginny.

-Dicen que eres la mejor de tu promoción- dijo Muriel.

-Yo…..- dijo Hermione.

-Esa no es una respuesta inteligente- dijo la anciana.

-Es la mejor del colegio, no hay nadie mas inteligente- dijo Ginny.

-No esta mal- dijo la anciana mientras les daba la espalda –aunque sus tobillos son muy delgados y tiene mala postura-

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione sorprendía.

-Es un cumplido- dijo la pelirroja –le agradaste-

-¿Le agrade?, ni siquiera me dio la mano- dijo Hermione.

-Así es ella- dijo Ginny, por eso nadie la soporta.

Unos minutos mas tarde las chicas bajaron, cuando la madriguera se encontraba repleta de pelirrojos y de miembros de la Orden.

Ron y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio los ojos de Ron que parecían querer memorizar a Hermione. Los gemelos llegaron un poco mas tarde.

-Así que ya conociste a la dulce tía Muriel- dijo Fred.

-Es tan dulce como una patada en…..- dijo George.

-George- advirtió Ginny.

-Es una anciana arcaica- dijo Ron.

-Vamos hermano, tu aun estas en el testamento, cuida lo que dices- dijo George.

-Ya no estoy- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny.

-Por nada- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Fred –debió de haber sido algo muy bueno-

-Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera con su dinero- dijo Ron.

Los Weasley que de sobra conocían la forma de pensar de su tía adivinaron de inmediato que algo grave debió de pasar para que Ron rechazara una herencia y tanto los gemelos como Ginny sospechaban que de seguro Hermione era parte de la causa.

-Tu tía dice que mis tobillos son muy delgados y que tengo mala postura- dijo Hermione.

-Tus tobillos están bien- dijo Ron.-no te lo tomes personal, ella es así con todos-

-Es un viejo murciélago, me acaba de decir que mis orejas están torcidas- dijo George.

Tan entretenidos estaban en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que una persona acababa de llegar y se ponía frente a ellos.

-Estas herrrmosa Hermione- dijo la voz de Viktor Krum.

-Viktor- chillo Hermione, mitad nerviosa, mitad gustosa –es bueno verte, no sabia que fueras a venir- dijo la castaña mientras le abrazaba.

La cara de Ron era un autentico poema, su boca permanecía abierta, pues tanto el como los demás sabían que el búlgaro no vendría, pero sus ojos despedían fuego, un fuego que estaba a punto de calcinar al búlgaro.

-Conseguí que retrasaran el partido- dijo el búlgaro.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- fue lo único que dijo Ron.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron bastante sorprendida.

-Fleurr me invito, ella y yo somos amigos- dijo el búlgaro.

-Es que, pensábamos que no vendrías- dijo Ginny.

-No perrderria la oportunidad de verr a Hermione- dijo el búlgaro sonriente.

-Yo….te llevare a tu lugar- dijo Barny.

Harry y el búlgaro se alejaron de Ron y los demás.

-Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Dime- dijo el pelirrojo desafiante.

-Nada- dijo Hermione –vamos a nuestros lugares-

Fred y George estaban de lo mas divertidos con las primas de Fleur, Harry ya había acomodado al resto de los invitados junto con Ginny, Ron no quería admitirlo pero parecía que estaba pegado a Hermione y no la dejaba ir a ningún lado sola y menos si el invitado al que acomodaría estaba en la misma zona que Krum.

Ron estaba bastante inquieto y no paraba de voltear a todos lados, Hermione por su parte aunque nerviosa parecía estar bastante contenta y no paraba de soltar risitas tontas cuando Ginny le comentaba algo.

La novia llego y la gran mayoría de los magos no pudieron evitar mirar a Fleur que lucia maravillosa, sin embargo Ron evito verla a toda costa pues Hermione no le perdía de vista desde que la novia hizo su aparición, la ceremonia termino pronto, y las largas filas de sillas desaparecieron para que en su lugar aparecieran mesas.

-Luna es genial- decía Ron.

-Su padre es tal y como me lo imagine- dijo Hermione.

-Su nombre es Xenophylus- dijo Ron.

-Viven muy cerca de la madriguera- dijo Ginny.

Ron volteaba a ver a todos lados, como si esperara que Krum atacara por cualquier lado.

-Ron, te ves ridículo volteando para todos lados- dijo Harry.

-Calla y busca a la gárgola cejuda- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ronald- chillo Hermione en voz muy baja -no le digas así-

-No la veo- dijo Ginny.

-¿Quién es el tipo de amarrillo?- pregunto Krum que acababa de llegar sin que nadie lo notara.

-Es el padre de Luna, nuestra amiga- dijo Ron desafiante.

-Ron- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Ron sin hacer caso de lo que Hermione había dicho.

Ron jalo de la mano a Hermione y se perdieron entre los invitados que bailaban, la cara que Hermione tenía era una rara mezcla de incredulidad y satisfacción.

-No me lo perderé- dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

-Ron odia bailar, siempre dijo que el jamás bailaría- dijo Ginny.

-Bailo con McGonagall- dijo Harry riendo al recordar el baile de cuarto año y las lecciones que su jefa de casa les había dado.

-Ron afirma que fue obligado, pero que jamás bailaría por decisión propia- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo –será divertido restregárselo en su cara después-

La pelirroja ya se había ido y dos mesas delante de ellos hablo con un pelirrojo que la invito a bailar, y juntos se perdieron en la multitud.

-¿Erres pariente de Weasley?- dijo Krum.

-Primo, muy lejano- dijo Harry.

-¿Ellos ya están juntos?- dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione que bailaban.

-Algo así- dijo Barny.

-¿Y esa pelirroja, sale con alguien?- pregunto el búlgaro mirando a Ginny.

-Si, con un tipo grande y fuerte, y con muy mal carácter- dijo Barny bastante molesto.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba bailar- dijo Hermione.

-No me gusta- dijo Ron.

-¿Entonces solo me lo pediste por que llego Viktor a la mesa?- dijo ella soltándose.

-No, lo hice por que desde cuarto año quería bailar contigo- dijo Ron tomándola de la cintura –y….-

-¿Y por que mas?- dijo Hermione que miraba muy interesada a Ron.

-Por que no quería que nadie se me adelantara hoy- dijo Ron que se había puesto más rojo que su cabello. –Tu me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Pidemelo antes que nadie-

Hermione sonrió y se recargo en el pecho del pelirrojo y ambos dejaron llevar por la música.

-¿Crees que se lo pedirá hoy?- dijo Molly.

-Si lo hace ganare bastantes galeones- contesto Arthur.

-¿Es la novia de Ron?- dijo el primo Drayfitt que bailaba con Ginny.

-No, aun no- dijo Ginny.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Drayfitt.

-Si te escucha mi hermano te hechizara- contesto la pelirroja.

-Oye, ¿Quién es ese pelirrojo que esta junto al tipo cejudo?- dijo Drayfitt.

-Ahh ese es el primo Barny- dijo Ginny -¿Por qué?-

-Por que no deja de lanzarme miradas asesinas, pensé que era algo tuyo- dijo Drayfitt.

-No, no somos nada- dijo la pelirroja que sonreía mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Drayfitt..

Drayfitt se acerco mas a Ginny, y cuando estaba mas cerca y la pelirroja no sabia que hacer para soltarse sin llamar la atención.

-Mis pies- dijo Drayfitt.

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo Ginny

-Me duelen- dijo Drayfitt, que caminaba dolorosamente hasta la mesa.

-¿Que le hiciste?- dijo Hermione.

-La maldición crece uñas, Harry me la enseño, esta en el libro del pelmazo grasiento- dijo Ron, el curso pasado la usamos varias veces con Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Ron.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo encantaste?- dijo Hermione que reía al ver al primo Drayfitt quitarse los zapatos.

-Iba a besarla- dijo Ron –si el tonto de Harry lo permite es cosa suya, pero yo no dejare que ningún idiota que no sea el idiota de Harry le ponga las manos encima-

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír ante lo que escuchaba, pues el pelirrojo no quería que nadie pusiera las manos encima de su hermanita, pero si alguien debía hacerlo, prefería que fuera Harry.

Harry por su parte se había levantado cuando vio que Drayfitt se acercaba mucho a Ginny, pero se quedo a medio camino cuando vio que el primo la soltó y se retiraba, Harry suspiro y estaba a punto de volver a su lugar junto a Krum, pero antes de que pudiera regresar, se encontró con Molly y Arthur.

-Ginny se quedo sin pareja querido- dijo Molly.

-Apuesto a que le gustaría que la invitaras a bailar- dijo Arthur.

-Yo….ehhhh- dijo Harry.

-Vamos- dijo Molly que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Yo…Ginny, ¿quieres bailar?- dijo Harry.

-Si- dijo ella mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano.

-Al fin el tonto reacciono- dijo Ron.

-Deja de decirle tonto a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Deja de defenderlo- dijo Ron.

La orquesta siguió tocando, muchas de las parejas habían regresado a sus mesas, mientras que parejas nuevas ingresaban a la pista, Ron y Hermione no habían dejado de bailar ni un instante.

-Harry y Ginny dejaron de bailar- dijo Hermione.

-Tonto Potter- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué es tonto?- dijo Hermione.

-Por que esta es quizás la ultima oportunidad de estar así- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Así como?- dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Ron a los ojos.

-Así- dijo Ron mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza hacia Hermione.

Pareció que el tiempo se detenía, Hermione podía contar perfectamente cada una de las pecas de Ron, mientras que Ron apreciaba perfectamente la tonalidad chocolate de los ojos de Hermione. La distancia cada vez era menor, sus narices se rozaron, Ron inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha, Hermione lo hizo hacia la izquierda, sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca pero…..

-Tomaremos un descanso y después volveremos- dijo uno de los músicos.

La gente comenzó a retirarse dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione que al ver que todos se retiraban optaron por soltarse, Ron dejo a Hermione muy cerca de la mesa en donde estaba Harry y fue por un par de bebidas.

Todo paso muy rápido, un lince plateado aterrizo en medio del patio y la voz de Kingsley los previno de la llegada de los Mortifagos, todo se volvió un caos, Hermione gritaba desesperada por Ron, el pelirrojo que jamás la había perdido de vista llego lo mas rápido que pudo a ellos, la castaña le tomo de la mano y el trío desapareció de la madriguera.


	15. Chapter 15 El 12 de Grimmauld Place

**Capitulo 15 El numero doce de Grimmauld Place.**

Hermione después de que fueron atacados por mortifagos en un café muggle los apareció afuera de Grimmauld place, los tres estaban demasiado cansados de la pelea con los mortifagos, aun habían muchas cosas que aclarar. Apenas entraron a la vieja casa de los Black cuando una de las trampas que Moody había puesto les ataco, sin embargo Harry logro anularla.

El patronus de Arthur les había avisado que todos estaban bien y que no se comunicaran con ellos por que estaban siendo vigilados, esta noticia les devolvió un poco de calma, sobretodo a Ron que estaba muy preocupado por su familia.

Harry había tenido una visión acerca de lo que le había pasado a los dos mortifagos que fallaron en capturarles.

-Toma- dijo Ron al momento en que le daba a Hermione los tres cojines del sofá para que los pusiera en el suelo y no durmiera en el piso.

-Ron, creo que es mejor que cada uno tome uno y lo usemos de almohada- dijo ella.

-No, el piso esta muy frió- dijo Ron.

-Pero es que…- dijo ella.

-No, a mi no me molesta dormir en el piso, y creo que a Harry tampoco ¿verdad compañero?- dijo Ron.

-Ehhh- dijo Harry que aun tenia dolor de cabeza.

-Ya lo vez, no le importa dijo Ron.

-Pero Ron- protesto Hermione, pero ya era tarde, por que el pelirrojo estaba ya acomodando los cojines uno tras otro para que la castaña se acostara.

-Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.

Ron había acomodado los cojines para Hermione muy cerca de donde estaban sus mantas, Harry estaba al otro lado de Ron.

Apagaron las lámparas que Hermione había encendido y trataron de dormir, Harry estaba tan cansado y tenia tanto dolor de cabeza que de inmediato se quedo dormido, Ron no podía dormir, aun procesaba lo que había pasado ese día.

El pelirrojo escucho un par de ruidos muy débiles que le parecieron sollozos, así que se acerco más a Hermione.

Ron no le dijo nada, solo saco una de sus manos de la sabana y tomo la mano de ella apretándola gentilmente y la mantuvo así hasta que Hermione se calmo.

-Yo….lo siento Ron, es que…tengo tanto miedo- dijo ella.

-Lo se- dijo el –yo también tengo miedo-

-Oh Ron- dijo ella.

-Te diría que fue un día horrible- dijo el –pero no lo fue-

-Ron, fue un día horrible, de esos que nunca se olvidan- dijo ella –Vol…..-

-No digas su nombre- dijo Ron.

-El que no debe ser nombrado tomo el ministerio- dijo ella.

-Yo prefiero recordar la primera parte del día- dijo Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Ron quería decir.

-Ron, gracias- dijo ella.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias, si quieres llorar sabes que cuentas conmigo para tratar de hacerte sonreír- dijo el.

-No por eso- dijo ella –por el baile, fue el mejor baile de mi vida-

-¿De verdad?- dijo el acercándose mas.

-Si- dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

-Nunca pensé que bailar fuera tan divertido- dijo el. Acercándose más.

Hermione miraba a Ron, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, pero al igual que en la fiesta fueron interrumpidos, pues Harry escogió ese momento preciso para roncar de una forma por demás ruidosa, que hizo que ambos se separaran.

Ron y Hermione que habían vuelto a la realidad estaban bastante sonrojados, no hubo más intentos, pero Hermione saco una vez más su mano para tomar la de Ron.

-¿Así ronca siempre?- dijo ella.

-No siempre, a veces ronca peor- dijo Ron mientras lanzaba una dura mirada a Harry.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron dormidos, lentamente se fueron soltado cuando quedaron presa del sueño, ambos sumidos en un mundo repleto de calma y recuerdos felices.

A la mañana siguiente Harry que fue el primero en despertar se sintió demasiado solo, demasiado intruso al ver a sus amigos tan juntos, le pareció que se habían quedado dormidos tomados de la mano, y de pronto sintió tanta nostalgia por Ginny.

Harry había decidido visitar la vieja habitación de su padrino, a pesar de haber pasado parte del verano y las vacaciones de navidad en esa casa aun había rincones que no conocía, Harry encontró algunas cosas interesantes, otras que le recordaron momentos dolorosos y que removieron viejos sentimientos de culpa.

El moreno encontró parte de una fotografía en la que estaba el con su padre, la parte en la que debía aparecer su madre estaba cortada, también encontró una carta en la que su madre le contaba a su padrino algunos rumores acerca de Dumbledore.

Hermione despertó y no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio que Ron estaba muy cerca de ella y que sus manos aun estaban muy cerca, pues se había dormido tomados de la mano. Comenzó a incorporarse, pues quería despertar a Ron estando mas cerca de el, cuando vio que Harry no estaba en su lugar, de inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco, pues sabia que Harry tenia planeado ir solo y no quería ponerlos a ella y a Ron en mas peligro.

-Ron- chillo ella, moviendo bruscamente al pelirrojo.

Ron que estaba soñando la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el, en ese momento Hermione no sabia que hacer, le gustaba estar así, pero inmediatamente se soltó, pues tenían que buscar a Harry.

-Ron, Harry no esta, se ha ido- chillo ella mientras sacudía a Ron

-Ehhh- dijo Ron que se sorprendió de ver que tenía sus manos en las caderas de la castaña. -¿que Harry que?-

-Harry no esta- dijo Hermione.

Ron de inmediato se puso de pie y saco su varita.

-Yo subiré a buscarle, tu busca abajo- dijo Ella y salio corriendo.

-Oye- grito el –no subas sola-

-Búscalo- grito ella desde las escaleras.

Hermione subió lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a abrir puertas sin parar, cada que abría una y veía que Harry no estaba dentro su corazón la tía mas rápido y los nervios se apoderaban mas de ella, Ron por su parte comenzó a buscar en todos los rincones de la planta baja y el sótano que era enorme y tenia al menos dos pisos de profundidad, Ron estaba preocupado por Harry y no dejaba de maldecirlo ya que por su culpa Hermione estaba sola en los pisos de arriba buscándolo.

Hermione abrió la habitación de Sirius y encontró a Harry, la castaña respiro aliviada y se asomo por la escalera para gritarle a Ron que había encontrado a Harry, Ron también respiro aliviado por que tanto Hermione como Harry estaban bien.

Harry le contó a la castaña lo que había encontrado, cuando salían de la habitación de Sirius se dieron cuenta de las iniciales que había grabadas en la habitación de al lado y de inmediato avisaron a Ron que subió preocupado.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que RAB era Regulus el hermano de Sirius llamaron a Kreatcher quien les contó su triste historia, hasta Ron que detestaba al elfo se sentía conmovido por la forma en la que Voldemort había tratado al elfo, Harry al enterarse de quien había robado el relicario de Slytherin encomendó a Kreatcher la localización de Mundungus Fletcher.

-¿Crees que lo traerá?- dijo Ron a Harry.

-Lo traerá, el relicario es algo casi sagrado para el pobre Kreatcher, de una forma o de otra traerá a Mundungus- dijo Hermione.

Ron lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en el brazo.

-Ron- chillo Hermione asustada, pues el golpe no había sido nada amigable.

-Recuerda Harry no apartarte sin avisar- dijo Ron sin hacer caso de la protesta de Hermione.

-¿Qué yo que?- dijo Harry.

-Pudiste habernos despertado y avisarnos que estarías curioseando en la habitación de Sirius- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, no tienes por que golpearlo- dijo Hermione.

-Deja ya de defenderlo, que bastante nos asusto- dijo Ron.

-De cualquier forma, no le pegues- dijo Hermione.

-Se lo merece- dijo Ron enfurruñado.

-No les llame por que ustedes estaban dormidos- dijo Harry mirando a Ron con rencor.

-Era mejor que nos despertaras a que solo desaparecieras y nos asustaras- dijo Ron.

-Chicos ya dejen esto- dijo Hermione.

-No los quise despertar- dijo Harry –hubiera arruinado un bello cuadro- dijo Harry antes de irse y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Ron.

A Harry el enojo con Ron se le paso muy rápido, por que de inmediato se dio cuenta que había asustado a sus amigos, lo mejor habría sido el tratar de dormir un poco mas, o permanecer acostado junto a ellos, pero el verlos casi tomados de la mano le hizo recordar lo mucho que Ginny le hacia falta y sintió bastante envidia de que Hermione y Ron se tuvieran el uno al otro para consolarse.

-Debes de hacerlo- murmuraba ella.

-No- murmuraba el.

-Ronald- murmuro ella.

-No me digas Ronald- dijo el.

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando hagas lo que te dije- dijo ella.

Ron suspiro derrotado y se acerco a un Harry que los miraba con mucho interés, Ron jamás había cedido tan fácil en una discusión y mucho menos si era lo que el se imaginaba, Harry creía que Hermione había enviado a Ron a que se disculpara, y la cara que tenia su amigo era de derrota, Ron tendría que dejar a un lado el enorme orgullo Weasley del que hacia gala en cualquier discusión y solo por que ella se lo había pedido.

-Ejem- dijo Ron tratándose de aclarar la garganta –ehh Harry, compañero yo….lo siento, no debí golpearte, aunque lo merecieras- dijo el pelirrojo que veía a Hermione.

Después de dar su disculpa, Ron se dio media vuelta y se retiro a la cocina, Hermione sonrió a Harry y se fue siguiendo a Ron, cuando ella le alcanzo, Harry alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Satisfecha?- decía Ron enfurruñado.

-Si- dijo ella-pero habría sido mejor si lo miraras a el cuando te disculpabas, no a mi-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus dos amigos, incluso en momentos como estos, incluso aunque era mas que obvio lo que sentían, aunque todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor lo supieran, el par de cabezotas no podían dejar de discutir o quizás no es que no pudieran, quizás era que no quisieran dejar de discutir.

Los días siguientes los pasaron limpiando un poco la casa, lo cual había divertido sobremanera a Harry, pues Hermione que nunca había manifestado miedo a las arañas se ponía detrás de Ron cada que encontraban una, y Ron que siempre había temido a ellas las pisaba o las aplastaba con lo primero que encontraba, aunque la palidez de su piel notaba que aun mantenía la fobia a los arácnidos, a veces Harry cuando veía una la agrandaba usando su varita y la alejaba a donde estaban sus amigos ya que le divertía ver las caras que hacían ambos cuando encontraban arañas del tamaño de una rata, en varias ocasiones Ron se puso tembloroso y Hermione pareció sentir bastante culpa de poner al pelirrojo en ese apuro, así que trataba de ayudarle a terminar con el bicho, pero Ron de inmediato se reponía y lanzaba el pisotón, aunque lo hacia volteando hacia otro lado, por lo que tenia que dar unos cuantos mas por que por lo regular no acertaba en el blanco.

Cuando ya tenían la casa habitable recibieron la visita de Remus Lupin, quien les informo de la situación actual y el nuevo régimen de terror contra los hijos de muggles, noticia que alarmo e indigno a Ron, Remus también les contó de su intención de acompañarles en su viaje, aunque eso levanto las sospechas de Harry, y Remus termino por confesarles que iba a ser padre, lo cual genero el enojo de Harry al ver lo cobarde que Remus estaba comportándose, el licántropo se marcho furioso de Grimmauld place, no sin antes dejarle un recordatorio a Harry.

-Harry no debiste de…….- trato de decir Hermione a un Harry que estaba sobándose la cabeza.

-No lo defiendas- dijo Harry en un tono que sonó bastante agresivo.

-No te desquites con ella- dijo Ron interponiéndose entre la castaña y Harry.

-Chicos no….- dijo ella.

-No dejare que te hable así, si quiere hablarle a alguien en ese tono que lo haga con Lupin- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry quien salio de la cocina.

Hermione y Ron se miraban entre ellos en una silenciosa conversación que hacia sentir de lo más incomodo a Harry, el moreno se sentía aun muy molesto con Remus.

-Debes de entenderlo Harry, esta preocupado- dijo Hermione mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a Harry, el moreno encogió los hombros.

-Se que esta mal que le siga diciendo cobarde- dijo Harry.

-Pues deja de hacerlo- dijo Ron.

-¿Tu abandonarías a tu hijo si su madre fuera una hija de muggles?- dijo Harry a Ron.

-Jamás abandonaría a mi hija, ni a su madre- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-Pues el debería de quedarse con ellos, Tonks es una traidora a la sangre y el bebe será hijo de un hibrido, mis padres se avergonzarían de el si tan solo le hubieran escuchado hablar como lo hizo- dijo Harry.

Harry tomo el diario y leyó un fragmento de lo que seria el próximo libro de Rita Skeeter, el libro tal y como se había enterado días antes era una biografía sobre Dumbledore, haba tanto que quería haberle preguntado al que fue director del colegio, tanto tiempo que había desperdiciado, y ahora tras enterarse de que la familia de Dumbledore había habitado en el Valle de Godric las ganas de ir a ese lugar se multiplicaron, algo saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, ya que justo en ese momento apareció Kreatcher con Mundungus.

Después de que el ladrón les contó lo que le había pasado al medallón y se fue, el trío se quedo pensando que era lo que haría para recuperar el relicario.

Al día siguiente Harry seguía con la intención de ir al valle de Godric, y se lo comunico a sus amigos, Hermione como era de esperarle le regaño recordándole que lo mas importante era recuperar el relicario.

-Hermione, ya deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre- dijo Harry bastante molesto.

-No le hables así- ladro Ron.

-Si quieres que deje de comportarme como tu madre, comienza por comportarte con más responsabilidad- dijo la castaña.

Harry salio de la habitación y les dejo solos, a Hermione la molestia se le paso rápido, no así a Harry que aun se sentía ofendido por lo que ella le había dicho al final, ni a Ron que aun estaba bastante molesto con Harry.

Harry y Ron no se hablaron por el resto del día, por más intentos que Hermione hizo.

Aunque el otoño comenzaba, la casa de los Black era un congelador, no importaba que tuvieran la chimenea encendida, así que por la noche los tres estaban sentados lo mas cerca de la chimenea, Harry prefería estar solo, ya que aun estaba enojado con Ron, el pelirrojo ignoraba a Harry, y Hermione intentaba hacer que ambos chicos se hablaran.

-Empaque un par de chaquetas para ustedes, pero no las encuentro- dijo la castaña mientras revolvía cosas en su bolso.

-¿Me permites?- dijo Ron pidiéndole el bolso a ella.

Hermione le entrego el bolso a Ron, y el pelirrojo comenzó a vaciar en contenido en la alfombra, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír ante el método que Ron había usado y ante la cara que Hermione había puesto.

-Ronald, me costo mucho trabajo acomodar todo- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, nunca encontrabas nada- dijo Ron –pensé que todo estaba desacomodado, yo te ayudare a acomodarlas de nuevo-

Harry mientras tanto había encontrado la chaqueta de Hermione y la suya, así que mientras sus amigos discutían el comenzó a buscar la de Ron, cuando la encontró vio que bajo ella había un paquete envuelto en papel negro que tenia impresos jugadores de quidditch anaranjados que volaban y se pasaban la quaffle unos a otros y que tenia toda la apariencia de ser un regalo. Harry lo levanto para mirarlo mejor, justo en el momento en el que Hermione y Ron voltearon para verlo.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Harry.

-Nada- dijo ella arrebatándole el paquete a Harry.

Ron no dijo nada, se puso de pie y se disponía a retirarse, Harry vio el paquete de nuevo y comprendió el enojo de Ron, el paquete tenia jugadores de quidditch y si Hermione lo mantenía escondido y había tenido una reacciona si, la única respuesta era que debía de ser un regalo para Viktor Krum.

Hermione trato de componer la situación cambiando de tema.

-Ronald, dijiste que me ayudarías a acomodar todo de nuevo- dijo ella.

-Creo que prefieres guardar las cosas tu sola, para que no toquemos los presentes que tienes para ese- ladro Ron haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras salía de la sala.

Hermione suspiro derrotada y miro a Ron.

-No es para Viktor- dijo ella.

Ron se detuvo y volteo para ver a Hermione que se había puesto más roja que el cabello de cualquier Weasley.

-Entonces ¿para quien es?- dijo Ron.

-Para ti- murmuro ella mientras miraba al piso.

Harry sabia que debía de dejarlos solos, pero la curiosidad pudo mas, ¿Qué era lo que Hermione tenia escondido con tanto misterio?, Ron regreso a la sala y se sentó muy cerca de Hermione, la castaña le dio el regalo evitando mirarlo a toda costa, Ron comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, lo hacia con mucho cuidado, como si quisiera conservar intacta la envoltura, lo cual era poco común en Ron que por lo regular cuando recibía un obsequio rompía la envoltura de inmediato para poder ver el regalo.

El moreno aun no podía ver lo que había envuelto, pero la cara de Ron pasó de lo que había en el paquete a Hermione y la miro con una ternura que Harry nunca había visto en Ron.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- dijo Ron.

Hermione solo contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, pero aun evitaba mirar al pelirrojo, ella sabia que a Ron no le gustaban los buzos que su madre le hacia y estaba bastante avergonzada de el regalo que ella había tejido para el, pues pensaba que si no le gustaban los bonitos buzos que su madre tejía, menos le gustaría lo que ella le había hecho.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Ron.

Harry vio por fin lo que había en el paquete, era una bufanda, una bastante torcida, era anaranjada y tenia motivos en negro, un par de letras c contrapuestas, una estaba más grande que otra y un cañón rojo del que salía una bala, tenía barbas negras bastante desiguales.

-Es horrible- dijo ella –no se como se me ocurrió hacerte algo así, si tu siempre decías que los gorros para los elfos parecían vejigas lanudas, entenderé que no quieras usarla- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano, la castaña volteo a verlo finalmente, y en lugar de encontrar una cara de repulsión vio una enorme sonrisa, Ron ya tenia la bufanda puesta, el pelirrojo de inmediato la abrazo dándole las gracias.

Harry entendía perfectamente a Ron, la bufanda era horrible, pero la había hecho Hermione especialmente para Ron, el habría hecho lo mismo si Ginny hubiera hecho algo así para el, el moreno se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y salio de la sala dejando a sus amigos acomodar de nuevo las cosas en el bolso de Hermione.

Había algo que quería decirles a ambos, había pensado lo que dijo Hermione y la castaña tenia razón, lo mas importante era el relicario y para ello debían de entrar en el ministerio de magia, lo cual era bastante peligroso, ya que Harry ahora era buscado como un criminal, pero por ahora era mejor callar y dejarlo para el día siguiente, después de todo un día mas no afectaría en nada su misión y Ron y Hermione parecían bastante entretenidos guardando las cosas que Ron había sacado del bolso. Harry no pudo menos que sonreír cuando mientras subía las escaleras veía las miradas que Hermione y Ron se dedicaban.

Mañana pensó Harry antes de perderse de vista.


	16. Chapter 16 Vigilando el Ministerio

**Anuncio del Autor.**

**Hola a todas, este es el ultimo capitulo antes de llegar a "Entre árboles y maldiciones", la próxima actualización será una nueva versión del capitulo y después la historia continuara hasta terminar.**

**A todas las que visitan el blog, pasen a ver una nueva imagen, el árbol genealógico de la familia Weasley, creo que les gustara.**

**Capitulo 16 Vigilando el Ministerio.**

Harry tardo en dormirse, apenas subió a su habitación se tiro a la cama y trato de dormir, pero no podía, aun tenia en la mente a sus dos amigos, el solo recordar lo que había presenciado minutos antes le provocaba tanta envidia y nostalgia, el estaba solo, Ginny estaba con los Weasley y el, atrapado en una oscura y solitaria casona, no tenia un futuro previsible, de hecho comenzó a pensar en las nulas posibilidades que tenia de sobrevivir.

Dumbledore le había dejado un trabajo que sin lugar a dudas era una carga mucho mas grande a lo que el podía hacer, de nada servia la inteligencia de Hermione, ni la lealtad de Ron, ni la valentía de los tres juntos, Voldemort era una marea imparable que sobrepasaba todo.

De pronto se sintió tan solo, mas solo que cuando era un pequeño niño viviendo en una alacena, con una familia que no le quería, haciendo un recuento, de nada le servia lo que había aprendido después de seis años de educación mágica.

Mientras tanto en la sala Ron y Hermione estaban muy callados ordenando todo lo que había en el bolso de la castaña, el pelirrojo había comenzado a poner todos lo libros juntos, pero Hermione le dijo que tenían que ordenarlos por materias, mientras Ron ordenaba los libros Hermione doblaba cuidadosamente la ropa de los tres.

Ron tenia puesta la bufanda, y se notaba feliz, por su parte Hermione lucia radiante y no paraba de lanzar miradas a Ron y sonreía cada que veía que el se acomodaba la bufanda y pensó que después de todo lo que ella pensó en principio había sido el mejor regalo que pudo darle a Ron.

-Hermione- dijo el.

-Dime- contesto ella.

-¿Tu crees que podríamos leer un poco de este libro?- dijo el.

-Si- dijo ella.

La castaña no se imagino que libro estaba viendo Ron, así que por varios minutos no le presto atención y siguió doblando ropa y acomodándola dentro del bolso.

Las Maldiciones imperdonables

De las maldiciones imperdonables hay una que es irreparable ya que provoca la muerte inmediata de aquel en quien impacta, Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina.

Creada en épocas remotas, no hemos sido capaces de rastrear sus orígenes, sin embargo se sabe que en la Grecia antigua ya se usaba, a diferencia de las maldiciones comunes y aun mas, a diferencia de las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición asesina no puede ser usada por cualquier mago o bruja, la maldición Cruciatus o la maldición Imperius necesitan de la concentración o el deseo del que aplica la maldición, y entre mas grande sea su concentración o mas fuerte sea su deseo, mas fuertes serán los resultados de la maldición.

La aplicación de la maldición asesina requiere de la decisión de matar, pero esa decisión debe de ser definitiva y no debe de haber ni un dejo de duda, de ser así no se podrá producir, es por ello que la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas no logran llevarla a cabo, la sola pronunciación de su nombre o el movimiento de una varita no podría provocar el mas mínimo daño en la victima.

El acto supremo de matar daña el alma de forma irreparable ya que es un acto que presupone la maldad y el desapego a los valores, para la realización de esta maldición no es necesario un conjunto de movimientos concatenados como lo requieren la gran mayoría de las maldiciones, solo basta el apuntar a la victima con la varita y tener la decisión inequívoca de matar.

Esta maldición es imposible de bloquear por ningún medio mágico, no así por medios no mágicos, cualquier objeto lo suficientemente solidó conseguirá bloquear el haz de luz verde y salvara a la victima de una muerte segura……..

-Ron- chillo Hermione –No leas eso-

-Pero tu me dijiste que lo podía leer- dijo el.

-Yo….yo no me fije que libro era- dijo ella.

-Yo, lo siento- dijo el.

-No…fue mi mi culpa, debí de haberte prestado mas atención- dijo ella.

Hermione empaco el libro y lo guardo hasta el fondo del bolso, no le pregunto que es lo que Ron estaba leyendo, pero no podía dejar de notar la cara que tenia Ron.

-Ron, ¿estas bien?- dijo ella.

-Si- dijo el.

-¿Cómo lo lograra?- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo lograra que?- dijo ella.

-Matar y no sentir remordimiento- dijo el.

-Vvvol….el esta enfermo, ya no es humano- dijo Hermione.

Ron permaneció en silencio y bajo la mirada, aquella cara feliz que tenia cuando recién le había dado ella su bufanda se había ido, y Hermione lo noto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella.

-Cuando regresábamos de casa de los tíos de Harry y nos atacaron, había un mortifago que estaba a punto de atacar a Tonks, así que use el hechizo bombarda y lo desmonte de la escoba, el mortifago que iba junto lo levito con la varita, pero yo lo patee en la cara y lo desarme, el otro mortifago cayo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo comprendió al instante, Kingsley había hecho algo parecido y según el auror, creía haberlo matado.

-Escúchame Ron, tu no hiciste nada malo, salvaste a Tonks, ellos querían matarla y gracias a ti regreso con vida, tu no eres como ellos- dijo la castaña mientras levantaba la cara de Ron para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ese libro es horrible- dijo Ron –Dumbledore debería de haberlo quemado-

-Ron, esa noche había muchos mortifagos, seguro que alguno le ayudo- dijo la castaña

-No, nadie fue por el- dijo Ron, que aun lucia apesadumbrado.

-Tu estabas preocupado, era de noche, ellos vestían de negro, estabas combatiendo, no puedes asegurar que nadie fue por el- dijo Hermione.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo el.

-De verdad- dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Hermione sabia que Ron estaba en lo cierto y que lo mas seguro era que el mortifago hubiera muerto en la caída, pero a Ron le haría bien esa pequeña mentira, después de todo aun quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y quizás mas adelante tendrían que elegir entre tomar la vida de un mortifago para salvar la de alguno de ellos o dejarse matar y ella sabia que nadie del trío dejaría que a uno de ellos le pasara nada.

Ron que ya estaba mas tranquilo acompaño a Hermione a su habitación y cuando vio que ella ya había entrado, se fue a la suya, el pelirrojo aun tenia la bufanda puesta, se la quito y la acomodo con mucho cuidado en la cama, se quito sus ropas y se puso la pijama, mientras lo hacia recordó que cuando le dijo a Hermione que quizás había matado a una mortifago, no encontró en ella la cara de repulsión o desprecio que el temía encontrar, en lugar de ello encontró comprensión, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente Harry había sido el primero en levantarse, así que esperaba pacientemente a que sus amigos bajaran a desayunar, Ron por su parte había despertado y aunque tenía ya bastante hambre toco la puerta de la habitación de la castaña que estaba terminando de vestirse.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella.

-Soy yo- dijo Ron –quería preguntarte si deseas que te espere para bajar juntos-

Hermione sonrió, pues sabía cuanta hambre tenia Ron cada mañana.

-Si Ron, no tardo- dijo ella.

Hermione y Ron bajaban juntos las escaleras y vieron la mirada que les dedicaba Harry, quien estaba gratamente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Ron.

Kreatcher les preparo el desayuno, aunque no fue muy bueno pues después de haber pasado tantos años sin cocinar el sabor de los alimentos que Kreatcher les preparaba no era de lo mejor.

-Hermione, Ron- dijo Harry –Umbridge tiene el relicario y he estado pensando que…..tenemos que arrebatárselo-

-No sabemos en donde vive- dijo Ron.

-¿Harry no estarás pensando en…?- dijo la castaña.

La mirada que tenía Harry silencio a Hermione, pues sin duda Harry tenía en mente una intrusión al ministerio. Ron miro a ambos y se dio cuenta de lo que Harry planeaba.

-Compañero, no conocemos el ministerio- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya hemos estado ahí- dijo Harry.

-Harry estábamos de noche y nadie nos buscaba, ahora no podemos poner un pie fuera por que los aurores y mortifagos vendrían sobre nosotros- dijo Hermione.

-No debe de ser tan difícil, logramos llegar hasta la sala de las profecías, podemos ir bajo la capa- dijo Harry.

-La capa ya no nos cubre a los tres juntos, Ron es muy alto, a los únicos que nos tapa es a ti y a mi, y no juntos- dijo la castaña.

-Amigo, no sabemos en donde esta la oficina del sapo- dijo Ron –aunque podamos entrar-

-Ron solo uno de nosotros puede entrar y ese no puede ser Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Si estas pensando en ser tu la que entres estas equivocada- dijo Ron.

-Ron, no comencemos a pelear- dijo Hermione aburrida –las cosas entre nosotros quedaron muy claras en la madriguera- dijo ella.

-Lo se- dijo Ron –pero no me refería a eso, podemos entrar los tres, solo necesitamos saber exactamente a donde vamos y hacerlo en menos de una hora y podremos salir sin ser notados-

-Ron ¿Cómo va a ser……?- dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo antes de terminar pues vio la sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Jamás dije que no fueras, me refería a que no salieras sola- dijo Ron.

-Alguien me puede explicar- dijo Harry que estaba bastante molesto de sentirse excluido en la conversación.

-Harry, Ron robo un poco de poción multijugos de la que preparo Moody, tenemos suficiente para tres tomas- dijo Hermione.

-Error- dijo Ron –cuando regresamos la noche que fuimos por Harry escuche a Bill decirle a mama que ya no hacia falta tener en casa la poción, así que antes de que Bill se la llevara robe un frasco mas-

Hermione se lanzo a darle a Ron un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía que su idea había sido estupenda después ambos se pusieron muy rojos y se separaron. Harry recordó que Ginny había tenido muchos detalles como ese cuando eran novios, por las tardes acostumbraban dar largos paseos mientras Hermione entretenía a Ron para que no los siguiera.

-Ejem- dijo Harry –hay un problema mas, nunca hemos entrado al ministerio más que por la entrada de visitantes-

-Papa nos llevaba cuando éramos niños, yo si se en donde esta la entrada para los empleados- dijo Ron.

-Debemos conseguir cabellos de dos magos y una bruja para poder entrar- dijo Hermione –y vigilar el ministerio para saber ciertas rutinas y no ser tan evidentes-

-Ron dinos todo lo que recuerdes del ministerio para idear un plan de acción- dijo Harry.

-Debemos vigilar el ministerio- dijo la castaña –pero no podemos hacerlo los tres juntos-

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Ron –y después iré con Harry-

La primera reacción de Harry fue la de reír ante lo infantil que era lo que había dicho Ron, pero de inmediato se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta que lo que el pelirrojo trataba de hacer era proteger a ambos.

-Ron, debemos de ser lo mas discretos posibles, pasar inadvertidos- dijo Hermione que ya se imaginaba lo que venia.

-No puedes ir sola, y Harry tampoco- dijo Ron.

Hermione tomo la mano de Ron, no tenia la más mínima intención de provocar una discusión como la que habían tenido en la madriguera, sabía que las intenciones de Ron eran buenas.

-Ron, sabes perfectamente que solo puede vigilar uno de nosotros bajo la capa, no podemos desperdiciar la poción- dijo Hermione.

-Tu no puedes ir, eres la mas inteligente, la que siempre encuentra respuestas para todo- dijo Ron –y Harry es el único que puede derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, yo soy el que debe de ir-

Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Ron que ni por un momento pensara que el no era indispensable, pero antes de que el dijera algo Hermione se le adelanto.

-Ni por un momento pienses en sacrificarte por alguno de los dos Ronald, por que si lo haces no te lo perdonare nunca- dijo Hermione.

Harry miro a la castaña y miro el fuego que ardía en sus ojos.

-Tu eres tan necesario como yo o como Harry- dijo la castaña.

-Hermi…..- dijo Ron.

-No me interrumpas- bramo ella. –Cada uno de nosotros hará una guardia, iremos a diferentes horas todos los días, a la hora de la entrada y de la salida, nos esconderemos y anotaremos todo lo que valga la pena-

-No puedes ir sola- gruño Ron –ellos están buscando a los hijos de muggle-

-Haré lo que me toca hacer- dijo ella.

Ron vio la mirada de Hermione y entendió que la batalla estaba perdida, nada de lo que el hiciera o dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Comenzaremos mañana- dijo la castaña.

-No- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- dijo ella.

-Yo iré primero, y después Harry, tu iras cuando cambies el color de tu cabello y te aprendas mi árbol genealógico- dijo Ron.

-Ron, sabes que eso no servirá- dijo ella.

-Ellos buscan a los hijos de muggles, fingirás ser una de mis primas- dijo Ron.

-Ron eso no serv…..- dijo ella.

-No, lo mejor será que comience a redactarte algunas cosas de mi familia- dijo Ron.

Harry sabia que lo que Ron decía solo serviría si no se topaban con alguno de los mortifagos que no los conocía, pues aunque Hermione cambiara el color de su cabello si se encontraban con Bellatrix, los Malfoy o algunos de los mortifagos que los persiguieron en el ministerio el plan se arruinaría, además estaba el hecho de que la gran mayoría sabia que la mayor familia de traidores a la sangre que había eran los Weasley y todos ellos eran pelirrojos, parecía que Hermione pensaba lo mismo pero por alguna extraña razón no se lo dijo a Ron.

Ron escribió en un papel muchas cosas acerca de su familia, mientras Harry y Hermione lo veían.

-Ron, esto no creo que sea necesario que me lo digas- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada.

-Tienes que saberlo- dijo el pelirrojo que también estaba algo sonrojado.

-Ron, basta con que me digas los nombres de mis padres y hermanos, a tu familia la conozco- dijo ella.

-Pero debes de saber detalles por si preguntan- dijo Ron.

-Ron, nadie me va a preguntar cual es el mas alto de los gemelos- dijo ella.

-Es Fred, por menos de medio centímetro, Percy tiene callos y Ginny un lunar en el trasero-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harry que se había mantenido ajeno a la platica, momentos después al ver la mirada que Ron le dedico le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado.

-Los lunares que tenga mi hermana no son de tu incumbencia Potter- dijo Ron.

Hermione sonreía al ver las caras de ambos chicos, pues Ron había entrecerrado tanto los ojos que parecía que tenía solo dos líneas, mientras que Harry se había sonrojado al escuchar lo que Ron había dicho y ante la pregunta que se le escapo hacer.

-Yo….yo solo pregunte por hacer conversación- dijo Harry.

-Pues ve y pregunta por las hermanas de Crabbe o Goyle y no por mi hermanita- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa ante la cara de asco que Harry había hecho y se acerco a Ron.

-Deberías estar contento de que Harry se sorprendiera- murmuro Hermione al oído de Ron –eso indica que no conoce el lunar- dijo sonriendo.

Esa tarde la pasaron en la sala, Hermione practicaba el cambio de color de cabello, cosa que domino casi al instante, pero Ron se empecinaba en hacerla cambiar de apariencia.

-Ron iré bajo la capa de invisibilidad- dijo ella.

-No importa será mejor que no puedan reconocerte- contesto el.

Harry entendía muy bien a Ron, el quería proteger a Hermione, sin importan lo absurdas que podían ser algunas de sus ideas.

Tal y como lo habían dicho al día siguiente Ron fue el primero en hacer la vigilancia y Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que no solo Ron se preocupaba de mas por Hermione, pues desde que el pelirrojo había puesto un pie fuera de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se puso de muy mal humor, y no hacia mas que ver el reloj y mirar a la puerta.

-Ya ha tardado bastante- dijo Hermione.

-Apenas hace una hora que se fue- dijo Harry.

-Quedamos en que solo vigilaríamos la entrada de los empleados- dijo ella.

-Ron sabe cuidarse- dijo Harry.

Hermione bufo y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala con los brazos cruzados y no volvió a abrir la boca. Harry se sentó junto a ella y suspiro, pues comenzaba a imaginarse como se pondría Ron el día en que a ella le tocara vigilar, media hora mas tarde Ron regreso, el pelirrojo les dio una detallada relación de todo lo que había visto.

-Aparecí en la entrada, medía hora antes de que entraran los empleados, cerca de la entrada hay un lugar muy bueno para esconderse, es ahí en donde las brujas y magos aparecen para no llamar la atención, no vi a nadie conocido- dijo Ron algo desanimado.

Hermione se acerco a el y le tomo la mano, Harry sabia el por que Ron lucia tan desanimado, sabían que Ron albergaba la esperanza de ver a su padre y saber que estaba bien.

Al día siguiente Harry fue el que salio, Hermione y Ron se quedaron muy preocupados, a cada que escuchaban algún ruido volteaban y mirabas esperando ver entrara a su amigo. Ron trataba de distraer a Hermione y de distraerse a si mismo enseñándole cosas de su familia.

El día del turno de Hermione llego y por más pretextos que trato de encontrar Ron la castaña salio temprano para aparecer en el lugar que Ron les había dicho. Tal y como Harry lo imaginaba Ron estaba insoportable y varias veces tuvo que detenerlo para que no fuera a buscar a Hermione.

-Ron si apareces la pones en peligro, ella estará bien, es la que mejor usa la aparición y sabe enviar esos patronus parlantes- dijo Harry.

Ron se puso de pie y se marcho a la cocina, Harry pensó que había ido por algún bocadillo, pero la verdad es que Ron fue a buscar a Kreatcher.

-Ehhh….Kreatcher…cuando estuvimos aquí hace dos años vi que había algunos libros de genealogía mágica y yo me preguntaba si tu había tomado alguno- dijo Ron.

El elfo medito su respuesta, si bien ya no odiaba a ninguno de los tres magos con los que ahora vivía, dudaba si podía confiar totalmente en ellos. Sin embargo decidió que confiaría en Ron.

-Si amo Weasley, Kreatcher rescato dos libros- dijo el elfo.

-¿Podrías prestármelos?- dijo Ron.

Hermione regreso, y pareció que a Ron le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, se puso de buen humor, aunque al siguiente turno de Hermione las cosas parecían repetirse, pues nuevamente estaba de mal humor, Harry había notado que el pelirrojo parecía tener ojeras pronunciadas y cada que podía se encerraba en su habitación, algunas veces en la noche, cuando Harry salía al baño había visto luz en la habitación de Ron aunque ya era muy tarde.

Era martes y toco el turno de vigilar a Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos.

-Ehh, Hermione, quiero que tomes nota de esto- dijo Ron.

-¿Algo nuevo que no recordaras decirnos ayer?- dijo ella acercándose más a Ron con una pluma y pergamino.

-No- dijo el mientras sacaba de sus pantalones algunos pedazos de pergamino –quiero que te aprendas esto- dijo el.

Ron comenzó a dictarle a Hermione datos acerca de su familia.

Hermione le interrumpía de vez en vez, pero Ron seguía dictándole.

-Ron, ellos buscan a Harry, tú y yo estamos en peligro solo por ser sus amigos, da lo mismo que les recite todo tu árbol genealógico- dijo ella.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo para protegerte y no dudes que lo haré, se que no soy un gran mago, y mi familia no es gran cosa pero…..- dijo Ron.

-Ron no digas eso- dijo ella.

-Apréndelo, solo te pido eso- dijo el.

La mirada que Ron tenía convenció a Hermione de no replicar mas, sin embargo tenia el deseo de decirle a Ron lo equivocado que estaba al decir que no era un gran mago ni que su familia no era gran cosa.

-Hace frío- dijo ella.

-Tómala- dijo Ron mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

-No Ron, hace mucho frío, te resfriaras- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y paso su brazo por la espalda de la castaña, quien de inmediato se recargo en el pelirrojo. Juntos no sentían tanto frío, Hermione le preguntaba a Ron cosas acerca de su familia, el árbol de Ron era muy extenso, a la castaña le parecía imposible que Ron recordara tantas cosas acerca de tantos parientes.

Harry llego unas horas mas tarde Hermione y Ron estaban tan entretenidos que tardaron en darse cuenta que Harry los miraba divertido, ellos de inmediato se separaron, justo en ese momento Kreatcher les aviso que la comida estaba lista, así que el trío se dirigió al comedor, como era costumbre, después de comer se sentaron para revisar las anotaciones que Harry había tomado y compararlas con las de días anteriores y con lo que Ron recordaba de lo que su padre le había platicado.

Esta era la rutina en la que habían caído, de vez en vez Ron sorprendía a Hermione con preguntas cuando se quedaban solas y de cuando en cuando discutían por que ella se había equivocado en algo. Harry los miraba divertido cuando eso pasaba, pero los dejaba solos, verlos así le hacia extrañar mas a Ginny.


	17. Chapter 17 Entre arboles y Maldiciones

**Capitulo 17 Entre Árboles y Maldiciones**

-Maldita sea, es un caradura insufrible- decía Hermione mientras leía un largo pergamino que ella había escrito el día anterior.

-No maldigas Hermione- dijo Harry quien luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa.

-Es que…..es que…me desespera que sea tan cabezota- dijo ella antes de soltar un bufido.

-Ja ja ja- dijo Harry que no creía ni una de las palabras de su amiga.

-No te rías, tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar- dijo ella.

-Pues ayer no te quejabas mucho cuando te tenía abrazada mientras te dictaba y repasaban- dijo Harry.

-No me estaba abrazando- dijo Ella con un notable aumento en el rubor de su cara.

-Bueno, quizás ya le cambiaron de nombre, pero…antes de que escapáramos el dia de la boda, cuando una persona pasaba su brazo gentilmente atrás de la espalda de otra, y la otra persona se recargaba, le llamaban abrazo- dijo el moreno lo que causo que Hermione se sonrojara completamente.

-Eso no es verdad, Ron no me estaba abrazando, es que….que…tenia frió y Ron paso su mano para que entrara en calor- dijo ella evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry.

-Pues…yo también tenia frió y me puse mi chaqueta- dijo Harry sonriente de ver que había logrado su objetivo.

-Demonios, es que es imposible aprenderse todos estos nombres- dijo ella.

Harry que la conocía muy bien, que la había visto aprenderse de memoria los nombres y fechas mas complicados en la clase del profesor Binns no creía ni por un momento que aprenderse el árbol genealógico de Ron fuera tan complicado.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil- dijo Harry pensando en que Ron debió solo de haberle pasado los datos de un par de generaciones Weasley para que su amiga lo aprendiera.

-Míralo tu mismo- dijo ella mientras le lanzaba el rollo de pergamino.

Harry lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, se sorprendió sobremanera cuando vio que estaba escrito con la caligrafía pequeña y estrecha de Hermione y que el rollo de pergamino era de al menos dos metros y comenzó a recordar, tres noches atrás vio luz en la habitación de Ron cuando se suponía debía de estar dormido, y cuando a Hermione le había tocado ir a vigilar al ministerio estuvo muy callado y parecía concentrado y se encerraba en su cuarto, el había pensado que estaba nervioso de que Hermione fuera la que estuviera patrullando, ahora todo tenia sentido, las ojeras, la luz, la concentración, el día anterior Ron le dicto completo su árbol genealógico, había al menos veinticinco generaciones de la familia Weasley y cada una era tan numerosa como la actual, debía de haber al menos treinta primos por cada generación, eso sin contar padres ni parientes políticos, Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando le regresaba el pergamino a ella.

-No te rías Harry- dijo ella con el seño fruncido.

-Estoy contento- dijo el.

-Así debió de esforzarse en clases y seguro que seria el premio anual- dijo Hermione bruscamente.

-Las calificaciones no le importan- dijo Harry.

-Pues escogió mal momento para ponerse perfeccionista- dijo ella.

-En el fondo te encanta que lo hiciera- dijo Harry.

-¿Ehh?- dijo Hermione ahogándose con su propia saliva ante lo que Harry había dicho.

-No le importaban las calificaciones tanto como tu seguridad- dijo Harry mirando fijamente como Hermione iba cambiando de color.

-Yo…se lo agradezco- dio ella notablemente ruborizada, esta vez no podía ocultar una sonrisa, -pero…como demonios se aprendió todo esto-

-El amo Weasley pidió a Kreatcher un libro que vio en el lugar en donde Kreatcher duerme- dijo el elfo que recién había entrado a la sala.

-¿Libro?- dijo Harry.

-Si amo Harry, mi señora tenia muchos libros sobre la genealogía mágica- dijo Kreatcher –hace cinco días, el amo Weasley pregunto a Kreatcher por un libro, Kreatcher lo había rescatado y lo tenía escondido- dijo el elfo.

-Valla, parece ser que Ron ha estado trabajando duro estos días- dijo Harry.

Hermione suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón mientras miraba detenidamente el rollo de pergamino.

-El sabe que es inútil- dijo Hermione con bastante tristeza –si ofrecen una recompensa por ti, seguro que ofrecerán algo por mí-

-Es su manera de cuidarte- dijo Harry.

-Lo se, cuando regresamos del colegio, en la ronda de prefectos por el expreso le conté lo que pensaba hacer con mis padres, después el me escribía diariamente el Sr. Weasley dijo que enviarían por mi dos semanas antes de la boda, pero algo paso y le dijo a Ron que me avisara de que pasaría por mi hasta el día siguiente pero yo ya había hecho los encantamientos a mis padres y el…..hechizo a su madre y vino por mi usando la red flu, me ayudo a empacar y me llevo a la madriguera, cuando llegamos había varios miembros de la Orden, los padres de Ron estaban furiosos, me ordenaron ir a la habitación de Ginny y Ron fue con sus padres a la cocina, los miembros de la Orden se fueron- dijo la castaña.

-Deben de haber regañado muy fuerte a Ron- dijo Harry.

-Nunca los había escuchado gritar así- dijo Hermione apenada.

-Ginny lo vio todo, Ron la había dejado encerrada en su habitación antes de hechizar a su madre y ella bajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y vio cuando abofetearon a Ron- dijo Hermione.

-¿La señora Weasley le pego?- dijo Harry asombrado.

-No, fue su padre, Ron no me quiso contar lo que paso- contó Hermione –ese día Ginny me contó que Ron le dijo a sus padres que no me dejaría sola, se negó a contarle de nuestros planes, sus padres le dijeron que el y yo éramos unos inconscientes por viajar solos, Ron les dijo que yo no había tenido la culpa, que el me había convencido, la señora Weasley dijo que se olvidara del quidditch este curso, pero como Ron sabia que no regresaríamos al colegio no protesto, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que planeábamos algo, y Ron se enfrento a sus padres y les dijo que el y yo ya éramos mayores de edad y que no teníamos por que dar un reporte de lo que hacíamos y que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo si había necesidad, su padre se enojo y le dio una bofetada-

-Por eso su madre se esforzaba en separarnos- dijo Harry.

-Ginny escucho todo con una oreja extensible, estaba muy orgullosa de Ron, nunca la había escuchado hablar así de el, después le envió una carta a los gemelos, ellos hablaron con Ron, el les contó algo de lo que planeábamos, por que después ellos nos ayudaron a hablar con el señor Weasley y convencerlo de que nos ayudara le con todo lo del espectro- dijo Hermione.

-La señora Weasley se creyó eso de que Ron me había convencido de venir sin que la Orden nos protegiera, pero desde ese día nos mantenía vigilados, pero Ron usaba el encantamiento muffliato cada vez que la veía cerca- dijo Hermione.

-No puedo imaginar a Ron hechizando a su madre- dijo Harry -No pensé que se enfrentaría a sus padres-

-Ayer cuando me dictaba su árbol genealógico, le dije que era inútil, el me dijo que no, que podía suplantar a alguna de sus primas, dijo que debería de cambiar el color de mi cabello permanentemente, yo le dije que no funcionaria si me veía malfoy o alguno de los mortifagos que nos conocen, pero el dijo que no- contó Hermione.

-Quiere cuidarte- dijo Harry.

-Ayer dijo que no era un gran mago, pero que si usando a su familia podía protegerme lo haría- dijo Hermione a quien los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer.

Harry suspiro y evito mirar a Hermione.

-Así es Ron- dijo Harry –ya deberías de estar acostumbrada-

-Lo se, pero me siento culpable, no quiero meter a los Weasley en mas líos de los que ya están metidos, pero…..si me niego seria como despreciar a Ron y no quiero eso- dijo ella.

-Yo me siento peor, los Weasley están metidos en tantos líos por mi culpa, a veces pienso que si no hubiera conocido a Ron ellos no estarían en la Orden y podrían vivir una vida segura- dijo Harry.

-Los Weasley no aceptarían jamás vivir en una sociedad como la que Voldemort plantea, de una forma o de otra ellos se habrían metido en la lucha- dijo Hermione.

-Ron se sorprende cuando compro algunas cosas y las comparto con ustedes, dice que soy una gran persona, pero…..el ha compartido a su familia, lo mas valioso que tiene, y no ha dudado en hacerlo, primero conmigo, el dice que soy como un hermano mas, y que sus padres y hermanos piensan lo mismo- dijo Harry –y ahora contigo-

-Ron…..nunca me ha dicho que soy parte de su familia- dijo ella algo triste.

-Sabes que ellos te quieren como una hija mas, dijo Harry -cuando éramos novios Ginny me contó que te consideraba como su hermana mayor, dice que sus padres te quieren como un miembro mas de su familia, lo mismo que sus hermanos.

-Lo se, es que Ron te lo ha dicho tantas veces, pero a mi no me lo ha dicho nunca- dijo ella.

-Es que Ron nunca te va a ver como una hermana- dijo Harry –pensé que lo sabias-

-Ron ha cambiado mucho estos meses- dijo Hermione.

-Estuvo a punto de morir, así que creo que tiene muy claro lo que debe de hacer- dijo Harry.

Apenas escuchar la mención del horrible accidente de Ron que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte fue suficiente para que las lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por las mejillas de la castaña.

-¿Sabes por que se hizo novio de Lavender?- dijo Harry.

-Tengo una idea del por que- dijo ella.

-No me lo ha dicho el, es lo que yo creo, y nunca digas que te conté esto, pero el año pasado encontramos a Ginny con Dean, ellos estaban besándose, Ron se molesto y comenzó a regañar a Ginny, ellos comenzaron una de sus peleas y Ginny le grito algunas cosas muy feas, pero finalizo diciéndole que tu te habías besuqueado con Víktor Krum- dijo Harry.

-Nunca debí contárselo a Ginny, debí de habérselo contado a Ron- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la chimenea.

-A partir de ese día, el estuvo de peor humor que de costumbre, así que creo que por eso se hizo novio de ella- dijo el moreno.

-Lo de Viktor nunca fue en serio, el me pidió dos veces que fuera su novia, pero no acepte, pero antes de la tercera prueba un día mientras paseábamos me beso yo le correspondí pero….me di cuenta de que estaba mal y se lo dije, Viktor lo entendió y somos amigos, se que Víktor esta enamorado de mi, pero el sabe que yo no le correspondo- dijo Hermione.

-Ron querría saber eso- dijo Harry.

-Hay veces que he querido contárselo, pero apenas menciono a Víktor y se enoja, antes de que fuéramos por ti estuve a punto de contárselo un par de veces, pero cuando le iba a decir llegaba alguien e interrumpía- dijo Hermione.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?- pregunto Harry.

-Buscare el momento propicio- dijo ella un poco dudosa de encontrar ese momento.

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió y entro Ron.

-Demonios, casi me caigo al aparecerme en el quicio de la puerta- dijo Ron mientras colgaba la capa de invisibilidad en el perchero.

-No maldigas Ron- dijo Hermione.

-¿Ya te aprendiste tu árbol genealógico?- dijo Ron.

-No, aun no- dijo ella.

-Hermione debes de aprendértelo a la perfección, dijo Ron, aun faltan dos horas para la cena, vamos a repasarlo, no saldrás de nuevo a patrullar hasta que no te lo aprendas y cambies tu color de cabello- dijo Ron.

-NO me des órdenes Ronald, no eres mi jefe- dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

-No es una orden, pero debemos pensar en que estés segura, Harry y yo podemos cubrir tus rondas- dijo Ron.

-Seguro si atrapan a Harry, a el no le pasara nada, o si te atrapan a ti- dijo ella.

-Harry es mestizo y yo sangre limpia- dijo Ron.

-No se atrevan a comenzar una de sus peleas, prefiero verlos abrazados que peleando- dijo Harry.

-Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Nos..nosotros nunca estamos abrazándonos- dijo Ron que se había comenzado a ruborizar.

-Ayer estaban bastante abrazaditos- dijo Harry entre risas.

-Hermione tenia frió- dijo Ron.

-El amo Weasley tiene razón ayer fue un día muy frió, Kreatcher tenia frió también- dijo el elfo que había pasado junto a la sala.

-Lo vez, ayer hizo mucho frió- dijo Hermione.

-Si..ya veo, y ninguno de ustedes abrazo al pobre Kreatcher- dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras.

-Vamos a repasar el árbol- dijo Ron –te llamas Sarah Weasley y eres mi prima en tercer grado-

-¿Por que no puedo ser Emilly Prewett que es hija de tu tío Fabián?- dijo Hermione.

-POR QUE LOS PRIMOS CERCANOS NO PUEDEN CASARSE- grito Harry.

-Maldito cabeza de alcancía, no le hagas caso, entre mas alejada estés de nosotros mas segura estarás- dijo Ron.

-Se supone que me adoptas en tu familia para protegerme- dijo ella.

-Si, pero no te haría bien estar tan cerca de los mayores traidores a la sangre que existen, ser uno de mi familia es ser peor que un hijo de Muggles- dijo Ron.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Hermione muy seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron.

-Ustedes no son ningunos traidores a la sangre- dijo la castaña.

-Tu sabes que eso es lo que somos- dijo Ron alejándose un poco de ella.

-NO, tu familia es la familia de magos mas valiente que hay, tus padres, tus hermanos, incluso Ginny han arriesgado su vida por Harry y por que Vold….por que el que no debe ser nombrado no triunfe- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron –escúchame muy bien debes de estar orgulloso de formar parte de esa familia y de querer ayudar a Harry aun a pesar de poner en riesgo tu vida, quieres protegerme a mi y ni siquiera piensas en ti, yo me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga, y me sentiría mas orgullosa de ser…..-

Pero Ron ya no supo lo que le daría mas orgullo a la castaña, por que en ese momento se escucho un plop y apareció un elfo en la sala, Ron de inmediato aventó a Hermione con fuerza y la castaña fue a parar detrás del sofá, Harry que había estado espiando a sus amigos bajo apuntando con su varita, mientras que Ron empuñaba la suya con fuerza, Kreatcher al escuchar el quejido de Hermione entro corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No ataquen a Woolly- chillo el elfo –me envió mi ama, la Señora Prewett-

-Es seguro Harry, debe de ser el elfo de la tía Muriel- dijo Ron que se volteo a ver a una Hermione que frotaba su cabeza y uno de sus pechos -¿estas bien?-

-No, me duele, me aventaste muy fuerte- dijo Hermione.

-Pensé que nos atacaban- dijo Ron.

-También se combatir Ron- dijo fríamente Hermione mientras se alejaba del pelirrojo.

-¿Te lastime?- dijo Ron que se acerco a ella y comenzó a pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

-Me duele- dijo Hermione mirando hacia su pecho.

-Yo…ehh…lo siento Hermione- dijo Ron

-Ejem ejem- dijo Harry –creo que trae un mensaje para nosotros- dijo mirando al elfo.

-El ama Prewett envió a Woolly para decirle a ustedes que todos están bien, que no se preocupen, que si hay algún problema pueden ir a la mansión Prewett, y envió esto para la señorita- dijo mirando a Hermione, apenas entrego el paquete a Hermione el elfo desapareció.

-Un tipo extraño ¿no creen?- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Ron a Hermione que se había puesto colorada y después había fruncido el ceño.

-Un tónico reconstituyente, la nota dice que mis tobillos pueden componerse si sigo las instrucciones- dijo Hermione algo indignada.

Harry no pudo impedir la risa, Ron lo miro duramente.

-Tus tobillos están bien, tus piernas son muy bonitas- dijo Ron que se había puesto escarlata apenas termino la frase.

-Ron nunca le hemos visto las piernas- dijo Harry -las faldas del colegio son muy largas y en la madriguera siempre usa pantalones-

Ron y Hermione se pusieron muy rojos, de hecho Ron se atraganto con su saliva y Hermione tuvo que darle unos golpecitos para que se compusiera.

-¿Le has visto las piernas?- dijo Harry bastante asombrado.

Ron no contesto nada.

-¿Cuándo fue?- dijo el moreno.

-En cuarto año- dijo Hermione bastante sonrojada.

-¿Cómo, cuando?- dijo Harry –Ese año estabas mas tiempo conmigo y con Vicky que con Ron-

-Harry- dijo la castaña en tono de reproche ante la mención de Krum.

-Fue un accidente, ese año Hermione llego unos días antes que tú, Papá y yo fuimos a recogerla a su casa, el logro que conectaran su chimenea a la red flu- dijo Ron.

-Yo nunca había viajado por la red flu, y Ron no me explico que tenía que conservar muy bien el equilibrio así que cuando llegamos a casa de Ron salí disparada y me caí- dijo Hermione.

-Ella traía falda y se levanto- dijo Ron que ya estaba bastante colorado.

-Apuesto a que te gusto bastante ese accidente- murmuro Harry entre risas -Ya decía yo que durante el curso no podía haber sido, si se juntaba mas con Vicky que contigo- dijo Harry.

-Maldito Búlgaro cejudo hijo de mala bludger- murmuro Ron a la vez que no quitaba la vista de Hermione.

-No maldigas Ron- dijo ella.

-Si ya veo, defiendes a tu querido Viktorrrrr- ladro Ron.

Hermione bufo, sabía que Harry lo había hecho apropósito, le había dado el pretexto perfecto para hablar del beso con Krum.

-Ehhhh, yo…los dejo, voy a mi habitación, que se diviertan- dijo Harry.

-Yo también me voy a mi habita…….- dijo Ron, pero la mano de Hermione lo tomo por el brazo sorprendiéndole e impidiéndole que terminara de despedirse.

-Viktor me beso- dijo la castaña.

-Ya lo sabia- ladro Ron volteando la cara para evitar ver a Hermione –no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles-

-Somos amigos, así que pienso que deberías saberlo, además no hay mucho que contar, ya sabes que Víktor y yo solo somos ami…..- trato de decir Hermione.

-El no quiere solo tu amistad Hermione te lo he di…..- ladro Ron.

-Se lo que me has dicho, se que Víktor no quiere ser solo mi amigo, y tu sabes que yo solo quiero ser su amiga- dijo Hermione.

-Lo besaste- dijo el mirando a Hermione como su hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable.

-Fue un error- ladro ella.

-Ginny dijo que se besuquearon, así que creo no debe de haber sido un error- bramo Ron –no dijo cuantas veces pero…-

-Que poco conoces a tu hermana, estaba enojada por que la regañaste, sabias que usaría cualquier cosa que lograra enfurecerte- dijo ella.

-Es que Ginny aseguro…..- trato de decir Ron.

-Estas mas tiempo conmigo que con tu hermana, durante los últimos seis años has convivido mas conmigo y con Harry que con tu propia familia, es mas los últimos tres veranos he estado en tu casa hasta en vacaciones, pensé que me creerías mas a mi que a tu hermana- dijo Hermione bastante ofendida.

-Tú misma lo dijiste el año pasado "me gustan los buenos jugadores de quidditch"- respondió Ron bastante dolido.

-Tu te burlabas de mi, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- dijo Hermione.

-Tu te reíste primero de mi, cuando me salio ese horrendo bigote- ataco Ron.

-Todos se rieron de ti, pero solo conmigo te desquitaste- dijo ella.

-Por que no me importa lo que digan los demás- respondió el.

-Te invite a la fiesta de Slugghorn- dijo ella – y me despreciaste-

Ron bajo la cabeza, Hermione había dado justo en el blanco, cuando las cosas parecían ir mejor entre ellos el año pasado el había sido el que lo arruino todo con sus celos.

-Víktor habría venido sin pensarlo dos veces si yo hubiera querido que el me acompañara, es la estrella de su equipo no le hubieran negado el permiso, conoces a Slugghorn, sabes que el habría logrado que le permitieran entrar a la fiesta, pero no lo invite a el- dijo ella mas calmada.

Parecía que a Ron lo habían zambullido en un tanque de agua helada, todo lo que dijo Hermione parecía lógico y cierto.

-Me dio rabia que lo besaras…..y nos lo hubieras ocultado- dijo Ron corrigiéndose mientras miraba a los ojos de Hermione –siempre negaste que fuera mas que un amigo-

-Solo es mi amigo, como Ernie, como los gemelos- dijo ella.

-Pensé que……que el era mas importante que yo…..que nosotros- corrigió Ron.

-Viktor nunca será tan importante como Neville o Luna, ellos tampoco van a ser tan importantes como Ginny o Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Yo pensé que…..- trato de decir Ron en voz bastante baja, miraba a Hermione bastante decepcionado cuando no escucho que ella lo mencionara a el como importante.

-Viktor me pidió dos veces que fuera su novia y lo rechace ambas veces, pero…..antes de la tercera prueba me beso por sorpresa, yo le correspondí pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era un error y se lo dije y el dejo de insistir, lo tiene bastante claro- dijo ella –no siento mas que amistad por el-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Ron que pareció mas animado al escuchar esto ultimo.

-De verdad- afirmo ella mientras veía a Ron a los ojos –ahora…..¿me ayudas a repasar mi árbol genealógico?-

-Si…..vamos- dijo Ron mientras se sentaban muy juntos.

-Entonces soy Sarah Weasley y tengo dos hermanas, Grettell y Marion- dijo ella.

-No Grettell es tu media hermana, hija del segundo matrimonio de tío Leopold, se caso con tía Reginne cuando tu madre tía Emma murió- dijo Ron.

-Pero…..¿no se suponía que mi medio hermano era Albert?- dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a Ron.

-No- dijo el mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura y se acercaba mas al pergamino, Albert es un pariente político, Grettel es hija del tío Leopold y tía Reginne, Albert es hijo solo de tía Reginne-

-Demonios, lo que me aprendí esta mal- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-No maldigas Hermione- dijo el entre risas.

-Son un par de tontos- dijo Harry que los veía desde la escalera –¿Tanto trabajo les cuesta a ese par de cabezas huecas de decirse que se aman?, parece que les gusta mas estar entre árboles y maldiciones-.

La siguiente noche Harry escucho un ruido que le despertó, de inmediato se puso de pie y salio de su habitación, la habitación de Hermione estaba entre la de Harry y la de Ron, la luz estaba apagada, pero la de Ron no, así que Harry se acerco con sumo cuidado, lentamente abrió la puerta y vio a Ron que estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Harry entrar, Harry se puso detrás de Ron y vio lo que su amigo hacia.

Ron tenía frente a el muchos trozos de pergamino hechos bola y un pergamino en blanco.

-Vas a acabar con todo el pergamino de la casa- dijo Harry.

Ron se cayó de la silla y de inmediato volteo asustado a ver a su amigo que sonreía.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo Ron que se había puesto colorado.

-Te escuche maldecir, y me extraña que Hermione no este también- dijo el moreno.

-Yo….hechice su habitación para que no escuchara nada de lo que pasara fuera de ella, pensé que no tardaría mucho pero….- dijo Ron.

-¿Que haces?- dijo el moreno que estaba bastante interesado en investigar lo que Ron escribía.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione- dijo Ron.

Harry había olvidado completamente que ya era diecinueve de septiembre.

-Demonios lo olvide- dijo Harry. –debí de haber comprado su regalo y el tuyo antes de escapar-

-Yo le compre algo- dijo Ron.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo Harry.

-Hoy, trate de cambiar mi apariencia y abandone la vigilancia en el ministerio una hora antes, me aparecí cerca del caldero chorreante y fui al callejón Dyagon- dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo le mostró a Harry un pequeño relicario de plata con un pequeño rubí al frente.

-Lo vi la última vez que fuimos- dijo Ron.

-Pero….¿como lo compraste?- dijo Harry tratando de no ofender a Ron.

-Los gemelos me dieron un poco de dinero, aquí tenemos casa y comida, así que pensé que no nos haría mucha falta- dijo Ron.

Harry dejo a Ron y se fue a Dormir, al otro día Ron que lucia una pronunciadas ojeras esperaba a Hermione para desayunar, Harry decidió que quería ver cuando le entregara su regalo, así que se quedo en la escalera esperando a sus amigos.

Apenas Hermione abrió la puerta y salio de su habitación, Ron se acerco y la abrazo mientras la felicitaba, Hermione tampoco se había acordado que era su cumpleaños y se sorprendió gratamente que el más distraído del trío fuera el que se acordara.

-Ohh Ron- dijo ella enternecida cuando vio el regalo del pelirrojo -¿de donde lo sacaste?-

-Yo…..lo compre ayer….fui al callejón Dyagon- dijo Ron.

Hermione miro a Ron, una parte de ella quería gritarle que había sido un tonto por haberse arriesgado a ir a un lugar así, pero otra parte de ella quería besarlo por arriesgarse así por ella.

La castaña beso a Ron en la mejilla y de inmediato se puso el pequeño relicario, ella lo abrió y vio que dentro estaba una fotografía de ella que Ron se había encargado de reducir de tamaño.

Ron propuso que ese día podrían dejar de hacer guardia en el ministerio, Hermione y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo y por primera vez en semanas dejaron de preocuparse de todos los problemas que tenían y del futuro que les deparaba para solo divertirse y disfrutar como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían.


	18. Chapter 18 Solos en el bosque

**Capitulo 18 Solos en el bosque.**

Los días pasaron muy rápido y finalmente decidieron que era el momento idóneo para entrar por el relicario, habían elegido a las personas que suplantarían, ya sabían que tenían que hacer, el plan era el siguiente, entrarían al ministerio y se dirigirían a la oficina de Umbridge, Harry la desmayaría, Ron sellaría la puerta, mientras Harry le quitaba el horcrux, Hermione modificaría su memoria, los tres saldrían del ministerio, si todo funcionaba conforme a lo planeado en treinta breves minutos ellos estarían fuera del ministerio y de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Sin embargo apenas pusieron un pie en el ministerio las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, Ron fue separado por que había fallas en una oficina y siendo el de mantenimiento tendría que acudir, ahí vieron a Arthur Weasley, sin embargo por mas ganas que tenia Ron de decirle algo se abstuvo de hacerlo, después de eso Hermione fue la siguiente en ser separada cuando Umbridge le pidió que la acompañara a una audiencia de la Comisión del Registro de los nacidos Muggles, Harry vago por algunos lugares buscando la oficina de Umbridge, hasta que la encontró, pero cometió el error de arrancar de la puerta el ojo mágico de Moody.

Mientras tanto Ron sufría por que no podía dejar la oficina en perfecto estado, no podía detener la lluvia que sin duda habían producido mágicamente, el pelirrojo estaba mas apurado por la preocupación de saber que es lo que había pasado con sus amigos y por que la esposa la señora Cattermole estaba en plena audiencia y cualquier cosa que el hiciera mal, seria en perjuicio de ella, al menos así se lo había dicho aquel brujo.

Ron hizo lo mejor que pudo sin embargo no logro reparar nada, Hermione por su parte estaba muy preocupada pues sabia que los hechizos que se necesitaban para reparar aquella oficina no eran conocidos por Ron, ella trato de ir a ayudarle pero justo en ese momento apareció Umbridge y se la llevo con ella, así pues se vio sentada junto a ella y Yaxley mientras veía como aterrorizaban a los hijos de muggles, la castaña estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos, estaba indignada y asqueada por la forma en la que trataban a los hijos de muggles, estaba preocupada por que Ron no podría arreglar aquella oficina y estaba asustada por que su plan se había venido abajo y ahora solo quedaba buscar una oportunidad para salir, buscar a Ron y a Harry y escapar.

Harry después de tomar el ojo de Moody busco a Hermione y aturdió a Umbridge y a Yaxley, Hermione duplico el guardapelo y salieron junto a todos los hijos de muggles para buscar a Ron y escapar, afortunadamente el pelirrojo a los encontró a ellos justo en el momento en que se daba la alarma de intrusos, Harry aprovechándose que parecía ser un mortifago de nivel logro que la mayoría de los hijos de muggles escaparan y justo cuando el trío estaba por escapar fueron sorprendidos por Yaxley quien logro llegar con ellos a Grimmauld Place, Hermione trato de safarse, pero fue imposible y llevaron con ellos al mortifago, cuando la castaña logro deshacerse de Yaxley de inmediato tomo a Ron que estaba escindido y a Harry y los apareció en el bosque de Dean.

Ron estaba muy mal herido, Hermione le curo lo mejor que pudo. La castaña conjuro todos los hechizos de protección que conocía, Harry saco aquel chivatoscopio que Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños y lo puso sobre la mesa, cuando Ron estuvo un poco mejor le contaron lo que había pasado, el pelirrojo aun estaba preocupado por el destino de los Cattermole, cosa que enterneció a Hermione sobremanera, durante esa tarde Harry y Hermione decidieron que montarían guardias alternadas afuera de la tienda, Harry tuvo una visión del que no debe ser nombrado mientras torturaba a Gregorovitch.

Ron cayo presa del sueño, aun estaba débil y necesitaba descansar, Hermione puso una silla junto a la cabecera de Ron y se quedo ahí, Harry varias veces entro para ver a sus amigos, pero los vio a ambos dormidos, Hermione también estaba muy cansada, y aunque Harry le había dicho que se durmiera un rato ella no se separo de Ron.

Cuando entro a la tienda y vio que sus amigos estaban dormidos aun salio de nuevo para seguir en su solitaria guardia, a la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y vio que ya había luz afuera, rápidamente salio de la tienda y vio a Harry que estaba sentado viendo el horizonte.

-Ohh Harry, lo siento- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo el.

-Harry tu hiciste la guardia solo, se supone que tenia que relevarte pero yo….- dijo ella.

-Lo se, tu también estabas cansada y además cuidabas de Ron- dijo el sonriéndole.

-Eso no es pretexto pero….- dijo ella.

Ron despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie con el en la tienda, si mal no recordaba Harry había salido a hacer la guardia y Hermione lo relevaría ya avanzada la noche, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba en la tienda, el pelirrojo trato de ponerse de pie, pero aun tenia mucho dolor, así que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Hermione y Harry entraron apenas escucharon a Ron.

-Ron ¿Qué te paso?- dijo ella angustiada.

-¿En donde estaban?- fue lo primero que dijo Ron.

-Afuera- dijo Hermione –me quede dormida y apenas desperté hacia poco-

-Mmmm- fue lo único que dijo Ron quien volvió a la posición inicial y fingió dormir.

-¿Esta todo bien Ron?- dijo Harry, pero nadie le respondió por que Ron supuestamente dormía.

-Salgamos- dijo Hermione.

-Buscare algo para desayunar- dijo Harry mientras salían.

-No, yo lo buscare, tu ve a dormir, cuando este listo el desayuno los despertare- dijo la castaña.

-No dejare que vagues sola por el lugar- dijo Harry, quien pensó que Ron se molestaría si dejaba que Hermione saliera sola a buscar comida.

-Harry no me pasara nada- dijo ella.

-No, iré yo, además, alguien debe de quedarse para vigilar la tienda y a Ron- dijo el moreno.

Eso último hizo cambiar a Hermione de parecer y se sentó frente a la tienda.

Pasaron la noche juntos pensaba Ron.

No seas idiota dijo la voz. Hermione ya te lo explico 

Pero Ron no creyó lo que Hermione le había dicho, en esos momentos solo sentía rabia y envidia, que carcomían sus entrañas.

Harry regreso media hora mas tarde con algunos hongos que encontró, Hermione había encontrado una bayas comestibles cerca de la tienda, después de que Harry se fue a dormir un poco, Hermione comenzó a buscar un cazo en su bolso y después de encender uno de sus fuegos portátiles comenzó a cocinar los hongos y las bayas.

Hermione no había previsto el guardar comida ya que al igual que Ron y Harry ella pensaba que la misión en el ministerio seria un éxito y los tres regresarían rápido, la castaña suspiro y cerro los ojos, después de probar su guiso, estaba insípido y un poco quemado, ella jamás había cocinado sola, a veces en los pocos días de cada verano que pasaba con sus padres ella ayudaba en la preparación de la cena, sin embargo su madre tampoco era una gran cocinera, lo poco que había aprendido de cocina se lo debía a Molly, sin embargo no tenia nada con que condimentar los alimentos.

Hermione despertó a Ron y a Harry para que desayunaran, Ron que aun estaba fingiendo dormir hizo una horrible cara cuando tomo el primer bocado, Harry se le quedo viendo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, después comprendió que Ron no había exagerado, lo que Hermione había preparado tenia muy mal aspecto y sabia peor, Hermione misma hacia gestos cuando comía de su porción, sin embargo los tres tenían que resignarse a comer lo que tenían enfrente.

Apenas terminaron Ron volvió a dormir, o más bien a fingir que dormía.

El mal humor se le paso al pelirrojo cuando Hermione prefirió quedarse a jugar una partida de ajedrez con el a leer, todo esto mientras Harry montaba guardia, así otra vez Ron volvió a ser el de siempre, aunque estaba un poco sensible cada que se acordaba que aun tenia hambre.

Los días fueron pasando, y cuando Ron ya estaba mejor acordaron ir hacia otro lugar, la comida siguió siendo un problema, y aunque Ron aseguraba que su madre podía aparecer comida de la nada mientras Hermione le respondía que según la tercera ley de Gamp eso era imposible, el trío seguía comiendo muy mal, a veces habían tenido suerte de poder tomar algunos huevos de alguna granja que estuviera cerca o algunas piezas de pan, sin embargo eso generaba que al menos durante toda la mañana o parte de la tarde Hermione les acosara constantemente preguntándoles si es que habían pagado por lo que tomaron.

Ron estaba de mejor humor cuando podían tener una comida decente, el trío había acordado en que cada uno de ellos debía de cargar con el relicario por algunas horas y después pasarlo a otro.

Pero al hacer eso se habían dado cuenta de que cada que uno de ellos tenia el relicario su carácter se hacia mas irascible y su paciencia y tolerancia menguaba, Ron era el que peor se ponía cuando tenia que cargar con el relicario y mas aun si eso coincidía con la falta de alimento.

-El no esta acostumbrado a la falta de alimento- le decía Hermione a Harry cuando Ron salio para buscar algo de comida.

-Tú tampoco- contesto el moreno –y no te pones así-

-Sabes que Ron es muy goloso- dijo Hermione.

-Ron es un…..- dijo Harry.

-Harry- chillo Hermione.

-No le defiendas, que últimamente Ron no se ha portado muy bien que digamos- dijo Harry indignado antes de salir a montar guardia.

Harry tenia razón, Ron había estado realmente molesto los últimos días, la comida había estado escaseando y Ron solo se quejaba de todo, cada que los tres platicaban acerca de lo que podían hacer para destruir el horcrux, Ron solo esperaba a que Hermione o Harry encontraran las respuestas y cuando alguno de ellos proponía algo, Ron solo buscaba errores en la propuesta.

Media hora mas tarde Ron regreso, tenia muy mala cara, así que Harry adivino que de seguro no encontró nada para comer.

-Tendremos que comer de nuevo lo que sobro de ayer- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba enfurruñado frente a Harry.

-Ya deberías de cambiar de actitud con Hermione- le gruño Harry.

Apenas Harry menciono a Hermione Ron cambio de aspecto, y le dedico una dura mirada a su amigo.

-¿Cambiar en que?-gruño Ron.

-¿Cómo si no lo supieras?- dijo Harry.

-No le he hecho nada a Hermione desde hace mucho- gruño Ron.

-No, solo te la has pasando criticando sus guisos desde hace una semana- dijo Harry.

-Yo no…..- se defendió Ron, pero Harry no le dejo continuar.

-Ella hace lo mejor que puede con lo poco que hay, deberías de estarle agradecido- dijo Harry.

-Mi madre hace apa…..- dijo Ron.

-Si, si, ya se, lo mismo de siempre, que tu madre hace aparecer comida de la nada, al menos podrías de buscarte ya otra excusa para quejarte- dijo Harry. –Hermione no se merece que desprecies lo que prepara-

-Valla- escupió Ron agriamente –parece que ahora te preocupas mucho por Hermione-

-Es mi amiga, y tú también lo eres, aunque a veces seas un completo idiota- gruño Harry –los dos me preocupan-

-Pues deja de preocuparte por Hermione y por mi- dijo Ron –que no hay nada malo en nosotros-

-Hipócrita- dijo Harry.

-Yo no soy hipócrita- dijo Ron quien de inmediato se puso de pie frente a Harry.

-Si que lo eres, solo recuerda un poco, no tenias problema alguno en ponerte una bufanda horrenda…….- dijo Harry.

-La bufanda que Hermione tejió para mi no es horrenda- gruño Ron.

-Lo es- dijo Harry –y sus guisos son infames, pero ella los hace para nosotros con lo poco que recolectamos, así como puedes adorar su bufanda podrías tener la decencia de comerte lo que ella hace sin protestar tanto- dijo Harry antes de ponerse de pie y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Ron.

Harry y Ron no se hablaron el resto de la tarde, Hermione estaba sorprendida, pues ninguno de los dos chicos decía cual era la causa de su molestia, y aunque de sobra sabia que Ron se ponía algo repelente cuando le tocaba cargar con el relicario nunca había dejado de hablarle a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?- dijo la castaña.

-Nada- dijo Harry.

-Eso es- dijo Ron antes de salir a montar guardia.

Las guardias que habían establecido Harry y Ron no se trataban solo de salir a sentarse afuera de la tienda, sino que ambos daban unas vueltas por los alrededores bajo la capa de invisibilidad, a veces esos paseos le servían a Harry y a Ron para distraerse un poco, Harry sobretodo estaba muy deprimido, la ausencia de Ginny le estaba afectando mas que nunca, desde que habían terminado había comenzado a extrañarla, pero sabia que ella estaba bien en compañía de su familia, cuando el llego a la madriguera al menos podía verla, pero en cambio ahora, tenia semanas sin verla, sin saber si estaba bien, y el hecho de ver a Ron y a Hermione juntos le hacia extrañarla mas.

Ron comenzó a hacer la ronda, aun estaba muy molesto con Harry.

-Estupido entrometido, ¿Qué le interesa a el lo que opine yo de los guisos de Hermione?- decía Ron.

Le interesa, por que eres su amigo, le interesa por que ella es su amiga dijo la voz.

-Su amiga- escupió Ron –seguro- dijo sarcásticamente.

De verdad que Harry tiene razón, eres un idiota dijo la voz.

-No soy un idiota- dijo Ron bastante dolido –un idiota no se daría cuenta de…-

Un idiota como tu no se daría cuenta de que Harry solo intenta ayudarte dijo la voz.

-Harry no intenta ayudarme, el intenta……- dijo Ron.

Harry solo intenta evitar que cometas un error que se sume a todos los que has cometido con ella dijo la voz.

Hermione no podía dormir, esa noche, a veces ella se deprimía bastante, pues no solo extrañaba a sus padres, estaba asustada por todo lo que pasaba y por todo lo que aun les deparaba la misión que Dumbledore les había asignado, si bien la compañía de Ron había hecho que esas preocupaciones y ese miedo disminuyera, la actitud que había demostrado en los últimos días le hacia dudar de los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia ella.

Hermione había estado completamente segura de que Ron le correspondía, todo lo que habían vivido en la madriguera y en Grimmauld Place le gritaban que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella, pero esa actitud que demostraba ahora le hacia dudar, después de todo se suponía que deberían de apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, pero a veces Ron era demasiado infantil, Hermione suspiro recordando lo maduro que en otras ocasiones había lucido.

Las cavilaciones de Hermione terminaron cuando escucho que alguien entraba en la tienda, era Harry, el moreno se sentó a la mesa y cerro los ojos, por un breve instante Hermione pensó que lo mejor seria dejar la litera para conversar con Harry, pero de pronto eso le pareció a ella un error, así que siguió fingiéndose dormida pensando que quizás Harry quería preparar algo de te antes de dormir un poco.

Sin embargo los minutos siguieron pasando y se fueron haciendo más largos y ahí estaba Harry, no se había movido desde que se sentó, tenia la mirada un poco perdida, lo cual preocupo a Hermione quien de inmediato se levanto.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella.

-Nada- dijo Harry mirando sorprendido, pues la creía dormida.

-Te conozco bien, no trates de engañarme- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry desvió la mirada y se puso de pie, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le tomo del brazo.

-Harry, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí- dijo la castaña.

-No es nada- dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.

-Harry, esa es una mentira- dijo ella.

-No, de verdad no es nada- dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la litera.

-Es Ginny ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

Harry no respondió, Hermione finalmente había dado con lo que había puesto tan mal a Harry, si bien era cierto, desde que terminaron comenzó a extrañarla, desde que habían huido de la madriguera ese sentimiento había aumentado, y el hecho de ver a Ron y a Hermione tan unidos lo había llenado de tristeza, pero ahora al ver la estupida actitud de Ron, le había hecho recordar lo mucho que Ginny le hacia falta, pues pensaba que si el tuviera a la pelirroja cerca no le importaría si la comida es buena o si hiciera frió.

-La extrañas- dijo Hermione que se había acercado a Harry

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza mientras las primeras lágrimas se asomaban, no volteo, pues no quería que Hermione lo viera llorando, pero la castaña se acerco más y lo hizo girar.

-Harry- dijo ella cuando vio que el moreno estaba llorando.

Hermione de inmediato lo abrazo, ella entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, pues tan solo unas semanas antes ella había estado igual, sin embargo la presencia de Ron la había confortado y hecho sentir segura.

Harry se desahogo con Hermione, no había necesidad de que ella le dijera nada, pues el sentía que ella sabia todo lo que el estaba sintiendo.

Ron tenia bastante frió, así que pensó que lo mejor seria que regresara a la tienda por su bufanda, cuando se asomo, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione y a Harry abrazados, ellos no le vieron a el, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra regreso a su guardia mientras trataba de borrar la imagen que había en su mente.

-Finalmente paso- dijo Ron mientras caminaba por el bosque y sentía como el frió medallón de Slytherin ardía en su pecho.


	19. Chapter 19 Adios

**Capitulo 19 ****Adiós**

Sabias que esto pasaría dijo una fría voz.

Sabes que lo que viste no es lo que piensas dijo la voz que Ron acostumbraba escuchar.

Mentira, lo que tanto has temido se ha hecho realidad dijo la fría voz.

Ron se sentó en un tronco seco, esa voz tenia razón, después de todo el ya lo había pensado antes, Hermione gustaba de Harry y al parecer ahora Harry había olvidado a su hermana y estaba fijándose en la castaña.

No es cierto, Harry es tu amigo dijo la voz.

¿Amigo, que clase de amigo roba a la única mujer que has amado? dijo la fría voz.

Finalmente lo que tanto temía se había vuelto realidad, desde el curso pasado Ron se había dado cuenta de todas las muestras de cariño que Hermione le brindaba a Harry, sin embargo, desde que se había envenenado se sintió especial por primera vez con Hermione, ellos habían estado pelados gran parte del curso, pero cuando el estaba en la enfermería ella no dudo en correr a su lado, Ron jamás se había sentido así, y después, desde que Ron termino con Lavender y Harry comenzó su noviazgo con Ginny Hermione lo buscaba mas.

Ya sabes por que te buscaba, ella solo necesitaba un repuesto, es a lo único que puedes aspirar, a ser el plato de segunda mesa dijo la fría voz.

No es cierto, eres muy importante para Hermione dijo la voz.

-Un repuesto- dijo Ron.

En la mente de Ron quedaron grabadas esas palabras, el era solo eso un plato de segunda mesa para Hermione, alguien con quien entretenerse hasta que captara la atención de Harry.

Ron comenzó a sentir frío, un frío que poco a poco e apoderaba de el y que comenzaba a calarle los huesos y el alma.

Así se quedo Ron por largo tiempo meditando todo lo que había visto y todo lo que había notado desde tiempo atrás, no se dio cuenta, pero hacia más de una hora que debía de haber regresado de su guardia.

-Tranquila Hermione- decía Harry.

-Ron debía de haber regresado hace al menos una hora- decía ella al borde de las lagrimas.

Harry miro al chivatoscopio.

-No se ha activado, eso quiere decir que esta bien, quizás Ron solo quiera estar solo- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

-No, Ron no me preocuparía así- dijo ella.

-Los hechizos no han detectado la presencia de otro mago, ni de muggles, nadie se ha acercado a nosotros- dijo el moreno.

-quizás los hice mal, algo fallo- gimió ella.

Ron se dio cuenta de que ya había tardado mucho y se encamino a la tienda.

-Esperemos unos minutos más y si no vuelve iremos a buscarle- dijo Harry

La castaña no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, harry adivinando como se sentía su amiga le paso la mano por la espalda, justo en ese momento Ron asomo su cabeza.

Hermione salio corriendo hacia Ron mas rápido que una exhalación, Harry pudo notar la cara de Ron cuando los vio, no era para nada de alegría.

-Ron- chillo ella mientras le abrazaba –pensé que te había pasado algo-

La estaba abrazando dijo la fría voz.

Ron no abrazo a Hermione, más bien se alejo de ella como si le repugnara.

-Ron- dijo ella sorprendida

-Estábamos preocupados- dijo Harry.

Ron no respondió, solo se limito a encoger los hombros y a dejar la capa de invisibilidad y el relicario en la mesa.

No seas tonto, que no ves lo preocupada que esta ella dijo la voz.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione que lucia muy sorprendida por la reacción de Ron y de pronto comenzó a sentir que todo el frío que tenía comenzaba a desaparecer.

Que no te das cuenta de que ella corrió a ti apenas te vio dijo la voz.

El pelirrojo se arrepintió de haber tratado mal a Hermione.

-Yo….lo siento, estaba pensando y…..el tiempo se me paso- dijo Ron que lucia arrepentido.

Harry solo palmeo la espalda de su amigo y tomo la capa para salir a montar guardia, el turno era para la castaña pero Harry pensó que después de haber estado una hora tan preocupada por Ron lo mejor seria dejarles solos, al fin y al cabo si Ron no les había querido decir que estaba haciendo quizás se debía a que extrañaba a su familia y no quería contarles, así que al pelirrojo también le haría bien la presencia de ella.

-pensé que te había pasado algo malo- dijo Hermione.

-Estaba pensando y….se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta- dijo el

Hermione lo examino con la mirada, con esa mirada que les dirigía cuando pensaba que ellos le mentían, sin embargo no encontró mentira en Ron, por que el pelirrojo realmente había estado pensando.

Ella se preocupa por ti dijo la voz

-¿En que pensabas Ron?- dijo ella.

-Cosas…..en…en nada- dijo el.

Hermione le miro confundida Ron no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, en estas ultimas semanas lo había llegado a conocer mejor de lo que lo había conocido en todos los años que tenían de ser amigos.

-Ron, si te preocupa algo dímelo- dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Por un momento Ron estaba decidido a decirle lo que le atormentaba, Ron apretó la mano de ella gentilmente y la miro a los ojos, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella un miedo enorme se apodero de el, el miedo al rechazo, el miedo a perderlo todo.

-Nada, era solo que quería estar un momento a solas- dijo Ron.

El comportamiento de Ron cambiaba dependiendo si tenia el relicario con el, pero cada que salía a montar guardia lo hacia con la angustia de saber que Harry y Hermione se quedaban solos.

-Voy a montar mi guardia- dijo Ron.

-Esta bien compañero- dijo Harry.

-Ron, ten cuidado- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo salio de la tienda y comenzó a hacer su habitual recorrido que consistía en patrullar los alrededores y buscar comida, ya que por lo regular y precaución cambiaban de lugar muy seguido y no pasaban mas de dos días en un mismo sitio.

Los dejaste solos dijo la fría voz.

No hay de que preocuparse, Harry cuidara de Hermione dijo la voz.

Si, claro que la cuidara, la cuidara para el mismo dijo la fría voz.

Eso no es cierto, ellos solo son amigos dijo la voz.

Ron volteo a ver la tienda y de inmediato un deseo salvaje de entrar y sacar a Harry de la tienda se apoderaron de el, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de regresar y hacerlo, pero entonces.

Ella prefiere la compañía de Harry, siempre ha sido así dijo la fría voz.

No es cierto, sabes que eso no es verdad dijo la voz.

Ron comenzó a recordar el cuarto año, cuando Hermione pasaba la gran mayoría de su tiempo libre con Harry.

Lo vez, ella jamás te elegiría a ti, nadie lo haría dijo la fría voz.

Ron bajo la cabeza y se fue a hacer su guardia, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos en los que siempre había sido desplazado por Harry, los maestros lo preferían a el, sus hermanos le preferían, hasta sus padres y ahora se daba cuenta de que Hermione también le prefería.

-Harry, siempre Harry- dijo Ron con rencor.

El pelirrojo regreso de montar guardia y de inmediato se acostó a dormir, contrario a lo que siempre hacia.

Hermione noto que Ron estaba distante de ella, al principio pensó que se debía a la falta de comida, pero por la mañana habían logrado conseguir un paquete de salchichas y una barra de pan, así que no había razón para que Ron se comportara así.

quizás……quizás se esta arrepintiendo de ….. pensó Hermione mientras miraba dolida a Ron que se acostaba en la litera sin dirigirle la palabra.

Harry por su parte notaba que Ron cada vez estaba mas distante de el, y de hecho su trato era frío y cortante y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de eso, después de todo el no le había pedido que le acompañara, de hecho el les pidió a Ron y a Hermione que no le acompañaran, pero ellos fueron los que insistieron en acompañarle.

-Fue un idiota si pensaba que esto seria una día de campo, o que encontraríamos los horcruxes uno tras otro- dijo Harry –si tanto extraña su casa bien podría irse y dejar de comportarse así-

Los días pasaron y el trío seguía cada vez más alejado, bueno, Ron estaba más alejado de Hermione y Harry.

El trío encontró un pueblo muggle, Hermione ayudo a Ron y a Harry a cambiar de apariencia, los tres intentaron entrar al pueblo, pero apenas estuvieron cerca sintieron que un frío inhumano se apoderaba de ellos y entonces entendieron lo que pasaba, cuando se dieron cuenta había mas de una decena de dementores dirigiéndose a ellos.

Harry de inmediato saco su varita, pero inexplicablemente fue desarmado por Hermione, quien tomo la varita de Harry e invoco su patronus, pero este no aparecía.

-Hermione, estas loca, dame mi varita- chillo Harry.

-Expecto patronus- decía la castaña una y otra vez.

-rápido Hermione, devuélvemela, debo invocar mi patronus- dijo Harry.

Ron saco su varita, el encantamiento patronus no era su especialidad, pero no tenia problemas para invocarlo, de hecho en eso era mejor que Hermione.

-Expecto Patronus- dijo Ron.

Pero nada paso, de su varita no salio ni siquiera una niebla plateada, Ron se esforzó en recordar el momento mas feliz que había tenido, pero solo lograba recordar a Hermione abrazando a Harry, a Hermione dándole un beso de despedida a Harry, a Hermione halagando a Harry..

-No…puedo- decía Ron.

Hermione que en ese momento era la que cargaba con el relicario tampoco podía hacer surgir a su patronus.

Puedes hacerlo, tienes muchos recuerdos dijo la voz.

Ron se dio cuenta de que había un dementor ya muy cerca de ellos y a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, su despertar en la enfermería después de ser envenenado y el abrazo que le dio Hermione, el beso que ella le dio cuando jugo su primer partido de Quidditch, la forma como ella le abrazaba cuando le enseño a volar en la madriguera, lo cerca que habían estado en el baile, la noche que se durmieron tomados de la mano.

-Expecto Patronus- grito Ron.

De inmediato un pequeño perro plateado se interpuso frente a los dementores, eso fue todo lo que necesito Hermione para tomar de la mano a Harry y a Ron y desaparecer.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a salvo, y pusieron todos los encantamientos defensivos, armaron la tienda, fue entonces cuando Harry reacciono contra Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber por que tomaste mi varita?- dijo Harry en una forma bastante ruda.

-No le hables así- ladro Ron enfrentando a Harry.

-Chicos- chillo Hermione poniéndose entre ellos mirando duramente a Ron.

-Contesta Hermione, ¿Por qué tomaste mi varita?- dijo Harry.

-Harry- dijo ella dándole la espalda a Ron –no debían de reconocernos, si había dementotes, podía haber algún mortifago, ellos de seguro que conocen cual es la forma de tu patronus, el profesor Snape….-

-Deja de llamar profesor a ese pelmazo- dijo Ron.

-Como decía- dijo ella sin prestar atención a Ron –el profesor Snape o Draco pudieron decirle al que no debe ser nombrado cual es la forma de tu patronus-

Hermione tenía razón, las cosas se hubieran complicado si aparecían Mortifagos, ya que hasta ahora no habían tenido que pelear. Harry hecho un vistazo a Ron que ahora parecía realmente molesto, así que queriendo solucionar la situación.

-Yo…lo siento Hermione, no debí de haberte hablado así- dijo Harry.

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo ella sonriente.

Harry entro a la tienda, Hermione volteo a ver a Ron y lo miro con reproche.

-Ronald, no debiste confrontar a Harry de ese modo- dijo ella.

-Ahh, ya veo, la próxima vez dejare que te hable como quiera y no interferiré- dijo Ron dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-Ronald- dijo ella.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso, ya que el también entro a la tienda dejando a la castaña rabiando y con la palabra en la boca.

Esa tarde el trío no tuvo nada para comer, lo cual puso de mas mal humor a Ron, así que para evitar los roces dejaron de hablarse, hasta que Ron salio de la tienda para montar guardia.

Los días que Hermione mantenía distancia con Harry parecían ser mejores, sin embargo solo hacia falta que Harry y Hermione se quedaran solos en la tienda para que los demonios de Ron se liberaran.

Finalmente Una tarde lluviosa, después de una pequeña discusión por la comida, en la que como de costumbre Ron había comenzado a criticar la habilidad culinaria de Hermione, el trío escucho algunas voces.

Los chicos se alarmaron ya que pensaron que eran enemigos, pero Hermione afirmaba que había invocado todos los hechizos protectores que acostumbraban, Harry les indico que guardaran silencio.

Ellos reconocieron a una de las voces, la cual pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros del colegio Dean Thomas, lo primero en lo que pensó Harry fue en salir de su escondite y hablar con ellos, pero después de un breve instante comprendió que lo mejor seria no hacerlo, era mejor para los otros que no supieran donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron y que era lo que estaban haciendo, no era buena idea que mas gente se les uniera, tres personas eran mas fáciles de esconder que siete.

Los chicos escucharon toda la conversación en la que también estaban inmiscuidos dos Gobblins y el padre de Tonks, después de que se marcharon Harry y Hermione estaban de mejor humos.

habían descubierto que la espada que tenia el ministro Scrimgeur y que ahora tenia el que no debe ser nombrado no era la autentica, así que ahora tenían una esperanza palpable para destruir el relicario y los demás horcruxes que encontraran, además de eso habían tenido noticias, sabían que Ginny, Luna y Neville estaban en el colegio y que los tres habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor.

El saber de Ginny había llenado el corazón de Harry con esperanza, ahora ya no sentía ese frío tan desagradable cada que pensaba en ella, ahora sabia que ella estaba bien y que estaba acompañada de dos amigos.

Hermione por su parte estaba contenta de saber que tenían una oportunidad para destruir el horcrux que cargaban y de haber escuchado algo acerca de sus amigos, después de haber escuchado a dean y a los demás sabia que en el colegio estaban Ginny y los demás y estaban juntos.

Sin embargo no todo fue alegría, Ron parecía mas amargado que de costumbre, solo basto ver su cara para adivinar que algo andaba mal, después de que Harry le confronto el pelirrojo dejo salir toda la rabia que había acumulado durante semanas contra Harry, le acuso de que no le importaba su familia, de haberlos arrastrado a una aventura en la que no tenían oportunidad alguna de éxito.

Harry por su parte exploto contra Ron, desde hacia días que estaba harto de la actitud del pelirrojo, después de explicarle que se alegraba saber que Ginny estaba bien, y de que el jamás les pidió que lo acompañaran, ambos comenzaron una discusión que fue subiendo de nivel, Hermione que estaba bastante asustada invoco una barrera entre Ron y ellos, el pelirrojo estaba furioso y finalmente dijo lo que ella tanto temía escuchar.

Ron había preguntado a Hermione con quien elegía estar, ella en el fondo quería elegir a Ron, pero había prometido ayudar a Harry, Harry era el que mas la necesitaba, jamás pensó que Ron en verdad se iría, pensó que con un poco de trabajo le convencería para que se quedara y en un par de días todo volviera a la normalidad

-Me voy- dijo Ron mientras salía de la tienda.

Hermione intento correr tras el, pero su propio encantamiento la detuvo.

-Espera Ron- chillo la castaña.

Cuando ella pudo levantar su encantamiento Ron ya había salido.

Harry escucho los gritos de Hermione, pero un repentino rencor hacia Ron le evito salir y tratar de arreglar las cosas, Harry tenia en sus manos el relicario, se sentía frío como un trozo de hielo.

-Roooon, regresa- grito Hermione –no te vallas-

-Ya elegiste- dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verla –adiós-

Ron salio de los limites protectores, Hermione trato de llegar a el lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando lo hizo el ya había desaparecido.

-No me dejes- dijo ella en un débil susurro mientras las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.


	20. Chapter 20 Extrañandote

Capitulo 20 Extrañándote

Ron apareció en un bosque, antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, alguien lo había desarmado.

-El primero que encontramos- dijo un hombre.

-Parece tener la edad para ir al colegio- dijo otro.

-Entonces es un fugitivo- dijo un tercero.

-Nos darán algo por el- dijo otro.

-Átalo- dijo el último.

Uno de los hombres que lo había rodeado saco su varita y apunto a Ron.

-Esperen- chillo Ron –Soy Stan Shunpike, soy mayor de edad-

Los hombres lo miraron con curiosidad, ninguno de ellos parecía conocer al verdadero Stan y eso le dio una ventaja a Ron, uno de los hombres, el más grande se veía realmente estupido y de inmediato Ron pensó que debía de tener algo de sangre de troll en sus venas.

-Ya aclararas en el ministerio quien eres- dijo uno que parecía ser el que mandaba.

Piensa en lo que haría Hermione dijo la voz.

-Los castigaran si me llevan- dijo Ron de inmediato.

-¿Por qué habrían de castigarnos?- dijo el jefe.

-Por que no soy un fugitivo- dijo Ron.

-Entonces por que apareciste aquí, y solo- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Yo….los buscaba- dijo Ron

Dos de los que parecían mas estupidos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, el mas grande veía como discutían, el cuarto tenia a Ron tomado por los brazos, cuando la pelea subió de tono el jefe intento separarlos, Ron de inmediato reacciono y aprovechando que quien lo detenía también estaba distraído con la pelea le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Ron tomo su varita y la de su captor.

-Desmayus- dijo Ron apuntándole al hombre que aun se frotaba el estomago.

Cuando los otros se dieron cuenta de que Ron escapaba poco pudieron hacer por que el pelirrojo ya giraba sobre si mismo y desaparecía.

Su mano le dolía, cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que le faltaban dos uñas y sangraba abundantemente.

-Demonios- maldijo Ron.

No sabía en donde se encontraba, pero sin duda estaba muy lejos de la banda que lo capturo.

Deben de estar buscando a los nacidos muggles dijo la voz.

-Hermione- dijo Ron.

Y de inmediato desapareció.

-Aquí estábamos- dijo Ron.

Aun llovía, pero a Ron no le importo, el camino y camino buscando alguna pista de el lugar en donde estaban Hermione y Harry.

Mientras tanto Hermione había regresado a la tienda, Harry aun estaba furioso con Ron, la castaña se sentó en una de las sillas y se hecho a llorar, Harry sabia que debía de consolarla, pero estaba tan enojado que lo único que hizo fue tomar las mantas de Ron y echárselas encima.

-Ron- decía Hermione en un silencioso llanto.

Hermione comenzó a recordar todo lo que recientemente había vivido con Ron, las veces que el había demostrado verdadero interés en ella, pero al final recordó la imagen de un Ron frío que le había dado a elegir entre el y Harry.

La castaña no pudo dormir en toda la noche, Ron no había salido de su mente ¿en donde estaría? ¿Qué hacia?.

-Ron eres un idiota- lloraba Hermione.

Hermione se preguntaba una y otra vez el por que Ron le había dado a elegir, ella creía que Ron ya no tenia dudas de los sentimientos de ella, no era con Harry con quien ella siempre terminaba llorando, ni a quien buscaba cuando se sentía sola, no era a Harry a quien le había confiado sus secretos, era a el y solo a el.

Ron los busco toda la noche, pero sabía que era inútil, su única esperanza era hacer círculos caminando y esperar a que levantaran los hechizos para desaparecer a otro lugar.

Tendrás que disculparte dijo la voz.

-Me disculpare con Hermione tan pronto la vea- dijo Ron.

No solo tienes que disculparte con ella dijo la voz.

Pero Ron aun estaba muy enojado con Harry.

La horas pasaron y finalmente llego, para Hermione fue una muy larga noche, apenas vio las primeras luces filtrarse por la tienda se levanto, no tenia caso seguir acostada, no había podido dormir, estaba asustada, triste, preocupada, lentamente se levanto y se vistió.

Hermione salio con el pretexto de recoger algunas vallas, aunque de sobra sabia que ahí no crecía nada y que lo único que había era pescado y eso si los podían capturar, y la tarde anterior Harry y Ron no habían sido muy diestros en la pesca. La verdadera razón por la que Hermione había salido era por que tenia la vaga esperanza de que Ron hubiera regresado, ella de sobra sabia que una vez que salías de las barreras que habían puesto era imposible regresar.

Harry despertó una hora mas tarde, y vio que Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno, se levanto y volteo a ver el lugar vacío que antes ocupaba Ron y se dio cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla, Ron los había dejado, Harry miro a la castaña y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y que bajo sus parpados lucia gruesas ojeras.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y puso en su lugar un plato con restos recalentados de la comida anterior y una taza con café, no le dio los buenos días, después lenta y silenciosamente puso frente a si un plato como el de Harry y una taza.

Harry se sintió en ese momento tan culpable que fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de Hermione y menos de hablarle, después de todo habían sido el y Ron los causantes de la pelea, aunque el pelirrojo fuera quien la iniciara, Harry sabia que el era igual de culpable, por haber perdido la paciencia, Ron le había dicho cosas hirientes, pero que en el fondo eran verdad, y el en respuesta le había sugerido que se marchara dejando a Hermione en medio.

Las horas pasaron y Ron no regreso, así que sin mas por hacer ambos desaparecieron, después de que Hermione levanto los encantamientos le tomo de la manos y desaparecieron, aunque cuando llegaron a su nuevo destino lo soltó inmediatamente y se sentó e una piedra a llorar, Harry aun no tenia el coraje suficiente para hablar con ella, así que rodeando a Hermione se puso a realizar todos los encantamientos protectores.

Cuando Ron paso por uno de los lugares que reconoció se dio cuenta de que no había perturbaciones mágicas que le desviaran así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pues eso le indicaba que los encantamientos habían sido levantados, encontró el lugar en donde estaba la tienda, pero no había rastro alguno de sus amigos, Ron se dejo caer derrotado, no se preocupo por hacer ningún encantamiento, solo pensaba, pensaba en Hermione.

Pasaron al menos dos días en los que Ron regreso a todos los lugares en los que habían estado, pero sin suerte.

Por su parte Hermione y Harry solo pasaban un día en cada lugar que aparecían, la comida a veces escaseaba, pero a ellos no les importaba, desde que Ron se fue ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de comer, Hermione difícilmente hablaba, por lo regular cuando Harry le hablaba ella solo respondía con monosílabos, Harry la entendía perfectamente pues el tenia el animo por los suelos también.

Deberías de ir a un lugar seguro dijo la voz.

Ron medito las posibilidades, podría regresar a la madriguera, ahí estaría su familia, la navidad ya estaba cerca, aunque aun faltaban unas semanas, estaba apunto de aparecerse en su casa, cuando pensó mejor las cosas, ahí estaría toda su familia, y la gran mayoría no vería con buenos ojos que hubiera abandonado a Hermione y a Harry, al menos los gemelos y Ginny lo hechizarían hasta convertirlo en algo amorfo y desconocido.

Ron vago por una semana mas tratando de encontrara Harry y a Hermione, pero no lo logro.

Harry y Hermione no la pasaron mejor, comían muy poco, a veces por falta de alimento, pero la mayoría por falta de apetito, Harry había escuchado como cada noche Hermione lloraba en silencio hasta que el sueño la vencía, por las mañanas trataba de brindarle una sonrisa a Harry pero el notaba lo rojo e hinchado de sus ojos, además contrario a las costumbres de la castaña, no buscaba un libro para matar el tiempo, a veces se quedaba mirando un punto fijo como si recordara algo.

Hermione extrañaba a Ron, cono nunca antes lo había hecho, y a cada momento recordaba momentos que había vivido con el.

-------------------------------Flashback--------------------------

Ella y Ron se encontraban en una de las Guardias de prefectos, era la primera Guardia que hacia Ron después de su larga estadía en la enfermería por envenenamiento, ella le había insistido en que no la hiciera, después de todo había notado que el parecía tener un poco de dolor en el estomago, pero el pelirrojo no acepto.

Caminaban por el tercer piso, eran las doce de la noche, parecía que hasta las pinturas estaban durmiendo, no habían encontrado a ningún alumno fuera de su sala común, a veces parejas de los cursos superiores salían de sus salas comunes para encerrarse en algún salón, pero esa noche todo era calma.

-Parece que no hay acción esta noche- dijo Ron.

Hermione soltó una risita algo boba.

-Ron, los exámenes están a solo unas semanas, apuesto a que la mayoría prefiere quedarse hasta tarde para repasar que a salir a buscarse un castigo- dijo ella.

Ron rió, por que el sabia de sobra que la gran mayoría de alumnos no salía de su sala los días que les tocaba patrullar a ellos, por la fama de Hermione de ser la prefecta más estricta, así que sin duda, los alumnos ya saldrían otras noches.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Ron.

-No estarás pensando en ir y despertar a los elfos- dijo ella.

-No, no quiero de lo que ellos preparan- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces?- contesto ella.

-Quiero un enorme trozo de tarta de melaza de la que prepara mi madre- dijo Ron.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo ella sabiendo que seria imposible que lograran conseguir un poco de lo que quería Ron.

-No- dijo el –ven-

Ron avanzo, Hermione sorprendida avanzo tras el hasta que lo emparejo, ambos subieron hasta el séptimo piso, Ron llego a la sala de los menesteres, paso delante de ella tres veces tal y como lo hacían cuando Harry les daba clases, Hermione vio a Ron y después bajo la mirada.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, ante ellos había una copia idéntica de la cocina de la madriguera, sobre la mesa había dos vasos de leche y dos enormes trozos de tarta.

-Ven, siéntate- dijo Ron que ya se encontraba sentado frente a su tarta.

Hermione le miro, la tarta de Molly también era su favorita, pero el hambre se le había pasado, ella se sentó junto a Ron, pero apenas y probó la trata, ya que en su mente llego el recuerdo de lo que había escuchado un par de semanas antes.

Ella y Ron no se hablaban desde hacia semanas, el se había enredado con Lavender Brown y no perdían el tiempo, ya que cada que podían terminaban enredados como si fueran un par de pulpos peleando, ella regresaba de su guardia, que últimamente se había convertido en una actividad molesta ya que eso la obligaba a estar con Ron, sin embargo Ron no la acompaño esa noche, Hermione había pensado en reportarlo con McGonagall, cuando entro a la habitación de las chicas escucho a Lavender que se reía mientras Parvati la miraba expectante.

-Fue increíble- dijo Lavender.

-No tengo el menor interés en escucharlo- dijo Parvati.

-Estuvimos en la sala de los menesteres- dijo la rubia.

Hermione se quedo de piedra, esa había sido la causa de que Ron no llegara a su guardia.

-Paso- dijo Lavender.

-No me interesa saberlo- dijo Parvati.

-Es que Ron fue tan……ardiente- dijo Lavender mientras miraba a Hermione.

La castaña se quito su túnica y se puso la pijama y de inmediato se metió a la cama y cerro las cortinas, sin embargo Lavender no dejo de hablar, hacia descripciones muy precisas de lo que ella y Ron habían estado haciendo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que se quedo dormida, al otro día Lavender no evito sonreír cuando la vio por la mañana.

Hermione mirando a Ron devorar la tarta se dio cuenta de que lo que Lavender había dicho tenia que ser verdad, Ron conocía la sala de los menesteres y sabía perfectamente como funcionaba, además Lavender había sido muy detallada en su descripción, y había cosas que solo sabría si….si en verdad todo lo que contó había pasado.

-¿Por qué no comes?- dijo Ron.

-No tengo apetito- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-----------------------------------Fin del flashback----------------------------------

Hermione se limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con caer, después de todo, ella le había aclarado lo que paso con Krum, pero el nunca aclaro totalmente lo que paso con Lavender, ella había dejado de tomarle importancia por que Ron le había demostrado por fin que estaba interesado en ella, pero la duda aun persistía.

Después de vagar por dos semanas tratando de encontrar a Hermione y Harry Ron se rindió, sabia que no los encontraría, así que decidió ir con Bill, el único de sus hermanos que no lo juzgaría.

Ron se apareció lo mas cerca posible de la casa de su hermano, cuando llego frente a la puerta estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar, pero sabia que esa no era una buena idea, ya que con los hechizos, jamás encontraría a sus amigos y menos si no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a que lugar irían.

El pelirrojo toco la puerta, apenas lo hizo se sintió atrapado en una barrera invisible que no le permitía moverse, y mucho menos usar la aparición, en la madera se formo una boca.

-¿Quien eges?- dijo la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ron- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Compgeba que eges tú- dijo la puerta.

-En cuarto año te conocí, cuando competiste contra Harry en el torneo de los tres magos- dijo Ron.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo- dijo la puerta.

-Te invite al baile, de hecho te lo grite y después salí corriendo- dijo Ron.

La puerta se abrió, y con ello el encantamiento que lo mantenía inmóvil desapareció, Fleur de inmediato abrazo a Ron y volteo a todos lados.

-Gon, ¿donde egstan Hegmione y Haggy?- dijo Fleur.

Fleur temiendo lo peor no espero respuesta, levanto un dije que colgaba en su pecho y lo toco con su varita., después tomo a Ron por el brazo y lo metió a la casa.

Bill apareció en la sala unos minutos después y de inmediato abrazo a Ron.

-¿En donde han estado?, sabemos que los mortifagos lograron entrar a Grimmauld Place y que ustedes estuvieron en el ministerio- dijo Bill.

-Nosotros escapamos- dijo Ron, que no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

-¿Y Hermione y Harry?- dijo Bill.

-Yo…….me separe de ellos- dijo Ron, que miraba un punto fijo en el piso, mientras deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Bill miro a Ron, no le pidió explicaciones, sospechaba que era lo que había pasado, Fleur que no sabia nada estaba sorprendida, ella sabia que los tres eran grandes amigos y que antes que abandonarse preferirían la muerte y por ello lo que Ron había dicho hizo que ella sacara su varita y apuntara a Ron.

-Tu no eges Gon, Gon jamás abandonagia a Hegmione y a Haggy- dijo la francesa.

Ron levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano, y Bill vio en esa mirada arrepentimiento y vergüenza mezclados.

-Es Ron- dijo Bill -nadie que suplante a uno de la familia podría entrar, los encantamientos lo detectarían una vez que cruzara la puerta-

-Pego…..- dijo Fleur.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo Bill adivinando que Ron la había pasado muy mal, pues su estado físico lo delataba.

-No- dijo Ron, quien aun se negaba a ver a su hermano a la cara.

-Lo mejor será que duermas un poco, sube, la segunda habitación a la derecha, ahí puedes quedarte- dijo Bill.

-Avisage a Molly y Agtug- dijo Fleur.

-No- chillo Ron, la cara del pelirrojo se había puesto escarlata.

-No le diremos a nadie que estas aquí- dijo Bill –sube a dormir-

Cuando se cercioro de que Ron había subido a su habitación, Bill se acerco a Fleur que estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Ron.

-Cuando se fueron mama estaba preocupada, pero Ginny trataba de consolarla diciendo que ellos estarían bien, que sabían cuidarse, pero después Ginny dijo estarán bien mientras Ron no comience con sus estupidos celos de Harry- dijo Bill.

-Piensags que….- dijo Fleur.

-Algo paso, por lo que dijo Ginny, Ron no solo cela a Hermione de Krum, también lo hace de Harry- dijo Bill.

-Eso egs….tonto, Gon es un bobo, si piensa que Haggy y Hegmione egstan interesados gomanticamente- dijo la francesa.

-Ron esta arrepentido, si no lo estuviera habría ido a la madriguera, estoy seguro de que lo que mas desea ahora es regresar con Hermione y Harry- dijo Bill.

-¿Le pgeguntagas que paso?- dijo la francesa.

-No, deja que hable cuando se sienta listo para hacerlo- dijo Bill.


	21. Chapter 21 Miserable sin ti

**Capitulo 21 Miserable sin ti.**

Ron trato de dormir, pero no pudo, el remordimiento lo mataba, era peor que después de la muerte de Moody, el estaba seguro en casa de su hermano, mientras que Hermione y Harry estaban solos, ya había visto lo que estaban haciendo a los traidores y a los hijos de muggles.

Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, si no hubiera permitido que su miedo le dominara ahora estaría con ellos vigilando que Hermione y Harry estuvieran a salvo.

Ron ahora comprendía cual equivocado había estado, desde que se quito el relicario todo había estado mejor, pero era demasiado orgulloso para retractarse, Hermione le había seguido y le había rogado que no se marchara, pero el aun estaba herido, pues ella lo había elegido a el, una vez mas Harry había sido el triunfador.

Claro ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, Hermione lo había elegido a el por que Harry es quien necesita toda la ayuda posible, y que había hecho el, abandonarlos a su suerte.

Ron no durmió en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y bajo a la cocina, Fleur ya estaba levantada y preparaba el desayuno, en la mesa había tres tazas listas.

Fleur le sonrió, mientras sirvió un poco de café en su taza y puso delante de el un poco de pan y un plato con algo de salchichas y huevos fritos, Bill bajo un minuto mas tarde.

-Ron, debes de comer algo- dijo Bill cuando vio que el plato de su hermano estaba intacto y que Ron parecía que se había perdido mirando el café de su taza.

Que derecho tenía el de estar comiendo un desayuno apetitoso, cuando Hermione y Harry deberían de estar comiendo unos hongos insípidos si es que habían podido encontrar algunos.

-Yo….no tengo hambre- dijo Ron.

Fleur le miro con compasión.

-Gon, ¿acaso egs que no te gugsta lo que pgepage?- dijo Fleur.

-No es eso es….es que no tengo hambre- dijo Ron.

Y tenia razón, ya tenia semanas de no comer bien, y su estomago pedía a gritos una buena comida, pero esos gritos cesaron cuando imagino a Hermione sentada a la mesa de la tienda con una ración miserable de bayas o lo que pudieran haber encontrado.

Bill suspiro, adivinaba lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su hermano.

-Ron, debes de comer- dijo Bill mientras se levantaba de su lugar para irse a trabajar.

Estaba apunto de irse, cuando volteo a ver a Ron y le dijo.

-Ron, ¿alguna vez le dijiste a Hermione y a Harry en donde viviríamos Fleur y yo después de la boda?-

-No- dijo Ron –nunca se los dije.

-Entonces es imposible que vengan aquí- dijo Bill.

Ron se levanto de la mesa y subió a la habitación que le habían asignado, se tiro en la cama y ahí paso las siguientes horas.

-Gon, la comida esta segvida- dijo Fleur asomandose por la puerta.

Ron se incorporo y trato de sonreírle a Fleur.

-Gracias pero no tengo apetito- dijo Ron.

-Gon, tienes que comeg, si no deseas hablag con nosotrogs no lo hagas, pego come- dijo ella.

Ron bajo la mirada.

-Gon, no arreglagas nada con no comeg- dijo Fleur. –se ve que la has pasado mal-

-A veces no teníamos que comer- dijo Ron.

-Gon, a veces cometemos erroges, pergo no debemos de cargaglos paga siempre- dijo la rubia.

Ron de pronto se sintió menos avergonzado que cuando llego, las palabras de Fleur le habían reconfortado.

Ni Bill ni Fleur le habían insistido en que les contara por que había dejado a Hermione y a Harry, así que decidió que bajaría a comer. Fleur alertada por Bill le sirvió a Ron un enorme plato de estofado, el pelirrojo por fin sacio su hambre, aunque de cuando en cayendo en algún bocado no dejaba de sentirse egoísta por estar comiendo tan bien mientras que Harry y Hermione se morían de hambre.

-Ron, ¿han peleado otra vez?- pregunto Bill.

El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza evitando mirar a su hermano y su cuñada.

-No debí de enojarme- dijo Ron –ellos no….-

-Con mortifagos- interrumpió Bill.

Ron se puso muy rojo, pues había confesado parte de lo que había pasado, pero respondió.

-Si, cuando desaparecimos de la madriguera en Totenham Road, estábamos en una cafetería y dos mortifagos aparecieron, se lo contamos a Remus cuando nos fue a ver en Grimmauld place, de hecho el esta seguro de que no es el rastro- dijo Ron.

-¿Dijeron el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado?- pregunto Bill.

-Si, sabes que Harry es de los pocos que lo dicen- dijo Ron.

-Eso fue- dijo Bill –el nombre ha sido maldecido, le han puesto un taboo-

-¿Un que?- dijo Ron.

-Un taboo- dijo Bill –si dices el nombre, ellos pueden ubicarte en cualquier lugar que estés, no importa si esta escondido o si tiene los mas sofisticados hechizos de protección, incluso sabemos que ha logrado romper el encantamiento fidelius- explico Bill.

A Ron se le cayo el alma a los pies cuando comenzó a imaginarse a Harry y a Hermione siendo capturados por los mortifagos, pues sabia perfectamente que ellos dos no tenían ningún problema para decir el nombre del innombrable y menos si es que el no estaba ahí para evitarlo.

Ella esta bien dijo la voz.

Y Ron sintió que el frió que le había producido saber el como encontraban a los enemigos del innombrable se le quito poco a poco cuando se fue convenciendo de que sus amigos tenían que estar bien.

-Cuando fuimos al ministerio vimos a papa- dijo Ron.

-¿Como entragon?- pregunto Fleur.

-Poción multijugos- dijo Ron –Hermione era Mafalda Hopkirk, Harry era Albert Runcorn y yo era Reg Cattermole-

-¿De donde demonios consiguieron poción multijugos?- dijo Bill.

-La robe en la madriguera, primero robe un poco y se la lleve a Hermione, así nos hicimos pasar por sus padres en casa de ella cuando fue papa con los de la orden para contarles todo, el resto, lo uso Hermione para sacar a sus padres del país- dijo Ron.

-Gon, ¿Cómo es que pudiste robagla?- pregunto Fleur.

-Un encantamiento telaraña, Moody cayo en el y fue fácil robar un poco- dijo Ron –pero después robe mas para llevarla cuando nos fugáramos, puse de nuevo un encantamiento telaraña y robe una gran cantidad- dijo Ron.

-Imposible, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, el caldero estaba marcado- dijo Bill.

-Lo reduje- dijo Ron –por eso no se dieron cuenta.

Fleur no pudo menos que reír ante la cara que su esposo había puesto.

-Amog, Gon fue brillante- dijo la rubia.

-Ron, no se como no tienes mejores calificaciones- dijo Bill mientras despeinaba afectuosamente a Ron.

-Hermione dice lo mismo- dijo Ron.

Mientras tanto Hermione ya había perdido totalmente las esperanza de que Ron regresara, Harry le contó sus intenciones de ir al valle de Godric a ver la tumba de sus padres y ella acepto que fueran, después de todo no tenían otro lugar a donde ir y pensaban que quizás ahí encontraran una pista sobre los horcruxes, pues Dumbledore había vivido ahí, y además fue el ultimo lugar en donde estuvo el innombrable antes de su caída.

Ron pasaba gran parte del dia leyendo el libro que los gemelos le habían regalado los gemelos, en la madriguera cuando Hermione comenzó a empacar para su viaje, Ron pensando que quizás ella encontrara el libro al buscar las pertenencias de el, lo redujo y lo guardaba en la bolsa de sus pantalones, así que aunque en todos los días que estuvieron juntos huyendo no lo leyó, aun lo conservaba con el.

Capitulo 9 "Aprende a escuchar"

"De todos los grandes errores que los magos podemos cometer el principal es dejarnos llevar por el momento en una pelea y no escuchar lo que la bruja en cuestión tiene que decirnos, esto es grave por que demuestra inseguridad y sobre todo demuestra que no confiamos en nuestra bruja, aprender a escuchar es importante".

-Un error más- dijo Ron. Mientras recordaba aquella noche que dejo a Hermione, ella le gritaba que no se fuera, pero el no quiso escucharla y se fue.

Ella te perdonara dijo la voz.

Ron volvió a su lectura.

Capitulo 10 "Piensa mal y de seguro te equivocaras"

"Si hay algún motivo que te hace dudar de tu bruja, lo peor que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar por esa duda, por que de seguro que todo empeorara, en esos caso lo mejor es preguntar, si aplicaste los capítulos anteriores y conoces a tu bruja sabrás si te miente o no, dudar de una bruja es una de las ofensas mas graves que puedes hacerle, ya que eso implica la falta de confianza, antes de pensar algo malo de tu bruja piensa en todas las explicaciones lógicas que pudiera tener su comportamiento".

¿Lo hiciste? dijo la voz.

Ron cerró los ojos, cuando Ron vio a Harry y a Hermione abrazados no pensó más que en cosas malas, pensó en traición, en desprecio, se dejo llevar por su miedo de que Hermione estuviera interesada en Harry.

Capitulo 11 "Se tu mismo"

"Generalmente algunos magos tienden a adoptar personalidades distintas en su afán de conquistar a una bruja, pero esto es un gran error, por que estarás conquistándola con una personalidad que no es la tuya, y cuando te muestres tal cual eres la bruja podría no sentirse atraída por ti, no intentes ser quien no eres".

Ron comenzó a recordar como se había comportado cuando era novio de Lavender y se dio cuenta cuanta repulsión le había causado a Hermione, el Ron de Lavender no era el mismo, era solo una personalidad que le había permitido tener a una chica guapa de novia, era una personalidad que le ayudaba a castigar a Hermione por su traición.

Hermione ha conocido casi por completo al verdadero Ron dijo la voz.

Capitulo 12 "Aprende a observar"

"Este ultimo capitulo es el mas sencillo y corto de todos, quizás ya has identificado a tu bruja y la has conocido, quizás ya hayas utilizado uno o varios de los consejos que se explican, así que lo ultimo que puedes hacer es observar a tu bruja, quizás ella ya este enamorada de ti y tu aun no te hayas dado cuenta, si este es el caso solo te queda una cosa por hacer, dile lo que sientes por ella"

Ron cerro su libro y se puso a recordar a Hermione, ella desde siempre había manifestado una especial habilidad para hacerle enojar, Hermione a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza, pero solo a el molestaba, solo a el buscaba para quejarse de algo, no a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni a nadie mas, solo en el había confiado, ella después de todo lo que el le había hecho el curso anterior había corrido de inmediato a la enfermería cuando se enveneno y lo había perdonado, no importaba que fuera a Harry al que dijera cumplidos, había sido a el y solo a el al que ella había tejido un regalo de navidad, no era Harry quien lograba calmarla ni hacerla sonreír.

Hermione y Harry llegaron al valle de Godric y visitaron el cementerio y la casa de Harry después encontraron a quien pensaban que era Batidla, la vieja amiga de los Potter y de Dumbledore, ellos pensando que quizás Dumbledore les dejara algo con ella fueron a su casa, solo para encontrarse en medio de una trampa de Voldemort de la que lograron escapar de milagro.

La cena de nochebuena que Fleur preparo había estado deliciosa, Bill y Fleur dijeron a Molly que querían pasar solos su primera navidad, Ron se sentía mortificado por hacer que su hermano y su esposa se alejaran de la familia solo por su cobardía, pero Bill ya le había dicho que eso no era un problema y que a Fleur aun no toleraba a la cantante favorita de Molly.

El dia de navidad Ron despertó temprano y puso la radio, durante los días que había estado en casa de Fleur y Bill había conocido el programa potterwatch en el que participaban muchos conocidos, los gemelos, Lupin, Kingsley, Lee y algunos otros, ellos contaban cosas acerca de lo que hacían los mortifagos y daban consejos útiles por si encontraban mucho, los gemelos aun con todo lo que estaba pasando no perdían su buen humor.

-Si no eres muy bueno con la varita y te encuentras con Bellatrix Lestrange no intentes enfrentarla, por que de seguro te matara, pero….si sacas un peine y un cepillo puedes asustarla, la cabellera de esa mujer es un desastre- dijo Rapier.

-…..Ron recuerdas………su varita……coche……a ser la misma…….hacerse de otra- dijo la voz de Hermione.

Ron se dio cuenta de que la voz no provenía de la radio ni del pasillo, la voz provenía de su bolsillo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que provenía de su pantalón, rápidamente saco el desiluminador y lo acciono, la luz que habia en su habitacion desaparecio, pero esta vez produjo una bola azul que se poso frente a Ron y salio de la habitación por la ventana, Ron supo lo que tenia que hacer, recogió sus cosas y bajo, Fleur ya le llamaba para desayunar.

-Me voy- dijo Ron sonriente.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- dijo Bill.

-Gon es peligroso que estés solo- dijo Fleur.

-Voy con Hermione y Harry- dijo Ron.

-Ron…..- dijo Bill.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero se que los encontrare- dijo Ron –gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes- dijo besando a Fleur y abrazando a Bill.

Ron salio de la casa y se paro junto a la esfera, esta entro en su pecho y de inmediato Ron supo que vería de nuevo a sus amigos, estaba seguro que estaban bien y que los encontraría pronto, y después de eso desapareció.

-¿Viste eso?- dijo Bill.

Harry había salido de los terrenos protegidos cuando vio una cierva plateada, la había reconocido como un patronus, que le llevo a un lago congelado en el que vio la espada de Gryffindor, Harry se metió a sacarla pero el medallón de Slytherin lo impidió y estaba a punto de matarlo, pero la oportuna aparición de Ron le salvo, después de que Harry volvió en si decidió que quien tenia que terminar con el horcrux era Ron, Harry no sabia por que pero sabia que así tenia que ser.

Pero Ron parecía especialmente temeroso de hacerlo y había tenido mucha razón, por que el relicario comenzó a torturarlo con imágenes de los peores miedos de Ron, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo logro destruirlo.

Mientras regresaban a la tienda Harry se detuvo y miro a Ron.

-Ron…yo se lo que sientes por ella y quiero que sepas que jamás te traicionaría- dijo Harry.

-Perdóname Harry- dijo Ron mirando al suelo –eso debía de haberlo sabido yo sin necesidad de que tu o nadie me lo dijera-

-Amo a tu hermana- dijo Harry.

-Lo se Harry…pero es que…..era tan difícil pensar en competir contigo- dijo Ron.

-Nunca hubo competencia Ron, aunque hubiera querido competir nunca hubiera ganado- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Ron.

Cuando entraron a la tienda Harry despertó a Hermione.

-Ron regreso- dijo Harry.


	22. Chapter 22 Buscando el perdon

**Capitulo 22 Buscando el ****perdón.**

Cuando Hermione despertó tardo un poco en reaccionar, vio a Ron como si de una ilusión se tratara, pero después cuando Ron tímidamente abrió los brazos para ella, Hermione se lanzo con toda la fuerza que tenia a golpearlo en cada lugar que encontraba, mientras que Ron sorprendido ante la violenta reacción de la castaña se trataba de proteger usando sus brazos.

-Hermione cálmate- dijo Harry que estaba sorprendido de ver a Hermione perder el control.

Era cierto Harry y Ron habían visto a Hermione enojada muchas veces, Ron parecía ser un experto en hacerla rabiar, pero solo dos veces la habían visto agredir a alguien, la primera vez fue a Malfoy cuanto cursaban el tercer año y fue solo después de escuchar al hurón burlarse de Hagrid y de la próxima muerte de su mascota hipogrifo, y la segunda vez se desquito de Ron después de haberlo visto besarse con Lavender y le envió una horda de canarios enfurecidos que picotearon a Ron hasta que entre Lavender y Harry lograron desaparecerlos.

-Idiota, desconsiderado- decía Hermione pero cada palabra era acentuada por uno o más golpes, hasta que Harry lanzo un encantamiento escudo entre ellos.

-Devuélveme mi varita Harry- dijo ella furiosa.

-Quise volver, apenas desaparecí me di cuenta de que había sido un error- se defendió Ron.

Una vez que el pelirrojo les contó lo que había pasado cuando cayo entre la banda de cazadores fue que la castaña se tranquilizo un poco. Sin embargo cada que hablaba sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía y reproche en el tono mas cáustico que podía adoptar, era justo el tono que adoptaba cada que quería herir solo con palabras.

Harry y Ron le contaron como fue que el pelirrojo había llegado para salvar a Harry.

-¿Cómo es que lograste encontrarnos?- dijo ella.

-Con esto- dijo Ron mostrándole el desiluminador.

Hermione y Harry lo miraron perplejos pues no entendían como el artilugio de Dumbledore les había podido ayudar.

-Te escuche- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione –dijiste mi nombre-

Por Merlín que no me haya escuchado cuando lloraba pensó Hermione.

-¿A mi?- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Si, dijiste mi nombre y algo sobre una varita- dijo el.

Hermione respiro mas tranquila, pues recordó que esa había sido la primera vez que el nombre de Ron había sido mencionado desde su partida.

-Los busque por varios días, los hechizos protectores funcionan muy bien, cada que sentía que ustedes ya debían de haberse ido volvía a accionar el desiluminador y sabia a donde ir, hasta que vi una luz, después me di cuanta que era un patronus y después vi a Harry.

Ron contó como había salvado a Harry y la destrucción del horcrux, aunque omitió decir la forma en la que este había le torturado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había algo que ni Harry ni Ron le habían querido decir, pero por el momento desistió de seguir preguntando, pues pensaba que ya tendría más tiempo para sacarles la verdad.

Harry se alegro cuando recordó que Ron tenía una varita extra y se la pidió, al tiempo que le contaba como su varita se había roto.

Hermione guardo el horcrux roto en su bolso y después de eso sin dirigirles la palabra se acostó a dormir.

Ron se puso su pijama y se acostó en la litera debajo de Hermione, mientras que Harry se acomodo en la otra cama después de cerrar la tienda.

Gracias Merlín pensó Hermione antes de dormir, aun estaba enojada con Ron pero por fin podría dormir tranquila.

Ron por su parte no pudo dormir, estaba contento, como pocas veces lo había estado ya no se sentía solo, la incertidumbre había pasado, ahora había regresado con ellos para cuidarlos.

El pelirrojo se levanto muy temprano y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de su bolsa, había guardado unas cuantas cosas de la casa de Bill y Fleur.

-Gemenio- murmuraba Ron apuntándole a unas galletas.

Las galletas se multiplicaron, Ron saco tres platos y coloco las galletas en ellos, puso la tetera y saco algunos sacos de te a los he aplico el encantamiento gemenio para multiplicarlos y puso la tetera al fuego.

Harry y Hermione se levantaron y se encontraron con un Ron que preparaba el desayuno, Harry pudo ver que Ron tenia profundas ojeras pero estaba feliz, Harry sabia que una de las cosas que Ron odiaba era levantarse temprano, pero Ron no dejaba de sonreír.

Hermione que siempre se sentaba junto a Ron eligió el lugar mas alejado del pelirrojo, aunque rápidamente Ron tomo la silla que tenia mas cerca para sentarse junto a la castaña, aunque tomo justo la silla de Harry quien cayo al suelo, Hermione tuvo que luchar para reprimir una sonrisa, de inmediato Ron se disculpo con Harry y comenzó a servir las tazas de te, el plato que le había puesto a Hermione tenia al menos diez enormes galletas mientras que el de Harry y el de Ron tenían solo seis y eran de tamaño normal.

Hermione trato de usar sus modales al cien por ciento pero el hambre la derroto, había pasado semanas y semanas malcomiendo, la ultima vez que había tenido un desayuno decente había sido cuando salieron al ministerio, la castaña devoro rápidamente las primeras tres galletas como si tuviera miedo de que se las quitaran, Harry la veía y sonreía pues parecía que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Ron comía con la elegancia de Hermione mientras que la castaña engullía al mas puro estilo de Ron.

-Traje algunas cosas de casa de Bill y Fleur, si aumentamos las cantidades mágicamente podremos comer sin quedarnos con hambre aunque no encontremos gran cosa- dijo Ron.

Hermione no respondió a lo que Ron les había dicho, aunque por lo mucho que parecía le habían gustado las galletas, seguro que estaría de acuerdo en aumentar la comida.

La castaña se había demostrado enojada con Ron y siempre que estaban con ella Ron se mostraba afligido y callado, Hermione al parecer encontraba adecuada la actuación de Ron por que varias veces Harry la miro complacida, sin embargo cuando Harry y Ron podían alejarse de ella con cualquier pretexto Ron se ponía muy alegre y platicaba animadamente con Harry.

Harry había visto varias veces cuando Ron salía a montar la guardia que Hermione al creer que Harry dormía se ponía a tararear alguna canción mágica o muggle, pero apenas veía que Harry estaba despierto o escuchaba que Ron regresaba ponía su cara ceñuda y dejaba de hablar.

-Hermione encontré estas setas- dijo Ron con la mirada baja.

-Aja- dijo ella sin mirar a Ron.

Harry tuvo que sali de la tienda para evitar reírse ante la actitud que sus amigos demostraban, de todas las veces que los había visto reñir jamás había visto a una Hermione así de castigadora y mucho menos a un Ron sumiso.

Hermione cocino las setas que Ron encontró y por la tarde el trío se encontraba afuera de la tienda disfrutando de un buen día mientras comían el inmundo guisado de Hermione.

-Esta muy bueno- decía Ron.

Harry apenas lo podía creer, las setas se le habían quemado y aparte de eso estaban un poco amargas, es mas hasta la misma Hermione hacia cara de sufrimiento cada que tomaba un bocado, Ron sin embargo parecía inmune al mal sabor del platillo, hasta Hermione lo miraba intrigada preguntando como es que podía comer las setas sin hacer gestos, por que ni ella ni Harry podían hacerlo.

Por la tarde Hermione siempre leía el libro que Dumbledore le había regalado y Ron se sentaba cerca de ella, Hermione a veces se cambiaba de lugar, pero Ron la seguía, situación que en otro momento habría hartado a Hermione, pero que en esta ocasión parecía complacerla.

Harry veía a Ron y no podía dejar de pensar en el patronus del pelirrojo y en lo bien que le iba en ese momento, ya que Ron parecía el perrito faldero de la castaña.

Ron le pedía a Hermione su opinión para casi todo lo que hacia, aunque por lo regular solo recibía gruñidos o silencios, aunque a Harry le parecía que esta situación les resultaba bastante divertida tanto a Ron como a Hermione, la castaña había creado casi un lenguaje a base de gruñidos y parecía que Ron lo entendía a la perfección.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del innombrable pero Ron lo interrumpió de forma poco amable, hasta Hermione que seguía sin hablarle se intereso, Ron les explico que el nombre había sido marcado y que no debía de pronunciarse si es que no querían ser ubicados.

Hermione les dijo que quería visitar al padre de Luna para saber mas acerca del libro que le dejo Dumbledore, Harry se opuso, pero Ron en su afán de lograr ganar el favor de Hermione organizo una votación en la que el fue el primero en votar a favor de Hermione quien tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para no reír ante la actuación de Ron.

Harry estaba muy complacido, pues cuando le reclamo a Ron por haber apoyado a Hermione este le contesto que todo se valía en la guerra y en el amor, por primera vez desde que lo conocía Ron había aceptado que sentía mas que amistad por Hermione, si bien era cierto que Harry al ver lo que paso con el relicario se había dado cuenta de los temores de Ron, el pelirrojo no era la clase de persona que cedía fácilmente, aunque parecía que eso estaba cambiando.

Ron les platico que no había estado en la madriguera sino con Bill y Fleur, el trío encontró fácilmente la casa de Xenophylus pero después de muchas excusas para justificar la ausencia de Luna y después de haber escuchado la historia de las reliquias de la muerte todo termino con una trampa que había tendido el padre de Luna obligado por los mortifagos, una trampa de la que habían logrado escapar por muy poco.

Harry por su parte se había obsesionado por encontrar las reliquias de la muerte de la que hablaba una de las historias del libro que había heredado Hermione. La castaña trataba infructuosamente de hacer que Harry se concentrara en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, era tal su afán por lograrlo que a ratos se olvidaba de que estaba enojada con Ron.

-Ron, ayúdame, debemos de hacer que Harry piense solo en encontrar los horcruxes que faltan- dijo Hermione a Ron aprovechando que Harry había salido a montar su guardia.

-Hermione, Harry piensa que Dumbledore lo guio hasta las reliquias por algo- dijo Ron.

-Maldita sea, dejen ya de pensar en eso, solo es un tonto cuento para niños- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione no maldigas- dijo Ron.

-Sabes bien que es solo una historia a la que el tonto de Harry le ha dado mas valor del que realmente tiene- dijo la castaña.

-El que no debe ser nombrado esta buscando la varita, además…….- dijo Ron.

-Por que es tan tonto como Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que no es verdad, el y Dumbledore son quizás los dos mas grandes brujos que han existido en la época moderna y ambos creían en las reliquias- dijo Ron –tu misma lo sabes, tu eres la única que ha soportado las aburridas clases de Binns, sabes que las ha mencionado, tu lo dijiste- dijo Ron.

-Pero Dumbledore quería que Harry buscara los Horcruxes- dijo Hermione.

-quizás si, al menos al principio, pero ¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta de que Harry no podría encontrarlos a tiempo y decidió enseñarle un método alterno para que pudiera acabar con quién tu sabes?- dijo Ron.

Hermione bufo, lo que Ron decía tenia un poco de sentido, después de todo el les había enseñado el camino hacia las reliquias.

-Solo piénsalo, aunque aun tuviera los horcruxes restantes, con la Varita se saúco Harry podría terminar con el una y otra vez hasta que le venciera totalmente- dijo Ron.

Harry por su parte estaba ajeno a los comentarios de sus amigos y tenia días de imaginarse enfrentando a Voldemort, ya no le importaba que el señor tenebroso fuera el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, pues el tenia de su lado a las reliquias de la muerte con la que podría conquistar a su enemigo fácilmente, ese pensamiento le hacia sentir un poco de toda la seguridad que había perdido desde que Dumbledore había muerto.

-Ron ayúdame a hacer entrar en razón a Harry- dijo Hermione

Ron asintió, era la primera vez que Hermione le pedía algo directamente desde que el los había abandonado y no iba a negarse y después de todo ella tenia razón, lo que Dumbledore les había encargado era destruir los horcruxes, Ron a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se puso del lado de Hermione cuando ella y Harry discutían, Harry por su parte estaba convencido de que Hermione principalmente estaba obsesionada con los horcruxes, a veces el moreno pensaba en rescatar a Luna y a los prisioneros de Azkaban, pero sabia que seria casi imposible hacerlo por la gran cantidad de dementores que custodiaban el lugar.

Ron estaba muy animado y cada que empezaban a discutir proponía la búsqueda de los restantes horcruxes en algunos lugares que o bien ya habían buscado o a los otros le parecía imposible.

-Ron eso es poco probable- decía Hermione.

-No lo es, podríamos buscar en los lugares de origen de los fundadores- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no hay un lugar especifico, de hecho las biografías de ellos son mas que imprecisas- dijo la castaña.

-Tu sabes quien es el brujo mas inteligente quizás el encontró algo que a los historiadores se les pasara- decía Ron.

-Deja ya de admirar a …….- dijo Harry.

-No digas su nombre- chillo Ron –y no, no lo admiro, pero si reconozco su talento-

-¿Talento?- dijo Harry –es un maldito asesino-

-Si lo es, eso no lo niego, pero es brillante- dijo Ron. –si no lo fuera Dumbledore lo habría acabado como acabo con Grindewalt, o los aurores lo habrían capturado-

-Ron tiene razón Harry, será lo que sea, pero no podemos negar que nos ha llevado la ventaja, no solo a nosotros, sino a toda la comunidad mágica.

Harry sabía que Hermione y Ron tenían razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, pues hacerlo le parecía un insulto a la muerte de sus padres, de Dumbledore, de Sirius y de todos los que habían caído por culpa de Voldemort.

Las tardes pasaban y Ron siempre se sentaba junto a Hermione y trataba de localizar el programa de Potterwatch, pero no había tenido éxito.

-Ron deja eso, cada tarde lo haces- dijo Hermione.

-Tenemos que saber las noticias, es mas fácil planear nuestros próximos movimientos si estamos enterados de lo que esta pasando en Inglaterra- se justificaba Ron.

Hermione no pudo menos que sentir ternura por Ron, el pelirrojo trataba de sintonizar el programa por que era una forma de escuchar a sus hermanos y enterarse si estaban bien, pues durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa de Bill cada que escuchaba el programa los gemelos habitualmente enviaban mensajes escondidos para el para Harry y para Hermione diciéndoles que ellos estaban bien.

La castaña ya no estaba enojada con Ron pero no se lo demostraba y había dejado de tener gestos cariñosos con el.

Finalmente en marzo Ron pudo sintonizar el programa y pudieron escuchar a uno de los gemelos, a Lee, a Kingsley y a Lupin, estaban muy contentos, pero eso causo que Harry se descuidara y dijera el nombre de voldemort, el chivatoscopio se activo y de inmediato escucharon voces afuera de la tienda advirtiéndoles que estaban rodeados.

La banda de los merodeadores que los habían capturado era la de Greyback, ellos les reconocieron y les llevaron a la casa de los Malfoy en donde se encontraron con Bellatrix.

La mortifaga eligió a Hermione para torturarla, de nada sirvieron las suplicas de Ron, Bellatrix se burlaba del sufrimiento de Ron y del temor que reflejaba Hermione en la cara, Greyback se la pidió a Bellatrix y ella le dijo que tan pronto terminara de interrogarla se la daría, Ron grito, trato de liberarse, pero fue inútil, Harry jamás lo había visto así, el pelirrojo estaba desesperado, pronto los llevaron a un sótano donde se encontraron con Luna y Dean, un duende también estaba con ellos y Ollivanders, Ron seguía gritando cada que escuchaba los gritos de Hermione.

Luna consiguió romper la ataduras y Harry saco el espejo que Sirius le había dado y en su desesperación le pidió ayuda, Dobby el elfo apareció y gracias a el sacaron de la mansión a Ollivanders, a Luna y a Dean, por mas que Luna insistió en ayudarles, Harry y Ron se quedaron, en eso Colagusano que fue enviado a vigilarles entro, el pelirrojo y Harry lo derribaron y consiguieron hacerse de su varita, solo una pequeña falla en su voluntad fue suficiente para que la mano que Voldemort le había dado le castigara, Ron tomo la varita y trato de ayudarle pero fue en vano, pues murio ahorcado por su propia mano de plata..

El pelirrojo tomo la varita y comenzó a subir rápidamente la escalera estaba decidido a salvar a Hermione al precio que fuere, Harry corrió tras el.


	23. Chapter 23 Lo se

**Capitulo 23**** Lo se.**

Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras justo en el momento en que Bellatrix le decía a Greyback que podía hacer lo que quisiera con Hermione.

-Nooooooo- grito el pelirrojo.

Bellatrix volteo para enfrentarlo, Ron apunto su varita contra la mortifaga y la desarmo, Bellatrix lo miro perpleja, solo Moody la había logrado desarmar y eso había sido muchos años atrás, y ahora un mago apenas adulto lo había logrado, pero de inmediato se repuso, Harry que también habia llegado aturdió a Lucius, Bella de inmediato tomo su cuchillo de plata y lo puso contra la garganta de Hermione.

-Bajen sus varitas o ella muere- dijo Bellatrix.

Harry y Ron no dudaron, sabían que eso les condenaba a una muerte segura, pero jamás dejarían que a Hermione le pasara algo por su culpa, así que bajaron las varitas, Bellatrix ordeno a Draco que tomara las varitas, el rubio se apresuro a hacerlo, mas por miedo a su tía que por deseo de lastimar al trío, pero en eso el candil que colgaba de la sala se desprendió, Narcisa que había recuperado su varita apunto a Dobby, pero este le desarmo, Ron se apresuro a sacar a Hermione de los escombros, Harry le arrebato las varitas a Malfoy y aturdió al hombre lobo, de inmediato le lanzo una varita a Ron y le grito que desapareciera con Hermione.

Ron tenía una rabia incontrolable, deseaba tomar su varita y lanzar la maldición asesina sobre Bellatrix, no había nada que lo detuviera, la bruja estaba desarmada y no tenia medios para evitar su ejecución, pero solo un pensamiento de Ron le salvo la vida.

Apenas pensó en Hermione y la vio en el suelo, todo cambio, lo más urgente era ponerla a salvo, así que dejo su odio guardado mientras tomaba a Hermione y la levantaba.

La casa de Bill y Fleur, por merlín, no permitas que falle esta vez pensaba Ron angustiado.

De pronto sintió como todo se contraía aplastándolo a el y a Hermione, se aferro a ella y a su varita, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, para el fue eterno, de pronto esa presión cedió y un nuevo escenario apareció ante sus ojos, Bill y Fleur estaban cerca y de inmediato corrieron hacia el.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Bill.

-Esta herida- contesto Ron.

Ron corrió hacia la habitación que el había ocupado semanas antes, sin hacer caso de Bill y Fleur, dos personas se asomaron por la puerta, eran Dean y Luna.

-¿Qué le paso a Hermione?- dijo Dean

Ron le ignoro.

-Dean, será mejor que vallamos afuera- dijo Luna.

-Yo esperare a Harry, tu ve con Ron- dijo Bill.

Fleur corrió tras el pelirrojo pero regreso.

-No, si alguien logga venig con Haggy……no te dejage solo- dijo Fleur

Ron puso a Hermione con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se hinco junto a ella.

-Hermione, tienes que vivir- decía Ron angustiado.

Ella es muy fuerte, se pondrá bien decía la voz.

Harry llego unos instantes después con Griphoock y Dobby, pero el elfo estaba mal herido y murió en los brazos de Harry, Bill se aseguro de que nadie había podido seguirlos y entonces tomo a Griphook y lo llevo a una habitación en donde estaba el señor Ollivanders, para de inmediato ir a la habitación donde estaba Hermione.

Bill hizo a un lado a Ron que estaba mudo, saco su varita y comenzó a murmurar encantamientos sobre Hermione.

-Gon ¿Qué le hiciegon?- dijo Fleur.

Pero Ron no tenía cabeza más que para pensar en Hermione.

Después de unos minutos Bill volteo para ver a su esposa y a Ron.

-Ella estará bien, su cuerpo le dolerá por algunos días pero estoy seguro de que no habrá consecuencias futuras- dijo Bill.

Luna entro a la habitación, mientras que Bill salía para ir a revisar al duende y al fabricante de varitas.

-Dean esta con Harry, ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- pregunto Luna.

-Ella esta inconciente, pego se pondga bien- dijo Fleur.

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, sin embargo frente a ella estaba Ron que se había arrodillado junto a la cama, la castaña trato de incorporarse, lo último que recordaba era sentir un terrible dolor mientras escuchaba los gritos de Ron a lo lejos.

El pelirrojo la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Ron…..pensé que no volvería a verte- dijo ella.

El pelirrojo la miro fijamente como si no creyera que ella le hubiese hablado, entonces finalmente perdió el control, un control que le había permitido toda su vida ocultar sus debilidades, un control que le había permitido por varios años negar y negarse que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Ron no dijo nada, solo se aferro al regazo de Hermione y comenzó a llorar, finalmente pudo sacar a flote todo el miedo que había sentido de perderla.

Hermione por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer, ella nunca había visto así de vulnerable a Ron, ni cuando su padre casi muere a por el ataque de nagini, ni cuando Bill salio mal herido por Greyback, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo.

-Ron…cálmate- decía ella. –estoy bien-

Pero Ron no se calmo y se aferraba a ella como un niño pequeño a las faldas de su madre, Hermione trataba de calmarlo pero era en vano

Después de unos minutos Ron se separo de ella para poder mirarla y la abrazo de nuevo.

Para Hermione era tan raro ver a Ron así sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ella correspondió el abrazo, pues lo entendía muy bien, después de todo el debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella sintió cuando a el lo envenenaron.

-pensé que te perdería- dijo Ron con la voz inusualmente ronca.

-Yo…pensé que moriría y…….- hermione comenzó a llorar –no quería que lo ultimo que escuchara fueran tus gritos llenos de angustia-

-No pude protegerte- dijo Ron.

-Tu me salvaste- dijo ella –cuando estaba por rendirme te escuche gritar y luche por aguantar-

-Yo trate de salir lo más rápido que pude- dijo Ron.

-Lo se Ron, se que jamás me dejarías a merced de los mortifagos- respondió Hermione.

-Pero aun así te lastimaron- dijo el.

-Pero ya paso Ron, estamos juntos- dijo ella.

Ron soltó a Hermione para verla a los ojos mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica, lo hacia de forma tan delicada, casi con miedo, como si pensara que se fuera a romper.

-Hermione yo….- dijo Ron.

Ella puso su dedo en la boca de el impidiéndole terminar.

-Lo se Ron, yo también- dijo ella.

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso corto pero no había necesidad de mas, finalmente, después de tantos años ambos estaban seguros de que sentían lo mismo, ya no había dudas.

Hermione estaba muy adolorida, pero sonreía, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que hacia falta alguien en la habitación.

-Ron- dijo ella -¿Y Harry?-

Ron pareció despertar, la pregunta de Hermione le había devuelto a la realidad, una realidad en la que había muchas personas más de quienes preocuparse, el pelirrojo volteo asustado para encontrarse con unas sonrientes Fleur y Luna.

-Haggy, esta bien, pego el elfo no- dijo Fleur a quien la sonrisa se le había borrado.

-¿Qué le paso a Dobby?- pregunto Ron.

-murió- contesto Luna con el semblante triste.

-¿Dobby muerto?- dijo Hermione sorprendía, ella estaba casi inconsciente cuando llego el pequeño elfo.

-El llego a ayudarnos, trajo a Luna, a Ollivanders y a Dean aquí, y después el regreso y nos ayudo- dijo Ron que se escuchaba contrariado.

Ron miraba a Hermione y de inmediato la castaña adivino lo que pasaba por la mente de el.

-Ve con el- dijo ella.

-Pero tú…..yo no quiero dejarte…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hegmione estaga bien, Luna y yo la ayudagemos a bañagse- dijo Fleur.

-Ron, aunque te quedaras no podrías ayudarnos- dijo Luna.

-Ve con Harry, ahora el te necesita- dijo Hermione mientras apretaba la mano de el.

Ron salio de la habitación y bajo en busca de Harry, salio de la cabaña y a lo lejos vio a Dean, camino lo mas rápido que pudo y ahí estaba Harry, en silencio cavando una fosa donde enterrar al pequeño elfo, Dobby yacía junto a la fosa que cavaba Harry, en su pecho aun estaba la herida que le había causado la muerte, Ron saco su pañuelo y se arrodillo junto al elfo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que aun manaba de su herida.

Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que no esta solo, el moreno pensaba que Ron y Dean le preguntarían por que no cavo la tumba por medios mágicos, pero no lo hicieron, en lugar de ello bajaron a la fosa para ayudarle.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, Ron y Dean pusieron algunas prendas a Dobby, y mientras Harry las acomodaba cuidadosamente en el elfo y lo bajaba a la fosa, Ron se puso de pie para regresar por Hermione pensando en que ella querría estar en el funeral de Dobby, pero Hermione ya venia en camino, cuando ella le alcanzo, Ron le paso un brazo por la espalda.

Luna dijo unas palabras a la memoria de Dobby y lo había dicho todo, Ron estaba hecho un mar de sentimientos, aun tenia ese miedo salvaje de perder a Hermione, estaba alegre por que ella estaba bien, estaba feliz por que era correspondido por ella, estaba triste por el pequeño elfo gracias a el habían logrado escapar a salvo de la mansión de los malfoy, quería decirle tantas cosas a Dobby, lo agradecido que estaba con el, lo tarde que había entendido acerca de los elfos y los sentimientos que podían tener por los magos, lo mucho que le pesaba su muerte, pero cuando le toco decir algo solo pudo decir un par de palabras antes de quedarse mudo.

Cuando termino el funeral de Dobby Harry pidió a todos que le dejaran a solas con el elfo, todos sabían que Harry era el mas afectado por la muerte de su pequeño amigo, pero nadie le entendía mejor que Ron, Harry le debía la vida al alfo, de hecho casi todos los presentes le debían la vida a Dobby, pero nadie se sentía mas en deuda que Ron.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron cerca de la escalera, apartados de los demás.

-jamás pensé que me dolería tanto la muerte de un elfo- dijo Ron.

-Nunca los habías visto como seres tan complejos como nosotros, ese ha sido el principal error de los magos y brujas- dijo ella mientras apretaba gentilmente la mano de Ron.

-Harry debe de estar sintiéndose culpable- dijo Ron.

-Harry sabe que no fue su culpa, Dobby no querría que Harry se sintiera así- dijo ella.

-Si fuéramos mejores magos, no habríamos necesitado ayuda- dijo Ron.

-Ron, ¿hablas en serio? desarmaste a Bellatrix- dijo Hermione –magos adultos, incluso aurores admirarían lo que hiciste-

-Diciéndolo así suena como si fuera un gran mago- dijo Ron.

-Ron, ¿Cuántas veces te has enfrentado a mortifagos?, esta vez te enfrentaste directamente a una de las mas crueles brujas que han existido, no puedes ser mejor de lo que ya eres- dijo ella.

-Ron ya se ve mejor- dijo Bill a Fleur mientras veía a Hermione y a Ron.

-Hegmione y Gon van a estag bien- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

-Ellos ¿ya?- dijo Bill.

-Si- dijo Fleur –Hegmione es afortunada de teneg a tu hegmano-

-Oye- dijo Bill fingiéndose ofendido.

-Gon ha cambiado tanto pog ella- dijo Fleur.

-Si que ha cambiado, apenas fue ayer cuando lo escuchaba quejándose de la sabelotodo y ahora esta perdido por ella- dijo Bill sonriendo.

Harry entro y le dijo a Bill que necesitaba hablar con Ollivander y con Griphoock, Bill una vez mas trato de preguntarle que es lo que Dumbledore le había encargado pero Harry se negó a decirle, después de haber tomado un baño, subió junto a Hermione y Ron para hablar con ellos, tenia que decidir que era lo que quería hacer y finalmente tomo la decisión correcta, debía de buscar los horcruxes, después de todo eso era lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado, eso era lo único que podía hacer si quería terminar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.

El duende prometió pensar en ayudarles, mientras que Ollivanders se impresiono por todo lo que el trío sabia acerca de la varita que con tanto afán buscaba el señor tenebroso, finalmente Harry supo que Voldemort había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, una arma que le ayudaría a ser invencible.

-Harry, debimos de haber ido por la varita- dijo Ron.

-No Ron, Harry tomo la mejor decisión, eso es lo que Dumbledore quería, que fuera por los Horcruxes- dijo Hermione.

Hermione estaba aun muy débil por todo lo que había paso ese día, ella se quedaría en la habitación que había sido de Ron, mientras que Ollivanders y Griphook se quedarían en la otra habitación, la habitación principal estaba ocupada por Bill y Fleur, dejando a Harry, Ron, Luna y Dean en la sala.

Ron no podía dormir cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Hermione mientras era torturada, ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que la luz se había apagado, los demás ya dormían, pero el pelirrojo seguía intranquilo, Hermione tampoco podía dormir, estaba muy cansada y débil y se le cerraban los ojos, pero de inmediato despertaba, ella tenia miedo de despertar y encontrarse aun en casa de los Malfoy, temía que esta seguridad fuera solo un sueño.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ron, Hermione le escucho perfectamente, Ron había ido solo a ver que ella estuviera bien, el pelirrojo se acerco sigilosamente y se inclino para verla, Hermione que tenia los ojos abiertos le sonrió, para ella era un alivio confirmar que todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas era cierto y que el trío se encontraba a salvo en casa del hermano de Ron.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

-No me despertaste- dijo ella, -no podía dormir-

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Ron alarmado.

-Nada- dijo ella –es…….tengo miedo-

Ron se hinco junto a ella.

-¿De que?- pregunto.

-De que todo esto sea un sueño, de que despierte y aun este en casa de los Malfoy- contesto ella.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir- dijo Ron –cerraba los ojos y te escuchaba gritar-

Hermione no sabia como pedirlo, le daba mucha vergüenza y se empezó a ruborizar.

-Ron….tu….¿podrías….quedarte?- dijo ella.

Ron ni siquiera lo pensó, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama de ella y le tomo la mano, Hermione sonrió mientras le pasaba una de las almohadas para que no estuviera tan incómodos, ninguno pensó en lo que dirían los demás, pero ambos pasaron una noche tranquilos, ahora sabían que ya nada podía salir mal.

Al día siguiente Bill entro para revisar a Hermione y se encontró a su hermano en el suelo, Ron tenia la mano en una posición bastante incomoda pero tomaba de la mano a Hermione ambos lucían bastante tranquilos, Bill fingió un poco de tos, Ron fue el primero en despertar y al ver a su hermano mayor de inmediato se sonrojo pero no soltó a Hermione, la castaña fue la siguiente en despertar y también se sonrojo.

-Yo…..Bill…fue mi culpa- dijo Ron.

-No…yo le pedí que se quedara…..no podía dormir- dijo ella.

-Yo solo vine a revisarte, desde ayer estoy seguro de que no hay consecuencias, esto solo es una revisión por pura precaución- dijo Bill.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo mejor Luna se traslado a su habitación.

Los días pasaban en la seguridad de la cabaña de Bill y Fleur, el trío pasaba horas pensando y discutiendo acerca de lo que debían hacer y lo que había significado esa cierva plateada que los había guiado a la espada de Gryffindor.

Harry se alejaba de sus amigos, pues aun estaba asustado de su decisión de no competir con Voldemort por la varita.

Hermione y Ron pasaban largos ratos fuera de la cabaña, Bill les había enseñado cuales eran las zonas que se encontraban protegidas por complicados hechizos para salvaguardar su casa para que no salieran de ella, pero no hacia falta, ya que ellos solo salían a caminar un poco o a sentarse en las rocas para ver el mar, Dean y Luna pasaban largos ratos con Ollivander conversando, para Dean era complicado estar en el mismo lugar que Harry, no olvidaba que el era el novio de Ginny, Luna buscaba a Harry para platicar.

-Neville ha cambiado mucho- dijo Dean –ya no es el chico cobarde que temía de Malfoy y sus gorilas-

-Neville es muy valiente- dijo Luna –cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió que debíamos tomar la espada el fue el primero en ofrecerse para hacerlo-

-¿Por qué se le ocurrió eso?- dijo Harry.

-Ginny dijo que esa espada era tuya y que el profesor Snape no tenia derecho a tenerla, que era un sucio asesino que usurpaba el lugar de la directora McGonagall- dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué la llamas directora?- dijo Harry.

-así la llamamos varios alumnos, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Seamos, Ernie, casi todos los que quedan del ejercito de Dumbledore la llamamos así- dijo la rubia.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreír cuando escucho lo dicho por Luna.

-Cuando regresábamos a casa para las vacaciones de navidad unos mortifagos entraron al tren por mi, Neville fue el primero en saltar a defenderme junto con Ginny, pero lo rodearon- contó Luna.

Harry no pudo sentir mas cariño por sus amigos que creían en el.

-Ginny siempre decía que tú volverías junto a Hermione y Ronald y que terminarías por vencer al que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Luna.

Harry suspiro.

-¿Ginny hablaba de mi?- pregunto Harry.

-Ella no hablaba directamente de ti, pero siempre que había que pensar en algo, ella siempre decía Harry haría esto, o Harry no dejaría que esto pasara, o si Harry estuviera aquí- dijo Luna.

Harry sonrió, pero era una sonrisa melancólica.

-Ginny te ama Harry- dijo Luna.

-Y yo a ella- dijo Harry con una voz inusualmente ronca.

Dean los escuchaba atentamente y finalmente acepto que lo que había entre Harry y Ginny era mas profundo de lo el y ella tuvieron.

-Ginny te esta esperando Harry- dijo el moreno –todos te esperan, todos confiamos en que eres el elegido y vas a terminar de una vez por todas con el que no debe ser nombrado- añadió mientras palmeaba el hombro de Harry.

Dean se marcho.

-Dean no es mala persona, solo que el si estaba enamorado de Ginny, pero ella de el no- dijo Luna.

Harry y Luna vieron a lo lejos a Hermione y Ron sentados viendo al mar, no estaban abrazándose ni besándose, solo estaban tomados de la mano.

-Ese par es increíble- dijo Harry.

-Si- dijo Luna –son amigos de verdad, no dudaron en acompañarte, cuando Neville se entero que ustedes tres estaban escapando de los mortifagos, varias veces nos propuso a Ginny y a mi que nos escapáramos para buscarlos, pero Ginny siempre le dijo que tu tenias algo que hacer y que solo ellos dos te podían acompañar.

-Ron y Hermione no son solo mis amigos, son mis hermanos- dijo Harry – y tu y neville también.

-Ronald ha cambiado mucho- dijo Luna.

-Si, Hermione también ha cambiado, pero el par de cabezotas aun no se dicen lo que sienten- dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione recargarse en Ron.

-Ya lo hicieron- dijo Luna sonriente.

-¿QUEEE?- dijo Harry.

-Cuando Hermione volvió en si, Ronald estaba muy asustado, no dejaba de llorar ni de aferrarse a ella, pero en cuanto se tranquilizo se lo dijo, y ….-

-¿Ya se lo dijo?, pero, en estos días ellos no….- dijo Harry.

-Ginny moriría por haber visto el primer beso de ambos- le interrumpió Luna.

-¿SE BESARON?- dijo Harry.

-Si, Fleur y yo lo vimos- dijo Luna.

-Los gemelos pagagan mucho ogo pog veg ese recuegdo- dijo Fleur que se acercaba con Bill.

-Parece que por fin reacciono ese par de tontos, tenían que esperar tanto para reaccionar- dijo Bill sonriente –pero al fin mi hermanito hizo lo que debía-

-Demonios- dijo Harry algo molesto.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿No te alegra saber que ellos finalmente están juntos? Dijo Bill.

-Llevo años estando en medio de sus gritos y peleas y me pierdo esto- dijo Harry fingiéndose enfuruñado.

Los demás rieron.

-En fin, esperare a que me lo cuenten ellos- dijo Harry mientras veía sonriente a Ron y Hermione al fin juntos .


	24. Chapter 24 Paz al fin

**Capitulo 24 Paz al fin**

Todos los habitantes de la casa de Bill y Fleur experimentaron unos largos días de paz, pero ninguno mas que Hermione y Ron, ambos pasaban gran parte del día con Harry y platicaban acerca de lo que deberían de hacer una vez que Hermione estuviera totalmente recuperada, Harry estaba extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos, si lo que Luna le había dicho era verdad el par de cabezotas ya era una pareja y lo mas normal es que buscaran estar a solas y no que buscaran estar con el.

Harry paso largas horas observando atentamente el comportamiento de sus amigos, buscando la mínima señal de que ahora fueran una pareja, pero no encontraba nada anormal, bueno, nada anormal a lo que el había visto, Hermione y Ron seguían siendo muy amables y cariñosos el uno con la otra, no perdían la oportunidad para tomarse de la mano o abrazarse, pero nada mas, y eso lo venían haciendo desde que Harry llego a la madriguera.

Por su parte Hermione y Ron si buscaban pasar tiempo a solas, pero lo hacían cuando Harry se retiraba para pensar o para tratar de analizar la conducta de sus amigos, ellos salían a caminar un poco por los terrenos protegidos, habían adquirido la costumbre de quedarse hasta tarde afuera de la cabaña.

-Ya es tarde, les diré que entren- dijo Bill

-Dejalogs, no hagan nada malo- dijo Fleur.

Bill sonrió y junto a su esposa subió a dormir, Harry y Dean dormían junto a Ron en la sala, en la habitación que había sido de Ron ahora dormían Hermione y Luna, en la otra habitación aun estaban los convalecientes Ollivanders y Griphook.

En la sala Dean y Harry dormían desde hacia media hora, afuera de la cabaña Hermione y Ron charlaban.

-Harry nos mira mucho- dijo Hermione.

-¿Crees que le hayan dicho?- dijo Ron.

-No se, no nos ha dicho nada- dijo ella.

-¿Le decimos?- dijo Ron.

-Creo que ya lo sabe, de hecho creo que lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo…..no se lo dije abiertamente pero….sabe lo que siento- dijo Ron.

-Después de verme cuando te fuiste creo que también sabe lo que siento- dijo ella.

-Fui tan tonto por haberlos dejado- dijo Ron.

-Pero regresaste, y eso es lo que importa- dijo ella.

-Harry me dijo lo mismo pero…..nada de lo que me digan me hará olvidar que cuando mas me necesitaban no estuve ahí, cuando se enfrentaron al innombrable yo no hice nada para ayudarles- dijo Ron mirando al piso.

-Si, fuiste un tonto, pero un tonto que regreso arrepentido y que nunca volvera a hacerlo ¿cierto?- dijo ella.

-Nunca volveré a dejarlos- dijo Ron.

-Ron, deja de torturarte con eso, al final Harry y yo escapamos, y…..cuando mas te necesite tu estuviste ahí, peleaste por mi, no te rendiste, me salvaste- dijo ella.

-Fue Dobby, gracias a el….- dijo el.

-No, Dobby nos ayudo, pero quien me salvo fuiste tu, quien se enfrento a Bellatrix fuiste tu, quien ofreció su vida por la mia fuiste tu- dijo ella mientras apretaba gentilmente la mano de el.

Hermione y Ron pasaron la noche afuera recordando muchos de los momentos que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron.

-¿Recuerdas cuando arrojamos una pata de rata a la poción alargadora de Crabbe?- dijo Ron alegremente.

-Ronald, yo no arroje nada, fuiste tu- dijo Hermione fingiéndose ofendida.

-Bueno, tu te reíste- dijo Ron –además Snape nos bajo puntos a los tres-

-Como no iba a reírme si la cara le llego hasta el suelo cuando los vapores le llegaron- dijo Hermione.

-Estuvo dos días en la enfermería- dijo Ron riendo.

-Goyle iba todos los días a verle- dijo Hermione –sentí un poco de pena por el-

-Harry y yo siempre pensamos que había algo raro con ese par- dijo Ron.

-Ron, tu ibas diariamente a verme cuando me petrificaron- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Ron a quien las orejas comenzaron a ponérsele rojas.

-Madame Pomfrey me lo contó cuando me curaron- dijo Hermione.

-Bruja entrometida- murmuro Ron.

-De hecho dijo algo poco amable de ti- rió Hermione.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Dijo que por fin dejaría de ver tu carota todos los días- dijo la castaña, quien no pudo aguantar mas la risa y tuvo que esconderse en el pecho de Ron.

-Oye- dijo Ron indignado –Harry también iba, ¿de el no dijo nada?-

-Pues no, me dijo que Potter también había ido a visitarme, pero que el no insistía en colarse- dijo ella.

Los minutos se transformaban en horas y Hermione y Ron parecían no cansarse de recordar.

-Ginny te detestaba cuando regrese en verano a casa- dijo Ron.

-Ella me lo contó en tercer año, cuando nos hicimos amigas me contó que ella y tu eran muy unidos, pero que cuando escribías a casa solo hablabas de Harry y de mi, así que sintió que yo la había desplazado- dijo la castaña.

-Pero en las vacaciones de nuestro segundo año la vi hurgando en mi baúl buscando tu dirección- dijo Ron.

-Ginny me escribió un par de cartas ese verano, estaba muy apenada por todo lo que paso, sentía que por su culpa me habían petrificado.

-Pero en casa ya no la aguantaba, contando una y otra vez que Harry la había ido a salvar- añadió Ron.

-Ginny aun lo recuerda, para ella Harry es su príncipe- dijo Hermione.

-Un príncipe que no se fijo en ella hasta sexto año- dijo Ron.

La mirada que Hermione le dedico provoco una repentina tos en Ron, que se puso un poco rojo.

-Ejem……ya se que tarde un poco pero……tu nunca me escribiste un poema- dijo Ron.

-Que no lo enviara no significa que no lo escribiera- dijo ella.

-¿Me escribiste uno?- pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Yo no dije eso- contesto Hermione sonrojada.

-Vamos, dijiste que lo escribiste aunque no lo enviaste- dijo Ron.

-Yo no dije que escribí nada- dijo ella.

-Lo que dijiste lo implica- dijo Ron.

-No implica nada- dijo ella.

-Claro que si- dijo el.

Hermione se vio derrotada pues había abierto la boca de más y para su mala suerte Ron había estado atento y había dado argumentos sólidos así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Si lo escribí- dijo ella con la cara roja cual remolacha.

-¿Y que decía?- pregunto Ron.

-Hablaba de un caballero negro que escupía babosas- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con un caballero negro?- dijo Ron.

Hermione en respuesta rodó los ojos, Ron parecía haber cambiado mucho en estos meses pero continuaba siendo un olvidadizo de lo peor.

-Ronald cuando tenias once años ocupaste el lugar del caballero negro en el juego de ajedrez de la profesora McGonagall- dijo ella.

-¿Me considerabas un caballero?- dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, desde que había visto a Ron sacrificarse para que Harry y ella llegaran a la piedra filosofal no pudo menos que sentir infinita admiración por Ron.

-Dime el poema- dijo el.

-No- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el.

-Por que….no lo recuerdo- mintió ella.

-Tú recuerdas todo- se quejo Ron.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella.

así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que Ron finalmente se rindió pero….., el pelirrojo sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría conociendo ese poema.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo que nos enseño el profesor Flitwick para conocer el núcleo de una varita?- dijo Hermione.

-Como olvidarlo, ese fue una de las mejores clases- dijo Ron.

-Pocas veces vi a Malfoy tan callado- rió Hermione.

-Nunca pensé que me alegraría que me tocara con el- dijo Ron.

-Nunca pensé que me reiría de verte fallar en clase- dijo ella riendo.

-Ni yo, cuando vi que su varita hecho una chispa supe que había algo mal- dijo Ron.

-Ronald el hechizo era Núcleo Revelio no Núcleo Repelio- dijo Hermione –el profesor Flitwick dijo que tuvieron que pedir a Ollivanders que reparara la varita del hurón-

-Lo mejor fue cuando le dije que su varita tenia núcleo de moco de troll- dijo Ron.

-Hasta los de Slytherin rieron- dijo Hermione.

Poco a poco la luz de un nuevo día ilumino todo.

Hermione y Ron permanecían callados, tomados de la mano, hacia algunos minutos que se habían quedado callados, era la primera vez que veían juntos un amanecer.

-Ejem, ejem- les interrumpió una tos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Bill.

-Cuando vean a mama no le digan que permití que se quedaran juntos toda la noche- dijo Bill –aun aprecio mi vida-

Fleur les llamo a desayunar y ambos entraron, Harry ya estaba despierto y los miro con detenimiento, cuando vio que Hermione se sentó junto a el de inmediato se puso de pie, pero la mano de ella lo tomo fuertemente por el hombro y lo volvió a sentar, Ron se sentó del otro lado, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-Buenos días compañero- dijo Ron mientras servia una abundante ración de salchichas y puré de patatas en un plato que después le paso a Hermione.

La castaña mientras tanto untaba algunas tostadas con mermelada, puso tres en un plato que después le paso a Ron, los demás veían muy interesados lo que Ron y Hermione hacían, ninguno de los dos parecía estar avergonzado y mucho menos prestaba atención a las miradas de los demás.

-Ffe quedo ggueno- dijo Ron a Fleur.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena- rió Hermione.

-Ejem, lo siento- dijo Ron –Fleur te quedo muy bueno-

Los chicos contaron como habían entrado al ministerio de magia.

-No podía arreglar esa oficina, de hecho la silla de ese tipo quedo hecha cenizas- decía Ron.

-Yo pensaba en ir a ayudarte, pero Umbridge apareció y ya no pude ir- dijo Hermione.

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando ustedes sacaron a salvo a todos los hijos de muggle que había ahí- dijo Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-Ouch- dijo Dean mientras se limpiaba el ojo que Ron le había picado con una salchicha.

-Ehh, lo siento- dijo Ron que reprimió la risa.

Bill ya se había levantado y estaba en la sala tratando de sintonizar Potterwatch.

-Vengan, el programa esta por comenzar- les grito.

-Hoy estará con nosotros alguien que no había salido en el programa bienvenido Rojo- dijo la voz de Lupin.

-Hola Rómulo, es bueno estar en este programa- dijo Rojo.

-Es papa- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Luna.

Hermione le miro mitad gustosa mitad envidiosa ya que ella deseaba al menos escuchar a sus padres, pero se sentía muy feliz por Ron y Bill que sabían que su padre estaba bien.

-Cuéntanos Rojo, ¿Qué sabes acerca de Harry?- dijo Rómulo.

-Entraron en el ministerio y según mis fuentes rescataron a muchos hijos de muggle que estaban ahí, no hemos sabido mas de ellos pero estamos seguros de que están bien- dijo Rojo

-Si nos están escuchando quiero que sepan que siempre estamos a la espera de poder ayudarles- dijo Rómulo.

Los minutos pasaban y tanto Remus como Arthur trataban de dar noticias y consejos útiles a la comunidad mágica que les escuchaba.

-Ahora les dejo en compañía de Rapier y Sable- se despidió Rómulo.

-Hasta pronto Rómulo y Rojo- dijo Fred o quizás George.

-Desde hace muchas décadas se han creado mitos acerca de Severus Snape- dijo Rapier.

-En Hogwarts se cree que usa moco de troll para lavarse el cabello- dijo Sable.

-Yo creí que nunca se había lavado el cabello- dijo Rapier.

-Bueno, pues, si usted ve a este sujeto cerca de su casa, no intente derrotarlo por que puede ser antihigiénico e insalubre, pero con la varita es un demonio- dijo Sable.

-Esta advertencia va también para los alumnos de Hogwarts, Severus es un sujeto tan peligroso como desagradable- dijo Rapier.

Los gemelos pasaron mas de diez minutos contando bromas acerca de Snape y de sus hábitos higiénicos, Ron y Harry estaban en el suelo riendo, mientras que Hermione trataba de conservar la dignidad, pero ya lloraba de tanto reír.

-Ahora bien, esto es en serio- dijo Rapier.

-Hemos decidido prevenir a la comunidad mágica de meter en sus hogares a una rata, si ustedes tienen una de esas mascotas fíjense que no este gorda y calva- dijo Sable.

-Y que no tenga una pata de plata- dijo Rapier.

-Si ustedes la ven acaben con ella, por que es Peter Pettigrew, un mortifago que permaneció años escondido, por el cual condenaron injustamente a Sirius Black- dijo Sable.

-No es recomendable meter en casa a ninguna mascota, y si lo hace aplique un encantamiento desmemorizante en ella y no deje su varita a su alcance- dijo Rapier.

-Conocemos a un idiota que dormía con esa sucia rata- dijo Sable.

-Eso es todo por hoy, la clave para sintonizar el próximo programa es Gigante Barbudo, hasta pronto- se despidió Rapier.

-Oigan, yo nunca he dormido con nadie- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido.

Todos rieron al escuchar al pelirrojo, todos menos Hermione que lo miraba ceñuda.

-No, tu solo dormías con Lavender Brown- escupió la castaña.

Nadie dijo nada, Bill fue el primero en ponerse de pie seguido por Fleur y Harry, Luna y Dean fueron los siguientes, Bill palmeo compasivo el hombro de Ron antes de salir de la sala. Ron suspiro derrotado, ya había aplazado mucho la explicación y sabia que si quería que Hermione confiara en el debía de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Ron la detuvo y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- dijo Ron.

La castaña pareció recuperar la compostura y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había montado una pequeña escena de celos frente a los demás, eso era lo que mas le molestaba de Ron cuando el hacia algo así por Viktor.

-Yo…Ron lo siento…de verdad- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Quiero contarte lo que paso- dijo el.

-No Ron, no es necesario, yo confío en lo que paso entre nosotros, no necesito que me digas nada mas- dijo ella.

-Yo quiero decírtelo- dijo el.

-No Ron, yo no debí de haber dicho esto y menos delante de ellos- dijo Hermione.

-Yo debí de habértelo contado desde antes- dijo Ron

-No tien….- dijo ella.

-La noche antes de mi cumpleaños Lavender me convenció que no te acompañara a la ronda de prefectos- dijo el mirándola –no nos hablábamos, el colegio estaba bien protegido, así que pensé que no te haría falta, además era muy incomodo estar dos horas a solas contigo y sin poder hablarte-

-Yo también me sentía mal de no hablarte- dijo Hermione.

-Lavender me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí, me llevo a la sala de los menesteres, ella ya lo había planeado, creo que pensó en su habitación, por que parecía la habitación de una chica, nos sentamos y…..- dijo Ron.

-No necesitas decirme nada mas- dijo Hermione.

-Se que no lo necesito, pero quiero hacerlo- dijo el –Lavender y yo comenzamos a besarnos como hacíamos en la sala común, al principio pensé que ella quería que estuviéramos solos sin que nadie nos criticara o sin escondernos de Filch y Peeves, pero….ella tenia otros planes-

-Ron no….- dijo ella algo preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-No me interrumpas- dijo Ron que ya comenzaba a ponerse colorado –Nosotros…nos estábamos besando y de pronto no me di cuenta de que ella se había empezado a quitar la túnica…..yo..nunca había visto una chica así, bueno ella ya no tenia nada arriba, y se acerco a mi y yo…..-

-No Ron, no termines de contarlo- dijo Hermione triste.

-Yo me aleje de ella, ella se acerco y me beso, tomo mi mano pero yo salí huyendo- dijo Ron –Esto no se lo había contado a nadie, me avergonzaba, pensé que si se lo contaba a Harry o a mis hermanos se burlarían por que salí corriendo-

-¿Por que saliste corriendo?- pregunto ella.

-Puedo ser tonto y despistado, pero Lavender quería algo mas serio y yo no..por que no la quería, después ya no estuve a solas con ella nunca mas, de verdad Hermione, entre ella y yo no paso nada- dijo Ron.

-Te creo Ron- dijo ella.

-No están gritando- dijo Harry –Hermione se veía un poco tensa-

-¿Lo habrá matado?- dijo Dean -a Seamos una chica de Hufflepuff le contó muchas cosas que Lavender había contado y no creo que a Hermione le haga mucha gracia-

-Esa chica no debe valogagse mucho paga contag eso a otrags chicas- dijo Fleur.

Hermione y Ron salieron unos minutos después tan amables como siempre, ninguno contó nada, pero dejaron a los demás con mucha curiosidad de lo que habían hablado.


	25. Chapter 25 Rubi

**C****apitulo 25 Rubí.**

Después de aquella escena de celos ni Hermione ni Ron habían dado una explicación a los demás, Bill conocía muy bien a su hermano y estaba seguro de que no había pasado nada entre el y Lavender, Harry se moría de la curiosidad pero no hallaba la forma de preguntarle a su amigo y poco le ayudaba el que Hermione estuviera presente.

Después de la cena Ron acompaño a Hermione a su habitación y después bajo a la sala, Dean ya estaba dormido y Harry se entretenía practicando algunos encantamientos con su varita de espino.

-Sigues despierto- dijo Ron.

-Si…practicaba un poco antes de dormir- dijo el moreno –ya sabes que aun no me acostumbro a esta varita-

-Bueno compañero yo voy a dormir- dijo Ron.

Harry al darse cuenta de que Ron no iba a contarle nada voluntariamente se decidió y por fin pregunto lo que tanto le intrigaba.

-Ron……¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo que había pasado con Lavender?- dijo el moreno.

Ron cerro los ojos, el y Hermione sabían que tarde que temprano les iban a hacer esa pregunta.

-Yo…..ehh..por que no paso nada Harry- dijo Ron.

-Algo debió pasar para que Hermione reaccionara así- dijo Harry.

Ron suspiro derrotado.

-Lavender quería llegar mas lejos y….la noche antes de mi cumpleaños me llevo a la sala de los menesteres y…..- dijo Ron que de pronto se había ruborizado.

-¿Y que?- dijo Harry.

-Y…yo sali huyendo- dijo Ron.

-¿Saliste huyendo?- dijo Harry

-Si….yo…no quería llegar a más con ella- dijo Ron.

-Por eso le rehuias tanto cuando estabas en la enfermería- dijo Harry.

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza pensando que Harry se burlaría de el, pero la burla no llego.

-Hasta mañana Ron- dijo Harry.

Ya habían pasado un par de días, Ollivanders y el duende parecían estar recuperándose satisfactoriamente, Hermione ya estaba totalmente repuesta tal parecía que la compañía de Ron había sido la mejor medicina, Harry seguía con la misma actitud, el buscaba dejar solos a sus amigos para darles algo de intimidad, pero ellos le buscaban, Hermione era la que mas le llamaba y buscaba integrarle, a veces el moreno miraba Ron buscando verle enojado, pero era todo lo contrario, el pelirrojo también buscaba su compañía tal y como lo hacían en el colegio.

Algunos días mas tarde recibieron una intempestiva visita en casa, se trataba nada menos que de Remus Lupin, quien había ido para anunciarles el nacimiento de su hijo Ted. La noticia causo gran alegría entre todos los presentes, pero nadie estaba mas alegre que Remus, la visita fue muy rápida, pero antes de irse Remus pidió a Harry que fuera el padrino del pequeño Ted.

-Harry que alegría- decía Hermione emocionada después de que se fue Lupin.

-Claro compañero, Lupin debe de quererte mucho para pedirte algo así- dijo Ron.

-Yo…….yo no se por que me eligió a mi- dijo el moreno.

-Harry el profesor Lupin te quiere mucho eres el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos- dijo Hermione.

-pero es que…..debió de haber elegido a los padres de Ron o a Kingsley- dijo el moreno.

-Pero te eligió a ti, por que sabe que serás un buen padrino- dijo Ron.

Harry estaba contento por que Remus había pensado en el como padrino, pero eso le hizo recordar lo que tenia que afrontar y el contenido de la profecía y fue como si un dementor se posara frente a el, toda la alegría y orgullo que sentía se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Ustedes no entienden, yo……Remus debió de haber elegido a alguien….- dijo Harry.

-Harry para Lupin tu eres la mejor elección y Tonks debe de estar de acuerdo- dijo Ron.

-NO, ustedes no entienden yo….yo tengo que enfrentar a ……lo mas seguro es que muera- dijo Harry tristemente.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba nadie, la mano de Hermione salio disparada contra la mejilla de Harry, Ron la miraba perplejo sin decir palabra, el moreno se llevo la mano a la mejilla impactada mientras veía a Hermione quien tenía los ojos acuosos.

-Escúchame bien Harry Potter, si vuelves a decir eso te juro que…..que….que te haré algo muy malo y doloroso- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas –tu tienes que derrotarle y……salir vivo de esta por…por que….por que debes ser padrino del pequeño Ted y….de nuestros hijos y….y si te dejas morir yo….yo nunca te lo perdonare- dijo ella finalmente llorando.

-Yo tampoco te lo perdonare amigo, tenemos que ganar esta guerra- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-Yo….- trato de decir Harry.

-Jamás te perdonare si no te casas con mi hermanita- dijo Ron tratando de aligerar la escena.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Harry- dijo Hermione que lo miraba arrepentida por haberlo abofeteado.

Harry no sabia que decirle, una parte de el quería gritarles que el tenia razón y lo mas seguro es que Voldemort terminaría matándoles, ganando la guerra y sometiendo al mundo mágico, pero otra parte de el una cuya voz era muy débil quería decirles que tenían razón y que tenían que ganar esa guerra, que quería formar parte de la familia Weasley, pero esa voz era muy débil, sin embargo Harry se sentía tan abrumado por la solidaridad y amor de sus amigos que solo atino a abrazarlos.

-Ya va a comensag el pgoggama- grito Fleur.

Todos menos el duende se reunieron en la sala para escuchar Potterwatch.

-El día de hoy tenemos una noticia que se que va a alegrar a todos nuestros radioescuchas- dijo la profunda voz de Royal.

-así es, hoy en este programa estamos muy contentos por que hemos podido constatar que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley están vivos- dijo Rómulo.

-así es, estos tres valientes jóvenes rescataron de la mansión de la familia Malfoy a varios prisioneros, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, el Sr. Ollivanders conocido fabricante de varitas que tenia muchos meses desaparecido y un duende- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-así es Onix- dijo Kingsley –todos estamos muy orgullosos de Harry, Hermione y Ron, hoy les presentaremos a una colaboradora que no había estado nunca en el programa, tu quieres decirle algo a Harry y a sus amigos, ¿verdad? Rubí-

-Yo….yo quiero decirles que….estoy…que todos estamos felices de saber que están con vida…que….qqque todos los apoyamos y…..y los estamos esperando- dijo la voz de Rubí que luchaba por no ceder al llanto.

Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó, mientras que Ron palmeaba su hombro.

-Lo vez amigo, ella te esta esperando- dijo Ron.

-Si- dijo Harry con la voz mas ronca de lo habitual.

-Jamás pensé que mama dejara que Ginny participara en Potterwatch- dijo Bill.

-Gemus debió de contagles, imagino que Ginny habga insistido mucho, Molly no podía negagse- dijo Fleur.

-también queremos rendir un homenaje a alguien que ayudo a Potter y compañía a escapar, se trata de Dobby un elfo domestico que no dudo un instante en ayudar a los chicos a escapar, desgraciadamente perdió la vida, así que le rendiremos un minuto de silencio a su memoria- dijo Royal.

Harry sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, sentía como si alguien apretara muy fuerte su corazón, por una parte el haber visto a sus dos amigos tan leales como siempre, por otra el escuchar la voz de Ginny y saber que ella aun lo esperaba y finalmente el recuerdo de la muerte de Dobby que aun dolía.

-Queremos informarles que hace dos noches algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix intervinieron en contra de una banda de cazadores cuando se encontraban torturando a una pareja de muggles en las afueras del condado Sherwood- dijo Onix.

-En estas ultimas semanas hemos seguido enteramos de nobles actos por parte de algunos magos para proteger a muggles lanzando encantamientos sobre sus casas, pero hay un caso que nos llamo la atención- dijo Royal.

-Un mago había tratado de defender a un hijo de muggle de una banda de cazadores, pero fue derrotado y mientras era torturado, una anciana muggle que veía el incidente entro a su casa y salio acompañada de su esposo quien disparo un arma muggle en contra de los cazadores matando a dos de ellos, los demás huyeron, afortunadamente el mago pudo poner a buen resguardo al hijo de muggles y ambos se encuentran bien- dijo Rómulo.

Ginny sabia que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban bien y a salvo en casa de Bill y que de seguro estaban escuchándola, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirles, pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo.

-Cuídense, yo….los extraño- fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny cuando Remus le dio la palabra.

-Alerta Permanente- dijo Onix.

-La siguiente contraseña para escuchar el programa es Lord cacadura- dijo Rómulo antes de terminar con la transmisión.

Harry se puso de pie y salio de la casa, pues quería estar solo, Hermione y Ron no hicieron ni el menor intento de seguirlo, ellos dos mejor que nadie ya sabían lo que era estar separados, así que imaginaban perfectamente lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en estos momentos después de tantos meses sin ver a Ginny.

-Espero que después de haberla escuchado cambie de forma de pensar- dijo Hermione.

-Harry no es único en pensar así- dio Ron.

-Ron- chillo la castaña.

-Hermione, todos lo hemos pensado- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron tiene razón- dijo Bill.

-Cuando estaba prisionera pensé que nunca volvería a ver a papa- dijo Luna.

Hermione finalmente tuvo que pensar que aun ella había llegado a pensar lo mismo pero la comprensión y el cariño de Ron la había hecho fuerte, le había dado mas razones para desear ganar y vivir.

Para Ron era lo mismo, Hermione se había convertido en el ancla que le ataba a la vida y sabía que aunque de momento doliera Ginny seria esa ancla para Harry.

Harry salio de la casa y fue a sentarse al lugar que habitualmente usaban Hermione y Ron para estar solos, trato de recordar como es que se había enamorado de Ginny, pero no lo logro, sin proponérselo de un momento a otro ya estaba deseando partirle la cabeza a Dean cada que lo veía con ella, Harry sonrió al recordar el momento en que se habían hecho novios.

----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Apenas habían salido de la sala común de Gryffindor, segundos antes Harry sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo había besado a Ginny Weasley delante de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, sentía que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho no solo por que ella le había correspondido, sino por que al mirar a su mejor amigo no encontró reproche en su mirada.

Harry y Ginny salieron tomados de la mano, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Tardaste mucho Harry Potter- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Desde el principio de curso comencé a fijarme en ti- dijo el moreno.

-Tardaste mas de cinco años- dijo ella poniendo una cara ceñuda.

-Oye, hasta cuarto año no me había fijado en las chicas- dijo el tratando de justificarse.

Ambos rieron, Ginny conocía muy bien a Harry para saber que lo que el decía era verdad y parecía que lo mismo le había pasado a su hermano.

-Si te gustaba desde inicio de curso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por Ron- dijo Harry evitando mirarla.

-¿Que tiene que ver el cabeza hueca de mi hermano?- dijo ella.

-Yo…ehh….pensé que a el no le gustaría que yo saliera contigo- dijo el moreno.

-A Ron y a mis demás hermanos nunca nadie les parecerá suficientemente bueno para mí- dijo ella entre risas.

-Oye- se quejo Harry.

-Pero apuesto a que tú eres el que mayor puntuación recibirá- dijo ella. Antes de besarle.

-----------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------

Harry sonrió cuando recordó ese momento, la vida había sido diferente durante las breves semanas de su noviazgo, Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, nunca se había sentido completo.

El moreno cerro los ojos para comenzar a recordar los momentos especiales que había pasado al lado de Ginny, todas las tardes Harry se separaba de sus amigos al salir de la ultima clase y corría para buscar a Ginny en su salón y subir juntos a la sala común, mientras escuchaba que Ron le gritaba algunas cosas, la mayoría advirtiéndole tener cuidado con las manos, Harry no podía estarle mas agradecido a Hermione que era quien entretenía a Ron para que no estuviera intentando sentarse en medio de los dos.

--------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

-Ea búscate tu propia butaca- decía Ginny.

-Oye enana, las butacas no son de tu propiedad- ladro Ron.

-Nosotros llegamos antes- ladro Ginny.

-Ahí cabe una persona mas- contradijo el pelirrojo.

-pero no te sentaras entre Harry y Yo- ladro la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ehh Harry, ¿verdad que a ti no te molesta?- dijo Ron.

-Ven aquí Ron- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano al pelirojo y lo hacia levantarse de la butaca.

-Hermione- chillo Ron.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías esa jugada de ajedrez- dijo la castaña.

-Pero Hermione yo…- trato de decir Ron.

-Déjales en paz y ven conmigo- dijo la castaña.

Harry y Ginny no podían evitar reír ante la cara que tenia Ron, quien dócilmente se levanto apenas Hermione lo tomaba de la mano.

Sin embargo un sollozo interrumpió la escena, al fondo de la sala estaba Lavender Brown que apenas había terminado con Ron una semana atrás y aun miraba con odio a Hermione y no podía evitar llorar cada que veía que Ron y Hermione estaban juntos.

Cuando la castaña escucho el sollozo evito mirar a donde estaba Lavender y de inmediato soltó a Ron, por su parte el pelirrojo sufrió un repentino ataque de tos y junto a Hermione fueron a sentarse a la parte que quedara mas alejada de Lavender dejando solos a Ginny y a Harry.

-Pobre Lavender- dijo Harry.

-Debe de aprender a aceptar el rechazo- dijo Ginny como si nada.

-Ginny- chillo Harry que no podía evitar reír.

-Esa, no perdía la oportunidad de restregarle a Hermione que era la novia de Ron- escupió la pelirroja.

-Ron parece pasarlo mal cada que ella se pone a llorar- dijo Harry.

-Pues merecido se lo tiene por enredarse con ella- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny tu tuviste la culpa- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Yooo?- dijo la pelirroja fingiendo estar indignada.

-Claro que si- dijo Harry –le gritaste al pobre Ron que Hermione se había besado con Vicky-

-El dijo cosas feas de mí- dijo Ginny. –Pero mira, parece que las cosas se arreglan entre ellos-

Harry miro hacia donde estaban el pelirrojo y la castaña, Ron hablaba y hablaba mientras señalaba puntos en un tablero de ajedrez mientras Hermione suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió, Hermione tenia razón, no había razón para pensar que Voldemort ganaría y les mataría, después de todo todos ellos tenían algo por que luchar, Ron y Hermione se tenían el uno al otro, y el tena a Ginny.

La pequeña pelirroja era razón suficiente para pelear con todas sus fuerzas, no permitiria que la historia se repitiese, tenia que acabar con Voldemort antes de que hiciera daño a las personas que eran importantes para el, no podía dejarse vencer, hacerlo seria un insulto para sus padres, para Sirius, para Dumbledore, para Dobby, para Cedric, y para todas las personas que estaban luchando para poder ayudarle, Los Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Luna, no podia fallarles.


	26. Chapter 26 Recordando

**Capitulo 26 Recordando.**

Los días siguientes Harry los paso un poco alejado de sus amigos, aunque ellos siempre le buscaban conversación, había veces que el moreno se perdía para poder quedarse un rato solo a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Ginny.

-Harry se ve un poco más animado desde que escucho a Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-Si, aunque sigue evitándonos- contesto Ron.

Harry se encontraba afuera de la casa, había llegado cerca de los límites del hechizo protector, se sentó sobre una roca y sonrió.

-------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

-Yo voy con ustedes- decía Ron cuando Ginny le dijo a Harry que podían aprovechar para dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio.

-Claro que no iras- dijo Ginny –búscate algo propio que hacer-

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia- ladro Ron.

-Y lo que hagamos Harry y yo tampoco es de tu incumbencia- bramo la pelirroja.

-Lo que tú hagas si es de mi incumbencia- dijo Ron.

-Ginny no- dijo Harry cuando su novia había sacado su varita y miraba amenazadoramente a Ron.

-¿Verdad que a ti no te importa que los acompañe?- dijo Ron.

-Ehhh…Ron…yo….no creo- decía Harry.

-Lárgate a hacer mal tercio a otra parte- bramo Ginny.

-Hermione puede ir con nosotros- dijo Ron.

-Ron, yo no pienso molestar a Ginny y a Harry- dijo pacientemente Hermione.

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Ginny.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, te caerá bien un poco de aire fresco- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, deja ya de molestar a Ginny y Harry- dijo Hermione.

-No los molesto es solo que….podemos salir los cuatro- dijo Ron.

-Si quieres salir con Hermione solo pídeselo- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny- chillaron Ron y Hermione.

-Yo….ehhh…tu quieres acaparar al pobre Harry, el esta acostumbrado a estar con nosotros- dijo Ron.

-Tú…..eres despreciable- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, Harry váyanse a pasear- dijo Hermione.

La pelirroja miro retadoramente a su hermano, que estaba a punto de salir detrás de ellos, pero en eso Hermione le tomo del brazo.

-Tú dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer campaña a favor de la P.E.D.D.O.- dijo la castaña.

-Hermione, yo….si te dije pero….- decía Ron.

-Ronald, deja a tu hermana en paz- dijo Hermione-

Harry y Ginny salieron de la sala común dejando a Ron con Hermione.

--------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------

-Apuesto a que no se la pasaron tan mal- dijo Harry imaginándose a Ron y a Hermione haciendo campaña de la peddo en la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron desde un punto algo lejano vigilaban a Harry.

-¿Qué crees que este pensando?- dijo Ron.

-Esta sonriendo, yo creo que esta recordando a Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es mejor a que este pensando que va a morir- dijo Ron.

-Ya vez por que te entretenía para que ellos dos pudieran pasar tiempo a solas- dijo la castaña.

-Oye- dijo Ron fingiéndose ofendido –no la pasábamos tan mal-

-Nooo- dijo la castaña con ironía.

-Oye- se quejo Ron.

-No fue agradable la vez que Lavender estuvo lanzándome indirectas toda la tarde- dijo ella.

-Fue tu culpa, te dije que los siguiéramos- dijo Ron.

-No iba a espiar a mis amigos- dijo Hermione.

-No íbamos a espiarlos, solo los vigilaríamos- dijo Ron.

-Es lo mismo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No- dijo Ron –solo era ver que se portaran bien y que Potter no pusiera las manos en algún lugar indebido.

-Pues alguien debió vigilarte a ti- dijo Hermione mientras se ruborizaba.

-Yo……yyyo….sabes qqqque fue un accidente- dijo Ron que se había puesto rojo cual remolacha.

--------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------

-Oportunista- escupió Lavender cuando paso cerca de donde Ron y Hermione estudiaban.

-Maldita sea teníamos que encontrárnosla- dijo Ron.

-Ignórala- dijo Hermione.

Lavender se sentó muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, ese día Harry y Ginny habían decidido dar un paseo, Ron se empeño en ir con ellos y no hubo forma de evitarlo, Hermione lo seguía tratando de convencerlo de que los dejara solos, pero no pudo, al ver eso Harry y Ginny acordaron que volarían un poco, Hermione se negó rotundamente a volar, el principal pretexto fue que traía puesta una falda, sin embargo Ginny también tenia una y no se negó a volar, aunque Ron vigilaba constantemente que no hubiera chicos fisgoneando a su hermana.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de tomar su escoba para unirse al vuelo cuando se dio cuenta que eso dejaría sola a Hermione, así que dejo la escoba y se sentó junto a ella en el césped, la castaña comenzó a ayudarle a Ron a practicar los movimientos de varita para un hechizo un poco complicado que les acababan de enseñar en encantamientos, lo malo fue que minutos después, cuando ella le corregía la forma en que lo realizaba llego lavender junto a Parvati y Padma, las hermanas Patil cerraron los ojos cuando vieron que Hermione tomaba de la mano a Ron para mostrarle que era lo que estaba mal en el movimiento de varita.

-Sucia tramposa- dijo Lavender

-Lav, será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Parvati.

-Es lo mejor- añadió Padma.

-Miserable traidor- dijo Lavender mirando a Ron.

Ron miro hacia otro lado pero se puso muy colorado.

-La Prefecta perfecta, la señorita que nunca rompe las reglas- decía en voz más alta de lo normal Lavender.

-Ya déjalos en paz- decían las Patil.

-Solos encerrados en el dormitorio de los chicos- dijo Lavender –solo así conseguiría algo con ese traidor- dijo Lavender.

Hermione lucia muy incomoda y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Lavender. Y se había puesto de pie para marcharse, Ron estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Lavender saco su varita y apunto a una pequeña piedra que estaba cerca de Ron.

-Transmutio aracnos- dijo Lavender.

La piedra se convirtió en una pequeña araña que camino rápidamente hacia Ron, el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas y se abrazo por instinto a Hermione.

-Ron- chillo la castaña -me vas a tirar-

La pequeña araña comenzó a transformarse en piedra antes de que llegara a Ron, Hermione vio con suficiencia que Lavender había fallado en su hechizo, pero al mirarla vio que esta tenia los ojos acuosos y que se levanto rápido y se marcho llorando, las Patil se fueron tras ella.

Ron aun la tenia abrazada, entonces se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Ron estaba en su cadera y la otra en su trasero, Hermione de inmediato comenzó aponerse colorada, Ron al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la soltó de inmediato y comenzó a balbucear una disculpa.

-Yyyyo….lo. siento…no era….intención…..tttu…araña- murmuraba Ron.

-------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------

Luna, Dean y Ollivanders habían sido trasladados a casa de la tía Muriel, que es donde se refugiaban los Weasley, El duende compartía habitación con Harry y Ron y había constantes peleas por que el duende se quejaba de que Ron roncaba, mientras que Ron atacaba diciendo que el olor de los pies del duende era lo mas asqueroso que había olido y que por su culpa tenían que dormir con la ventana abierta, Harry pensaba que ambos tenían razón, el al menos ya estaba acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Ron, pero el olor del duende era cosa seria.

-Ehhh, oigan, avísenle a Harry que el programa esta por comenzar- grito Bill.

Unos minutos después todos menos el duende estaban rodeando la radio esperando que iniciara el programa

-Alerta permanente- dijo la voz de Rómulo.

-Hola, yo soy Rapier- dijo Fred.

-Hoy tenemos una invitada- dijo Sable.

Bill noto que a Harry le brillaron los ojos.

-Su nombre es narices- dijo Rapier.

-Hola chicos- dijo Narices.

-Es Tonks- chillaron Ron y Hermione.

Bill vio que Harry aunque sonreía se había puesto un poco triste, ya que sin duda esperaba escuchar a Ginny otra vez.

Los gemelos comenzaron a hacer bromas acerca de algunos conocidos mortifagos, esta vez el turno era para los Malfoy.

-Dime Rapier un animal blanco y sin cerebro- pregunto Sable.

-Eso es muy sencillo Sable, Draco Malfoy en su encarnación del Hurón saltarín- contesto Rapier.

Remus daba algunas noticias serias acerca de las últimas nuevas de la Orden y de los movimientos de los mortifagos, Tonks definitivamente se había unido a los gemelos en hacer bromas.

-Rapier, Sable ¿ustedes saben que puede hacer que Lucius Malfoy deje plantado al señor tenebroso?- pregunto Narices.

-Mmmm- dijo Rapier –una oportunidad para besar la mano del ministro en turno-

-Ya se- dijo Sable –un concurso de baile para ir de pareja con Severus Snape-

-Claro que no- dijo Narices –una cita con su peinadora, ese tipo nunca ha aparecido sin estar peinado-

Todos en la cabaña reían al escuchar las bromas de los gemelos.

-Ya estamos por despedir la transmisión pero antes de ello hay una persona que quiere dar un mensaje para todos los radioescuchas- dijo Rómulo.

-Ella es una conocida vieja…perdón, una vieja conocida- dijo Sable.

-Su nombre es Murciélago- dijo Rapier.

-Los desheredare por eso- murmuro murciélago por lo bajo.

-Es la tía Muriel- dijo Bill.

-Yo……quiero decirles que……lo que el señor tenebroso y el ministerio están haciendo contra los nacidos muggles y los híbridos es…..es un error…es un crimen, yo antes pensaba lo mismo pero…..he cambiado de forma de pensar y espero que si alguien que nos escucha aun piensa que los hijos de muggle son indignos de mezclarse con nosotros esta cometiendo un error…eso es todo- dijo Murciélago.

-La próxima clave es quejiqus- dijo Rómulo.

-Valla, parece ser que al final la tía cambio de forma de pensar- dijo Bill.

Antes de la cena, Ron y Hermione salieron a dar uno de sus pequeños paseos que acostumbraban.

-¿Qué le pasaría a tu tía para que cambiara de opinión?- dijo Hermione.

-Se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que decía Dumbledore es verdad, que hay cosas mas importantes que el origen- dijo Ron.

-Jamás pensé que un familiar tuyo pudiera pensar que es importante el origen de un mago o una bruja- dijo Hermione.

Ella no es mala, es solo que …… aun piensa que el dinero, y la pureza de la sangre te da un nivel superior.- dijo Ron. –Pero no todos pensamos así-

-Lo se- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a Ron.

Harry mientras tanto sonreía sentado en la sala mientras recordaba uno de los momentos más especiales que había vivido con Ginny.

-------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

-Gracias a Hermione que lo distrajo- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny- dijo Harry –es tu hermano-

-Quien lo sabe, quizás es adoptado- dijo la pelirroja mientras reía.

-Ron no puede quejarse, finalmente esta con Hermione- dijo el moreno.

-El tonto de mi hermano debería decirle lo que siente- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Crees que ella le diga que si?- dijo Harry.

-¿Bromeas después de ver como se puso Hermione cuando Ron salía con Lavender aun dudas que ella también esta enamorada de Ron?- dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, es que Hermione es…….una bruja difícil de entender- dijo Harry.

-Ella…….nada- dijo Ginny.

-¿Ella que?- dijo Harry.

-Me matara si sabe que se lo conté a alguien- dijo la pelirroja.

-Te matara cuando se entere de que tu le contaste a Ron que ella se beso con Viktor- dijo Harry.

-Ella…..antes de que yo le dijera a Ron lo del beso con Viktor, ellos dos estaban muy amables, uno de esos días ella y yo platicamos de cosas de chicas y…..ella acepto que estaba enamorada, pero no quiso decir de quien, pero es mas que obvio, ella esta enamorada de Ron- dijo Ginny. –Hermione sueña con una familia-

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Harry.

-Yo también, sueño con estar casada con el mago que tengo a mi lado y……tener tres hijos- dijo Ginny.

Harry no le dijo nada, solo la beso y la abrazo.

----------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------

Debo de terminar con el, dijo Harry, desde que volvió a escuchar su voz, la pequeña pelirroja se había convertido en el motor para que Harry deseara mas que nunca acabar con Voldemort.

Pasaron unos días y el duende por fin consintió en ayudarles, claro, que a cambio les pidió la espada de Gryffindor en pago, Harry pensó en que no debía de prometérsela, por que la necesitaban para destruir los horcruxes que faltaban, pero aun así le dijo que aceptaba el trato, pensando en que podría cumplir su promesa una vez que destruyera los horcruxes, esto a Hermione le pareció un fraude, pero tenían que hacerlo, entrar a Gringotts era la única forma de poder buscar los horcrux que faltaban, o al menos alguno de ellos.

Durante días planearon la forma de entrar, eso también significaba un pequeño problema, Hermione y Ron habían perdido sus varitas en casa de los Malfoy, Ron usaba la que le quito a colagusano, mientras que Hermione usaba la de Bellatrix y al menos a Hermione eso le incomodaba tanto que se le complicaba el hacer muchos encantamientos.

El plan estaba listo, una vez mas Hermione y Ron fingirían ser otras personas, mientras que Harry iría con el duende bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

El día llego, el trío junto con el duende se preparo para partir y llegaron a Gringotts, donde las cosas comenzaron a salir mal desde el principio, pues tuvieron que soportar la presencia de otro mortifago que al encontrarlos camino al banco insistió en acompañarlos, Harry tuvo que usar la maldición imperius. Finalmente llegaron a la bóveda de los Lestrange y ahí las cosas se complicaron mas, pues activaron el encantamiento anti ladrones y fueron descubiertos, Harry logro tomar la copa de Hufflepuff pero el duende escapo con la espada, el trío logro montar en un enorme dragón que custodiaba las bóvedas y escaparon. Cuando estuvieron a salvo Harry tuvo una visión de lo que pasaba con Voldemort y se dio cuenta de que finalmente el señor tenebroso se había dado cuenta de que sus preciados horcruxes corrían peligro y debía de buscarlos.

-Hay uno en Hogwarts- dijo Harry –tenemos que ir por el-

Planearon ir a Hogsmeade y de ahí tratar de entrar al colegio, pero al llegar se dieron cuanta de que los esperaban, había un encantamiento alarma, de inmediato salieron dementores, Harry tuvo que convocar a su patronus para alejarlos, pero eso les costo que los mortifagos los vieran, el trío se escondió en la posada "cabeza de cerdo" y fue gracias a Abberfort que pudieron salvarse, el tabernero los envió a una habitación en el piso de arriba y ahí vieron una fotografía de la hermana de Dumbledore, Abberfort les costo la historia de la pequeña, después de recordarle al viejo tabernero que aun había mucho por que pelear, este pidió a su hermana que fuera por alguien, ella le obedeció y regreso con Neville.

-Sabia que Volverías, lo sabia Harry- dijo Neville mientras los abrazaba.


	27. Chapter 27 Solos

**Capitulo 27 Solos.**

El trío junto a Neville entro al colegio, directo a la sala de los menesteres, ahí encontraron a la mayoría de los miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore que quedaban en el colegio, Neville y los demás estaban contentos de verlos y deseaban ayudarles, eso era un problema, por que no debían de contarles lo que buscaban, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de algunas personas, primero llegaron Luna y Dean, Neville les había enviado un mensaje, todos en la sala de los menesteres insistían en ayudar a Harry, lo que paso después dejo sin aliento a Harry, por el pasaje a la sala de los menesteres entro Ginny acompañada de los gemelos y Lee Jordan, Harry por unos instantes se perdió mirando a Ginny, apreciando pequeños detalles que nunca había percibido al mirarla, después hizo su entrada Cho Chang, los gemelos preguntaban acerca del plan que tenia Harry, este no sabia como hacerles entender que no podían, mas bien, que no debían intervenir, pero Hermione y Ron le aconsejaron que podía pedir ayuda de los demás sin contarles acerca de los horcruxes y que preguntara por algo de Ravenclaw, ellos le contaron acerca de la diadema perdida y Harry acompañado de Luna salieron para ir a ver la estatua de la fundadora portando su diadema.

-Fred- dijo George –creo que es hora de imitar al buen Neville y avisar a unas cuantas personas más-

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Fred mientras lanzaba su patronus.

-Los demás miembros del ejército de Dumbledore están avisados- dijo Neville.

-Creo que a Harry no le gustara esto- dijo Hermione a Ron en voz alta.

-No, no le gustara- dijo Ron.

-Ron- dijo la castaña –tenemos un grave problema-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tenemos la espada para destruir los horcruxes- dijo ella.

-Tú dijiste que podíamos destruirlos con fuego mágico- dijo Ron.

-Yo no me atrevería a invocarlo, es muy peligroso- dijo ella.

-Pero McGonagall o Flitwick podrían hacerlo ellos no………no los necesitamos- dijo Ron.

-Pero que……..RON, HERMIONE- chillo Molly mientras corría a abrazarlos.

-Niños- dijo Arthur mientras se unía al abrazo.

Detrás de ellos venían Bill y Fleur que les sonrieron, poco a apoco fue apareciendo mas gente, Lupin, Kingsley y muchos de los miembros de la Orden que apenas conocían de vista, hasta Mungungus había llegado, Ron y Hermione fueron abrazados muchas veces y reconocieron a Oliver, Angelina y varios de los antiguos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, incluso la tía Muriel hizo acto de aparición junto al viejo Elphias Dodge.

-Hermione- dijo Ron acercándose bastante al oído de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-La cámara- dijo el.

-Ron, piensa en algo que nos ayude a destruir los horcruxes- le respondió ella.

-Por eso mismo, la cámara secreta- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué tiene la cámara…..?- dijo ella.

-Hay un basilisco muerto desde hace cinco años- dijo Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca incrédula mientras pensaba como es que había podido olvidar que había muchos colmillos de basilisco que les podían servir para destruir los horcruxes que restaban, ella de inmediato tomo de la mano a Ron y juntos salieron de la sala de los menesteres.

Todos en la sala estaban demasiado entusiasmados con la batalla que se avecinaba y realmente nadie presto atención en que Hermione y Ron habían salido.

-Espera- dijo Ron mientras jalaba a Hermione.

-Ron, no hay tiempo que perder- chillo la castaña.

-Accio escoba- dijo Ron mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas.

Un par de minutos después un punto en el cielo se movía hacia ellos, la escoba entro limpiamente por la ventana, Ron se monto en la escoba y le dio la mano a Hermione.

-Rrron….yyyo….- murmuro ella.

-Vamos Hermione, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el.

Hermione comprendió que Ron tenia razón, así que aunque odiaba volar, se subió atrás de Ron y se aferro con fuerza a el, el pelirrojo dio una patada en el suelo y se elevaron, Ron finalmente estaba haciendo algo que le apetecía desde que entro al colegio, volar a toda velocidad por los pasillos y las escaleras, en menos de dos minutos ya habían llegado a la puerta del baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Apenas entraron y vieron que la entrada seguía cerrada se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un gran error.

-No podremos entrar- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?, necesitamos a Harry para abrir eso- dijo ella.

-Bombarda- dijo Ron apuntando con su varita.

Pero nada paso, el pelirrojo miro a Hermione incrédulo de que su encantamiento explosivo no hiciera el mínimo daño a los lavamanos.

-Ron Slythering debe de haberlos protegido con encantamientos muy fuertes- dijo Hermione.

-Tenemos que abrir- dijo Ron.

-Debemos de buscar a Harry- dijo ella.

-Harry debe de buscar la corona de Ravenclaw, hay poco tiempo- dijo Ron.

-Harry es el único hablante de parssel que conocemos- dijo ella.

Ron recordó que el había visto a Harry abrir la entrada de los lavamanos cinco años atrás, y apenas unos meses antes había visto como abrió el relicario.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Ron.

¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Yo puedo abrirlo- dijo Ron.

-Ron….tu…no podrás…por mas que desees ayudar, no hablas parssel- dijo ella.

Hermione miro casi con ternura a Ron, le parecía que el pelirrojo tenía tantos deseos de ayudar que estaba empezando a confundirse.

-Yo lo haré, vi como Harry abrió esta misma entrada hace cinco años, hace meses vi como abrió el relicario, nunca olvidare ese momento- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione mirando muy interesada a Ron.

Desde que Ron regreso con ellos ella siempre estuvo deseosa de que le contaran con todo detalle lo que había pasado cuando Ron destruyo el relicario, pero ese parecía ser un tema muy delicado, pues ni Ron ni Harry querían hablar, y siempre que ella preguntaba recibía la misma respuesta "Harry abrió el relicario y Ron le clavo la espada, se escucho un gemido y eso era todo", Hermione sabia que había pasado algo malo, lo suficientemente malo para que ninguno de sus amigos quisiera contárselo.

-Por….por que…por que nunca había visto como se destruía un Horcrux, y menos imagine destruirlo yo mismo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione le miro dubitativa, sabia que había algo más, pero dada la situación actual pensó que lo mejor seria dejar que Ron tratara de abrir la entrada un par de veces y después ir por Harry.

Ron suspiro y se puso frente a los lavamanos, cerró los ojos y comenzó.

-Shhsshh ashhhhhh shhhh- dijo Ron.

Nada paso, Hermione lo miraba sintiendo impaciencia y ternura al mismo tiempo.

-Hashiissssss ashhhhssss- volvió a intentar Ron.

Una vez mas nada paso.

-Shhhhhsssssss hsssssssss- dijo Ron.

Los lavamanos seguían cerrados, Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a buscar a Harry cuando vio que Ron cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Ron cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recordar el día que había destruido el relicario, las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente una tras otra, estaban los Harry y Hermione falsos que se besaban, el ojo rojo que estaba en el relicario, y por fin Harry haciendo un horrible y estrangulado siseo.

-Hashhhhhshhhhh shiiissssshhh- dijo Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos a plenitud cuando vio que poco a poco los lavamanos se movían hasta dejar visible un hueco por el que fácilmente podía caber Hagrid.

-Rrrron….ttttu- dijo ella.

Ron la miro y sonrió, nunca había visto a Hermione tan sorprendida.

-Ven, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Ron mientras montaba la escoba y le daba la mano a Hermione.

Hermione se apresuro a darle la mano y montar en la escoba, una vez mas Ron se elevo y a toda velocidad bajo por el camino hasta los basamentos escondidos del castillo.

-Ahí fue donde el sucio traidor de Lockhart trato de desmemorizarnos- dijo Ron señalando una barrera de rocas.

-Harry Ginny y tú dijeron siempre que había un pequeño paso por el que solo cabían Ginny y Harry- dijo la castaña.

-Harry siempre ha sido mas flaco de lo recomendable- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ron- chillo Hermione que luchaba por no reír.

-Imagino que Dumbledore y algunos profesores vinieron y ampliaron el paso- dijo Ron.

Rápidamente, la castaña y el pelirrojo entraron y caminaron a prisa hasta que llegaron a una puerta que parecía la de una bóveda.

-¿Crees que puedas volver a abrirla?- dijo ella.

-Hashhhhhshhhhh shiiissssshhh- dijo Ron

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, Ron y Hermione de inmediato entraron, lo que Harry y Ginny habían narrado no le hacia justicia a la verdadera apariencia de la cámara y del basilisco, ambos chicos se quedaron mudos de solo pensar lo que debió de haber sido para Harry de tan solo doce años enfrentar a una bestia de tal magnitud.

Recordando lo precario de la situación en el castillo, pronto se repusieron de la sorpresa y caminaron para ver el cuerpo del basilisco, la descomposición había comenzado al menos unos años atrás, sin embargo aun no estaba hecho un esqueleto, era mas bien como una momia.

Hermione se acerco a las fauces del animal y saco su varita.

-Ron, ten mucho cuidado- dijo ella –el veneno es muy potente y rápido-

-Descuida, dime que hacer y yo lo haré.

Hermione saco su varita y apunto a uno de los colmillos.

-Extracto- dijo ella.

El colmillo cayo de las fauces del animal, Ron la imito y en pocos minutos Ron y Hermione estaban cargados de colmillos.

-Vamos- dijo ella –tenemos que buscar a Harry para que destruya la copa-

Ron pareció meditar una cosa, y cuando Hermione estaba lista para montar la escoba, el puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Hermione- dijo Ron solemnemente –creo que tu debes de terminar con este- dijo el mirando la copa.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella.

-Si- dijo el –no me preguntes por que, pero lo se, tu debes de ser quien lo destruya-

-Pero Ron, Harry….- dijo ella.

-Harry ya destruyo uno, y yo otro, Dumbledore uno mas, todos los que sabemos de los horcruxes hemos destruido uno, solo faltas tu, así debe de ser- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione se acerco a la copa que empezó a temblar con violencia, Ron estaba a su lado y le tendió uno de los colmillos, ella avanzo con miedo.

De improviso una nube de humo negro salio de la copa y quedo flotando sobre esta.

-Siempre sola- dijo una voz fría como el hielo –desde que eras una niña siempre has estado sola ¿te has preguntado por que?.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

-Nunca tuviste amigos- dijo la voz –en el colegio eras la única a la que ningún niño le hablaba-

-No lo escuches Hermione- dijo Ron.

Hermione se había puesto pálida como un fantasma.

-Siempre te han engañado, primero tus padres, te mintieron, has vivido engañada, ellos se sentían tan incómodos contigo que ni por error consideraron tener otro hijo, les causabas tanta repulsión que prefirieron no tener mas hijos antes que traer otra como tu, pero te mintieron- dijo la fría voz.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por los ojos de Hermione.

-No lo escuches, el trata de engañarte- dijo Ron.

-¿Engaño?- dijo la voz –nunca tuviste amigos por que nadie te quiere, los pocos que te hablan lo hacen por lastima, o por interés, como no tuviste amigos te refugiaste en los libros por eso te convertiste en la niña inteligente y soberbia, y con ello lograste hacerte mas repugnante, los que te hablan lo hacen por interés, así ha sido con Harry, con Ginny, con todos- dijo la voz.

-No- murmuraba Hermione mientras lloraba.

Ron estaba angustiado y tomo uno de los colmillos pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse.

-Te enamoraste de un sangre limpia, pensaste que el te quería, te ilusionaste, has estado enamorada de el desde que lo viste sacrificarse por Harry, ¿y que has recibido a cambio?, insultos y mas insultos, reproches, siempre peleando contigo, pero…..siempre te pedía ayuda, ¿lo ves?, solo esta contigo por interés, cuando tenias catorce años soñabas con que el te invitara al baile ¿y que fue lo que hizo?, invitar a otra, y después….solo te molestaba, dudaba que ningún mago te quisiera, cuando comenzaste a demostrarle interés ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, se hizo novio de otra, y gozo restregándotelo en la cara.

-No- lloraba débilmente Hermione.

-Y después ¿que paso?…….te abandono ¿recuerdas?, le suplicaste que no te dejara, corriste tras de el, el vio que llorabas y aun asi te dejo sola, ¿recuerdas cuanto lloraste por el, y el que hacia? El estaba feliz y seguro en casa de su hermano, y regreso por que sintio lastima por ti-

-Eso no es cierto- bramo Ron

-Te beso, si te beso, pero no como lo hacia con Lavender, le diste asco, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que una inmunda sangre sucia podría conquistar a un sangre limpia?- dijo la voz.

-No lo escuches Hermione- dijo Ron

-Siempre serás eso para los demás una inmunda sangre sucia que esta destinada a estar sola- dijo la voz.

Ron apretó el colmillo que había tomado, y cuando estaba por avanzar.

-No- dijo Hermione -todo lo que me has dicho es falso, mis padres me aman, mis amigos me aman y Ron me ama- dijo ella mientras clavaba al colmillo en la copa.

Se escucho un gemido y el humo comenzó a dispersarse, Hermione estaba de rodillas, la castaña se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-Hermione, el trato de engañarte y de lastimarte, todo lo que dijo es mentira, tus padres, te quieren, tus amigos te quieren y no por interés y yo…..yo no podría vivir sin ti- dijo Ron.

Hermione levanto la mirada y sonrió mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Lo se Ron, al principio logro engañarme, pero…cuando recordé tus gritos cuando estuvimos en casa de los Malfoy y el beso que me diste me di cuenta que solo estaba mintiendo-

-Hermione, nunca dudes de mi, yo….he cometido muchos errores pero….no volveré a cometerlos nunca mas- dijo el.

Ron ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, guardaron los restos de la copa y tomaron algunos colmillos, el pelirrojo tomo la escoba, Hermione monto tras el y subieron al baño de la segunda planta.

-Busquemos a Harry- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron y corrían hacia las escaleras.


	28. Chapter 28 El principio del fin

**Cap****itulo 28 El principio del fin.**

Harry se encontró con ellos antes de llegar a la sala de los menesteres y contó a Hermione y a Ron acerca de lo que descubrió de la diadema, mientras que estos le contaron que finalmente tenían algo con que destruir los horcruxes, Ron le mostró la copa rota, Harry les dijo que se apresuraran y llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, ahí encontraron a la abuela de Neville, a Tonks y a Ginny, Harry les pidió que salieran, Augusta Longbottom y Tonks corrieron para unirse con Remus y Neville en la batalla, Ginny también salio corriendo, Harry y los demás sabían que la pequeña pelirroja no se quedaría afuera a esperarlos, sino que se uniría a la batalla, pero aun así Harry le grito que debía volver. Estaban a punto de entrar, en eso Ron recordó a los elfos domésticos y dijo que deberían de bajar a liberarlos para que no se quedaran en el colegio y corrieran la misma suerte que Dobby, ante esto Hermione se lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello y le beso apasionadamente, Ron aunque sorprendido correspondió con bastante entusiasmo abrazándola y levantándola, Harry aunque estaba deseoso de ver ese momento entre sus amigos estaba consiente que lo mas importante ahora era recuperar la diadema y destruirla, así que les interrumpió, minutos después Harry les indicaba que era lo que debían de buscar en la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo no contaban con que Crabbe y Goyle seguidos por Malfoy les atacarían usando las maldiciones imperdonables, habían logrado sepultar a Ron entre una pila de cosas viejas, y habían tratado de matar a Hermione.

Uno de los dos gorilas había creado fuego maldito y este se propago rápidamente por la sala, Harry y Ron encontraron escobas, Ron tomo a Hermione y se elevaron para escapar, Harry vio a Malfoy correr con Goyle y le indico a Ron que debían salvarlos, Ron a regañadientes accedió a salvar a Goyle, mientras que Harry salvaba a Malfoy, unos segundos después vio lo que tanto buscaba y tomo la diadema de Ravenclaw, al fin después de un minuto lograron salir de la sala que al parecer se consumió, Crabbe no logro escapar, Harry se dio cuenta que la diadema al ser tocada por el fuego maldito se destruyo, así que ahora solo quedaba la serpiente, Harry y los demás estaban por ir a buscarla cuando en el camino se encontraron con algunos conocidos, entre ellos estaba Fred y Percy que combatían, hasta que una explosión mato a Fred, Percy y Ron estaban tan desconsolados como furiosos, solo Hermione fue capaz de contener a Ron para que no siguiera a Percy en la persecución a mortifagos, Ron haciendo un supremo esfuerzo logro contenerse, sabia que lo mas importante para que todo terminara era destruir a la serpiente, esa era la única forma de evitar que murieran mas inocentes, el trío se encontró en las escaleras con que la batalla ya estaba dentro del castillo, los retratos corrían de una pintura a otra animando a los defensores del castillo e insultando a las huestes de Voldemort, incluso Peeves volaba sobre los mortifagos pegándoles o lanzándoles cosas, Harry Ron y Hermione trataron de intervenir, pero en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de aturdir a algún amigo, así que se limitaron a solo pasar para buscar a la serpiente, una vez mas salvaron a Draco Malfoy, al final lograron salir a los terrenos del colegio y ahí vieron con pánico como mas de un centenar de dementores se acercaban, Harry no pudo hacer surgir su patronus, Ron y Hermione si lo hicieron pero sus patronus estaban demasiado débiles por la tristeza que les había provocado la perdida de Fred, sin embargo la presencia de Luna, Ernie y Seamus los salvo, ya que ellos si lograron conjurar unos fuertes patronus que los salvaron. Harry pudo entrar en la mente de Voldemort y supo en donde se encontraba, estaba en la casa de los gritos, ahí vio como mando a llamar a Snape, Harry y los otros se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos en donde vieron como sin el mas mínimo remordimiento liquido a Snape usando a la serpiente como arma, Harry se acerco al cuerpo agonizante de profesor de pociones y de este comenzó a desprenderse una sustancia plateada que Harry sabia perfectamente que era, Hermione conjuro una vasija para recogerla, antes de morir Snape pidió a Harry que lo mirara, los chicos sabedores de que no podían acabar con la serpiente regresaron al colegio, Voldemort había concedido una tregua de una hora en la que Harry debía de dirigirse al bosque prohibido para enfrentarse a el. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a donde estaban los cuerpos de los muertos en batalla, no pudo ver a Fred por que los Weasley le rodeaban, pero si vio a Remus y a Tonks que yacían al lado del pelirrojo. Harry mientras tanto subió al despacho de dumbledore para ver lo que Snape le había dejado.

Hermione abrazaba a Ginny mientras la pelirroja lloraba, Ron estaba de pie junto a Percy Bill y Fleur, sus padres estaban arrodillados a un costado de su hijo, el más desolado era George que parecía perdido acariciando el cabello de su gemelo.

La castaña se separo un instante de Ginny para ir junto a Ron y abrazarlo, Ron la abrazo y ya no pudo aguantar mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar, Hermione acariciaba su cara tratando en vano de consolarlo, ya que ella misma necesitaba consuelo también, la muerte de Fred era tan dolorosa para ella como para cualquiera de los Weasley, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, Ron volteo a la derecha y vio los cuerpos de Tonks y Remus, había pocas personas rodeándoles, algunos miembros de la Orden y la abuela de Neville, la tía Muriel llego minutos mas tarde y rompió a llorar al ver a Fred, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y se acercaron a Remus y a Tonks, tenían los ojos abiertos Ron se acerco a ellos y les cerro los ojos, cuando lo hizo con Tonks no pudo evitar que una nueva lagrima se derramara.

Las lágrimas tuvieron que dejarse para después, había muchos heridos a quienes curar, los Weasley con el corazón destrozado dejaron a Fred para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Finalmente Hermione fue quien se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba por ningún lado, ella y Ron se separaron de su familia y corrieron a buscarlo, el tiempo paso y no lo encontraban, estaban desesperados, conocían muy bien a Harry para saber que quizás en ese momento ya avanzaba hacia el bosque para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Neville- chillo Hermione.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- pregunto Ron.

-Si, lo vi hace unos quince minutos, traía su capa de invisibilidad puesta, me dijo que tenía un plan, que quizás desapareciera algunos minutos de la vista.

Hermione miro a Ron bastante preocupada, Neville noto esto por que el comenzó a sentir como un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo.

-Harry me dijo que si tenía oportunidad debía matar a la serpiente del innombrable- dijo Neville.

-No- gimió Hermione.

-Harry no…..no se entregaría ¿verdad?- dijo Neville.

-Creo que eso es lo que fue a hacer- dijo Ron –démonos prisa, hay que buscarlo antes de que haga una tontería-

Hermione, Ron y Neville corrieron y buscaron a Harry por el castillo, buscaron en el despacho del director y en la camara secreta, cuando regresaban al gran comedor escucharon una vez más la fría voz de Voldemort.

-El chico que vivió ha caído- dijo Voldemort.

-NO- gritaron Hermione y Ron.

-NO HARRY NO- grito Ginny

Para Ron y Hermione lo demás que dijo Voldemort no tenia importancia, conocían a Harry demasiado bien, y ya lo sospechaban, pero rogaban a Merlín detenerlo a tiempo pero esto lo cambiaba todo, Hermione comenzó a llorar, Ron la consoló, Ginny se acerco a ellos hecha un mar de lagrimas, detrás de ella venia Luna.

Voldemort les pidió la rendición, todos los que aun podían ponerse de pie salieron a las fueras del castillo y vieron como las huestes de Voldemort les superaban ampliamente en numero, al frente ellos pudieron ver a Voldemort, atrás de el al menos un centenar de mortifagos, también había muchos hombre lobo, dementores e Inferis y tras ellos tres gigantes.

-No resistiremos mucho- dijo Kingsley.

-Harry no….no puede estar muerto- dijo Arthur.

Pero Ron y los demás ya habían visto a Hagrid que lloraba mientras cargaba un cuerpo. Estaban desconsolados, sabían que ese cuerpo era Harry.

-Ya no importa nada- dijo Hermione abrazándose mas fuerte a Ron.

-Si, si importa- dijo Ron –prefiero morir antes que rendirme ante ese maldito asesino-

-Yo tampoco me rendiré- dijo Neville.

-Ni yo- dijo Luna.

Hermione vio con mas admiración a Ron de lo que nunca lo había visto antes, ella y Ron sabían que solo Harry podría acabar con Voldemort, y aun así Ron no se rendía, estaba devastado por la perdida de su hermano y su mejor amigo y aun así tenia fuerza para luchar.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré Ron- dijo Hermione.

Los defensores del colegio comenzaron a hablar la mayoría aun no digería la trágica noticia de la muerte de Harry, Voldemort en su afán de terminar con esta batalla lanzo un potente encantamiento silenciador, de pronto nadie pudo articular palabra.

Voldemort dijo que Harry no era mas que un cobarde que dejaba que los demás tomaran los riesgos por el, eso desato la furia de Ron quien logro romper el encantamiento para gritarle a Voldemort que Harry se había enfrentado a el.

Los defensores del colegio comenzaron a gritar a Voldemort, pero una vez mas un potente hechizo les silencio a todos. Voldemort dijo que Harry era un cobarde que había intentado escapar para protegerse, esta vez fue Neville quien con valentía absoluta logro romper el encantamiento y lanzarse contra Voldemort, sin embargo este le detuvo con suma facilidad, Voldemort le prometió un lugar de privilegio si se unía a el, pero Neville le respondió mirándole con desprecio y gritando "Ejercito de Dumbledore".

A las afueras del colegio se escuchaban gritos y ruido, Voldemort dijo que castigaría a Neville y que seria un ejemplo para los demás, con su varita convoco el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso a Neville en la cabeza y después le prendió fuego. Neville logro librarse y vio que Voldemort parecía demasiado sorprendido con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para cuidar se su serpiente.

-Necesito matarla, Harry me pidió que lo hiciera- decía Neville.

El moreno se arrodillo para tratar de tomar su varita, cuando vio que del sombrero seleccionador se asomaba la empuñadura plateada de la espada de Gryffindor, la tomo y de un solo tajo partió la cabeza de la serpiente, cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, pero Harry uso ese momento para desaparecer bajo su capa y lanzar un encantamiento escudo para proteger a Neville.

Los ruidos del exterior se hacían mas fuertes, parecía que muchas personas marchaban al colegio, Grawp había salido por uno de los costados del castillo de inmediato fue atacado por los gigantes de Voldemort, se escucho el tremor de cascos y de pronto una lluvia de flechas se derramaba sobre las huestes de Voldemort, los Mortifagos avanzaron contra los defensores del colegio, los hombres lobo cargaron contra la manada de centauros que había aparecido por entre los limites del bosque, el rugir de cientos de voces se hizo mas y mas fuerte, Grawp era superado en numero, algunos de los defensores del colegio lanzaron maldiciones contra los gigantes de Voldemort, pero la piel de estos era tan dura que resistía las maldiciones, de entre los árboles comenzaron a salir enormes animales que se lanzaron contra los gigantes, las manadas de hipogrifos y thestrals atacaban a los gigantes de Voldemort arañaban y picaban sus ojos, Buckbeack y Tenebrus estaban a la cabeza, a las afueras se podían ver algunos Unicornios que cargaban contra los inferis arrojándolos al lago, las abominaciones sin vida estaban por volver a tierra cuando pareció que eran jalados al fondo por los habitantes del lago negro.

Los Mortifagos y Voldemort entraron al castillo y comenzó una vez mas la lucha alumnos y profesores se mezclaban tratando de derrotar al invasor, los Mortifagos les superaban ampliamente en numero, Hermione y Ron de pronto se vieron separados y arrastrados a partes diferentes del castillo, Ron por mas que trato no lograba llegar al gran comedor donde Hermione combatía.

Un frío inhumano se sintió en el castillo, al menos dos centenares de dementores se acercaban, pero una luz plateada brillo tanto como el sol, mas de un centenar de figuras plateadas surcaron los cielos, había perros gatos, liebres, osos, leones una gran cantidad de animales mágicos, al frente de ellas embestían a los dementores un pequeño dragón y un lobo.

Charlie Weasley y el profesor Slugghorn encabezaban a los familiares de los alumnos que se habían quedado a combatir y a los habitantes y tenderos de Hogsmead, los dementores comenzaron a retroceder temerosos de la fuerza de los patronus, pero en el cielo comenzaron a aparecer algunos magos que volaban es escobas, Viktor Krum era uno de ellos y también atacaron a los dementores lanzando sus patronus.

Finalmente Ron logro llegar al gran comedor en donde vio a Hermione que luchaba contra un mortifago, sin embargo le daba la espalda a Bellatrix que apenas la vio levanto su varita para atacarla.

-NO- rugió Ron –NO VOLVERAS A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA-

Una ráfaga roja estuvo a punto de impactar contra Bellatrix, pero fallo apenas por pocos centímetros, la bruja volteo y vio a Ron que se acercaba a ella.

-El amigo de Potter, que interesante- dijo Bellatrix burlándose del pelirrojo.

-No volverás a hacerle daño- dijo Ron.

-A ti no te matare, te dejare vivo para que veas como la torturo usando esto- dijo Bella mostrándole a Ron su varita. –Ahhh, veo que la reconoces, me ha sido muy útil, con ella lancé ese encantamiento explosivo que mato a tu hermano y después con ella mate a esa traidora a la sangre llamada Tonks.

-Te matare- dijo Ron.

Ron y Bella comenzaron un duelo, era cierto que Ron había mejorado pero las habilidades de la mortifaga eran muy superiores, solo el profundo odio que Ron sentía en ese momento y el deseo de acabar con ella para proteger a Hermione le daban la fuerza para resistir los embates de la mortifaga.

-Eres tan débil, es una pena perder mi tiempo contigo, terminare ahora para que después veas como Greyback hace suya a la sangre sucia en frente de ti, y quizás también veas como termino de una vez por todas con la mayor familia de traidores a la sangre que existe- dijo Bella.

Ron sintió como su varita se calentaba y vio que de la punta de esta brotaba un chorro de luz verde, Bellatrix apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse y evitar la maldición asesina.

El pelirrojo escucho un chillido y vio como Dean caía al suelo y un licántropo estaba apunto de atacarlo, rápidamente lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que Bellatrix le aplicara la maldición cruciatus, Ron sintió como si miles de agujas pincharan cada parte de su cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable.

-DEJALO- rugió Hermione que ataco a Bellatrix.

La mortifaga se tuvo que defender de las maldiciones que lanzaba la castaña y eso dejo libre a Ron.

-Desmayus- grito Luna.

-Depulso- grito Ginny.

Ambas chicas se unieron a Hermione en su duelo contra Bella, la mortifaga era muy superior a ellas, pero al menos la velocidad de los tres ataques combinados era suficiente para tenerla a raya.

Ron se dio cuenta que Neville necesitaba ayuda y corrió hacia el pero no dejo de fijarse en las tres chicas.

A las afueras del colegio Grawp aprovecho que los gigantes estaban muy distraídos tratando de tumbar a los hipogrifos y a los thestrals y logro estamparse con todas sus fuerzas contra el gigante que estaba mas cerca del lago logrando tirarlo, la criatura trato se salir, pero cuando estaba por tocar la orilla se vio envuelta por los enormes tentáculos del calamar gigante.

Las puertas de las cocinas fueron sacadas de su sitio, más de un centenar de elfos domésticos encabezados por Kreatcher y Winky salieron para unirse a la batalla, los pequeños elfos estaban armados con afilados cuchillos y cualquier utensilio con el que pudieran atacar a los mortifagos, Kreatcher era el más violento de todos.

Uno de los gigantes levanto una pesada roca con la que ataco a Grawp y lo derribo, estaba por lanzársela para terminarlo cuando la voz de Hagrid se escucho.

-A el- grito el barbudo semigigante.

Un enorme perro de tres cabezas salio de la nada y de inmediato ataco al gigante, dándole tiempo suficiente al medio hermano de Hagrid para que tomara la misma piedra con la que había sido atacado y rematar a su rival.

Voldemort combatía contra los cuatro jefes de casa que eran superados ampliamente por la fuerza del señor tenebroso, mas cuando la profesora Sprout fue derribada y el profesor Flitwick abandono el duelo para salvar a un alumno de las garras de un licántropo, sin embargo Kingsley entro al relevo y con la pericia en combate del veterano auror pudieron enfrentar a Voldemort.

Peeves arranco la capucha de una mortifaga para revelar a Dolores Umbridge quien atacaba a Ernie Mcmillan quien había perdido su varita, estaba a punto de matarlo, pero la abuela de Neville intervino y se enfrento a la ex-suma inquisidora.

-Basura como tu no debe de llamarse bruja- decía Augusta Longbottom mientras lanzaba una tras otra maldición a Umbridge quien finalmente termino gritando presa de la maldición Cruciatus.

El castillo era un autentico caos, las huestes mortifagas habían sido diezmadas y ahora eran superadas ampliamente por los defensores del castillo y los refuerzos, se podían ver elfos mezclados con alumnos y profesores, centauros con magos y brujas que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los invasores, incluso Filch el conserje se podía ver en una esquina golpeando el cuerpo inerte de un mortifago caído, mientras su gata lo arañaba.

Hagrid había tomado a Mcnair y lo había lanzado muy lejos, hasta estamparlo en una pared, Harry logro entrar en ese momento y vio como un mortifago estaba por lanzar la maldición asesina sobre su amigo, estaba por intervenir cuando una ráfaga derribo al mortifago, Harry vio quien había sido quien lanzo el ataque y vio a Madame Maxime que avanzaba derribando a todos los mortifagos que se cruzaban a su paso, algunos alumnos de Beauxbatons estaban con ella. Justo en eso vio como Voldemort combatía contra contra Slugghorn, McGonagall y Kingsley, mientras que Neville y Ron derrotaban a Greyback y Hermione, Ginny y Luna combatían a Bellatrix, vio como la mortifaga estuvo a punto de darle a Ginny con la maldición asesina y estaba por intervenir pero fue echado a un lado por Molly quien cegada por la rabia se enfrento a la Mortifaga y logro acabar con ella definitivamente, Voldemort al haber visto caer a su mas fiel lugarteniente dejo escapar su ira y lanzo lejos a sus tres rivales, Harry decidió que ese era el momento para revelar a todos que el seguía con vida, se enfrento a Voldemort y después de 17 años cerraron el circulo y terminaron con lo que la profecía había dicho. Voldemort yacía en el suelo, sin vida y por fin después de tantos años la comunidad mágica se sabia liberada de un miedo que los había atormentados por mas de dos décadas.

El gran comedor se lleno magos y brujas se sentaban cerca de centauros y elfos, ya no había diferencia, Harry logro escaparse de todos y buscar a las dos personas que habían estado junto a el desde que entro al colegio, mientras caminaban les contó lo que había visto en el pensadero.

-El profesor Snape y tu mama me recuerdan a Ron y a mi- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo no te imagino vestida de negro y con el cabello grasiento- dijo Ron.

Lo siguiente fue una fuerte golpe a la nuca de Ron, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no reír.

-Yo me refería a que nosotros también nos gustamos desde niños- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida mientras intentaba no reír ante la visión de Ron frotándose la nuca.

El trío entro al despacho de Dumbledore y ahí Harry recibió una gran ovación de parte de todos los directores que había tenido el colegio, después de esto reparo su varita usando la varita se saúco y renuncio a esta ultima y después de eso se despidió de Ron y Hermione para ir a dormir a su habitación en la torre.

-Al fin podremos vivir en paz- dijo Hermione.

Ron miro a la castaña y recordó que había algo que aun no le había dicho.

-Hermione- dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione.

La castaña volteo y se quedo frente a Ron.

-No me dejaste decírtelo en la cabaña de Bill y Fleur, se que lo sabes pero aun así quiero que lo escuches, Te amo Hermione- dijo Ron antes de besarla.

Se escucharon algunos comentarios de los directores, sin embargo fue la voz de Albus Dumbledore la que rompió el momento.

-Pensé que no seria testigo de este momento- dijo el retrato del director.

-Pppprofesor- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Yo…ehhh…¿a usted no le molesta verdad…es decir no nos bajaran puntos por esto?- dijo Ron.

-Ohh- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –por supuesto que no, si yo fuera director les daría algunos puntos por ello, algunos de los profesores y yo nos preguntábamos cuando es que ustedes se decidirían-

-¿Ustedes hablaban de ello?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, aunque debo de confesarles que algunos ya estaba cansados de sus discusiones- dijo sonriente el retrato del director.

-Que vergüenza- dijo Hermione roja como una remolacha.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron de Dumbledore y bajaron, después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses querían un poco de paz para ellos solos. Pensando que todo estaba bien después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort usaron varios de los atajos que conocían para salir a los terrenos a caminar.

En el lago negro flotaban algunos de los inferis y el enorme gigante que se había ahogado, muy cerca del castillo estaba otro de los gigantes con huellas de mordidas y la cabeza abierta, a lo lejos se veían algunos patronus que seguían a unos pocos dementores que quedaban, había cuerpos de mortifagos y licántropos caídos, la mayoría atravesados por flechas, los centauros poco a poco regresaban al bosque, a Ron le pareció ver que Firenze era ayudado por dos centauros para regresar a su hogar.

Todo era calma, pero cuando Ron estaba a punto de besar una vez mas a Hermione sintió como se paralizaba y caía sin poder moverse, Hermione saco su varita, pero con una inhumana rapidez fue desarmada y arrojada al suelo.

-Tengo que escapar, pero….aun puedo darme tiempo para jugar un poco contigo sangre sucia, apuesto a que tu novio disfrutara el espectáculo- dijo la áspera voz de Greyback.

Hermione trato de incorporarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue derribada una vez mas por Greyback, Ron trataba de liberarse inutilmente mientras veía como el licántropo arrancaba la blusa a la castaña.

-Ellos me salvaron- dijo Draco.

Lucius dudo unos segundos pero tomo la varita de su esposa y lanzo la maldición asesina al licántropo quien rodó sin vida, Ron pudo levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse delante de Hermione para protegerla.

Pronto salieron del castillo Arthur acompañado por Charlie y Kingsley, los tres apuntándole a Malfoy.

-El nos salvo- dijo Ron para impedir que atacaran a los Malfoy.

Kingsley miro a los Malfoy detenidamente.

-Tendrán un juicio justo- dijo el ahora Ministro interino.

Draco miro con algo parecido al agradecimiento a Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo tomo de la mano a la castaña para entrar al castillo, después de todo, ahora tendrían mucho tiempo para estar solos.


	29. Chapter 29 Bajo la luz de un nuevo dia

**Capitulo 29 Bajo la luz de un nuevo ****día.**

La luz de un nuevo día cubrió el horizonte, uno en el que ya no había que temer mas a Voldemort, en el colegio las familias recogían a los heridos y lloraban a sus muertos, Kingsley había sido nombrado ministro interino, tan pronto murió Voldemort aquellos que estaban bajo la maldición imperius volvieron a ser como siempre, el primer acto del nuevo ministro fue apoyado en la Orden del Fénix y en muchos magos y brujas que se habían manifestado contra el régimen represor, poner en libertad a todos quienes habían sido encarcelados injustamente y poner bajo custodia a aquellos que cayeron prisioneros en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Arthur aun sintiendo el dolor de haber perdido a uno de sus hijos fue uno de los que se unió de inmediato a Kingsley, Bill y Charlie estaban con el, George estaba devastado al igual que Molly, así que Ron tuvo que ser quien se hiciera cargo de todo para que Fred tuviera el funeral que se merecía, Hermione estuvo siempre a su lado y junto a Harry ayudaron para que lo mismo pasara con Tonks y Remus.

La madre de Tonks autorizo que Remus descansara también en la cripta familiar aunque Harry se ofreció a cubrir el costo de una cripta.

Dos días mas tarde el funeral para Fred estaba listo, fue en un pequeño y antiguo cementerio que quedaba muy cerca de Ottery St Catchpole, una vez mas un cúmulo de familiares Weasley se reunieron esta vez para dar el ultimo adiós a uno de ellos. Los lugares mas cercanos a la fosa estaban ocupados por los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se quedaron un poco atrás, pero Ron fue por ellos y en ningún momento dejo de tomar la mano de Hermione, George era quien mas resentía la perdida de su hermano, aunque Percy y Lee Jordan no se separaban de su lado, a su funeral acudieron los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor e incluso Peeves de quien no se sabia que nunca antes hubiera salido del castillo. Una vez que el funeral termino todos regresaron a la madriguera y ahí Harry y Hermione tuvieron que hacer todo lo que se les ocurrió para animar a Ginny y a Ron.

Los Malfoy fueron hechos prisioneros en Azkaban, ya no había dementores, estos desaparecieron, algunos de los inefables del departamento de misterios le aseguraron a Kingsley que la gran mayoría de los dementores debió de perecer ante el cúmulo de energía positiva que se desato con el gran numero de patronus que los atacaron, sin embargo siempre quedarían algunos de quienes preocuparse.

Al lado de Hermione Ron parecía más animado, poco quedaba del Ron despreocupado y comelón que siempre habían conocido, parecía que era otro, uno mucho más adulto y maduro, esa nueva faceta de Ron cautivo más a Hermione. Harry por su parte parecía ser el mismo de siempre igual de despistado, después de funeral de Fred espero un par de días para hablar con Ginny.

-Ginny yo…..quería...no, quiero pedirte que…tu…bueno si tu quieres- decía Harry.

La pelirroja lo vio fijamente y por primera vez en varios días le sonrió, se acerco a el y le beso.

Poco a poco la comunidad mágica volvía a la normalidad, los negocios en Hogsmead y el callejón dyagon volvieron a abrir, aunque George se negó a abrir la tienda que había abierto con su gemelo, todos hicieron mucho esfuerzo en tratar de convencerlo, pero al final fue Hermione la que lo convenció.

-George…se lo difícil que es para ti, después de todo tu eras el mas unido a el, pero…a Fred lo que mas le hubiera gustado es que tu siguieras con el negocio que con tanto esfuerzo formaron- dijo la castaña. –Ademas, a Fred le habria gustado que los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieran con que entretenerse y saltarse algunas clases- dijo ella para el asombro de todos.

Al parecer eso conmovió a George tanto que acepto abrir de nuevo la tienda, Lee Jordan se ofreció a trabajar con el.

Ron había notado que Hermione parecía querer decirle algo, pero justo cuando iba a decirlo se arrepentía y lo besaba.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo Ron una noche mientras estaban sentados afuera de la cocina de la madriguera.

Hermione se quedo pensando y miro al suelo, dio un respiro profundo y cerro los ojos.

-Ron…yo…quiero irme unos días para ir por mis padres- dijo ella.

Ron la miro y sonrió, era verdad el se había quedado tan preocupado por su familia, avasallado por la perdida de su hermano, y Hermione se había mantenido a su lado, hacia ya meses que ella había enviado a sus padres a Australia y entendía las ganas que Hermione debía de tener de encontrarlos.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir por ellos?- dijo Ron.

-Mañana, Ron yo….volveré pronto pero es que…- dijo ella.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo Ron mientras la tomaba de la mano –han pasado mas de dos semanas y yo…yo debí de haber pensado en las ganas que tenias de ver a tus padres, pero te quedaste para apoyarme-

-¿No estas enojado?- dijo ella.

-No¿Por qué debía de estarlo, amor, estoy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi familia- dijo Ron.

Hermione miro a Ron y le sonrió, era la primera vez que le decía amor, la castaña le abrazo y le beso, después de la cena ella acompañada de Ginny subió temprano para empacar ella saldría temprano para tomar un avión que la llevaría a Australia.

-¿En avión?- dijo Harry cuando Ron le contó que Hermione partiría al día siguiente.

-Eso es lógico Harry, la aparición a tan larga distancia no es segura, solo magos muy poderosos pueden hacerla- dijo Bill.

-El ministerio ha prohibido por ahora el uso de trasladores y se han cerrado las fronteras para atrapar a los pocos mortifagos que lograron escapar- dijo Charlie.

-Los ministerios de otros países montan guardia en la frontera para ayudar, Kingsley se los ha pedido, Hermione le pregunto si podía solicitar un traslador, Kingsley le dijo que eso seria imposible al menos en dos semanas, por eso ella piensa ir a comprar un boleto de avión- dijo Arthur.

-Tardara al menos una semana el llegar con sus padres- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Profesora, reabrirán Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry.

-Si señor Potter, Kingsley destinara una partida del ministerio para reconstruir el colegio- contesto McGonagall.

-¿Usted será la directora?- dijo Harry.

-Es probable- dijo ella.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar y vio que los Weasley estaban reunidos.

-Yo…pensé que estarían dormidos, es muy temprano- dijo Hermione.

-Querida, no dejaríamos que te fueras sin despedirte- dijo Molly.

-Tu baúl esta afuera- dijo Ron.

Después de desayunar Hermione se despidió de todos y salio, ella usaría la aparición para llegar a los limites de la madriguera y después tomaría el autobús noctámbulo para llegar al aeropuerto, al salir vio que su baúl estaba listo, pero no estaba solo, pues junto a el estaba el baúl de Ron.

-Ron- chillo ella -¿Tu?-

-Iré contigo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Yo…no pensé que tu- dijo la castaña.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir sola?- dijo Ron.

-Si te hubiera dejado ir sola lo habrías encontrado cubierto de moco murciélagos- dijo Ginny.

-Niños, cuídense mucho- dijo Molly.

Ron y Hermione desaparecieron, minutos después abordaban el autobús noctámbulo.

-Ron, se necesita un permiso especial del ministerio para salir de Gran Bretaña y un permiso del ministerio del país a donde iras- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Después de que me contaste le envié un mensaje a Kingsley, el fue muy amable y me dijo que tenia todo listo para que un auror te acompañara, pero que no tenia ningún problema con que fuera yo- dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ron llegaron al aeropuerto, había un hombre del ministerio quien les dio algunos documentos para que les dejaran abordar, ya en el avión Hermione le explicaba al pelirrojo como es que los aviones se lograban mantener en el aire, Ron estaba sorprendido de lo que los muggles habían logrado. 

-Señorita- dijo una azafata -el capitán le envía una invitación para conocer la cabina-

Ron de inmediato volteo a ver a la azafata.

-Yo….no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Hermione que se había sonrojado.

Unos minutos después, ante la negativa de Hermione, el capitán en persona se presento para invitar a la castaña, eso desde luego que desato el enojo de Ron.

-Gracias- dijo ella –pero no podría ir sin mi novio- y de inmediato tomo la mano de Ron.

El capitán miro a Ron como si de una basura se tratara y después de eso le lanzo una insinuadora mirada a Hermione, eso fue suficiente para terminar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Ron, el pelirrojo disimuladamente apunto con su varita.

Un par de minutos después había un anuncio, una de las azafatas dijo que tendrían que hacer una escala técnica en Paris por que el capitán presentaba síntomas de estar enfermo, Hermione de inmediato miro a Ron con cara ceñuda.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo ella en voz muy baja.

-La maldición Forunculus- dijo Ron.

Apenas llegaron a Paris todos los pasajeros fueron puestos en observación por varias horas, se pensaba dejarlos en cuarentena, pero la aparición de un equipo de seguridad mágica intervino para que solo se sustituyera al capitán y se continuara el vuelo, pero eso no pudo ser, pues no había sustituto para el capitán y los pasajeros tendrían que permanecer al menos esa noche en Paris.

Hermione estaba un poco molesta con Ron, pero no dejaba de concederle un poco de razón, pues el capitán había sido bastante insistente y tratado mal al pelirrojo. Ron por su parte trataba de contentarla, el pelirrojo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cediera.

-Lo siento señor solo nos queda una habitación- dijo la recepcionista del hotel a donde Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse.

-Necesitamos dos habitaciones- decía Hermione.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el hotel solo cuenta con una sola habitación disponible- dijo la mujer.

Ron miro a Hermione y sabia que ella estaba enojada con el, después de todo había sido culpa suya el embrujar al capitán y por ello tener que pasar un día en Paris, pero también había sido culpa suya el insistir en quedarse comiendo en una pastelería del aeropuerto cuando ella le decía que primero deberían de encontrar un hotel en donde pasar la noche.

-La tomaremos- dijo la castaña mirando ceñuda a Ron.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera Harry se paseaba nervioso, pues en una horas el iría a la casa de la madre de Tonks para llevar a dar un paseo al pequeño Teddy.

-Harry- dijo ginny –me preguntaba si estarías de acuerdo en que yo te acompañara-

¿Lo harías?- dijo Harry aliviado.

-Es el hijo de Tonks, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora que…..- dijo ella, pero ya no pudo terminar, el recuerdo de Tonks y el saber que su amiga había muerto provoco que la pelirroja comenzara a llorar.

Harry y Ginny salieron rumbo a la casa de la madre de Tonks, Harry no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pues Ted, Nymphadora y Remus habían muerto por ayudarle, sin embargo Andrómeda Tonks lo recibió afectuosamente, Teddy ya tenia algo de cabello y según su abuela le cambiaba de color según el estado de animo que tenia, Ginny fue la primera en tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo, y después se lo paso a Harry, quien se preguntaba si así de emocionado y confundido se habría sentido Sirius la primera vez que lo cargo a el.

Harry y Ginny salieron a dar un paseo por el Londres Muggle, Harry los llevo a varios de los lugares que el conocía, Ginny, que al igual que Ron no estaba habituada a lo muggle no paraba de sorprenderse de algunas cosas, uno de los lugares que mas le gusto al pequeño Teddy fue el Zoológico, a donde Harry de inmediato supo que regresaría varias veces por que parecía que a Ginny también le había gustado, cuando regresaron Andrómeda le entrego a Harry un paquete, le dijo que mientras hacia limpieza en el cuarto de Dora y Remus encontró ese paquete. Harry lo abrió y vio que había una carta y varias botellitas llenas de una sustancia azul plateada que el conocía muy bien.

Apenas regresaron a la madriguera Harry saco su varita y cerro los ojos concentrándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad para enviarle un patronus parlante a la profesora McGonagall.

Minerva apareció unos minutos después y miraba ceñuda a Harry.

-Sr. Potter, por supuesto que no tengo objeción en que use el pensadero de Albus, solo le agradecería que la próxima vez que me envié a su patronus con un mensaje no lo haga gritando como desesperado- dijo Minerva.

Todos los que lo oyeron no pudieron evitar reír, Harry estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-Yo….no es mi culpa, Hermione nos explico a mí y a Ron que debíamos concentrarnos con todas nuestras fuerzas en enviar el mensaje fuerte y claro- dijo Harry tratando de disculparse.

-Seguro que Hermione les dijo eso por que sabia que Ron seguro pensaría en el mensaje y en un trozo de tarta al mismo tiempo- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Harry después de eso tomo a Ginny y se desapareció para aparecer en los terrenos del colegio que aun estaban desprotegidos y se podía usar la aparición. Minutos mas tarde estaban en el despacho del director y vaciaba la primera botellita.

-Hola Harry- dijo Remus –hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, quiero que sepas que agradezco que me hablaras como lo hiciste, evitaste que cometiera el peor error de mi vida, nunca he estado mas seguro que elegí al mejor padrino para mi hijo-

Harry regreso el recuerdo a la botellita y vació una segunda botella.

-Hola Harry- dijo Tonks –Remus tiene toda la razón, no hay mejor padrino para Teddy que tu, espero que la madrina que elijas sea Ginny, no estaba planeado que yo te dejara ningún mensaje pero quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros, espero que tanto Remus como yo podamos decirte esto en persona, Harry…..cuida mucho a Teddy si algo nos pasa-

Apenas salieron del recuerdo Harry abrazo a Ginny quien ya lloraba después de haber visto a su amiga y de escuchar su mensaje póstumo. Cuando Ginny se calmo Harry abrió la última de las botellitas que había en el paquete.

-Como ya les había explicado- dijo un Dumbledore mucho mas joven de lo que Ginny lo había visto antes –la vigilancia a estos conocidos mortifagos se hará por turnos el primero de ellos lo hará Dorcas acompañada de Remus, el segundo lo hará Frank acompañado de Sirius, el tercer turno lo hará Moody acompañado por Lilly y el ultimo turno lo hará Alice acompañada de James-

-Lilly no ira a ningún lado- ladro James.

-Sr. Potter creo que esta no es la forma de…- decía Minerva.

-Profesor esto es muy peligroso y……- decía James.

-James eso ya lo habíamos discutido- decía pacientemente Lilly.

-No, no iras- dijo James además tú estas…..- dijo James.

-Alice también esta embarazada y Frank no se porta como un tonto- dijo Lilly.

-No por falta de ganas- dijo Sirius al ver la cara que tenía Frank y la mirada que le lanzo su esposa.

-Pero Lilly…..- trato de decir James, pero la mirada que Lilly le había lanzado le hizo palidecer.

-Tenemos que enseñarle esto a los cabezas huecas- decía Ginny.

-Apuesto a que Hermione aprenderá a hacer la misma mirada de mama- dijo Harry que veía ensimismado a sus padres.

-Recuerden sus nombres claves cuando se comuniquen usando sus patronus, Dorcas y Remus son Niebla y Lunático, Frank y Sirius son Fuego y Hocicos, Moody y Lilly son Ojo-loco y Jade, y Alice y James son Agua y Cornamenta- dijo Albus.

Mientras que Moody se quejaba de que le llamaran ojo-loco Harry y Ginny siguieron a Remus y a Sirius que rodeaban a James tratando de animarlo.

-Jade…bonito nombre elegiste- dijo Remus a Lilly.

-Pero dentro de unos meses deberás cambiarlo por burbuja pelirroja- dijo Sirius mientras apuntaba al poco abultado vientre que lucia su amiga, pero no pudo decir mas por que su lengua comenzó a crecer hasta tocar el piso-

-¿Decías Sirius?- dijo Lilly con una sonrrisa

-Sirius, cabeza de puerco no es un sitio muy higienico- dijo Remus.

James no paraba de reir mientras abrazaba a Lilly, Sirius mientras tanto trataba de levantar su enorme lengua del piso con Remus de testigo.

El recuerdo termino y Harry y Ginny regresaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Harry sonreía, los recuerdos que el tenia de sus padres eran tristes, sin embargo Lupin con un solo recuerdo le había dado el mejor de los regalos, la oportunidad de ver como se amaban y al mismo tiempo ver la hermandad que había entre los tres amigos, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de McGonagall y regresaron a la madriguera.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron se encontraban sentados en el sofá que había en su habitación.

-Ron….¿que fue lo que te paso a ti cuando destruiste el relicario?- pregunto ella.

-Cuando Harry lo abrió vimos que había un ojo y poco a poco se fueron materializando dos figuras, una eras tú, y la otra era Harry, ustedes me decían cosas- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué te decían?- dijo ella.

-decían que nadie me quería, ni siquiera mi familia, que todos preferían a Harry, que mama estaba decepcionada cuando nací por que esperaba una niña, que no soy bueno para nada, que incluso la chica que amo prefiere a otro……entonces tu me decías que preferías a Harry y después se besaron- contó Ron.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- dijo ella.

-En ese momento yo aun no estaba seguro si tu sentías lo mismo- dijo Ron.

-elegí a Harry por que el era el que mas me necesitaba- dijo ella –pero …..-

-Lo se, lo entendí muy tarde- dijo Ron.

-Cuando te fuiste llore, no había momento en que no te recordara- dijo ella.

-Ni yo, estaba asustado de que algo pudiera pasarles por mi culpa, y mas cuando Bill me dijo que el nombre de Voldemort estaba maldito- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione se fue acercando a Ron, el la abrazo y termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba hasta que junto sus labios con los de la castaña, ella se abrazo a el y lentamente y por primera vez fueron profundizando el beso.

Desde que se habían besado terminada la batalla de Hogwarts no habían vuelto a besarse, en la madriguera habían estado ocupados por los funerales de Fred, Tonks y Lupin, además de que había mucha gente y pocos momentos para estar solos.

Hermione por primera vez en su vida comprendió lo que tanto criticaba en la sala común, el tiempo paso volando y aunque la pequeña prefecta perfecta que vivía en su mente le decía que eso estaba condenadamente mal, que una chica no debía de estar sola en una habitación besándose así con su novio no podía, o mas bien no quería separarse de Ron, por su parte el pelirrojo aunque antes ya había experimentado increíbles sesiones de besos con Lavender, nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora se comparaba a estar con Hermione, cuando finalmente se separaron ambos estaban mudos, no sabían que decir.

-Wow- dijo ella –yo…-

-Yo nunca había sentido algo así- dijo Ron que empezaba a ruborizarse.

Hermione que estaba por decir algo lo miro incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ron, tú y Lav…- dijo ella.

-Se lo que vas a decir, que muchas veces la bese así pero no es lo mismo….ella no es tu, nadie es tu- dijo el.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Ron y le beso mas apasionadamente de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez, perdiéndose en los labios de su novio sin importarles el tiempo.

Al día siguiente Hermione y Ron abordaron el vuelo que los llevo a Australia, esta vez nadie invito a Hermione a visitar la cabina, Hermione no paraba de contarle a Ron cosas sobre sus padres, cuando finalmente llegaron a Sydney ya era tarde, así que se hospedaron en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto para pasar la noche, ella descansaba en el pecho de Ron y recordaban anécdotas del colegio, Ron jugaba con los rizos de Hermione.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Harry en este momento?- dijo Hermione.

Un recuerdo cruzo la mente de Ron, quien tomo su varita de la mesita de noche que había de su lado, cerro los ojos y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas, una ráfaga plateada salio de su varita.

Hermione solo cerró los ojos pues imaginaba que es lo que Ron había hecho y se maldecía mentalmente por haber abierto la boca.

-Ronald, no tenias necesidad de enviarle nada al pobre Harry- dijo ella.

-Solo es precaución, para que no se le ocurra ponerle las manos encima a mi hermanita- dijo el.

-Ron ¿Qué pensarías si el te mandara un patronus advirtiendo que no pusieras las manos en donde no debes?- dijo ella con cara de sabelotodo.

-pensaría que…..- Ron se acerco al oído de ella y completo su respuesta. –que llego tarde-

Los Weasley comían tranquilamente, Ginny hacia levitar una humeante olla con estofado cerca de Harry para servirle mientras una ráfaga plateada en forma de perro entro por la ventana y la voz magnificada de Ron se escucho.

-POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A PONER LAS MANOS DONDE NO DEBES-

Ginny sorprendía se asusto y la olla cayo sobre la entrepierna de Harry que tuvo que ser llevado a San mungo.

-Ginny le dará una increíble bienvenida a Ron- decía Percy.

-Harry también colaborara en esa bienvenida- añadió Bill sonriente.

-Ron es un tonto- dijo George .Bill la encanto cuando dejamos el colegio-

George se quedo callado, las sola mención de su gemelo aun lo entristecía, sin embargo cuando vio que todos lo miraban preocupados sonrió, si bien era cierto que la idea de pasar el resto de su vida sin su hermano aun le dolía profundamente, finalmente había aceptado que Fred murió peleando por lo que creía y además de eso tenia toneladas de recuerdos felices al lado de su gemelo.

Al día siguiente Hermione y Ron comenzaron a buscar a los padres de la castaña, Ron no tenia la menor idea de cómo buscarlos, sin embargo obedeciendo lo que Kingsley les había dicho, se presentaron en el Ministerio Australiano, ahí un Auror les indico que ellos ya habían encontrado a sus padres, así que junto a un auror y a un equipo de desmemorizadores se presentaron a la casa de los Wilkins.

El equipo de desmemorizadores quedo sorprendido que una bruja tan joven hubiera logrado un hechizo desmemorizador tan bien hecho, tardaron un poco en devolverle a los padres de Hermione todos sus recuerdos, la castaña y Ron permanecieron afuera de la casa junto al Auror que no paraba de elogiarlos por su participación en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Finalmente el equipo de desmemorizadores salio.

-Señorita Granger, sus padres la esperan- dijo el más alto de los tres.

-Puede usted estar tranquila, no habrá ninguna clase de daño- dijo el mas viejo.

-Sus habilidades son sorprendentes, jamás habíamos visto que una bruja tan joven pudiera lograr un hechizo así sin causar daño alguno- dijo el más gordo de los tres.

Hermione les sonrió, la verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa, después de meses sin ver a sus padres ahora los vería, Ron al notar lo nerviosa que estaba la tomo de la mano y entro junto con ella.

En la sala los Granger que ya habían sido informados por el equipo de desmemorizadores de lo que había pasado, apenas vieron a Hermione corrieron a abrazarla, Hermione loro y lloro junto a sus padres, después de tantos meses de angustia finalmente estaba con ellos, había logrado volver sana y salva, Ron miraba la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Perdónenme- dijo Hermione entre sollozos –pero tenía que protegerlos-

Después del emotivo reencuentro Los Granger se dieron cuenta que Hermione no había ido sola por ellos. Hermione dejo a sus padres para tomar a Ron de la mano y presentarlo como su novio.

Los Granger abrazaron a Ron dándole las gracias por haber acompañado a su hija.

-Ronald- dijo el padre de ella –tu familia ha sido muy amable en traerlos, pero ¿Por qué no pasan?-

-Es cierto, llámalos Ron- dijo la madre de ella.

-Solo venimos Ron y yo- dijo Hermione quien comenzaba a ruborizarse.

La casa se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente fue la madre de Hermione la que rompió ese incomodo silencio para que los chicos contaran lo que había pasado en la guerra, los padres de la castaña lamentaron profundamente las muertes de Fred, de Tonks y de Lupin, pero estaban felices por que al final Harry había logrado terminar con Voldemort.

Por la noche un auror se presento para entregarle a Ron y Hermione una carta del Ministerio de Australia, en la que les invitaban a conocer el ministerio y les avisaban que el ministerio pondría a su disposición en una semana un traslador para regresar a los Granger a Inglaterra, así como para avisarles que el Ministerio Británico estaba avisado de que tardarían una semana mas en volver.

Los Granger llevaron a Ron y a Hermione a conocer los sitios mas interesantes de Australia, ellos veían con buenos ojos el noviazgo de su hija con Ron, pero aun no terminaban de aceptar que los chicos hubieran viajado solos.

Una semana mas tarde Los Granger acompañados por Ron regresaron a Inglaterra, Los Weasley los fueron a recibir y llevaron a la madriguera donde Molly había preparado una de sus deliciosas comidas, apenas terminaban de comer cuando cuatro lechuzas aterrizaron en las ramas de los árboles mas cercanos, y después se posaron frente al trío y Ginny.

-Son de Hogwarts- chillo Hermione.


	30. Chapter 30 El comienzo

Capitulo 30 El comienzo

**Hola a todas, este es el capitulo final de esta historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por haberla leido y por todos los comentarios recibidos, lo que comenzo con una historia corta se extendio a ser un fic de 30 capitulos. Espero contar con ustedes en mi nueva historia, comenze a escribirla hace mas de un año, pero habia estado olvidada, es una version del septimo libro pensada antes de la salida del libro oficial, Gracias a mi amiga Mia por haber sido mi lectora Beta, espero que les guste este final.**

**P.D. El blog tiene muchas fotos nuevas y musica para este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 30 El comienzo.**

El trío y Ginny recibieron las cartas del colegio en donde se les invitaba a cursar el séptimo curso, Hermione y Ginny eran las mas animadas, para nadie era un secreto que una de las cosas que mas le hacían ilusión a la castaña era terminar su educación mágica en forma, para Ginny lo que mas le hacia ilusión era cursar el mismo grado con el trío, los alumnos que cursaron el séptimo curso en el régimen de Voldemort tenían la opción a volver a cursar o recibir su diploma, la gran mayoría de alumnos opto por recibir su diploma, Hermione decidió que quería cursar séptimo año.

Hermione regreso a casa con sus padres, los Granger le dijeron a Ron que podía ir cuando quisiera, así que el pelirrojo visitaba a diario a su novia.

Apenas dos días después de haber recibido las lechuzas con las cartas del colegio el ministro interino se presento para hablar con el trío.

-Chicos, vengo en representación del Ministerio de Magia y del Colegio de Aurores, después de todo lo que pasó, queremos invitarlos para que se matriculen en el colegio de Aurores- dijo Kingsley.

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero Kingsley la interrumpió.

-Se que para entrar al colegio de Aurores se necesita haber terminado la educación inicial que da Hogwarts, pero su caso es distinto, ustedes tres hicieron cosas formidables y su participación en la batalla no puede ser olvidada, en el Ministerio y el Colegio de Aurores pensamos que tres magos con tales características no necesitan terminar la educación básica de Hogwarts para poder convertirse en Aurores- añadió el ministro.

Harry y Ron sonreían ampliamente pues para nadie era un secreto que ambos querías ser aurores desde cuarto curso, no así con Hermione que al ver la sonrisa de Ron puso mal semblante.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- pregunto Kingsley.

-Yo…..yo no quiero ser Auror y….quiero terminar mi educación en Hogwarts- dijo la castaña.

Harry volteo a verla sorprendido, Ron ya se imaginaba algo así, pues desde que las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado la castaña no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le ilusionaba algo así. Ron y Harry aceptaron la propuesta de Kingsley, mientras que Hermione regresaría a Hogwarts y después ingresaría a la Facultad de Derecho Mágico.

Sortilegios Weasley había reabierto sus puertas atendida por George y Lee, Neville recibió una amplia recomendación por parte de la profesora Sprout y pudo ingresar al más importante centro de Herbó logia mágica en Sudamérica.

Los días pasaron y mas pronto de lo que se esperaban llego el día en que Hermione y Ginny irían a Hogwarts, Harry y Ron iniciarían curso una semana después, los chicos estaban desanimados por que pronto se separarían, sin embargo los demás no paraban de tratar de animarlos.

Hermione y Ron se abrazaban en la plataforma 9 y ¾, el expreso estaba a punto de partir, Harry y Ron ya habían metido los baúles de Hermione, Ginny y Luna, la pelirroja ya se había metido a su compartimiento y se asomaba para hablar con Harry, Hermione entro un minuto mas tarde después de besar a Ron, cuando la castaña se asomo vio que Ron ya se había acercado a la ventana, el tren comenzó a avanzar, Harry agitaba las manos despidiendo a las chicas, los Weasley y los Granger estaban atrás de ellos, en eso Ron volteo hacia Harry.

-Dile a Kingsley que lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo, abrazo a sus padres y corrió hacia el último compartimiento.

-¿Qué demonios le paso?- decía Harry.

-Vamos Harry no esperabas que dejara sola a Hermione- dijo Bill.

-Hoy pog la mañana le decía a Bill que espegaba que Gon hiciera algo así- dijo Fleur.

El pelirrojo avanzo hasta encontrar el compartimiento donde Ginny y Hermione parecían estar a punto de llorar, mientras que Luna las trataba de animar contándoles alguna de las absurdas teorías de su padre, la puerta se abrió y Hermione vio a Ron.

-Tttttu……- dijo ella sorprendía.

-Parece que también haré el séptimo curso- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione se lanzo a abrazarlo, mientras que Ginny estiraba el cuello esperando que Harry estuviera atrás de su hermano, pero al ver que no estaba se puso mas triste, sin embargo todos trataron de animarla. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmead Hagrid los esperaba sonriente, el cuarteto abordo uno de los carruajes que los llevo al colegio.

Todo había sido reconstruido, sin embargo en los terrenos frente a la puerta principal había un monumento en memoria de los caídos en batalla.

-Mira- dijo Hermione –ahí esta el nombre del profesor Snape.

-Harry me contó que había hablado con la profesora McGonagall sobre ello- dijo Ron.

-Harry le pidió que pusiera el retrato de Snape en donde están los demás directores- dijo Ginny.

Después de un discurso breve por parte de la nueva Directora McGonagall, se presento al nuevo profesor de DCAO, era un joven auror llamado Cromak, después de que termino el banquete McGonagall pidió silencio y nombro en ese momento a los nuevos prefectos de quinto y sexto año.

-La premio anual de séptimo curso es la señorita Hermione Granger- dijo la directora con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojo y tímidamente se puso de pie para recoger su placa, McGonagall no podía evitar una sonrisa al ver a su alumna favorita como premio anual, Ron por su parte aplaudió más que nadie.

-El premio anual de séptimo curso es el señor Ronald Weasley- dijo la directora.

Ron palideció, pues sabía que no tenía las calificaciones necesarias para el nombramiento, y además de eso, Minerva sabía que ni el ni Harry regresaría a terminar séptimo curso. Lentamente se puso de pie y recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la Directora y Hermione, mientras avanzaba vio las caras sonrientes de algunos de sus profesores, aunque nadie demostraba estar mas contento que Hagrid quien ahora era el nuevo jefe de casa de Gryffindor.

Cuando la ceremonia termino y los chicos se retiraban a su dormitorio Hermione sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, ella sorprendía se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lavender Brown, quien le pidió unos minutos en privado, Ron y Ginny se quedaron a esperarla.

-Hermione yo- suspiro Lavender –quiero pedirte perdón por todo o que paso cuando Ron y yo salíamos-

-Lavender no tiene caso…..- decía Hermione.

-Yo estaba muy celosa de ti y…me comporte como una tonta y…te trate muy mal, lo que dije que paso entre Ron y yo fueron mentiras, es cierto que lo lleve a la sala de los menesteres, pero el salio huyendo, el te quiere a ti- dijo Lavender antes de irse.

Los días pasaron y las clases que mas entusiasmaban a Ron eran las de DCAO en la que era uno de los mejores, el profesor Cromak lo tenia como su favorito, Hermione y Ginny no paraban de hacerle bromas a Ron quien solía repetir que ya era hora que un profesor le tomara cariño, a menudo iban con Hagrid a tomar el te por las tardes, Hermione estaba distinta, mucho mas relajada, la sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado había quedado atrás. Mientras tanto Harry estaba en el colegio de aurores y cursaba el primero de los tres años, había pocos alumnos y como de costumbre era una celebridad, era el primero de su promoción en duelos, y había aprendido muchos nuevos y peligrosos hechizos, la primera salida a Hogsmead llego pronto, Harry los esperaba en la taberna de Abberfort que aunque seguía igual de lóbrega y solitaria que antes trataba bien a los chicos, Ginny apenas salio de los terrenos del colegio uso la aparición para ir a Hogsmead, Hermione, Luna y Ron no pudieron evitar reír ante la actitud de Ginny que llevaba días emocionada por que pronto vería a Harry, cuando el trío alcanzo a Ginny vieron que no solo estaba con Harry, había una persona mas, una a la que tenían un par de meses de no ver.

-Neville- chillo Hermione y corrió para abrazar a sus amigos.

Neville había tomado un traslador para pasar un par de días en Londres con su abuela, pero no pudo evitar pasar a ver a Harry, quien le contó que los chicos tendrían su primera salida.

-Toma Luna- dijo Neville mientras le daba a Luna una extraña planta rojiza. –manéjala con mucho cuidado, es una variedad sudamericana del lazo del diablo, solo que este aparte de oprimir a la victima tiene capullos carnívoros, se alimenta principalmente de insectos, no es mortal, pero si te descuidas puedes llevarte un buen mordisco.

Todos vieron con interés a la planta que no paraba de engullir cuanto insecto pasaba delante de ella.

-Se parece a Ron- dijo Ginny.

Todos rieron, Hermione se acerco de más a la planta y uno de los tallos se le enredó en un dedo.

-Oye tu deja a mi novia- dijo Ron.

-Descuida- dijo Neville, Hermione, solo hazle cosquillas para que te libere-

La castaña se acerco al tallo que tenia enredado en el dedo y le hizo cosquillas, el tallo de inmediato la libero.

-De verdad que se parece a Ron- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y el curso continuaba, Hermione y Ron no tenían que buscar un lugar para estar a solas por que tenían sus propias habitaciones particulares, Ginny extrañaba mucho a Harry y mas cuando veía a su hermano y a su mejor amiga hacerse mimos, pero la compañía de Luna la distraía.

Ron había dejado el equipo de quidditch que ahora era capitaneado por Ginny y había tenido tres buenas razones para hacerlo, la primera era que apenas pasada la primera semana del curso el profesor Cromak le había llamado para proponerle una sesiones de practica especiales, pues el sabia que apenar terminara el colegio cursaría la carrera de auror, la segunda razón era que seguramente si el declinaba Ginny seria nombrada Capitana y un poco de trabajo extra le ayudaría a extrañar menos a Harry y la tercera y mas importante era que sin los entrenamientos tendría mas tiempo para estar con Hermione..

--------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

-Ron ¿podrías quedarte después de clase?, me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el profesor Cromak.

-Si profesor- dijo Ron sorprendido, pues aunque estaba acostumbrado a que se lo pidieran a Hermione y a Harry era la primera vez que un profesor pidiera hablar con el.

-Suerte- dijo Hermione –te espero afuera- dijo ella mientras le daba un rápido beso.

-Kingsley me ha puesto al tanto acerca de lo que has hecho, el juicio de los Malfoy comenzó y hemos podido ver muchas cosas, te enfrentaste dos veces a Bellatrix Lestrange, no muchos magos lo harían, incluso muchos aurores lo pensarían dos veces, Kingsley me contó que tu irías con Harry Potter a la escuela de aurores, pero que de ultimo momento decidiste seguir a tu novia, y créeme no te culpo por ello- dijo sonriente Cromak. –Me gustaría que aceptaras una sesiones privadas de entrenamiento, tienes madera de auror y te harían bien unas clases extra, yo soy de la misma promoción que tu hermano Charlie y Tonks y ella hablaba bien de ti, cuando Kingsley me recluto para la Orden me contó que habías formado parte de la avanzadilla que rescato a Potter y Tonks dijo que volabas muy bien-

-Si profesor, quiero tomar esas lecciones especiales- dijo Ron sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ron, eres el miembro con mas experiencia del equipo así que…ejem ehh me gustaría que fueras el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid.

-Yo……este año no participare con el equipo Hagrid- dijo Ron –pero en el equipo hay una chica que ha jugado dos posiciones y se que lo hará estupendamente bien-.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Hagrid.

-¿Qué, dejaste el equipo?...Ron el equipo siempre ha sido muy importante para ti y mas ahora que eres capitán- dijo Hermione. -¿Si es por estar conmigo podemos buscar más tiempo pero no renuncies a lo que te gusta?-

-Vamos Hermione, ya fui capitán, y gane dos veces la copa de quidditch, incluso en sexto año yo recibí la copa- dijo Ron –el profesor Cromak ofreció darme lecciones especiales y creo que a Ginny le vendría bien un poco de trabajo extra para que no piense en Harry-

-Ron- chillo Hermione antes de abrazarlo.

-además así estaré mas tiempo contigo- dijo el –cuando tenia 11 años y vi por primera vez el espejo de ERISED vi lo que quería tener y todo lo he conseguido, la copa de quidditch, ser prefecto y premio anual, además ahora tengo lo que mas me importa- 

-¿Y que es lo que mas te importa?- dijo ella.

-Tu- dijo el pelirrojo antes de besarla.

------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------

Los días pasaron muy rápido y los chicos terminaron el curso, los padres de Hermione invitaron a Ron a pasar parte del verano a su casa, Ron parecía menos sorprendido con todo lo muggle, pero eso se debía a que la castaña le había enseñado muchas cosas acerca de ellos, Hermione y Ron entraron a sus nuevos colegios, Ron aunque no compartía mas clases con Harry lo veía frecuentemente, sin embargo no todo había sido calma, pues en la madriguera se había dado una fuerte pelea entre Ginny y Molly, pues la primera había decidido no continuar con su educación mágica pues quería hacer las pruebas para ingresar a las Hollyheads Arpies.

-De ninguna manera permitiré eso- bramo Molly.

-Soy mayor de edad y eso es a lo que me quiero dedicar- bramo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Las cosas se van a poner feas- dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Deberíamos tratar de tranquilizar a tu madre- dijo Hermione.

-Ginny no va a cambiar de opinión y por lo que se ve la señora Weasley tampoco- dijo Harry.

-Mama, es su vida, debemos de respetar sus dediciones- decía Bill.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ella deje sus estudios- dijo Molly.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso- bramo Ginny.

-Mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que yo diga- dijo Molly.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny –si es por eso me iré a vivir con Harry-

Mientras estudiaba su primer año en el colegio de aurores Harry gasto todo el dinero que el ministerio le dio como recompensa en reconstruir la casa de sus padres en el valle de Godric y hacia un mes que se había mudado a ella con Kreatcher.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron lo miraban mas con curiosidad que con otra cosa, mientras que Molly le lanzaba una Mirada extraña, era entre un reto y una suplica, Ginny evito mirarlo, sabia que esa era su única oportunidad para que su madre aceptara su decisión.

-Yo……yo apoyo a Ginny, si ella desea ir a vivir a mi casa pero…..- decía Harry. –pensaba hacerlo cuando terminara mis estudios pero….Ginny..tu…-

Hermione de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que venia y apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Ron, el pelirrojo también imagino lo que su mejor amigo estaba por hacer.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a Ginny y levantaba la cara de ella.

Ginny miro a Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin importarle que toda su familia estaba presente se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso, todos los Weasley sonreían, Molly era la única que tenia una extraña expresión en el rostro, si bien estaba decepcionada por que Harry había apoyado a Ginny y no a ella, estaba contenta de que el le había pedido matrimonio antes de llevársela a vivir con el.

Se hizo un silencio en toda la casa, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Molly, finalmente ella abrazo a Harry y a Ginny.

Molly permitió que Ginny hiciera las pruebas para las Hollyheads Harpies, la pelirroja continuo viviendo en la madriguera, junto a sus padres y Ron, Percy se había mudado con George, Hermione también vivía con sus padres, y como Ron, cada mañana se aparecía a las afueras de su colegio para tomar clases, por las tardes ella y Ron salían a dar paseos por las calles de Londres, la escuela de Leyes mágicas no estaba tan lejos del Colegio de Aurores y cada que podían se hacían visitas.

El colegio de Aurores tenia un club de duelo y Harry recién había sido nombrado monitor, Ron por su parte había cumplido todas las expectativas de los profesores, pues su desempeño en general era excelente salvo en pociones, que al igual que Harry no dominaba, sin embargo no tenia tantos problemas como el moreno, pues Hermione se encargaba de explicarle todo lo que el no entendía en las clases.

-Espero hacerlo bien- decía la pelirroja mientras miraba la barredora cinco que Ron le había prestado.

-Lo harás bien- dijo Hermione.

-Seguro Hermanita- dijo Ron.

-Las demás aspirantes tienes nimbus y saetas ultimo modelo- dijo ella viendo su escoba con algo de preocupación.

-Ginny, creo que dejaste algo olvidado en tu casillero- dijo Harry.

Todos voltearon a ver lo que Harry señalaba, la pelirroja corrió para tomar un paquete alargado que de inmediato desenvolvió, Harry, Hermione y Ron sonrieron con complicidad.

-Ustedes…….¿para mi?- dijo la pelirroja conmovida mientras sujetaba su saeta de fuego ultimo modelo.

-No enana, es para el que hace la limpieza- dijo Ron quien de inmediato tuvo que frotarse la nuca después de que Hermione lo golpeo.

Ginny fue elegida para integrarse a las Hollyheads Harpies, aunque la mayoría del año solo entraba de cambio, Ginny lucia un flamante anillo de compromiso que Harry le había regalado, el moreno cursaba ya su ultimo año en la escuela de aurores y era de los mejores alumnos, Ron y Hermione cursaban el segundo año en sus colegios, Ron era el mejor duelista de su promoción, mientras que Hermione tenia el mejor promedio de toda la escuela de leyes.

Era domingo y todos se habían reunido en la madriguera, incluso los Granger habían asistido por petición de Hermione y Ron, todos intuyan lo que iba a pasar, y estaban felices por ello.

-Hermione y yo queremos anunciarles que..- dijo Ron.

-Vamos a vivir juntos- dijo Hermione radiante.

Las caras de todos eran un autentico poema, una mezcla de decepción y sorpresa, para todos incluso para Harry era un misterio el anuncio que querían dar, pero todos ellos estaban seguros que Ron pediría a Hermione que se casara con el, tal y como un año antes lo había hecho Harry con Ginny.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Harry y Ginny.

-Una locura, dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Insensatos- dijo Molly.

-Quiere llevarse a mi niña- dijo el padre de Hermione.

-¿En donde van a vivir?- dijo Arthur.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron, pues intuian que algo así iba a pasar, les explicaron que con los miles de galeones que el ministerio les había dado por su participación en la caída definitiva del señor tenebroso tenían pensado comprar una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres, Harry quien uso su dinero para reconstruir la casa de sus padres en el valle de Godric que seria el lugar en el que viviría con Ginny, miro a sus amigos y sonrió.

-¿Para que comprar una casa?- dijo Harry aprovechando que los padres de ambos estaban mudos.

-Pensábamos en rentar un apartamento pero…- dijo ella.

-Queremos algo nuestro amigo- dijo Ron.

-Podrían quedarse con Grimmauld place- dijo Harry.

Ginny y sus hermanos sonrieron, mientras que los Weasley y los Granger miraban a Harry como si estuviera loco, Hermione y Ron estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Harry.

-Harry, Sirius te dejo a ti esa casa- dijo Ron.

-Ambos saben que no me gusta y que nunca voy a vivir en ella, además no la necesito- dijo Harry.

-A mi tampoco me gusta- dijo Ginny.

-Harry, esa mansión es muy costosa- dijeron Ron y Hermione –no podemos aceptar ese regalo Harry-

-Entonces se las vendo- dijo el moreno.

-Harry, ni con los ahorros de los dos te podríamos pagar la décima parte de lo que cuesta esa casa- dijo Hermione.

-Yo no la quiero- dijo Harry –y se que a Sirius le habría encantado que los cabezotas vivieran en ella-

-Harry tu puedes vender esa casa y con ese dinero…- dijo Ron.

-Sabes que no necesito mas dinero, Sirius me dejo su fortuna que es bastante grande y aun tengo casi todo lo que mis padres me dejaron- dijo Harry –además no creo que a Sirius le gustara que otra familia viviera en su casa-

Hermione y Ron suspiraron, sabían que Harry había triunfado y que no aceptar su regalo seria ofenderlo, pues a nadie más que a ellos les daría algo que fue de Sirius.

-Al menos acepta lo que teníamos para comprar la casita- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no se paga por un regalo- dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry…- dijo Ron.

-Ustedes van a necesitar mas ese dinero para remodelar la casa y que quede a su gusto- dijo Ginny

Los padres de ambos tardaron en aceptar que tanto Hermione como Ron estaban demasiado seguros de lo que querían hacer y que esto no era solo una ocurrencia de juventud, ellos habían asistido a algunos de los juicios y sabían del profundo amor que sentían el uno por la otra, no en vano ambos se habían enfrentado a Bellatrix por salvarse mutuamente, al final habían entendido que lo que planeaban ambos jóvenes era en serio y era el primer paso antes de comprometerse de forma definitiva.

El tiempo paso más que rápido, Grimmauld Place tardo solo un par de meses en remodelarse, lo mas tardado fue lidiar con el retrato de Walburja, aunque al final gracias a la ayuda de Kreatcher pudieron retirarla.

-Apuesto a que nadie pensó que un elfo había fijado el retrato- dijo Hermione con su mejor cara se sabelotodo.

-A mi jamás se me habría ocurrido- dijo Ron mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de Hermione.

-Tenemos que hacerle un regalo a Kreatcher, fue muy amable en llevarse el retrato- dijo Hermione.

-Las caras de Ginny y Harry cuando Kreatcher le pidió a Harry permiso para llevarse a su señora Black era para enmarcarla- dijo Ron riendo.

Grimmauld Place era muy grande, pero Hermione y Ron rara vez estaban solos, pues sus familias los visitaban continuamente. Bill y Fleur recién habían dado la noticia de que esperaban un hijo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el medí mago les dio la noticia de que seria una niña y decidieron que se llamaría Victoria.

Harry seguía en su papel de padrino y frecuentemente visitaba al pequeño Teddy junto con Ginny, en algunas ocasiones lo llevaron a Grimmauld Place y ahí Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no era muy paternal que digamos, pues no le hacia nada de gracia el cargarlo o ponerse a jugar con el.

El moreno ya había terminado su entrenamiento de auror y ahora trabajaba en el departamento de aurores, mientras que Hermione y Ron cursaban su último año en el colegio, Kingsley había sido electo de manera formal Ministro de Magia.

La primavera de ese año Harry y Ginny se casaron, la boda fue esplendida en la madriguera, muchos invitados especiales, y como no si Harry era una celebridad.

Hermione y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos exámenes finales como para ponerse a limpiar, sin embargo Harry llego con una extraña petición que no pudieron rechazar.

-Vengo con un mensaje para ustedes- dijo Harry un poco serio.

-¿Qué le pasa a la enana?- dijo Ron.

-No es de Ginny el mensaje, es de Kreatcher, el…..quiere que le permitan venir un par de días a la semana para limpiar la casa- dijo Harry.

-¿Que?- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Lo que escucharon, Kreatcher hecha de menos su casa, y aunque afirma que esta muy conforme con vivir en nuestra casa me pidió que les pidiera ese favor, dice que seria una deshonra para su familia si otro elfo se hace cargo de la noble casa de los Black.

-Hermione es tu decisión, sabes que a te apoyo en todo- dijo Ron.

-Acepta por favor, Kreatcher ha estado de mejor humor, no quiero que esto sea un pretexto para que se amargue otra vez- dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry, sabes que yo….la P.E.D.D.O.- decía Hermione.

-Vamos que solo quiere venir un par de días y limpiar un poco- dijo Harry.

-Ron ¿tu que opinas?- dijo ella.

-Yo te apoyo en lo que decidas, pero….harías muy feliz a Kreatcher si le permites venir- dijo Ron.

Finalmente Hermione acepto y Kreatcher acudía dos veces a la semana a hacer limpieza, Ron y Hermione rara vez lo veían, ya que el elfo acudía cuando ellos estaban en el colegio, el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que imaginaban y ambos terminaron sus estudios, Ron al igual que Harry entro a trabajar al departamento de aurores, mientras que Hermione entro al Ministerio de Magia.

Era sábado y los Weasley festejaban el tercer cumpleaños de Victoria cuando Ginny se levanto de la mesa corriendo.

-Lleva enferma varios días- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Molly lo miraron y de inmediato corrieron a ver a la pelirroja, Fleur y Bill sonreían.

-Harry- dijo Ginny muy seria –yo….-

Pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar de dar la noticia por que Molly la abrazaba y no paraba de llorar, Hermione que estaba junto a ella sonreía y tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Arthur vamos a ser abuelos- dijo Molly.

Harry se quedo estático mirando a su esposa y tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar mientras su cerebro asimilaba lo que Molly había dicho, Ron se levanto y lo abrazo, el moreno apenas pudo liberarse de Ron corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, apenas Harry la soltó y la pelirroja se vio abrazada por todos sus hermanos y su padre.

-Haggy, seguía bueno que hicieran una cita en San Mungo lo más pronto posible- dijo Fleur.

La celebración duro toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero al llegar a casa Harry lucia preocupado, hacia realmente muy poco tiempo que la pelirroja había sido nombrada cazadora titular de las Hollyheads Harpies.

-¿No te da gusto?- dijo Ginny que noto que Harry lucia preocupado.

-Claro que si- respondió el -es solo que Tu…te costo bastante lograr ser titular y….-

-Que importa eso- dijo ella sonriendo –vamos a ser papas-

Al día siguiente Hermione acompaño a Ginny al medí mago quien confirmo el embarazo y les dijo que seria niño, ese mismo día Ginny dimitió en el equipo y por la noche visitaron a Hermione y Ron.

-Nosotros queríamos pedirles que fueran los padrinos de Sirius- dijo Harry.

Hermione y Ron corrieron a abrazarlos y de inmediato aceptaron, los meses pasaron, Hermione progresaba rápidamente en el Ministerio y hacia proyectos para reglamentos y leyes mágicas, mientras que Ron y Harry trabajaban en el departamento de Aurores y hacían rondas de vigilancia y algunas misiones, si bien era cierto que los brotes mortifagos disminuyeron cantidad desde que Voldemort fue derrotado aun había sueltos algunos mortifagos fugados y a veces salían algunos magos queriendo revivir la época del señor tenebroso, pero inmediatamente eran capturados y llevados ante la justicia.

-¿Ha cambiado tanto?- dijo Hermione.

-No es que sea agradable ahora, pero si ha cambiado, en unos días mas saldrá- dijo Ron.

-Esta arrepentido de lo que hizo- dijo Harry –no nos habla, pero al menos nos saluda cuando hacemos guardia en Azkaban-

-Narcisa saldrá en un par de años, y Lucius…bueno a el le faltan muchos años mas dijo Ron.

-jamás pensé que Angelina saldría con George- dijo Hermione.

-Cuando…cuando lo de Fred ella estaba muy triste pues habían salido mientras estaban en el colegio y parece que después ella visitaba a Lee y a George en la tienda- dijo Ron.

Los meses pasaron volando y la familia Weasley seguía creciendo, pues Bill y Fleur esperaban su segundo hijo, Percy se había casado con una chica que trabajaba en el ministerio y también tenia una hija a la que había llamado Molly y Ginny y Harry habían tenido al pequeño James Sirius, Charlie era el único de los Hermanos que no tenia pareja, el era feliz cuidando Dragones en el refugio, Neville hacia un año que había terminado su curso en Sudamérica y había tomado el cargo de profesor de Herbó logia en Hogwarts.

Pig entro volando por la ventana del despacho de Hermione, la pequeña lechuza se poso en la cabeza de Hermione, la chica la tomo entre las manos, mientras pig aleteaba contenta, tomo el mensaje que Ron le había enviado y le dio una golosina al ave mientras leía la nota.

"Espérame esta noche, pasare por ti para ir a cenar"

Hermione frunció el ceño, Ron nunca le avisaba cuando pasaba por ella, le gustaba sorprenderla y llegar de sorpresa a su despacho, lo cual no hizo mas que inquietar a la castaña que no paro de pensar que era lo que quería Ron, pues le pareció lógico que si le había enviado la nota era para que no hiciera ningún compromiso con Ginny o Harry que eran con quienes habitualmente cenaban.

-Hola- dijo Ron cuando ella salio del ministerio y el la esperaba cerca del monumento a los héroes de la Orden del Fénix.

-Siempre me esperas aquí- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Me gusta verlo- dijo Ron mientras miraba la estatua de Fred.

El monumento a los héroes de la Orden del Fénix era un homenaje que había mandado a hacer Kingsley apenas fue electo ministro de magia, en el estaban todos los miembros de la Orden que habían caído en la primera y la segunda Guerra, cada que Ron pasaba por Hermione al ministerio la esperaba cerca de donde estaba la estatua de Fred, junto a su hermano estaban Lupin y Tonks y un poco mas arriba estaban los padres de Harry y Moody con Sirius y Snape y un poco mas abajo estaban los padres de Neville y sus tíos Fabian y Gideon y hasta abajo estaba Dobby junto a los demas miembros de la Orden.

--------------------------------- Flashback------------------------------

-Chicos el no era miembro de la Orden- dijo Kingsley.

-Lo sabemos, pero el nos salvo, Harry pudo derrotar a Voldemort gracias a que el nos saco de la mansión de los Malfoy- dijo Ron.

-Un miembro de la Orden lo envió- dijo Hermione –además dio su vida por las vidas de nosotros.

Fue tanta la insistencia de Hermione y Ron que finalmente Kingsley instruyo a los constructores para que incluyeran al pequeño elfo en el monumento.

-----------------------------Fin del flashback----------------------------

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo Hermione –cada que entro al ministerio me detengo a verlos, yo también los extraño.

-Mama y George no ha querido verlo- dijo Ron –aun no lo superan-

Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia el área de aparición.

-Dime, ¿Por qué me enviaste a Pig?- pregunto la castaña.

-Por que no quería que aceptaras cenar con Harry y Ginny, o con ninguno de los amigos- dijo Ron.

-¿Tienes una sorpresa para mi?- dijo ella juguetonamente.

-Cierra los ojos, pero no los abras hasta que yo te lo pida- dijo Ron.

-Cuanto misterio- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y uso la aparición conjunta, segundos después aparecieron en un lugar pequeño y bastante oscuro, Ron soltó a Hermione y la guió hasta un asiento.

-Puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Ron.

La castaña abrió los ojos, todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas y podía distinguir a Ron, el pelirrojo saco su varita y aparecieron muchas velas, entonces ella se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

-Ron ¿Cómo lograste que te dejaran entrar?, este lugar solo se usa para ir al colegio y para regresar, la demás parte del año esta cerrado- dijo ella.

-Privilegios de Auror, un par de mentiras y listo- dijo Ron. –Ahora que me doy cuenta son muy pequeños-

-Cuando los vimos por primera vez parecían más grandes- dijo ella.

-Éramos un trío de enanos, sobre todo Harry- dijo Ron riendo.

-Ron- le regaño ella sonriendo.

-¿Recuerdas?, te quedaste a ver si hacia magia de verdad, y después me dijiste que tenia sucia la nariz- dijo el.

-¿Es este?- dijo ella, y de inmediato vio a Ron y noto una mirada que el nunca antes le había dirigido y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

A lo lejos un punto en el aire se acercaba a ellos, Ron abrió la ventana e inmediatamente una pequeña pelota emplumada entro por la ventanilla y se poso en la cabeza de Hermione. Mientras Ron reía al ver a Pig en medio de la alborotada cabellera de ella.

-No te rías- dijo ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-El tiene algo para ti- dijo Ron que ahora parecía un poco nervioso.

Hermione tomo a la pequeña lechuza entre sus manos y vio que tenia un pequeño paquete y una carta, Hermione tomo la carta y la abrió, pero esta estaba en blanco y de inmediato se la mostró a Ron, el pelirrojo suspiro y tomo aire, sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse coloradas.

-No dice nada- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Por que…por que no hay palabras que puedan expresarte lo que significas para mi, trate de escribir, hacia días que lo estaba intentando pero nada de lo que pueda escribirte se compara con lo que siento- dijo el.

El corazón de Hermione latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento la castaña pensó que se saldría de su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando comprendió lo que Ron había preparado.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- dijo ella.

Ron no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba, lentamente fue abriendo la envoltura y encontró una pequeña caja de madera con runas grabadas, cuando la abrió encontró un delicado anillo de oro con un rubí montado, pero Ron se adelanto a ella y lo tomo.

-No es lo que se acostumbra para un anillo de compromiso, pero, tu no eres una bruja como las demás- dijo Ron con la voz algo ronca, lentamente tomo su mano y le puso el anillo –Hermione ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

No hubo respuesta, por que la castaña se lanzo sobre Ron, lo abrazo por el cuello mientras lo besaba con tanta intensidad como cuando le beso en medio de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Duraron abrazados algunos minutos hasta finalmente se soltaron, las caras de ambos no podían tener una sonrisa mas amplia.

-Te invite a cenar también- dijo Ron con la voz menos ronca –Kreatcher…..por favor-

Inmediatamente apareció una pequeña mesa en la que poco a poco fueron apareciendo los platillos que el elfo había preparado para ellos.

-Pensaste en todo- dijo ella mientras bebía de su copa de Brandy de arandano.

-Tenia varias semanas planeándolo- dijo Ron –quería que todo fuera perfecto-

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Harry y Ginny?- dijo la castaña.

-No, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa- dijo Ron.

-Pero ¿y Kreatcher?- pregunto la castaña.

-Kreatcher nos aprecia, así que digamos que le robe a Harry su elfo por esta noche- dijo el.

-Pero, preparo para nosotros una cena deliciosa, no creo que le diera tiempo de preparar algo para ellos también.

-también pensé en eso, y les envié lo que preparamos ayer- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ron- chillo ella –nos quedo horrible- pero no podía evitar reír mientras se imaginaba a sus amigos comiendo el platillo que un día antes ellos no habían podido comer.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny los encontraban afuera de un restaurante Muggle que quedaba cerca del ministerio.

-Fueron muy amables en enviarnos ese delicioso platillo- dijo Ginny.

-Tuvimos suerte de no morir envenenados- dijo Harry –Ron ¿se puede saber para que tomaron a nuestro elfo?-

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada, solo se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores.

-Oigan, ustedes están muy raros- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione o dijo nada solo sonrió mientras le mostraba a Ginny su mano, la pelirroja se cubrió la boca con una mano para contener el grito, Harry abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo.

-Tu- dijo Harry apuntándole con el dedo a Ron –¿te atreviste a pedir su mano sin que yo estuviera presente?-

-Creo que nadie estuvo presente- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Años escuchándolos pelear y cuando le pides matrimonio me ignoran- dijo Harry fingiéndose enfurruñado.

-El primer beso tampoco lo viste- dijo Hermione.

-Lo vimos cuando ustedes se fueron a Australia- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?- chillo Ron –pero ¿Cómo?-

-Fleur fue muy amable, usamos el pensadero de Dumbledore- dijo Harry.

-Par de entrometidos- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-¿Par?, si lo vimos toda la familia- dijo Ginny.

-Y no olvides a McGonagall y a Hagrid- dijo Harry

Los días pasaron, el sábado todos se reunieron en Grimmauld Place donde Hermione y Ron les dieron las buenas nuevas, Molly y la madre de Hermione estaban felices y no paraban de llorar, mientras que el padre de Hermione no soltaba a Hermione mientras sollozaba algo acerca de su pequeña princesa, y Arthur no paraba de abrazar a su pequeño, Incluso Charlie había venido usando un traslador, la celebración duro hasta altas horas de la noche, todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa que tenia habitaciones de sobra para todos los invitados, la fecha de la boda se fijo para el 30 de julio de ese mismo año, seria una boda muggle como Hermione había soñado desde que era una niña, sin embargo la celebración seria en la madriguera como tradicionalmente había sido cuando se casaba uno de los hermanos Weasley.

Ron esperaba junto a su madre cerca del altar, Harry estaba aun lado sosteniendo el anillo que Ron le pondría a Hermione, los pocos parientes de Hermione estaban en un lado de la capilla junto a todos los amigos, mientras que del otro lado estaban todos los parientes de Ron, a quienes se les había pedido que vistieran los mas muggle posible, aunque era raro ver a algunos portando indumentaria deportiva e incluso uno portaba un traje de policía.

-¿Quién es el policía?- dijo Harry tratando de no reír.

-El idiota del primo Albert, el muy….tonto dice que lo vio en una revista muggle- decía Ron que veía lo ridículos que lucían algunos de sus parientes lejanos.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, pudo haber venido vestido de payaso- dijo Harry.

La capilla estaba inundada de charlas, la madre de Hermione se había acercado a Molly y platicaban animadamente, Ron no paraba de ver hacia la entrada esperanzado en ver a Hermione, Hagrid lloraba y se secaba las lagrimas con su enorme pañuelo, a su lado estaban Luna y Neville, Los Hermanos de Ron ocupaban la primera fila, Ginny no paraba de comentarles cosas a los demás que reían al escuchar lo que la pelirroja decía.

-La enana no cambia- dijo Ron –con un hijo y aun parece una niña, debe de estar haciendo bromas sobre Hermione y yo-

-No lo dudes ni un minuto- dijo Harry –a veces veo más a Ginny como la hermana mayor de James que como su madre-

Una hermosa voz de mujer comenzó a cantar una canción muggle que se escucho en la capilla y todos voltearon a la entrada, y ahí estaba Hermione, con un vestido blanco magnifico que hacia resaltar su figura, su cabello lucia extrañamente bien recogido tal y como había lucido en la boda de Bill y Fleur años atrás, caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre, aunque estaba detrás del velo su sonrisa era muy notoria, Ron quedo prendado de ella apenas la vio y Harry tuvo que cerrarle la boca, Ginny le dio un beso a su hijo y se paro frente a Harry esperando a Hermione, la cola del vestido era sostenida por la pequeña Victoria, mientras que Molly la hija de Percy iba al frente de la comitiva arrojando pétalos de rosa, la castaña y el pelirrojo estaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que finalmente ella llego junto a el, Molly y el padre de Hermione fueron a sentarse, mientras que el sacerdote comenzaba con un discurso que a Ron se le hizo eterno.

Si a Ron y a Hermione les preguntaran que fue lo que dijo el sacerdote ninguno de ellos podría decirlo, por que ambos estaban mirándose y no se dieron cuenta de mas hasta que Harry y Ginny les pusieron los anillos enfrente, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y le puso suavemente la argolla, Hermione sonrió mientras era su turno de poner la argolla en el dedo del pelirrojo, cuando ambos tuvieron puestos sus anillos sintieron que un extraño calor pasaba por sus cuerpos, ambos de fijaron en sus manos y se dieron cuenta que algo había aparecido en sus anillos, era la misma frase "Juntos para siempre", ambos voltearon a ver a Harry y a Ginny que sonreían mientras señalaban que ambos tenían sus varitas escondidas.

Una vez que la ceremonia termino y que Ron y Hermione se fundieron en un intenso beso, los parientes y amigos se dirigieron a donde estaban y comenzaron las numerosas felicitaciones.

-Hermione, Ron, ustedes solicitaron dos semanas de vacaciones- dijo Kingsley –no cuenten con ellas.

El nuevo matrimonio lo miro intrigado, pues rara vez solicitaban vacaciones y ninguno creyó que tendrían problemas para salir a su viaje de bodas, Kingsley los miro divertido, como si estuviera leyendo sus mentes y se apresuro a añadir.

-No cuenten con dos semanas, tómense el mes- dijo antes de reír y retirarse.

Después de mas de una hora aun estaba afuera de la capilla recibiendo felicitaciones, los parientes de Hermione sabían que no habría celebración, así que poco a poco se fueron, hasta que solo quedaron los Weasley, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron para ir a la madriguera que lucia tan arreglada como solos lucir en la bodas de los Weasley, El padre de Hermione abrazaba a Ron con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía una copa con hidromiel con especias y no paraba de decirle lo afortunados que se sentían de que Hermione lo hubiera elegido a el.

Los músicos llegaron y comenzó el baile que fue abierto por la nueva pareja, después de la primera canción, los siguientes en pasar a la pista fueron los padres de ambos y después los padrinos y así, poco a poco la pista se lleno de gente, Ron y Hermione lucían felices y no se habían podido sentar ya que pasaban por las mesas saludando y agradeciendo su presencia a los invitados.

-La cara de bobo que tiene Ron es Histórica- dijo George.

-Y la de Hermione es de no creerse- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Después de tantos años de espera al fin Hermione es oficialmente una Weasley- dijo Percy.

El banquete fue estupendo, y aunque McGonagall ofreció a los elfos del colegio para que prepararan el banquete, Hermione no lo acepto, así que contrataron un servicio de meseros, había una mesa en donde estaban solo profesores de Hogwarts, una mas en donde estaban algunos profesores de la escuela de leyes mágica, y otra en donde estaban los compañeros Aurores de Ron, Luna contaba acerca los viajes que continuamente hacia, mientras que Neville contaba anécdotas de sus alumnos y las comparaba con lo que ellos habían hecho cuando eran estudiantes.

La boda termino, y Hermione y Ron partieron de luna de miel, hicieron un recorrido mágico muggle por varias ciudades europeas, al tener el doble de tiempo de vacaciones decidieron alargar unos recorridos, aunque cuando regresaron a Londres aun tenían una semana mas de vacaciones, sin embargo no le avisaron a nadie.

-Ni una sola postal en un mes- les reñía Ginny.

-Ni una simple lechuza- decía Harry.

-Vamos compañero te trajimos un regalo- dijo Ron.

-.Aunque no sabemos si te guste- dijo Hermione que luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa.

Ron busco en su capa de viaje y saco de ella un envoltorio y se lo dio a Harry y luego saco uno más que le dio a su hermana, cuando Harry abrió aquel envoltorio se le quedo mirando fijamente, miro a su esposa que estaba riendo y finalmente dijo a Ron.

-¿De donde demonios has sacado esto?- dijo Harry mientras sostenía frente a Ron un muñeco muy parecido a Harry que tenía un gesto fiero y hacia movimientos de varita.

-Eres popular en algunas partes Harry- dijo Ron entre risas.

-Podemos demandarlos Harry, apuesto a que no has recibido un solo galeón por la venta de estos muñecos- dijo Hermione.

-Se venden muy bien compañero, aunque el hechizo dura poco, en dos semanas ya no tiene ese gesto mas bien queda con una expresión bastante boba y cuando mueve la varita parece que dirige a una orquesta- dijo Ron.

-Amor yo que tu seguiría el consejo de Hermione.

Después de que se burlaron un poco más de Harry y de que este se lamentara que solo se vendiera su figura, Hermione les entrego los regalos que habían traído para ellos. Y comenzaron a contarles las anécdotas del viaje y a mostrarles fotografías.

-Hicimos un recorrido mágico muggle- dijo Ron.

-Vimos lo mejor de los dos mundos- dijo la castaña mientras se recargaba en Ron.

-Díganos, ¿piensan hacernos tíos pronto?- dijo Harry.

-No- dijeron el pelirrojo y la castaña al unísono

Harry y Ginny los miraron extrañados, pues ellos no habían tardado mucho después de la boda para ser papas.

-Creo que están pensando otras cosas- dijo Hermione a Ron.

-No es que no queramos tener bebes- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Queremos disfrutar- dijo ella.

-Entiéndanos, pasamos nuestra niñez y nuestra adolescencia peleando entre nosotros y peleando contra Voldemort- dijo Ron.

-Queremos un poco de tiempo para nosotros- dijo la castaña.

-¿Tiempo, mas del que ya hemos tenido?- dijo Harry.

-Oigan hace cinco años que derrotamos a Voldemort, ¿no les bastan cinco años?- dijo Ginny.

-No es lo mismo- dijeron Ron y Hermione sonriendo.

-Esperaremos un par de años para tener a nuestra hija- dijo Ron.

-Ron quiere niña- dijo Hermione mientras besaba a su esposo.

-Sabes perfectamente que las niñas en la familia no son muy comunes- dijo Ginny.

-Tu saliste un poco rara- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny que abrió la boca sin decir nada por la indignación de escuchar ese comentario.

-Y bastante bocona- dijo Hermione riendo.

-Y un poco violenta- añadió Harry. –Ouch- dijo el moreno mientras se frotaba un brazo.

-Soy tu esposa, tienes que defenderme de los cabezotas- dijo Ginny fingiéndose enfurruñada.

Pasaron tres años, Ginny se encontraba embarazada por segunda vez, los medí magos habían dicho que seria un niño. Harry y Ron acudían frecuentemente a misiones dentro de Inglaterra y a veces se ausentaban un par de días, pero siempre se comunicaban con Hermione y Ginny usando sus patronus, lo que hacia que ellas estuvieran tranquilas sabiendo que sus esposos estaban bien, algunas veces habían salido al extranjero.

Hacia casi una semana que Harry, Ron y varios aurores mas habían salido en una misión a transilvania, ahí se sabia había una célula compuesta por un mortifago fugado de la batalla de Hogwarts que había encontrado algunos adeptos y había logrado poner bajo el maleficio imperius a otros tantos y había que capturarlos, el trabajo debía ser encubierto, por lo que Harry y Ron avisaron antes de salir que no podrían comunicarse por medio de sus patronus.

Hermione tenia ya un día con un mal presentimiento, pero sabia que tanto Harry como Ron eran buenos aurores y sabían cuidarse muy bien, no había ido con Ginny ni con Molly por que no quería preocuparlas. Por la noche una luz la despertó, ella aun adormilada tomo su varita y apunto a la sombra que acababa de salir de la chimenea.

-Soy yo- dijo Ginny angustiada –la radio, han dicho que hay aurores heridos en San Mungo.

La castaña sintió que su sangre se helaba y soltó su varita, cerro los ojos un par de veces en lo que procesaba lo que Ginny había dicho y de inmediato tomo su bata dispuesta a salir a San mungo, apenas entraban a la chimenea cuando un pequeño perro plateado entro en la habitación y la voz de Ron se escucho.

-Harry y yo estamos bien, no se preocupen ni vengan a San Mungo, en unas horas mas estaremos con ustedes- dijo el patronus antes de desaparecer.

La pelirroja y la castaña se abrazaron sintiéndose aliviadas de saber que tanto Harry como Ron estaban bien, y se quedaron a esperarlos, tres horas mas tarde ambos aurores aparecieron, Harry ya había intentado comunicarse con Ginny, pero Kreatcher le dijo que había salido a ver a Hermione, así que apareció junto a Ron en Grimmauld Place, apenas lo vio Hermione corrió como una exhalación junto al pelirrojo y se abrazo fuertemente a el.

Minutos después Harry y Ron les narraban lo que había pasado en la misión y el por que había aurores heridos.

-Un auror activo uno de los hechizos alarma y nos descubrieron- dijo Harry.

-Eran más que nosotros, y tiraban a matar- añadió Ron.

-Dos de ellos murieron por sus mismos hechizos- dijo Harry.

-Pero hirieron de gravedad a uno de nuestros compañeros, perdió uno de sus brazos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-El miserable que lo ataco uso la maldición sectumsemra- dijo Harry.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron aterradas, en los años que Harry y Ron llevaban de aurores jamás habían pasado por algo semejante, si bien es cierto alguna vez habían regresado heridos pero nada de gravedad, desde la caída de Voldemort ni un solo auror había sido herido de gravedad.

Esa noche Hermione dormía abrazada de Ron, el pelirrojo la abrazado hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Los días siguientes, cuando a Ron le tocaba hacer alguna guardia nocturna regresaba a su casa y encontraba a Hermione sentada al lado de la cama leyendo.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto el.

-Tenia que consultar algunas cosas- dijo Hermione antes de levantarse y besarlo.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que cada que le tocaba hacer guardia Hermione le esperaba despierta, cosa que no hacia antes del incidente de la misión fallida, y que siempre pretextaba que tenia alguna consulta o que no tenia sueño, pero al día siguiente las ojeras la delataban, por lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a evitar lo mas posible guardias nocturnas y misiones largas.

Una mañana Ron despertó y miro a Hermione que se miraba al espejo.

-No tienes que verte al espejo para saber que eres hermosa- dijo Ron.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron y le sonrió, se acerco a el y lo beso.

-Ron, creo que tengo una noticia que darte- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Creo que…...pronto seremos papas- dijo ella.

Ron la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, para después soltarla asustado temeroso de haberla lastimado.

-¿Eee...estas segura?- dijo el.

-Creo que si, aun no hago el hechizo que nos dirá si es cierto- dijo ella.

-Ppppero ¿ccomo lo sabes?- dijo Ron mirando la barriga de Hermione.

-Síntomas muggles de chicas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Pppor que no has hecho el hechizo?- dijo Ron.

-Esperaba a que estuviéramos juntos- dijo ella.

Ron la tomo de la mano, mientras ella pronunciaba un hechizo y hacia un sencillo movimiento de varita.

-Conceptio revelio- dijo la castaña apuntándose finalmente con la varita.

Una luz azul rodeo a Hermione, de inmediato los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a Ron, el pelirrojo, aunque no conocía el hechizo supo de inmediato que Hermione y el ya no estaban solos, que un pequeño corazón latía en el vientre de la castaña.

Esa mañana ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar, Hermione y Ron de inmediato fueron a San Mungo para que un medí mago revisara a Hermione, el medí mago la reviso y confirmo el embarazo y aunque aun no era cien por ciento seguro el medí mago se aventuro a decirles que lo mas seguro es que el bebe fuera niña, cuando regresaban a casa se detuvieron en una heladería y una vez que llegaron a Grimmauld Place decidieron quedarse solos, ninguno de los dos tenia la menor intención en dar la noticia a la familia, ni a nadie mas.

-No voy a romperme- decía Hermione sonriendo cuando ron la tocaba con mucho cuidado como si fuera una rosa hecha del cristal mas delicado.

-Hermione- chillo Ron –no te rías, nunca antes había sido papa- dijo el.

-Ni yo mama, pero ya hemos visto a Fleur, a Audrey, a Ginny- dijo la castaña.

-Pero yo no soy el papa de ninguno de esos niños- dijo Ron mientras acariciaba el plano vientre de Hermione y se imaginaba como se vería su esposa en unos meses.

-Ron, me tocas con más cuidado que si fuera una rosa de exhibición- dijo ella riendo.

-Rose- dijo Ron viendo a Hermione –Rose Weasley Granger, ¿te gusta?-

Hermione sonrió y por toda respuesta dio un apasionado beso a Ron.

-Hola kingsley- dijo Harry -¿has visto a Ron?-

-No llego a su guardia- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola jefe- dijo Harry –que raro, Ron nunca deja una guardia botada-

-Hermione tampoco vino a trabajar- dijo Kingsley.

-Iré a echar un vistazo- dijo Travis Spencer Jefe del departamento de Aurores, mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu que arrojo al fuego –Casa del Auror Weasley

-NO- dijeron Kingsley y Harry al mismo tiempo, pero fue inútil, pues el jefe de aurores daba vueltas violentamente y desaparecía.

-Ron activo las trampas de Grimmauld Place- dijo Kingsley.

Harry saco su varita y lanzo su patronus, segundos después en enorme ciervo aparecía en la habitación de Hermione y Ron.

-¿están bien, por que han puesto las trampas en la chimenea?, el jefe la activo y esta dando vueltas- dijo la voz de Harry.

-Hum, entrometidos- dijo Ron mientras desganadamente sacaba su varita y lanzaba su patronus.

Un pequeño perro apareció frente a Harry y el ministro.

-Hermione y yo queremos estar solos, no iremos a trabajar el resto de la semana, estamos bien, no estaremos en casa, el jefe dejara de girar en un par de horas- dijo la voz de Ron.

-¿Que le has dicho?- dijo Hermione.

-Que estamos bien, y que no iremos a trabajar el resto de la semana, que queremos estar solos y que el jefe dejara de girar en un par de horas- dijo Ron.

-Ron no podemos faltar al trabajo el resto de la semana- dijo ella sonriente.

-Si que podemos, nunca faltamos, además podemos salir a algún lado para que no nos molesten- dijo Ron.

-Harry y Ginny se preocuparan- dijo ella –además ¿A dónde iríamos?-

-Yo que se, a donde estemos solos, considéralo el primer paseo con Rose- dijo Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada con solo esa frase la batalla estaba ganada.

-¿Sabes?, pensaba que podía darte como regalo- dijo Ron.

-Ron, no gastes en mi, no me hace falta nada- dijo ella –tengo todo lo que quiero-

-No, hay algo que te falta- dijo Ron.

-Ron, no me falta nada- dijo ella.

-Paz- dijo Ron.

-¿Paz?- dijo ella.

-Desde el incidente en que Forland perdió el brazo me esperas cada noche que tengo guardia…..- dijo el.

-Yo me quedo le….- trato de decir ella que comenzaba a imaginar lo que Ron iba a decir.

-Se que no es cierto, tu terminas todo tu trabajo en el Ministerio, y cuando hay pendientes te quedas un poco mas tarde, se que lo haces por esperarme y ver que llegue sano y salvo, yo…..- dijo Ron.

-Ron, no lo hagas, tu querías ser auror desde que eras un niño- dijo ella.

-Y lo conseguí, pero hay cosas mas importantes que eso- dijo Ron a Hermione mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, George me ha propuesto varias veces que trabaje con el, mama también se preocupa de que sea auror- dijo Ron.

-Pero no será lo mismo, tú amas tu trabajo- dijo ella.

-Amo mas a mi familia, y quiero tener dos brazos para cargar a Rose cuando nazca- dijo el.

Hermione sabía que lo que Ron decía era cierto, ella quería más que nadie que Ron dejara de ser auror, era cruel pedirle que renunciara a lo que le gustaba, por eso ella jamás pensó hacerlo, pero al ver a Ron tan decidido decidió apoyarlo.

-Oye, en Hogwarts no enseñan a hacer el hechizo que usaste para saber si estábamos embarazados- dijo Ron -¿Cómo lo aprendiste a hacer?-

-Molly- dijo Hermione –cuando llegue a la madriguera después de que fuiste por mi y de que te regañaron, un par de días mas tarde me enseño varios hechizos de chicas, bueno mas bien nos enseño varios hechizos a mi y a Ginny-

-No imagino a mama enseñándoles hechizos anticonceptivos- dijo Ron.

-Era difícil saber quien de las tres estaba mas avergonzada- dijo Hermione –Molly dijo que como mi madre es muggle ella sentía la necesidad de enseñarme ese tipo de cosas-

-Al menos tu no tuviste "La platica" como la que me dio papa- dijo Ron.

-Molly también hablo conmigo de esas cosas- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

-Vamos, estábamos tan unidos, que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos dijéramos lo que sentíamos, por eso tus padres hablaron con nosotros- dijo ella.

Unos días mas tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en la madriguera, como Ron y Hermione querían darles una sorpresa a todos, decidieron que ellos irían por los padres de ella, para que nadie sospechara nada, pues era una costumbre que cada sábado los Weasley se reunían para comer, incluso algunos sábados asistía Charlie.

-Va a pasar algo- dijo Ginny –los cabezotas llegaron con los Granger-

-Esa escapada que se dieron, es muy rara- dijo Harry -¿crees que?-

-Eso mismo estaba pensando- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Va a tener casi la misma edad que el nuestro- dijo Harry.

Después de la comida Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y anunciaron a todos que iban a ser papas, todos estaban muy felices y no paraba de abrazar a Hermione y a Ron.

-¿Estas seguro?, demonios desde que estábamos en cuarto curso querías ser auror- dijo Harry.

-Estoy seguro, me gusta lo que hago pero…..Hermione esta intranquila, además……ahora ya no somos solo Hermione y yo, debo de pensar en ellas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ella te lo pidió?- dijo Harry.

-No, cuando le dije que renunciaría me trato de convencer que no lo hiciera- dijo Ron.

-Weasley no la acepto- decía Travis Spencer.

-Es irrevocable- dijo Ron.

-No voy a dejar ir a uno de los mejores aurores tan fácil- dijo el jefe.

-Lo siento jefe, pero la decisión ya esta tomada y no hay marcha atrás- dijo el pelirrojo.

Meses mas tarde Hermione lucia ya un abultado vientre, la castaña había pedido una licencia en el Ministerio cuando cumplió seis meses de embarazo, Ginny estaba a punto de ser madre por segunda vez y por lo regular pasaban las mañanas juntas, Ron por su parte se había incorporado meses atrás a Sortilegios Weasley, que crecía como la espuma, tanto así que ya tenían varias sucursales en Europa, George y Lee no se daban abasto solos y la presencia de Ron fue proverbial para que ellos pudieran hacer viajes con la seguridad de que alguien de confianza se quedaría al mando y Ron había resultado un buen administrador, además que con los conocimientos adquiridos en el departamento de aurores daba muy buenas ideas en los trucos y bromas que fabricaban.

-Es muy costosa, ¿podremos pagarla?- dijo la castaña mientras veía una cuna tallada en fina madera mágica.

-Gano mas del doble en Sortilegios Weasley de lo que ganaba como auror- dijo Ron –Quiero lo mejor para Rose-

Ginny había tenido a su segundo hijo una semana atrás, Bill y Fleur habían sido elegidos padrinos, Hermione estaba a menos de dos meses de tener a Rose.

-Pobre niño- decía Ron.

-Ron- chillo la castaña –es tu sobrino-

-Por eso mismo, no se como se les ocurrió llamarlo Albus Severus, yo se que mi nombre también es feo, a nadie le gusta llamarse Bilius, pero al menos tengo el Ronald-

-Ron- chillo ella conteniendo la risa.

-Vamos ese es un acto de crueldad- dijo Ron –No le dije nada a Harry por que se veía muy contento cuando me lo dijo, pero si le sugerí ponerle Harry, o Remus, pero no, esta empeñado en que se llame Albus Severus-

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Dijeron que podría entrar- dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Calma, te llamaran en unos minutos, dijo Harry, así paso con James y con Al- dijo Harry.

-Y con Victoria, Dominique y Louis- dijo Bill.

-Y con Molly y Lucy- dijo Percy.

-Calma hermanito, todo saldrá bien- dijo Ginny.

-Ronald Weasley, por aquí por favor- dijo una sanadora, mientras le indicaba que entrara.

Minutos más tarde.

-Nació en perfecto estado, ya esta con la madre- dijo la sanadora.

-¿Y mi hermano?- dijo Charlie.

-Lo están reanimando, se desmayo- dijo la enfermera.

Rose, Albus y los demás primos jugaban persiguiendo a los gnomos en la madriguera, Hermione y Ginny cargaban a los pequeños Hugo y Lily, Harry y Ron vigilaban a los niños junto con Percy, mientras Molly, Fleur, Angelina y Audrey preparaban la comida.

-Parece un sueño vernos así ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny.

-Si- dijo la castaña mientras Ron se acercaba cargando a Rose –un sueño del que no quiero despertar-


	31. Chapter 31 Juego de Gemelos

Capitulo 1.5 Juego de gemelos

-Es un idiota- decía Fred.

-Lo es, pero se dará cuenta- dijo George.

-Estamos hablando de Ron-

George guardo silencio, su gemelo tenia razón, estaban hablando de su pequeño hermano y antes que reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga preferiría morir.

-Te das cuenta que tengo razón- dijo Fred.

-El muy idiota ni lo ha de haber abierto- dijo George.

-Debimos de haber hablado con el- dijo Fred.

-Nos habría golpeado- respondió su gemelo.

Era cierto, los gemelos conocían de sobra el mal carácter de su hermano y sabían que en su incapacidad de poder dar excusas creíbles para negar sus sentimientos por la castaña optaría por el medio más eficaz de librarse de ellos y ese seria golpear a alguno de los dos.

-Hasta ahora ha sido afortunado de que ella no se fijara en nadie mas- dijo George.

-Hermione es una tonta….mira que no darle señales mas obvias al pelmazo de Ron- añadió Fred.

-Ella piensa que es obvia- dijo George.

-Como diablos es la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts y piensa que esas sutilezas van a ser captadas por el idiota de nuestro hermano- menciono Fred

-Bueno…..el amor reblandece el cerebro-

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír, lo que decían era muy cierto, al menos desde finales de tercer curso Hermione había lanzado las primeras señales de estar interesada en Ron, pero su hermano no se había dado por aludido, pero durante los siguientes cursos las señales fueron más notorias.

-Cualquiera con más de media neurona se habría dado cuenta- dijo George.

-Ron no es famoso por ser un genio- respondió su gemelo.

-Aun así, debió de darse cuenta-

-Bueno, en su defensa podemos decir que el muy imbecil dio señales- dijo Fred.

Ambos gemelos suspiraron, era cierto Ron muy a su manera dio señales que a cualquier chica normal le hubieran gritado que el chico estaba interesado, pero eso parecía no haber funcionado con la castaña.

-¿Te das cuenta?, las dos personas mas densas emocionalmente que han asistido a Hogwarts se enamoraron uno de otra- dijo Fred.

-Tal para cual- dijo George y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, Harry también tiene lo suyo- dijo George.

-Pero Ginny no es tan idiota- dijo Fred.

Los gemelos comenzaron a recordar lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas semanas.

------------------------ Flashback -------------------------

El décimo séptimo cumpleaños de Ron estaba ya muy cerca, y en su local, los gemelos discutían acerca de cual seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Mama y Papa le darán un reloj- dijo Fred.

-Podríamos darle mercancía de la tienda…siempre se queja de que no le damos nada- dijo George.

-¿Qué tal unos guantes profesionales- …..-olvidalo Ginny ya le compro unos-

-Charlie le hizo una billetera de piel de dragón-

-Podríamos darle el libro- dijo Fred

-Nunca lo usara, es muy bobo….una escoba estaría bien-

-El libro es mejor regalo-

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron, Fred tenía razón, no había regalo más útil para su hermano menor que ese libro que le habían robado a Charlie años atrás.

-Tienes razón…solo espero que al menos lo abra- dijo George.

-Jamás pensara que nosotros le regalamos un libro, al menos eso garantiza que lo abrirá-

Unos días mas tarde los gemelos enviaban por lechuza el libro que les había garantizado a ellos su éxito con las mujeres.

------------------------ Fin del flashback -------------------------

-El libro tenia que haber sido suficiente para que Ron la conquistara- dijo Fred.

-El libro no era para eso- se quejo George.

-Tienes razón, ella ya esta enamorada de el-

-Ron es idiota, apuesto a que ni siquiera lo abrió-

-Al menos Ginny asegura que han dejado de pelear- dijo Fred.

-Era de suponerse, después de que lo envenenaron-

-No entiendo es como fue capaz de ligarse a Lavender y no es capaz de hacerlo con Hermione que es a la que el ama-

-Supongo que fue Lavender quien se lo ligo a el- dijo George.

-Nuestras fuentes dijeron que el fue quien la beso a ella en medio de la sala común-

-Es un idiota-

-Ginny ya no ha querido investigar el por que del repentino cambio de Ron- dijo Fred.

-Si Ginny no ha abierto la boca seguro es por que ella tuvo algo que ver-

-Las fuentes dijeron que Ron había estado de mal humor con todos pero especialmente con Hermione-

-Eso indica que Krum debe de tener algo que ver- dijo George.

-Por lo que sabemos Hermione no sale con nadie, salvo es cita que tuvo en navidad con el idiota de McLaggen- dijo su gemelo.

Fred y George desde que salieron del colegio tenían una muy buen red de espías, quienes eran sobornados con surtido salta clase con la que tenían vigilados al trío y a Ginny, sabían que de la noche a la mañana habían surgido problemas entre los cabezotas, pero no habían logrado averiguar el por que de ellos.

-En navidad Ron estuvo de lo más susceptible- dijo George.

-Bastante amargado…diría yo- respondió Fred.

------------------------ Flashback ------------------------

-Ron parece estar mucho muy molesto- dijo Fred

-Se puso de peor humor cuando llego el regalo de su novia- dijo George riendo.

-Sin duda esa Lavender si que tiene mal gusto.

-¿Por Ron…o por el regalo?- dijo George sonriendo.

-Ambos- dijo Fred, y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Ron había estado insoportable todas las vacaciones, prácticamente solo hablaba con Harry y a Ginny la evitaba siempre que podía, Hermione no había hecho acto de aparición ni siquiera por lechuza para felicitarlo, eso sumado a la información recabada de sus fuentes en el colegio les indicaban a los gemelos que el problema era mucho mas grande de lo que pensaban, ellos habían tenido intención de hablar con Ron sobre el libro, pero al ver su mal humor decidieron que tendrían que esperar a que arreglara su problema con Hermione antes de tener una platica de hermanos mayores.

------------------------ Fin del Flashback ------------------------

Los problemas terminaron cuando les avisaron el mismo día del cumpleaños de Ron que este se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio y que al parecer lo habían envenenado. Afortunadamente gracias a Harry Ron se había salvado sin sufrir graves daños, cuando ellos llegaron al colegio de inmediato fueron avisados de que Ron ya no corría peligro, Ginny y Harry se encontraban discutiendo todas las posibilidades sobre quien podía ser el causante del envenenamiento de Ron, pero lo que a ellos les interesaba ahora que sabían que su hermano estaba bien era el analizar a Hermione y apenas una mirada les basto para darse cuenta que la chica estaba deshecha, parecía que la habían rodeado con un ejercito de dementores, su cara, su mirada, su expresión corporal les decía a gritos que estaba mal, sabían que Hermione era tan fuerte como Ron al mantener el control de sus emociones y esa vez estuvo muy cerca de perderlo.

-¿Recuerdas?- dijo George refiriéndose a un hecho en particular que les había llamado mucho la atención a ambos.

-Si,……aun inconsciente lo único que intento decir fue su nombre- dijo Fred.

Los gemelos recordaron el instante en que Ron decía algo sumido a la inconciencia, no podían afirmarlo al cien por ciento, pero ambos creían que Ron había dicho el nombre de la castaña y Hermione al escucharlo desvió la mirada sospechosamente y aprovecho la distracción de Harry y Ginny para limpiarse una lagrima, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si era de emoción por que ella también pensara que el había dicho su nombre, o de alivio de escuchar que el había comenzado a dar síntomas de recuperación.

-Ron tiene un punto en contra- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué es inestable mentalmente?- dijo George sonriendo.

-Bueno- respondió Fred simulando dudar –eso y que Hermione es muy difícil de poner en una categoría-

-Mmmm, tienes mucha razón, Fleur fue difícil de catalogar, pero no tanto como lo es Hermione- dijo George.

-Ron tendrá que leer la mayor parte del libro-

-Ese libro es infalible-

-Fallo una vez- dijo Fred comenzando a recordar.

------------------------ Flashback -------------------------

Era su ultimo año en el colegio, Fred recién había terminado su romance con Hellen, mientras que George parecía estar interesado en una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Annie, pero en Gryffindor había una chica de sexto curso que les llamaba la atención a ambos, su nombre era Mel Ardlay, ella era una de sus habituales clientes en la venta de bromas y productos salta clase, ellos dos aun no intentaban nada con ella, pero ambos estaban muy, muy interesados, Mel era una chica bastante interesante, físicamente los gemelos la consideraban muy atractiva, pero eso no fue lo que les llamo la atención al principio, la chica en cuestión gustaba mucho de las bromas y al parecer era al igual que ellos una asidua visitante del despacho de Filch pues gustaba de hacer broma a cuanto Slytherin pudiera.

-Yo lo intentare primero- dijo Fred.

-Oye- chillo George –no por ser el mayor tienes esos privilegios-

-Descuida, no es por eso- dijo Fred dándole una sonrisa ladeada a su gemelo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que soy el mas guapo- respondió antes de dirigirse a la chica.

Mel ya había sido catalogada de acuerdo a lo que decía el libro, era una chica valiente y divertida, la estrategia era simple, ser mas valiente y divertido que ella, y los gemelos sabían que no tendrían problemas con ello, pues solo Peeves era el único que les hacia competencia y no creían que la chica pudiera enamorarse de un poltergaist.

-Hola- dijo Fred tratando de hacer que su voz sonara interesante.

Mel lo miro y le sonrió, adivino de inmediato al ver la sonrisa ladeada que el Weasley le dedicaba cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Ya que eres nuestra cliente mas fiel queríamos que fueras la primera en conocer nuestros polvos efervescentes, basta con respirarlos para que comiences a arrojar cantidades inimaginables de baba, los probé en una clase de pociones con Snape, esos pobres Slytherin y Ravenclaw babearon mucho-

-¿Ah si?- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada seductora.

-Si, tengo algunas fotografías, podría mostrártelas esta noche, daríamos un paseo y…..-

-Hoy le toca guardia a esa chica amiga tuya y a tu hermano….- dijo Mel lanzando una sonrisa boba que no paso desapercibida para Fred.

-Hermione no seria problema….tengo una capa de invisibilidad y…..-

-¿Es la novia de tu hermano?

Fred no tuvo tiempo de responder ni de preguntar nada mas, su tiempo había acabado y ahora George llegaba para probar suerte. Para su buena fortuna Hermione bajaba por las escaleras como siempre cargada de pesados libros.

-Nuestra cuñadita es de lo mas estudiosa- dijo George metiéndose entre Fred y Mel.

Fred vio que del bolsillo de su pantalón colgaba parte de una oreja extensible y entendió el por que de su sonrisa, escucho lo que el había hablado con Mel y ahora lo iba a usar en su ventaja.

-Es bastante estudiosa, gran parte de los puntos de la casa son gracias a ella- dijo Mel no prestándole mucha atención a George.

-¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son muy lindos? Dijo George.

-Gracias- dijo la chica lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta. –¿te han dicho a ti que tienes una sonrisa seductora?-

-Un par de veces- dijo el haciendo sonar su voz mas grave.

-Pero…..me gusta mas la sonrisa de tu hermano- dijo Mel.

Fred sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo y se puso al otro lado de Mel, mientras miraba a George casi con lastima.

-Eres la primera que me lo dice- dijo Fred tomando de la mano a Mel.

La chica ni siquiera lo miro, solo soltó una sonrisa para ambos antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, pero me refería a tu otro hermano- dijo Mel mordiéndose los labios.

-¿A Ron?- dijeron ambos gemelos sintiéndose humillados, pues justo en ese momento Ron ponía una sonrisa de lo más estupida mientras miraba disimuladamente a Hermione.

Mel sonrió, había logrado su objetivo, desde hacia mucho que le gustaban, pero los había analizado demasiado bien, eran un par de conquistadores y chica en la que ponían el ojo, chica que terminaba rendida por ellos, incluso algunas de las Slytherin los miraban mas de lo adecuado, así qué sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que ellos intentaran algo con ella y la chica estaba mas que preparada para ese momento.

-¿Que demonios puedes verle al zoquete de Ron?- dijo George indignado.

-Se mejor que ella, si tu bruja es una rompe reglas profesional, la mejor oportunidad que tienes para conquistarla y hacerla caer rendida a tus pies es ser mejor que ella- dijo Mel a Fred.

-¿Qué?- dijo el gemelo sorprendido de escuchar esa frase que reconoció de inmediato.

-Si hay un rival, lo mejor es ponerlo fuera de combate, la mejor forma siempre es involucrándole con otra bruja, tu bruja podría querer competir, pero si le demuestras que la otra bruja tiene todo para ser la ganadora quizás logres que se ponga receptiva contigo- dijo Mel mirando a Hermione y sonriendo.

-Tu…..- dijo George.

-también lo he leído chicos, regalo de mi hermano mayor, el es como ustedes y como el salio cuando apenas estábamos en segundo curso me lo regalo el verano pasado, dijo que si lo leía evitaría caer con tipos como el, me ha sido muy útil- dijo ella mientras tomaba de la mano a George y le hacia caricias con el índice en la palma mientras le dirigía una mirada felina, lo soltó para después darle a Fred un beso lento y suave en la comisura de los labios. Mel se detuvo y dio media vuelta. –Chicos a su hermano le vendría bien ese libro- dijo ella antes de irse.

------------------------ Fin del flashback -----------------------

-Es la única que no cayo- dijo Fred.

-Una mancha en nuestro historial- dijo George fingiéndose ofendido.

-Una lastima, es muy linda- dijo Fred -podríamos buscarla.

-No- dijo George –yo…..digamos que estoy interesado en alguien mas-

-¿No pensé que fueras en serio con Angelina?- dijo Fred.

George solo sonrió.

-¿Sabes?…..tenia razón, fue el mejor regalo que pudimos darle a Ron- dijo Fred.

-¿La buscaras?- pregunto George.

Fred no respondió, solo sonrió.

Horas mas tarde el funeral de Dumbledore había terminado, El trío y Ginny había decidido que regresarían en el expreso, los gemelos eran parte de la comitiva que esperaba a recibirlos, Fred se perdió unos momentos cuando el tren llego y apareció después, George no perdió detalle al analizar a Hermione y Ron, la castaña se marcho con sus padres, una vez en la madriguera ellos molestaban a Ginny para después quedarse con Ron y descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Que se piensan, que soy Hermione o Percy, como se les ocurre regalarme un libro- dijo Ron.

-Tal como pensábamos, el muy idiota no lo ha abierto- dijo George.

-Ya les dije, no soy Hermione para que me regalen libros- dijo Ron.

-Por ella es que te lo regalamos grandísimo troll- dijo Fred.

-Pudieron haberme regalado una saeta como la de Harry, con lo bien que les va en la tienda- dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.

Horas mas tarde…..

-Ha estado muy callado las ultimas dos horas- dijo Fred.

-Parece que se ha dado cuenta de que teníamos razón y que el nuestro fue el mejor regalo que ha recibido en su vida- dijo George.

Los gemelos sonrieron y subieron a la habitación de Ginny para seguir molestándola, después de todo ya tendrían tiempo para molestar a Ron, sobre todo cuando intentara usar el libro para conquistar a Hermione, ambos pensaban que ese seria un espectáculo digno de ver.


	32. Chapter 32 Cosas de brujas

**Capitulo 7.5 Cosas de Brujas.**

-Ustedes lo dicen por que son unos tontos- dijo Tonks mirando a todos, pero al final concentrándose solo en Remus quien fingió hacerse el distraído.

-Lo que ha hecho Gon debeguia seg un ejemplo paga algunos otrogs- dijo Fleur mirando principalmente a su futuro esposo quien no pudo menos que reír.

-Lo que Ron hizo merecía un castigo y ni Merlín mismo hará que se libre de el- dijo Molly.

-Molly tiene razón- añadió McGonagall -lo que hizo el señor Weasley no tiene nada de ejemplar y en cuanto regresemos al colegio me encargare de castigarlo-

Charlie que estaba de pie junto a Bill se sonrió, no dudaba ni por un segundo que McGonagall buscaría la forma de castigarlo, pero el pelirrojo intuía que Hermione encontraría la forma de librarlo del castigo.

-Hermione de seguro lo ayudara- dijo Charlie a Bill en voz muy baja –Ron tiene suerte de tener a su lado a la bruja mas brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts-

-Eso en el supuesto de que esos tres regresen al colegio- respondía Bill.

Remus platicaba animadamente con Arthur intentando no entrar en la plática que habían iniciado Fleur y Tonks. Había varios miembros de la Orden en la madriguera, este era el sitio habitual donde se reunían para definir las misiones y organizar sus planes, cuando comenzaron a llegar algunos de los miembros Molly contaba a Minerva lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas, como era de suponerse McGonagall se indigno cuando se entero que Ron había hechizado a su propia madre.

Un comentario de Minerva provoco que Tonks quien ahora junto a Fleur parecía formar parte de un grupo de admiradoras de Ron lo defendió, alegando que el pelirrojo se preocupaba por su mejor amiga. Cosa que por supuesto no fue suficiente para que Minerva cambiara de opinión, esto quizás no hubiera tenido mayor importancia si justo en ese momento Cassandra Harlow y Hestia Jones hubieran opinado acerca de lo caballeroso que había sido Ron.

Molly quien se suponía era la mas ofendida por la actitud de su hijo menor ahora parecía estar hinchada de orgullo cada que escuchaba a las brujas hablar de lo valiente y temerario que fue, sin embargo no todos en esa habitación eran partidarios de opinar sobre lo valiente que había sido Ron.

-Weasley fue valiente, pero eso no le quita lo idiota- decía Moody.

-Gon no egs un idiota- decía enfurruñada Fleur.

-Pues en mi opinión esta a un paso de serlo- decía Dedalus Diggle.

-Por eso aun estas mas solo que un hongo- dijo Hestia mirando con reproche a su compañero.

Todos tenían una opinión, Molly aun con el orgullo que sentía seguía desaprobando la actitud de su hijo, aunque parecía que su convicción menguaba.

Sin embargo cuando Hagrid llego todo comenzó a ser más divertido pues se convirtió en el más fiel defensor de Ron.

-Ese chico tiene corazón de gigante- dijo animadamente mientras se golpeaba el pecho con una de sus enormes manos a la altura del corazón.

-Hagrid, no puedes hablar en serio- dijo Remus quien se gano una mala mirada por parte de Tonks.

-Remus, lo que hizo Ron es admirable- decía el semigigante.

-No tiene nada de admirable, fue un acto reprobable, desobedeció a sus padres y a la Orden- dijo McGonagall.

Gon no tenia que obedeceg a la Ogden Minegva, ustedegs se la pasan diciendolegs a el y a Hegmione que no son pagte de la Ogden- dijo Fleur.

Bill sonrió mientras le hacia una seña a Charlie para que se le acercara.

-Los gemelos se burlaban de Ron el verano después de su cuarto curso diciéndole que ni en otra vida lograría que Fleur se fijaría en el- decía muy divertido Bill.

-Pues parece que Ron ahora tiene su club de admiradoras- respondió Charlie.

-No forman parte de la Orden señorita Delacour, pero eso no es pretexto para que desobedezcan una orden- dijo Minerva Indignada.

-Weasley es un cabeza dura, no pensó en los peligros que podía correr junto con Granger- decía Moody.

-No, Ron solo pensó en lo que podía pasarle a Hermione si se quedaba sola- dijo Tonks.

-No es justo que se le trate como un delincuente solo por querer proteger a su novia- dijo Cassandra.

-Amiga- dijo Tonks –o al menos es lo que dicen ellos- añadió sonriente.

-Aunque no pog mucho tiempo- añadió Fleur sonriente

-Hermione no se podía quedar sola en su casa- dijo Hagrid.

Molly tuvo que quedarse callada, Tonks y los demás que hablaban a favor de Ron tenían razón, había sido un gran error de planeación el decidir dejar sola a Hermione sola todo un día, pero la Orden tenia una misión de vigilancia y nada se podía hacer, después de todo ella había sido la primera en ofrecerse a ir por la castaña, pero Moody que ahora era el Líder junto a Kingsley habían dicho que era mucho peligro para las dos, no podía culpar a Ron por preocuparse tanto por ella, pero la sola idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a su hijo la aterraba, eso era lo que la había hecho enfurecer, no era que no quisiera a Hermione, al contrario, la quería como una mas de la familia, pero el miedo de perder a su hijo menor es lo que la hacia estar contra Ron en este momento.

-Ron hizo bien en ir por ella- dijo Hagrid.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si estando en su casa hubieran sido atacados?- dijo Moody.

Todos callaron, ese punto no podía ser rebatido, por mas valor que tuviera Ron, por mas inteligencia de Hermione ninguno de los dos era un mago completamente capaz de vérselas contra varios mortifagos.

-Ron no es un tonto- dijo Charlie llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pues actuó como uno- dijo Moody.

Remus miraba en silencio el giro que había tomado la discusión Moody tenia razón, pero había algo inobjetable y el menos que nadie tenia cara con que hablar, después de todo, el junto con sus amigos eran los rompe reglas mas famosos que había tenido Hogwarts y la Orden.

-No podemos culparlo- dijo el licántropo.

Moody lo miro adivinando el por que del cambio de opinión de su amigo, y se preparaba para argumentar en contra pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Remus volvió a hablar.

-Tienes razón, fue imprudente, pero…..era lo único que podía hacer, Hermione es muy importante para el y no esta dispuesto a dejar que algo malo le pasara, no podemos regañarlo por ser así, después de todo es parte de lo que Dumbledore nos decía, lo mas importante es proteger a nuestros seres mas queridos, James murió por proteger a Lilly y a Harry, Sirius dio su vida protegiendo a Harry…..-

La sola mención de la palabra muerte aterro a Molly, ella era una mujer valiente, pero hasta ahora su familia estaba intacta, pero sabia el alto precio que se pagaba por la guerra, no en balde sus hermanos habían muerto combatiendo al que no debe ser nombrado.

-No a mis niños, no a mi Ron ni a Hermione- dijo ella en tono más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

La cocina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, no hubo necesidad de que alguien explicara la relación entre lo que dijo Molly y lo que antes había dicho Remus, Ron de sobra conocía la historia de sus tíos y de los padres de Harry y el haber ido por Hermione solo era la prueba fehaciente de que estaba mas que dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a sus amigos.

-Mama, nada le va a pasar a Ron, ni a los otros- dijo Charlie.

-Ellos guardan un secreto señor Weasley- dijo Minerva.

-Si Dumbledore les encomendó algo solo a ellos tres es por que los creía capaces de lograr cumplir con su encomienda- dijo Bill.

-Son muy jóvenes- dijo Moody.

-Pero han logrado cosas sorprendentes y sin ayuda de la Orden- dijo Remus.

Minerva estaba por decir algo pero al parecer se arrepintió lo que Remus decía era muy cierto, pero no absolutamente.

-Remus…..ellos son muy jóvenes para cargar con tanta responsabilidad- dijo Minerva.

-Si el Profesog Dumblegdog les encaggo algo es pog que confiaba en ellogs-

-Harry peleo contra decenas de dementores el solo, Hermione es la bruja mas inteligente que ha pisado el colegio es incluso mucho mas brillante que Lilly y Ron…..el….tiene corazón de gigante- dijo Hagrid.

-Sirius estaba muy orgulloso de El- dijo Remus –siempre dijo que Harry no podía haber encontrado mejores amigos que Hermione y Ron, nunca olvido el día que lo conoció y con una pierna rota se levanto para enfrentarlo, a pesar de que lo creían un asesino loco, Sirius jamás lo olvido y nosotros no deberíamos olvidarlo tampoco.

Molly apretó los puños sintiendo un enorme enojo contra El señor tenebroso, la imagen de su pequeño dando la vida por alguno de sus amigos no dejaba su mente.

-Los encerrare si es necesario- dijo a la desesperada.

Minerva y los demás la miraron con compasión, ninguno imaginaba lo que podía sentir ella sabiendo que la mayoría de sus hijos estaba inmiscuido en la guerra, sabían del inmenso cariño que sentía por Harry y por la castaña y lo mucho que se preocupaba por todos.

-Ellos buscaran la forma de hacer lo que les encomendó Dumbledore- dijo Arthur.

Todos callaron, pues sabían que eso era lo que pasaría, no había forma de detenerlos.

-Podemos ponerles el rastro- dijo Dedalus.

-No- dijo Bill.

-así sabremos en donde se encuentran, si logran escapar podremos encontrarlos- añadió Dedalus.

-Si los marcamos el ministerio podrá seguirlos también- interrumpió Kingsley que recién aparecía en la cocina.

-El rastro esta hecho de ese modo y no hay forma de alterarlo- dijo Bill.

-Si los marcamos les haremos un favor a los mortifagos- dijo Arthur.

-Además solo podríamos marcar a Potter, es el único menor y ya trae el rastro- dijo Moody.

-Pero el trae el rastro puesto por el ministerio- dijo Cassandra.

-El rastro es un hechizo complejo, podemos ponerlo, pero no solo nosotros podríamos usarlo, también lo harían en el ministerio, además es un hechizo que solo funciona con los menores- dijo Bill –al cumplir la mayoría de edad desaparece, y si tratamos de marcar a Hermione y Ron simplemente no funcionara-

-En ese caso debemos separarlos- dijo Molly.

-Y en el colegio los mantendré vigilados, usare a las pinturas, a los fantasmas y a los elfos, pero no dejare de vigilarlos- dijo Minerva. –y le daré un castigo ejemplar al señor Weasley-

Bill, Arthur y Charlie callaron, Remus adivino lo que pensaban, Minerva creía que los tres volverían al colegio, pero eso era bastante improbable, Harry cumpliría la mayoría de edad en un par de semanas y con ello los tres podrían ir y venir solos sin que nadie lo impidiera.

-Pues ni pienses que lo castigare- dijo Hagrid pensando que se lo enviarían a el con detención.

-Lo enviare con el profesor más desagradable que encuentre- respondió Minerva desafiante.

-Pues entonces te bastara con encerrarlo en una habitación con una fotografía de Snape- dijo Tonks.

Ni siquiera Moody pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo que su protegida decía

-No le veo la gracia por ningún lado Nymphadora- dijo Minerva.

-No me llames Nymphadora- dijo ofendida Tonks.

-No habrá poder humano que libre al señor Weasley de un castigo en Hogwarts- añadió la anciana.

Charlie se acerco a Remus para susurrarle al oído.

-Deja que su alumna favorita se entere de lo que planea y veras si no encuentra una forma de salvar al bobo de Ron del castigo- dijo Charlie.

Remus sonrió, pues ni por un segundo dudo que lo que decía Charlie fuera a convertirse en realidad, Ron había roto todas las reglas de su casa y de la Orden para ir por ella, y ella seguro que retorcería las leyes del colegio y del ministerio al limite para salvar a su "amigo".

-Alguien ha tratado de aparecer- dijo Arthur sacando de inmediato su varita.

Un par de quejidos de dos voces muy parecidas se escucho, y Bill y Charlie no pudieron evitar sonreír pues adivinaron de inmediato que sus hermanos deberían de haber querido aparecer en la cocina, Molly ya había salido y los regañaba.

-Ginny nos llamo- se defendía George.

-Envió a Pig con una nota- dijo Fred.

Molly los envió a ver a su hermana y se imagino que su hija los había llamado por que Hermione ya le habría contado lo que Ron hizo.

Los demás seguían discutiendo sobre si Ron era un héroe o un idiota, pero Molly ya no les hizo caso pues en su mente algo sucedía, algo tan importante como la seguridad de sus pequeños.

-Tengo que reconocer que ha sido mi culpa, fui yo el que calcule mal los tiempos y por eso Hermione se tenia que quedar sola- dijo Arthur –no podemos culpar a Ron por querer protegerla a toda costa-

Cassandra, Hestia, Fleur Tonks y Hagrid sonrieron, Kingsley se había mostrado neutral, solo se limitaba a sonreír cuando llamaban héroe a Ron.

Se tardo mucho cuando fue por ella pensaba Molly recordando que según el plan Hermione solo estaría sola unos minutos y Ron se marchado por ella a la hora que había fijado Arthur ¿Por qué demonios se tardaron tanto? la mente de la pelirroja trabajaba en silencio no, Hermione no consentiría algo así….y mi Ron…el la quiere…ellos no pudieron haber…no

Molly ahora sabía que había algo tan importante como vigilarlos, y eso era que Arthur tuviera una plática con Ron. Después de todo Ron ya era un hombre y había muchas cosas que su padre tenia que enseñarle.

Mi Ron es todo un hombre pensó Molly sonriendo.


	33. Chapter 33 Envidia y tristeza

**Capitulo 8.5 ****Envidia y tristeza.**

Hermione apenas había llegado unos días atrás y su llegada desato un conflicto entre sus padres y su hermano, el resultado había sido un castigo severo para Ron, pero parecía que esto no le importaba al pelirrojo, a diferencia de cómo siempre ocurría esta vez no lo había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez.

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama, la presencia de Hermione era un gran alivio, pues al ser la única chica necesitaba a alguien para platicar, si, era cierto que ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con Fleur, pero ella necesitaba una amiga, y la castaña junto con Luna eran las únicas amigas que tenia la pelirroja.

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y recordaba los momentos mas felices que había pasado con Harry, parecía tan lejano el día en que el la había besado frente toda su sala común, ahora ese instante no era mas que un recuerdo que causaba alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, sabia que Harry aun la amaba, y debía amarla demasiado para renunciar a ella con tal de protegerla, la pelirroja suspiro, algunas veces Harry era tan estupidamente heroico, parecía que no comprendía que todas las personas toman decisiones y que solo ellas pueden controlar lo que van a hacer, pero para el eso no importaba, pues había tomado la decisión en su lugar, jamás le pregunto si quería que se alejara de ella, nunca le dio la oportunidad de elegir lo que quería hacer.

-A veces eres un tonto Harry Potter- dijo Ginny en voz muy baja.

Ginny jugaba con su varita sin darse cuenta que una persona había abierto la puerta y la miraba fijamente.

-Estas muy callada-

La pelirroja miro a Ron y solo encogió los hombros, no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento, ya había tenido un instante de debilidad con Hermione un par de días atrás y eso era más que suficiente.

Ron no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta y pensó en bajar, el había ido a buscar a Hermione y la castaña debía de estar abajo.

Ginny parecía estar triste dijo la voz.

Ron se detuvo su paso y pareció meditarlo, conocía muy bien a Ginny para saber que no era la clase de chica que se queda encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada.

Debe de extrañar a Harry pensó Ron.

El pelirrojo pareció meditarlo un instante y dio media vuelta, sabia que quizás estaría cometiendo un error y terminaría cubierto de mocomurcielagos, así que dando un profundo suspiro entro a la habitación de su hermana, la pelirroja esta vez si se dio cuenta que el había entrado y lo miro enfadada.

-Hubiera sido bueno que preguntaras si podías entrar- dijo ella.

Ron no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la cama de ella y la miro, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no estaba enojada, su mirada la delataba.

-A Harry no le gustaría verte así-

Ginny lo miro molesta y apretó los dientes para evitar responderle, no quería pelear, no ahora.

-Vete-

-El te quiere-

-Vete Ron- dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

Ron vio como los ojos de su hermana comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, no le importo que ella tuviera su varita en las manos, ni la advertencia de que se fuera, el pelirrojo permaneció sentado mirándola.

-Vete por favor- dijo ella mientras las primeras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Hermione que estaba con la señora Weasley ayudándola a preparar la comida subió para avisarle a Ron que su madre había preparado su tarta favorita, cuando subió escucho a Ginny quien increpaba a Ron por haber entrado sin pedir permiso y se acerco, lo primero que pensó fue en regañar al pelirrojo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escucho lo demás que su amigo dijo.

-Harry se preocupa por ti, por eso quiere mantenerte lejos….nosotros no podemos llevarte-

Ginny no dijo mas, se abrazo a su hermano y comenzó a llorar, mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba y le hablaba.

-Esto terminara muy pronto…….tiene que terminar- decía Ron.

Hermione los observaba y se daba cuenta de que Ron trataba mas que convencer a su hermana de convencerse a si mismo, cuando Ron la consolaba a ella no se daba cuenta del tremendo esfuerzo que significaba para Ron ser la piedra en donde apoyarse, ahora si que lo podía notar, Hermione dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de Ron para esperarlo.

-Cuando Harry termine con el que no debe ser nombrado todos podremos ser felices-

Ginny se abrazaba a Ron y seguía llorando en silencio, nunca antes había pasado algo así entre ellos, a pesar de lo unidos que eran, ella jamás había mostrado debilidad y menos antes sus hermanos mayores, y Ron jamás había demostrado ser comprensivo.

Minutos mas tarde Ginny se separo de Ron y miro en los ojos de su hermano no lastima, preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si- dijo la pelirroja tratando de sonreír.

La pelirroja miraba fijamente a su hermano y ahora entendía lo fascinada que se sentía su mejor amiga con el cambio de Ron, parecía otra persona, uno que ahora entendía perfectamente que una mujer por más fuerte que sea, o por más fuerte que quiera aparentar ser necesita sentirse protegida.

-Veras que esto terminara pronto- dijo Ron.

Ginny sabia que lo que Ron decía distaba mucho de ser verdad, pero lo hacia por consolarla, el pelirrojo se había levantado y se disponía a salir de la habitación, y fue justo cuando el daba los primeros pasos hacia la puerta, cuando ella sintió remordimiento.

-Ron-

Ella se había portado muy mal con su hermano y lo sabia, si, había estado enojada, pero no tenia justificación.

-Dime- dijo el dando media vuelta.

-Perdón-

Ron pensando que se refería a que lo recibió mal cuando entro a verla le dijo que no tenia importancia.

-No Ron…..por lo que te dije en Hogwarts-

Ron suspiro, ahora entendía a que se refería su hermana, estaba a punto de responderle cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-No tenia por que decírtelo, no tenia derecho a hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya paso- dijo Ron.

-No tenia que haberlo hecho, no debí lastimarte a ti ni traicionarla a ella-

-Tuve mi parte de culpa- dijo el.

-No…..ahora entiendo por que lo hiciste-

-Solo quería cuidarte- dijo Ron sentándose junto a ella.

La pelirroja sonrió, hacia muchos años que no estaban así, juntos y sin pelear, no había duda que se querían y que eran muy unidos, pero desde que se fue Ron al colegio ya no era Ron, sino el zoquete, mientras que Ginny cedió su lugar a la enana.

-No es fácil ver que tu hermanita se este besando con un tipo-

-Solo era un beso Ron- dijo ella.

-Lo se….Dean sabe que los gemelos y yo lo mataríamos si se atreviera a algo mas-

Ginny solo sonrió.

-Eres mi hermanita-

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña-

-Para nosotros siempre lo serás- dijo el.

Ginny sonrió, ahora entendía un poco más a Ron.

-Sabes…..entendí lo que sentiste cuando te vi besándote con Lavender-

-Pero yo no soy tu hermano menor- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Pero siempre vas a ser mi hermanito- dijo ella.

-No quería insultarte pero es que….a veces soy un tonto-

-Ni yo decirte todo lo que te dije- respondió ella.

Ginny sonrió al recordar la cara que puso Ron cuando los descubrió a ella y a Dean.

-Si te sirve de consuelo hay alguien más bobo que tú- dijo ella.

-Harry no cuenta, es bobo de tiempo completo.

-Dímelo a mi…se tardo seis años- dijo ella mas animada.

Ron se levanto y se marcho, la pelirroja suspiro mientras pensaba en lo mucho de razón que tenia Ron, Harry debía quererla mucho para no querer que se arriesgara.

-Potter….¿que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba una de las platicas que había tenido con el recién se hicieron novios.

-Cuando Ron escribía y contaba de ustedes no sabes cuanto me desagradaba Hermione-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el moreno sorprendido y a la vez riendo.

-Por que…..te matare si te ríes Potter- dijo ella.

-No lo haré-

-Lo estas haciendo ahora-

-No es cierto- se defendió Harry.

-Te estas riendo- dijo la pelirroja fingiéndose enfadada.

-Es que…es tan difícil creer que la mejor amiga de Hermione la detestaba-

-Oye- dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un golpe a su novio –no dije que la detestara, solo que no me agradaba-

-Ya dime-

-Ron hablaba mucho de ella, de cuan molesta era, de que los perseguía y los regañaba, de que los presionaba para que hicieran su tarea, de que era mandona y entrometida, y yo odiaba que no contara cosas de ti ni de Hogwarts-

-¿No hablaba de mi?- dijo Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

Ginny comenzó a reírse y Harry la miro muy serio.

-Ron me matara si sabe que te conté esto-

-¿Qué decía Ron de mí?-

-Dijo que……- Ginny no pudo terminar por que la risa le gano.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que te veías bastante desnutrido y que te imaginaba mas alto- dijo ella riendo.

-Zoquete-

Ginny lo miraba y reía, sabia que el no estaba molesto, pero para aplacar su culpa por haberle contado le dijo que esperara y rápidamente subió a su dormitorio.

Cuando regreso le enseño un dibujo, no dijo más, pero nada más de verlo Harry comenzó a reír.

-Ni una palabra de esto Potter-

-Te tengo en mis manos- dijo el mirándola seductoramente.

-Si mi hermano te ve mirándome así, te sacara los ojos- dijo ella riendo.

-Si la prefecta perfecta ve esto te dejara calva como mínimo- respondió el –así que mas te vale que me defiendas-

-Esto se llama chantaje Potter-

-Esto se llama…..tener la sartén por el mango- dijo el antes de besarla y dejar a un lado un feo dibujo donde salía una chica con una horrible melena que sostenía un libro y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny abrio los ojos volviendo a la realidad y sonrió, después de todo Ron tenia razón Harry la amaba y ella no tenia duda de ello, sabia que venían tiempos difíciles y tenia que hacerse a la idea que el mago que amaba, su mejor amiga y su hermanito se irían a cumplir una misión, pero tenia la completa certeza de que harían todo lo posible por regresar en una sola pieza.

-Regresaran- dijo ella en voz baja mientras salía de su habitación.


	34. Chapter 34 La Platica

**Capitulo 9.5 "La platica"**

-Es urgente que hables con el- dijo Molly.

-Querida eso no es urgente- respondió Arthur.

-Si que lo es- increpo Molly.

-Molly, ellos no…..-

-Tienes que hablar con Ron…el y Hermione están muy unidos-

-Querida el hecho de que se esten dando cuenta de lo que sienten no significa…..-

-No quiero que cometan un error del que luego se puedan arrepentir- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Querida pero….-

-Habla con el- exigió Molly.

-Buscare la oportunidad de hacerlo-

Molly sonrió complacida, después de todo le correspondía a su padre hablar con el y decirle todas las cosas que tenia que saber ahora que ya era un adulto.

Arthur por su parte no estaba nada entusiasmado en charlar de esos temas con su hijo, sin embargo cada que uno de ellos entraba a séptimo curso hablaba con el justo el ultimo día antes de partir al colegio, ahora gracias a Molly tendría que adelantar unas semanas esa charla.

-No pongas esa cara, ya has dado esa platica cinco veces, no puede ser tan malo-

Arthur no contesto, dos años antes había hablado con los Gemelos y sus queridos hijos no habían hecho de la plática algo rápido e indoloro.

-Mi Ronnie no es como los Gemelos- dijo Molly adivinando lo que pensaba su esposo.

Justo en ese momento Arthur recordó algo….algo que le haría más fácil el dar esa plática.

-Querida…supongo que tienes razón y que hay que hablar de eso con Ron, pero….tu también debes de hablar de eso con Hermione-

Molly abrió mucho los ojos, eso no estaba en sus planes, después de todo Hermione era una niña modelo de buen comportamiento, ella no seria capaz de portarse mal.

-No lo creo querido, además….yo quiero mucho a Hermione, tu sabes que es como una hija mas para mi pero……eso lo debe de hacer su madre yo…..no podría-

-Sabes que esa platica no se la puede dar su madre, la Señora Granger es muggle y jamás le podrá enseñar lo que toda bruja debe de saber- dijo Arthur.

Molly se quedo callada, no tenia argumentos para rebatir lo que su esposo había dicho, tenia toda la razón, Hermione era como una hija para ella, y sabia que tenia la obligación de hablar con ella y tener esa charla de bruja a bruja.

-Hablare con ella mañana- dijo Molly antes de voltearse y comenzar a dormir.

Arthur sonrió, pues esta vez no pasaría solo por la experiencia de hablar temas delicados con sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron había sido enviado a dar de comer a las gallinas, en eso estaba cuando su padre entro al granero.

-Ya casi termino- dijo Ron enfadado suponiendo que su madre había enviado a su padre a vigilarle.

Arthur ignoro el mal humor de su hijo y se sentó en una vieja silla que estaba en un rincón del granero.

Ron comenzó a imaginarse que algo no iba bien, su padre se veía incomodo, algo que no era lo habitual en el.

-Ron……deja eso un rato- dijo haciendo una floritura para que otra silla se acomodara junto a la suya.

El pelirrojo se acerco mirando a su padre desconfiado.

-Hijo……tú…..veras….tu….- dijo Arthur.

Ron miro con más desconfianza a su padre, Arthur pareció darse cuenta de eso y se apresuro a decir lo que había pensado.

-Tú…..¿tú no lo has hecho aun verdad?-

La cara de Ron fue de sorprendido a pánico cuando su padre termino su frase.

Mientras tanto Molly entraba en la habitación de Ginny, ella y Hermione se encontraban acomodando la ropa de ambas que recién habían lavado.

-Hija…..déjame a solas con Hermione-

La castaña miro extrañada a Molly y en lo primero que pensó fue en que de seguro Molly insistiría en saber cual era la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado a Harry y se preparo mentalmente para decirle que no.

-No es justo, siempre me corren de todos lados, ni en mi habitación estoy tranquila, parece que no soy parte de esta familia, nadie me dice nada, todos piensan que aun soy una niña pequeña, siempre es así todos ustedes siempre hacen eso, fuera Ginny, vete Ginny, eres muy pequeña, aun eres una niña- decía Ginny furiosa.

Hermione imagino que Molly la reprendería y la echaría de ahí, pero nada de eso paso.

-Ya no soy una niña, casi soy mayor de edad, soy tan bruja como Hermione- decía Ginny enfurruñada.

Molly la miro y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, Ginny ya no era una niña, en algunos aspectos era tanto o mas madura que Ron y los gemelos, tenia razón no había motivo para que ella no escuchara lo que tenia que decirle a Hermione, además que eso le ahorraría repetir esa platica el año próximo.

Ginny ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la puerta, sabia que su madre en eso era inflexible, y sin nadie que la apoyara la batalla estaba perdida, pero tenía el consuelo de que mas tarde Hermione de seguro le contaría lo que su madre le dijera.

-Quédate hija- dijo Molly sonriéndole.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron sorprendida, Molly no se veía enojada ni molesta mas bien lucia un poco avergonzada, Hermione la miro inquisitivamente mientras su mente comenzó a trabajar por encontrar un motivo para que Molly estuviera así, la castaña abrió la boca cuando comprendió que era lo que iba a pasar.

No, por Merlín, que este equivocada pensaba la castaña

Molly se aclaro la garganta un par de veces antes de comenzar.

-Niñas…..ustedes ya son adultas….bueno Ginny lo será en unos meses y…..y…hay cosas que una madre debe de decirles-

Hermione suspiro derrotada cuando lo que imagino era la realidad apunto de ocurrir.

Ginny tardo un poco mas en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero al hacerlo de inmediato se puso de pie e intento salir de la habitación mientras decía algunas cosas.

-será mejor que las deje a solas, después de todo aun no soy mayor de edad y…..bueno sigo siendo la mas pequeña de la familia y……-

Pero no pudo hacerlo por que Hermione la tomo del brazo y la jalo para que volviera a sentarse, la pelirroja la miro con dureza, Hermione estaba muy seria, sabia que nada evitaría que recibiera esa charla, así que lo menos que podía hacer era compartir ese momento con su casi hermanita.

-Tú te quedas- dijo la castaña.

Molly miraba a ambas chicas sin decir nada, esperando el momento para comenzar.

-Yo aun soy pequeña para esto- se quejaba Ginny.

-Eres pequeña para lo que te conviene- dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Hija, son cosas que debes de saber-

-Ni siquiera tengo novio- murmuraba la pequeña pelirroja.

-Potter- dijo Hermione en medio de una fingida tos.

Mientras tanto en el granero.

-¡PAPA!- decía escandalizado Ron

-Es lo mas natural del mundo, eres un chico, eres joven y……-

La cara de Ron era de autentico pánico.

-Estas en una edad en la que los jóvenes experimentamos y…..cuando tu madre y yo estábamos en el colegio…..- dijo Arthur quien se había puesto rojo como una remolacha.

-No quiero saber nada de eso- dijo Ron.

-Hijo eso es natural, nos pasa a todos-

-No es natural que me digas lo que hacían tú y mama en el colegio-

-¡NO!- dijo Arthur al comprender que Ron lo había malinterpretado.

-No hagas esto- suplico el pelirrojo.

-Son cosas que debes de saber- dijo Arthur.

-No pienso lo mismo- dijo enfurruñado Ron.

-Los magos y brujas somos…….diferentes-

-Papa- chillo Ron –eso hasta los gemelos lo saben, la unica que aun no debe de saberlo es Ginny, hablen en unos años con ella-

-Somos…..complementarios- dijo Arthur ignorando las protestas de Ron

Ron miraba al suelo mientras su padre hablaba y sentía como con cada frase su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-Estas en una edad en donde…necesitas ciertas cosas, lo mismo le pasa a las brujas- dijo Arthur.

-A mi no me pasa eso- decía Ron sin mirar a su padre.

-Tú encontraras que las brujas te llaman mucho la atención-

-Papa…termina esto por favor- decía el pelirrojo.

-Encontraras una que te llame mucho la atención…..no se….solo por poner un ejemplo…Hermione-

-¡PAPA!- chillo el pelirrojo.

-No tiene nada de malo, es natural-

-Hermione y yo…..no tenemos nada que ver….nosotros…somos amigos…..- decía Ron en voz bajita.

-Es solo un ejemplo, me refería a que encontraras una bruja guapa y entonces……-

-Hermione es bonita- se quejo Ron.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ginny.

-Niñas ustedes están cambiando, su cuerpo ya no es el mismo-

-Mama…cambiamos desde hace mucho-

-Señora Weasley…..creo que esta charla es innecesaria- decía Hermione.

-Ustedes son casi unas mujeres y…..tienen curiosidad, los chicos y las chicas son distintos-

-Mama el único que posiblemente aun no sabe eso es Ron….habla con el- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ustedes deben de pensar en chicos…..no lo se, pongamos de ejemplo a….a Ron, el también ha cambiado-

-Mama, por favor no plantes esas imágenes en mi mente- dijo Ginny.

Hermione dio un ligero codazo a Ginny, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Molly.

-Señora Weasley….eso ya lo sabemos no hay necesidad de…-

-Llámame Molly hija-

-De verdad mire….yo ya leí un libro sobre eso y….no es necesario que me repita esa información-

-Ustedes encontraran a los chicos ahora muy atractivos y…..sentirán cosas que nunca antes habían sentido, y desearan experimentar-

En el granero.

-La auto experimentación no es mala hijo es natural-

Por Merlín que ya se calle pensaba Ron.

En la habitación de Ginny.

-Dolerá un poco al principio, pero no deben de asustarse- decía Molly, mientras Hermione y Ginny estaban mirando al suelo evitando mirar a Molly.

-Molly no es necesario que nos diga todo eso- decía la castaña en voz muy bajita.

En el granero.

-Impedimenta Conceptio, lo tienes que decir muy claro mientras apuntas directamente a esa zona, lo debes de hacer antes, nunca después- decía Arthur.

En la habitación de Ginny.

-Conceptio revelio, si las rodea un aura azul es que están embarazadas- decía Molly.

Una hora mas tarde todo había terminado, Ron se había quedado en el granero y asimilaba lo que su padre le había dicho, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en su habitación, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero ambas sabían que después de todo lo que Molly les dijo no podrán ver a Harry y a Ron de la misma forma.

Los señores Weasley estaban satisfechos, ya no habría mas platicas que dar y sus hijos ahora sabían lo que tenían que saber siendo adultos, y confiaban en que tanto Hermione como Ron fueran lo bastante maduros para esperar que su momento llegara, después de todo, ambos sabían que tarde que temprano terminarían juntos y Hermione seria oficialmente una Weasley mas.


	35. Chapter 35 Una Weasley mas

**Capitulo 13****.5 Una Weasley más.**

El ambiente en la madriguera era un poco tenso, mas bien bastante, había una culpable, todos lo sabían, pero ninguno lo había dicho en voz alta, era Molly quien estaba llevando todo al extremo, por una parte no dejaba de cambiar una y otra cosa respecto de la boda, los preparativos habrían estado terminados desde hacia días, sin embargo, cuando todos pensaban que ya habían terminado siempre encontraba un defecto o un buen motivo de cambio.

La mujer estaba mas que alterada, y si, es cierto tenia algunos buenos motivos para estarlo, después de todo no todos los días se casa su primer hijo y ella deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto, pero esos deseos se convertían en problemas por que el dinero escaseaba, Arthur y Molly habían hecho prácticamente milagros para poder pagar la boda, Bill se canso de insistir una y otra vez que el tenia dinero ahorrado para poder pagarlo, pero no se lo permitieron, sin embargo ese no era el único problema, había mas, la familia de Fleur estaba a unos días de llegar y eso significaba que la casa tenia que lucir lo mejor posible, sin embargo eso parecía que estaba solucionado, si bien ellos no tenían elfos, Molly había conseguido dos brujas y dos magos que hacían su papel, si bien era cierto Ginny no era tan estrictamente vigilada como los otros tres si era cargada casi con tanto trabajo como ellos.

Ellos, ellos eran la razón principal del por que de las conductas maniacas de Molly, la bruja estaba aterrada de los planes que el trío tenia y que no habían podido averiguar, pero adivinaba que pensaban hacer algo y eso solo podía significar escaparse, por eso los separaba, por eso los cargaba de trabajo, en un principio la vigilancia fue mas para Hermione y Ron, pero después de la charla que ella y Arthur les habían dado a los dos ya no tenia desconfianza, pues confiaba en ambos y sabia que lo que ese par sentía era mucho mas que simple atracción física.

Los gemelos apenas habían llegado esa mañana y junto a Bill y a Fleur revisaban los detalles sobre los magifuegos que se usarían el día de la boda, Fleur estaba maravillada con la pequeña demostración que habían dado. Charlie se unió a la conversación que de pronto dio un giro vertiginoso.

-¿Quién va ganando?- pregunto Charlie.

-No vamos a decírtelo- respondió Fred.

-No sean tontos, ya no se puede cambiar- respondió Bill.

-Pero tu linda novia aun no entra- dijo George.

-¿Entrag a que?-

Bill y Charlie se miraron y sonrieron, sin duda seria divertido saber que actitud tomaría una de las integrantes del club de admiradoras de Ron.

-No le digas- dijo Fred.

-Veras…..ellos han comenzado una apuesta desde hace un tiempo- dijo Bill.

-Mejor decir desde hace mas de un año- agrego Charlie.

-Todo se ha ido al caño- dijo apesadumbrado George.

-Si no mal recuerdo, desde quinto curso ellos comenzaron a hacer apuestas, primero fueron ellos dos- dijo Bill.

-Después entramos nosotros- añadió Charlie.

-¿Apuestags sobge que?-

-Sobre Hermione y Ron- dijeron Bill y Charlie.

Bill sonrió al ver la mirada de su futura esposa a los gemelos y de cómo estos los miraban reprochándoles que contaran el secreto.

-No se lo dirá a mama…..¿no lo harás verdad?- dijo Charlie a Fleur.

-¿Cómo se atreven a buglagse de Hegmione y Gon- dijo indignada Fleur.

-No es una burla- se defendió Fred intentando no reír.

-Claro es…..estadística aplicada a la mercadotecnia- dijo George muy serio.

-Tu……te atrevigste a entrag- dijo la rubia indignada mirando a Bill.

-Vamos…..apuesto que hasta tu tienes tu aproximación- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Si cuñadita, todos lo hemos pensado- añadió Charlie.

-El ya perdió- dijo George mirando a Charlie.

-Tenía mucha fe en Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aposto a que en cuanto Ron se fijara en otra chica Hermione seria la que se lo diría- dijo Bill.

-Pego…..egs cruel-

-Es divertido, vamos entra- dijo Fred.

-Hasta tú debes de haber imaginado cuando- dijo Bill

-Se lo diga mientrags bailan-

-Tonks aposto que seria cuando se reconciliaran después de la escenita que montaron cuando discutíamos el plan para ir por Harry.

-Mala elección- dijo George.

-La de Remus fue peor, el dijo que seria en la cocina cuando discutían-

-Son un par de bobos- dijo Fred.

-Tu no eges nada gomantico-

-Somos más directos- añadió George.

-Donde ponemos el ojo ponemos el hechizo- dijo muy sonriente Fred.

-Solo una vez hemos fallado- dijo George.

-Vamos ella no cuenta, ya había leído el libro- contesto su gemelo.

-¿Fallo el libro?- dijo Charlie.

-No fallo, el hermano de ella se lo había regalado- dijo George.

-Tipo inteligente, yo he pensado dárselo a Ginny antes de que comience el nuevo curso- dijo Bill.

-Pobre Harry- dijeron los gemelos.

-Aunque…..es buena idea- dijo Fred.

-Seguro que el tonto de Ron ya le dio una copia al bobo de Harry- dijo George.

-De que libgo hablan?-

-Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a una bruja- dijo Bill.

-Ahoga entiendo el cambio de Gon-

-Es a prueba de tontos, Ron lo ha demostrado- dijo George.

-El ganador se llevara bastantes galeones- dijo Charlie.

-Pego…..pog que hay tantogs integesadogs-

-Vamos amor, tu los has visto poco, pero los que los conocen del colegio lo sospechaban- dijo Bill.

-Ega muy notorio al final del togneo, Gon fulminaba a Vigtog con la migada-

-Ron fue muy bobo- dijo Bill

-Al menos su regalo ha funcionado- dijo Charlie viendo a los gemelos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los señores Weasley.

-No he logrado escuchar nada- decía muy preocupada Molly.

-No creo que se descuiden-

-Tenemos que descubrirlo, es la única forma de ayudarlos- dijo Molly.

-Ellos parecen estar muy seguros de que pueden solos con el encargo- respondió Arthur.

-Albus no debió de dejarles un encargo así-

-Lo se, para eso esta la Orden pero…..- dijo Arthur.

-No hay pero que valga- dijo molesta Molly.

-Albus debió de saber lo que hacia al dejarles ese encargo- dijo Arthur.

-¡Son unos niños!- chillo Molly indignada.

Arthur cerro los ojos, sabia que lo que diría causaría quizás que su mujer se enfadara con el, pero tenia que decirlo, así que inhalo profundamente para después suspirar.

-Ya no lo son, ninguno de ellos es un niño, ellos…..-

-No me importa lo que digas, ellos son mis niños y…..- rebatió Molly.

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto-

Molly guardo silencio, en el fondo sabia que el tenia razón, que sus niños ya no eran niños, habían tenido que madurar muy pronto y cargar con responsabilidades que la mayoría de los magos adultos no han afrontado jamás, pero lo hecho por Ron hacia unas semanas se lo decía, ya no eran niños, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo al precio que fuera, la mujer soltó un sollozo y de inmediato fue consolada por su esposo.

-Ellos van a estar bien- dijo Arthur intentando convencerse a si mismo de ello.

Molly lo miro, sabia que ni siquiera el estaba seguro de ello, pero lo hacia por consolarla, la pelirroja sonrió, apenas unos días antes había visto algo parecido, mientras vigilaba a Hermione y a Ron la castaña al parecer había dicho algo que la hizo sentirse triste y Ron de inmediato la abrazo tratando de consolarla, era tan parecido a Arthur, de todos sus hijos el que mas se parecía a su padre era el.

-Ron se parece tanto a ti- dijo Molly mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Pobrecillo- dijo Arthur tratando de hacerla sonreír.

Molly le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo fingiéndose enfurruñada.

-¿Eso por que fue?- dijo el frotándose el brazo.

-Por ser tonto-

-Si que nos parecemos- dijo el sonriendo y refiriéndose a Ron.

-Son iguales- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Ron cuidara de Hermione- dijo Arthur

-Y ella de Ron…..como lo ha hecho desde que lo conoció-

Ambos sonrieron, la pelirroja había dicho algo muy cierto, desde que se conocieron la castaña había cuidado de Ron, siempre vigilando que cumpliera sus deberes, que estudiara, que no se metiera en problemas o al menos que no se metiera en mas problemas de los que el trío habitualmente afrontaba, si, Hermione desde un principio había cuidado de Ron, estaba segura que la chica era en gran parte causa de que el hubiera sacado tantos TIMOS y fuera nombrado prefecto.

-Hace tiempo escuche a los gemelos contar que en su segundo año Ron había intentado defender a Hermione con su varita rota de algo que dijo ese chico Malfoy y que termino escupiendo babosas- dijo Arthur.

-Nuestro Ron también ha cuidado de ella desde hace mucho- dijo Molly.

-Parece que los cabezotas por fin están en la misma sintonía- dijo Arthur intentando no reír ante aquel apodo que Bill y Charlie les habían puesto a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-No les digas así- reprocho ella intentando no reír.

-Son un par de cabezotas- dijo Arthur.

Molly no pudo evitar sonreírle, estaba feliz de que su hijo menor se hubiera fijado en Hermione, desde aquella carta cuando Ron le reclamaba por aquel huevo de pascua tan pequeño que le envió a la castaña supo que su pequeño sentía mas que amistad por su despeinada amiga y siempre conservo la esperanza de que ella le correspondiera y ahora un par de años mas tarde parecía que así era.

-Deberías de darle ese regalo que tienes para ella- dijo el.

-Ella tiene ropa muy bonita y…..- respondió Molly.

-Apuesto a que muere por uno de tus buzos-

La pelirroja sonrió, desde hacia dos años le había tejido a Hermione su propio buzo, pero pensó que quizás no le gustaría, eran tan toscos y ella tenia ropa tan linda, pero recordó de inmediato la navidad que pasaron en Grimmauld Place y la forma en la que miraba el buzo escarlata que Ron había recibido.

-Creo que con un hechizo engorgio quedara perfecto- dijo Molly.

Los gemelos, Bill, Fleur y Charlie seguían con el tema de las apuestas.

-Neville tuvo oportunidad de ganar- decía George.

-Aposto a que seria en la fiesta de navidad del club de las eminencias después de unas cuantas cervezas y que seria Ron el que lo diría apenas escuchara mencionar a Krum- dijo Fred.

-Fue bagstante pggeciso-

-¿Ustedes saben por que estuvieron peleados?- pregunto Charlie.

-Nuestras fuentes no han precisado- dijo George.

-Pero sospechamos que Ginny y Harry si saben- añadió Fred.

-¿Luna no entro?- pregunto Bill.

-Dijo que Hermione bailaría la danza de amor de los Snidgets para decirle a Ron- dijeron ambos gemelos partiéndose de risa.

-Bastante improbable- dijo Bill riendo.

-Los cabezotas han generado mucha expectativa- dijo Charlie.

Justo en ese momento Hermione salía al jardín y alcanzo a escuchar que Charlie mencionaba a "los cabezotas", la castaña bufo indignada y le lanzo una gélida mirada a Charlie para después levantar la cabeza e ignorar a todos, lo que causo que los demás comenzaran a reír por lo bajo, ya no hablaron mas, hasta que la vieron entrar por la cocina cargada con un enorme cesto de ropa recién secada.

-Cabezotas- decía Hermione enfadada mientras subía las escaleras –deberían de tener vida propia-

Mientras, los hermanos Weasley se reían al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza mientras veían que la alborotada melena castaña se perdía de vista.

-Parece que te escucho- dijo Bill.

-Debe de acostumbrarse- dijo Fred.

-A Ron lo molestamos todo el tiempo posible- dijo George.

-Son malogs- dijo Fleur sonriendo –pobge Hegmione-

-Es el precio de ser considerada una Weasley.

-Oye- dijo indignada Fleur –yo tambieng segge una Weasley-

-Si pero…..Bill sabe muchos mas hechizos que Ron- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Causando la risa de los demás.

Varios minutos mas tarde Molly subió a la habitación de Ginny, su hija no estaba, debía aun estar en el ático acomodando unas cajas, la castaña estaba acomodando ropa que recién se había secado, no solo había lavado la suya, al parecer también había lavado la de Ron y Harry, la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y doblaba las camisas cuidadosamente, en el fardo que había sobre la cama le pareció ver los calzoncillos anaranjados de los Chudley Cannons que eran los favoritos de Ron, la mujer no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a Hermione, sin hacer el menor ruido se acerco a ella.

-Hija…..toma, esto es para ti-

Hermione se asusto, no esperaba que nadie le hablara y dejo caer la prenda que doblaba.

-No quería asustarte- dijo Molly extendiéndole el paquete que traía para ella.

Hermione lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo, ella le sonrió al ver lo que contenía y sin decirle ni una sola palabra la abrazo, Molly no necesito de mas para saber que su regalo había sido el indicado.

-Lo tejí para ti desde hace dos años-

-¿Por qué no me lo había dado?- pregunto la castaña.

-Esperaba el momento indicado-

Hermione no necesito pensar mucho para entender lo que esa frase significaba, la castaña se sonrojo pero en ningún momento bajo la mirada.

-Creo que este es el mejor momento para dártelo…..¿cierto?-

La castaña no contesto, solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras abrazaba su buzo escarlata con una H dorada en el pecho, Molly salio muy contenta sin decir ni una sola palabra segura de que Hermione pronto seria una Weasley más.


	36. Chapter 36 Rebelion

**Capitulo 15.5 ****Rebelión**

-Si Harry estuviera aquí no lo permitiría- decía Ginny completamente indignada.

Neville y Luna la miraban igualmente indignados, apenas unos minutos atrás acababan de ver lo mas atroz que habían visto en el colegio, en clase de Alecto Carrow, Padma una de las hermanas Patil había hablado sin permiso, la profesora le pidió que se levantara y después le pidió a Crabbe que le aplicara la maldición Cruciatus, el estupido de Crabbe ni siquiera dudo, de inmediato saco su varita y torturo por un par de minutos a la chica ante la mirada atónita de los demás, Neville se levanto indignado y lo único que se gano fue que la mortifaga lo lanzara contra la pared con una ráfaga de su varita.

Ni siquiera en la época en que Umbridge había sido la suma inquisidora se había cometido un acto tan brutal, si, lo sabían esa horrible mujer había pretendido aplicarle la maldición a Harry, y solo la rápida actuación de Hermione lo evito, pero había sido prácticamente en secreto, casi sin testigos, pero esto era ahora muy diferente, pues era frente a todos los alumnos.

-Harry…..hubiera protestado- dijo Neville avergonzado de no haber podido evitar que castigaran de esa forma a Padma.

-Tu protestaste Neville- dijo Luna adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

-Pero falle- respondió el.

-Lo mismo le hubiera pasado a el, o a Ron- dijo la pelirroja.

Era cierto, tal y como ahora estaban las cosas sabían que ni la valentía e indignación de sus amigos habría sido suficiente para detener la brutalidad de la profesora Mortifaga.

Para terror de todos los estudiantes, este no fue un hecho aislado, sino el comienzo de una practica común, los Carrow habían instruido a los demás profesores, para que todas las detenciones les fueran enviados a ellos para que castigaran a los alumnos usando la maldiciones.

Incluso Filch que nunca había sido defensor de los alumnos se había indignado al ver que a un pequeño de segundo curso lo habían castigado de esa forma, si, era cierto que el llevaba años pidiendo castigos ejemplares contra los rompe reglas, pero ahora al ver la nueva forma de castigo que se había implementado palideció.

-Son unos monstruos- dijo Neville.

-Si eso están haciendo en el colegio ¿Qué es lo que harán en el ministerio?- decía la pelirroja.

Neville y Luna callaron, para nadie era un secreto lo que pasaba, y si el ministerio había cambiado de política para con los hijos de muggles era por que seguro alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, alguien cuyo nombre temían siquiera pronunciar.

-¿Por qué la gente no ha protestado?- decía Luna –deben de saber que el que no debe ser nombrado esta haciendo esto-

-Tienen miedo- dijo Neville.

-Todos lo tenemos- dijo Ginny –incluso Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero ellos siguen luchando-

Se había propuesto no nombrarlo, pero le era imposible el no pensar en el ni en su mejor amiga y su hermano, se había obligado a pensar en que seguro estaban bien y que juntos los tres eran una fuerza que ni siquiera el que no debe ser nombrado podría detener, pero ver cosas como las que estaban pasando en el colegio le hacían pensar en cosas malas y que sus miedos se desataban, pero algo era cierto, esa ultima frase dicha, "ellos siguen luchando" y ellos debían de seguir el ejemplo del trío y no rendirse.

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo la rubia.

Neville y Ginny se miraron y una misma idea fue compartida por dos mentes al mismo tiempo.

-Si que podemos- dijo Neville.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia.

-Lo mismo que propuso Hermione cuando Umbridge era directora- respondió Neville.

-Rebelión- dijo la pelirroja mirando con decisión a sus amigos.

A partir de ese día los tres chicos comenzaron a planear la estrategia a seguir, tenían que pensar las cosas con mucho cuidado, si bien la mayoría de los profesores eran los mismos que los de otros cursos, ahora Snape era el director, y con dos mortifagos dentro del colegio las cosas podrían ponérseles difíciles si los sorprendían, pero tenían quizás una pequeña ventaja.

-¿Crees que nos delate si nos sorprende?- dijo Luna.

-No lo creo- respondió Neville.

-No debemos confiarnos- agrego la pelirroja –después de todo estamos hablando de Filch-

Esa tarde los chicos habían decidido que era el momento para comenzar a actuar, no podían hacerlo solo ellos tres, lo primero que necesitaban era que mas alumnos los ayudaran, así que inspirados en lo que había pasado cuando se abrió la Cámara Secreta decidieron que seria buena idea organizar una pinta.

-Vamonos- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba con orgullo el letrero pintado en la pared de uno de los pasillos del tercer piso justo afuera del salón de Estudios Muggles.

"El Ejercito de Dumbledore regreso"

Los tres chicos corrieron a toda velocidad en distintas direcciones, Luna escaleras abajo para ir a su sala común, y Neville y Ginny escaleras arriba para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente Neville fingió muy bien, pues se sorprendió tanto como los demás cuando llego a la clase encontrando mas que furica a la Profesora Alecto quien los miraba a todos con profundo odio.

-¿Quién ha sido?- pregunto airadamente la bruja.

No respondió nadie, todos se miraban sorprendidos, todos menos los Slytherin que ahora eran mayoría, las otras tres casas habían disminuido en notable cantidad el numero de alumnos, por que ahora Hogwarts solo abría sus puertas a los Sangre Limpia.

-Contesten o se arrepentirán- bramo Alecto.

Neville se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo la sonrisa, trataba de disimular, pero el brillo en su mirada le gritaba que estaba orgulloso por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Se sentía pleno, aun estaba molesto por el cambio que había sufrido Hogwarts, pero ahora al menos tenían algo una muy pequeña victoria y entonces sonrió al recordar a sus amigos ausentes y la cantidad de veces que habían roto las reglas por hacer algo heroico.

así que esto es lo que se siente pensó Neville.

Y no solo era el el único que sentía lo mismo, pues miro la cara de sus compañeros que se veían contentos de saber que alguien comenzaba aplantarle frente a los mortifagos, sin embargo no todo era perfecto y en vista de que nadie se declaro culpable Alecto castigo a todos, a todos menos a los Slytherin que fueron los encargados de aplicar el castigo, Crabbe y Goyle junto a Parkinson eran los mas contentos.

-Crucio- dijo Crabbe con su grave voz mientras le apuntaba a Ernie MacMillan

Para ser justos Neville debía reconocer que no todos los Slytherin parecían disfrutar de aplicar la maldición cruciatus, pero los dos gorilas sin duda que lo disfrutaban.

-Es una pena que la sangre sucia mayor no este aquí- dijo Goyle.

-Lo mismo con la comadreja- añadió Crabbe.

La Sangre de Neville hirvió en el momento que escucho lo dicho por los gorilas, estaba a punto de responderles cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-Solo así podrían aplicarla, cuando estuvieran desarmados- dijo Lavender mirándolos con desprecio.

Neville miro a su compañera y se sorprendió, la rubia no era la clase de chica que se tomaba las cosas tan personales y menos si se trataba de Hermione pues el curso anterior la detestaba.

-Crucio- dijo Pansy e inmediatamente Lavender cayo al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, pero en ningún momento profirió ningún grito.

Después de un par de minutos en los que todos los alumnos miraban con odio a Pansy quien levanto la maldición, Parvati fue la primera en arrodillarse, Lavender estaba toda tensa, con los puños crispados de dolor, había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le había dado gusto a la Slytherin.

Pansy la miro con odio.

-Parece que necesitas otra sesión- dijo muy sonriente Crabbe.

-Solo así puedes con alguien- dijo Parvati.

-Parece que aunque no este la sangre sucia mayor nos divertiremos mucho con estas dos- respondió Goyle.

Padma estaba por decir algo, pero Neville se le adelanto.

-Si Ron estuviera aquí ya no tendrías boca para seguir hablando-

Goyle lo miro furioso.

-No le temo a esa comadreja sarnosa- respondió el gorila.

-Deberías, ni juntos pudieron con el- dijo Neville.

-Crucio- dijo Crabbe.

Alecto miraba mas que entretenida la escena que se venia dando no hacia nada por impedir la brutalidad de ninguno de los gorilas.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del director.

-Director Snape, en el aula de Estudios Muggles están aplicándole la maldición cruciatus a los alumnos- dijo Rupert Cliffort mirando a Snape a través de su marco.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos en los que Neville se retorcía, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de Lavender no había gritado ni un solo instante.

-¿Sigues pensando igual Longbottom?- pregunto Crabbe con una sonrisa burlera.

-Ron es mucho mas hombre que ustedes dos juntos- dijo Neville con un hilo de voz.

-Crucio- dijo Goyle.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver al nuevo director que miraba con asco la escena.

Apenas un movimiento de varita y ambos gorilas soltaron las suyas.

-¿Qué significa eso Severus?- se quejo la mortifaga.

-¿Qué hizo Longbottom?-

-Se burlo de Crabbe y Goyle- respondió Pansy.

-No le hable a usted Parkinson- la corto Snape.

-Ya te lo dijo ella- añadió Alecto.

-Solo se castigara a los alumnos que cometan faltas- dijo cortante Snape.

Los Carrow estaban furiosos e indignados por la humillación que le propino Snape a Alecto y de inmediato fueron a quejarse con Voldemort, pero solo lograron que el señor tenebroso los tratara con desprecio y los castigara por el trato dado a los alumnos sangre limpia.

-Severus se los advirtió, largo de aquí y no se atrevan a molestar de nuevo, si no obedecen sus ordenes se arrepentirán- dijo Voldemort mientras su serpiente siseaba mirándolos.

A la hora de la comida Ginny y Luna miraban con preocupación a Neville, pero el les decía que no tenia importancia.

Los castigos brutales no cesaron, pero al menos ahora solo castigaban a los alumnos que de verdad habían sorprendido con mal comportamiento, sin embargo los Carrow buscaban un buen pretexto para castigar a Ginny, Luna y sobre todo a Neville, después de todo tenían que pagar por ser amigos de Potter.

Pero ni los castigos fueron suficientes para que el nuevo trío siguiera con sus planes, siguieron con pintas, nunca en el mismo lugar y nunca fueron sorprendidos por Filch, los días pasaron y gratamente se sorprendían cuando encontraban alguna pinta que no fuera suya, los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor los miraban con admiración.

Pocos días mas tarde comenzaron a usar los galeones falsos para comunicarse primero entre ellos y después con algunos de sus compañeros en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-¿Es de Harry?- preguntaba Luna en voz baja.

-Dumbledore se la dejo de herencia- respondió Ginny.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Neville.

-Snape no tiene por que tenerla- dijo Ginny decidida.

Varios días mas tarde Peeves armaba alboroto en el gran comedor pues Seamus le había arrojado un trozo de pollo, el poltergeist estaba armando un gran escándalo, que provoco que los profesores acudieran, esa era la oportunidad que esperaban para actuar, rápidamente el trío subió hasta el despacho de Snape, dos días antes habían usado las orejas extensibles para espiar a McGonagall y poder escuchar la contraseña.

Los tres chicos subieron las escaleras, y de inmediato tomaron la espada, tan rápido como entraron salieron y comenzaron a subir a la torre de Gryffindor, pero para su mala suerte apenas habían subido dos pisos cuando se encontraron con la persona que menos ganas tenían de ver en ese momento.

Severus los vio con desprecio, ellos lo dejaron pasar haciéndose un lado, el director apenas había bajado un par de escalones cuando crispo los puños en señal de enojo y se dio media vuelta.

-Ustedes tres, deténganse- dijo el cetrino director.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se quedaron rígidos como piedra, sintiendo como una gota de frió sudor recorría su espalda. Snape arrebato un pequeño envoltorio donde guardaban la espada previamente reducida de tamaño, los negros ojos de Severus brillaban de furia contenida mientras los chicos esperaban lo peor, si por portarse mal con los Carrow recibían la maldición cruciatus no querían ni imaginar que era lo que Snape les haría.

-A mi despacho…..ahora- bramo Severus.

Unos minutos mas tarde los tres escuchaban los gritos de Snape diciéndoles cuanta cosa se le ocurría, pero principalmente los amenazaba, junto al parloteo de Severus se escuchaba a uno de los retratos que también vociferaba acerca de la falta de respeto hacia el segundo director Slytherin que había habido en el colegio y airadamente pedía sus cabezas.

Ginny miro el retrato que estaba detrás de Snape, Dumbledore dormía apaciblemente ajeno a todo, y se pregunto si tendrían tanta fortuna para que el viejo director despertara e intercediera por ellos, pero de inmediato abandono esa idea, pues si Snape había sido capaz de matar al verdadero Dumbledore, al retrato lo quemaría o lo haría trizas.

-Estarán en detención por un mes-

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, un mes de detención con los Carrow seria como el infierno en la tierra.

-después de la ultima clase se presentaran con Hagrid- dijo Snape.

¿Hagrid? pensaron sorprendidos los tres chicos.

-Largo de aquí, y si los vuelvo a ver merodeando siquiera por mi despacho no los llevare con Hagrid ni con los Carrow, sino con alguien a quien de verdad temerán-

No había necesidad de que Snape aclarara a quien se refería, los tres sabían que había mencionado al señor tenebroso y la sangre se les helo solo de pensarlo.

Unos minutos mas tarde cuando escucharon la puerta de abajo cerrarse se escucho una voz.

-Son impulsivos- dijo la voz.

-Un trío de idiotas, iguales a los otros- respondió Snape antes de volver a salir, pero esta vez dejo cerrado el despacho mediante magia negra.

Idiotas pensaba Severus mientras recorría los terrenos para salir del colegio, su antebrazo izquierdo le escocia y eso solo era una señal, debía salir de inmediato para recibir instrucciones de su señor.


	37. Chapter 37 Nada es normal

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA NO ATP.**

**Vamos, que no es que sea la gran cosa, pero tenia que advertirlo, así que, una vez hecha la advertencia, no les quito mas su tiempo y los dejo con el capitulo, pero antes…si, dije que en estos capítulos no escribiría de Hermione o Ron, mas que puras referencias, pero Ron tuvo su capitulo en solitario, así que lo justo es que Hermione tuviera su momento. Para este capitulo si lo desean escuchen la cancion de Victor y Leo "Nada es normal".**

**Capitulo 19.5 Nada es normal.**

La noche era fría, aun llovía y dentro de la tienda al menos para ella hacia tanto frío como si se encontrara desnuda en un glacial, hacia horas que había perdido la esperanza de que el regresara si no lo hizo inmediatamente ya no había posibilidad de que lo lograra.

Estupido

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo desde hacia horas, desde el mismo instante en que el le había dado a elegir, desde el mismo instante en que se había despedido de ella.

¿Por que no pudiste entenderme?

Desde que termino el curso en Hogwarts había visto la vida de otro modo, desde el preciso instante en que el comenzó a mostrarle que se preocupaba por ella todo había cambiado, dejo de sentirse sola, comenzó a sentirse querida…..amada, especial para el, no había dudado ni un instante en enfrentarse solo a los dos gorilas por defenderla, no le gusta escribir, pero por ella lo había hecho a diario, siempre evitaba darle motivos a sus hermanos para que se burlaran de el pero por ella eso dejo de importarle, se enfrento a sus padres solo por protegerla, no le gustaba bailar, pero por ella había bailado, tantas, tantas cosas que habían cambiado entre ellos en solo unas semanas.

Ella sabia que para los demás ellos dos eran unos tontos por que nunca habían puesto nada en claro, había escuchado mas de una vez en la madriguera que Bill y Charlie se referían a ellos como "los cabezotas", al principio le molesto, le molesto que les pusieran un apodo, le molesto que se burlaran de sus sentimientos, le molestaba que al parecer "su relación" fuera del dominio publico, pero no le molesto por mucho tiempo, por que después de todo el que los llamaran "los cabezotas" era por que eran dos, por que no estaba sola, dejo de molestarse que todos estuvieran al tanto de lo que hacían o decían, por que sentía que los demás veían lo mismo que ella, que había "algo", algo no dicho con palabras, pero si con acciones.

Nada es normal

Ella cerro los ojos, le escocían desde hacia al menos una hora, pero eso no le importo, y olvidándose de la molestia física comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas semanas.

El le había demostrado tantas cosas, su preocupación por ella, que no le importaba que fuera la bruja mas capaz del colegio y que supiera combatir, pues el siempre estaría a su lado para saltar enfurecido si alguien se atrevía a ofenderla, le demostró que lo mismo que era capaz de hacerla enfurecer y llorar, también era capas de hacerla sonreír y de consolarla, le demostró que había dejado de tener la misma gama de sentimientos que una cucharilla de te, que sentía lo mismo que ella, incluso el mismo miedo a ser rechazado.

Claro, los demás parecían no ver todo eso, al menos no con la misma óptica que ella lo veía, no necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba una declaración, los hechos hablan mas que las palabras, y en ese sentido el había sido mas que elocuente, todo había sido como un sueño, un sueño en donde su corazón sonreía gracias a el.

No fue un sueño

Claro no había sido un sueño estar refugiada entre sus brazos en uno de los dos momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, cuando recién se despidió de sus padres a los que no sabia si volvería a ver, claro que no era un sueño, el había estado ahí para ella, para ser esa piedra donde apoyarse y poder derrumbarse sabiendo que el jamás la dejaría caer, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de nuevo, los recuerdos dolían tanto, no importa que fueran los momentos mas felices de su vida, pero ahora sabiéndolo lejos dolían como si le quemaran las entrañas con un hierro candente.

Debería estar furiosa y dolida con el por haberla dejado, pero no, estaba molesta por no haber dicho las cosas, por no haber puesto en claro sus sentimientos, pero en esos momentos pensó que para el era todo claro como lo era para ella, ahí en ese compartimiento en el expreso habían dejado de ser simplemente amigos, para ser "algo mas".

Amigos…..amigos por tanto tiempo

¿Que clase de amistad tenían?, una muy rara, se querían, dispuestos a dar su vida por salvarse mutuamente, pero no había habido confianza, el nunca le había contado cosas suyas, y lo mismo había hecho ella, cuando Harry no estaba presente hablaban de muchas cosas, del colegio, de sus familias, pero jamás de ellos mismos, de sus miedos, de sus deseos, de sus anhelos, sabia que el si hablaba con Harry, lo mismo que ella con Ginny, pero…..¿por que no hablar de ellos mismos?.

Por cobardes

Mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla comenzó a pensar que lo que había entre ellos era real, pero no normal.

Parecía tan fácil vivir la vida juntos

Desde que comenzaron a demostrarse lo que sentían las cosas habían sido fáciles, no importaba lo diferentes que eran, todo era mejor cuando estaban juntos, no importaba que los momentos fueran difíciles, se tenían el uno al otro para consolarse.

Ella comenzó a recordar como la consolaba, no tenia que decirle nada, aunque siempre lo hacia, la había abrazado y dejado llorar en su pecho, la había tomado de la mano sin decirle una sola palabra, solo con sentirlo cerca le bastaba para sentirse mejor. Ella sabia que el trataba de hacerse el fuerte frente a ella y no demostraba sus miedos, pero no por eso dejo de reconfortarlo cuando intuía que estaba mal, cuando lo veía callado adivinaba que debía estar pensando en su familia y lo único que hacia era sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano como el lo hacia con ella.

Una parte de su mente le decía que habían hecho lo correcto, ya que al menos para ella era mas que obvio que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, ya no importaba lo que había escuchado sobre el y Lavender, no era que no tuviera la ilusión de ser la primera vez de el, pero había cosas mas importantes, la confianza que tenían el uno al otro, el cariño y la ternura con que la trataba, la sobreprotección que le brindaba, todo eso era mas importantes.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que lo había visto de otra forma, había sido unos pocos días después de que lo envenenaron, ellos habían hecho las paces sin decir nada, no lo necesitaban, el haberlo visto en peligro de muerte era todo lo que bastaba para olvidar todos los meses de peleas y alejamiento, la noche ya caía y sabia que tenían poco tiempo, ella cada tarde le llevaba las notas tomadas en clase y le ayudaba con sus deberes y era extraño, pero el que siempre se quejaba de tener que hacerlos no protesto ni una sola vez.

-Tenemos que hacer una redacción de diez centímetros sobre las propiedades del ajenjo-

-A los vampiros les encanta- respondió el.

-No solo eso, tenemos que centrarnos en el efecto en pociones- dijo ella sonriente.

-Bueno, yo solo lo decía por decir algo- añadió el con una sonrisa.

Ella ya no pudo decir nada, pues escucharon la voz de Madame Pomfrey que le gruñía a alguien en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ya le he dicho señorita Brown que es bastante tarde para hacer visitas- decía molesta la enfermera.

-Es mi novio- dijo la rubia en un tono más alto.

-No me importa, así fuera su esposa no pasara a esta hora-

-Pero…..Granger no esta en la sala común y…..- rebatió indignada Lavender.

-No me importa en donde este su compañera, no es hora de visitas ya se lo he dicho-

-Pero…..ella…..yo- balbuceaba la rubia cegada por el coraje.

Ellos escucharon como la puerta se cerró y escucharon los ruidosos pasos de la rubia alejarse.

-Abre los ojos, ya se fue- dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta.

-Menos mal- dijo el sonrojándose al ver la cara de ella.

-Es tu novia- dijo ella mirándolo a el fijamente.

Lo que el murmuro ella no lo capto, por que lo hizo en un tono muy bajo y muy rápido, pero le pareció que había dicho algo como "no por mucho tiempo".

La enfermera entro y la miro.

-El enfermo debe de dormir-

-Hasta mañana….descansa- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-¿Vendrás…..verdad?- dijo el mirándola fijamente y brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Ella no respondió, solo movió la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo mientras le sonreía, siguió a Madame Pomfrey hasta la puerta y antes de que la cerrara le agradeció por dejarla visitarlo.

-Minerva me recomendó que solo a usted la dejara pasar a visitarlo fuera de horario- dijo la enfermera.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, se despidió y se apuro para regresar a su sala común mientras que pensaba que seguro su jefa de casa no quería que uno de sus prefectos bajara en sus notas. Apenas abrió la puerta de la sala común y se encontró a Ginny roja cual remolacha sosteniendo peligrosamente su varita frente a Lavender.

-Tengo derechos- bufaba Lavender.

-Si vuelves a tratar de interrogarme lo lamentaras Brown- murmuraba Ginny.

Una seña de Parvati y la rubia volteo.

-¿De donde vienes?- le pregunto con rudeza

-De….- intento responder ella.

-No tienes por que darle explicaciones a esta- dijo Ginny.

-Tengo todo el derecho de pedirle explicaciones- replico enfadada la rubia.

-De la biblioteca- respondió.

La rubia estaba por decir algo, pero ella no le dio la menor oportunidad, sin despedirse de nadie subió a su habitación dejando a ambas chicas discutiendo. Guardo sus libros y notas en su baúl el cual cerró mágicamente, se puso su pijama y se acostó cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

Comenzó a recordar la platica que noches atrás había escuchado entre Lavender y Parvati, recordó el gesto de disgusto de el cada que mencionaban el nombre de su novia, el no era la clase de chico que solo busca una aventura para divertirse, el no era así, ella lo sabia muy bien, el era…..diferente.

Y de pronto sintió una increíble envidia que la hizo cerrar sus puños muy fuerte hasta que sus venas quedaron resaltadas, ella no lo merecía, no merecía ser la primera chica en la vida de el, el merecía alguien especial, alguien que de verdad lo conociera, que lo quisiera, que se preocupara por el, que no le importara que el fuera rudo al hablar, que no pensara las cosas antes de decirlas, ni su mal carácter, ni su apetito voraz, tampoco su acido sentido del humor.

Imágenes de el y Lavender solos en la sala de requerimientos inundaron su mente, ella bufo para después apretar sus dientes muy fuerte.

Lavender no lo merecía, ella no tenia por que haber sido la primera, no era especial, los tres lo sabían. No supo como, pero de pronto en la mente de ella ya no era Lavender quien estaba con el, era ella a quien el besaba apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus rizos color chocolate, era ella y solo ella a quien el dedicaba caricias llenas de pasión y ternura.

Sin proponérselo sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su torso acariciándose como nunca lo había hecho a medida que las imágenes de los dos inundaban su mente, sintió como sus labios se secaban por la respiración agitada, como el rubor teñía sus mejillas y tomo su varita para lanzar un par de hechizos que le dieran la intimidad que necesitaba mientras se mordía su labio inferior y se dejo llevar por su mente.

El la besaba y la despojaba de sus ropas con delicadeza, mientras ella se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que el era la única persona con la que quería hacerlo.

Ya se había despojado de la gran mayoría de sus prendas al compás de la respiración agitada y de ligeros gemidos producidos por las caricias que ella misma se brindaba, pero en ese momento no eran sus propias manos sino las de el las que recorrían sus pechos.

Escucho claramente como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba, pero no le importo, pues sabia que nadie podría abrir las cortinas ni escucharía lo que pasaba y se abandono a esa fantasía donde el besaba cada parte de su menudo cuerpo mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la roja cabellera.

Su mano se deslizo a través de la única prenda que le quedaba para darse las caricias que urgentemente necesitaba, después de unos minutos sintió como su respiración se agitaba violentamente y en un instante sintió como el aire se acumulaba en sus pulmones, mientras que de su garganta brotaba el nombre de el y sentía un inmenso placer en su vientre y la sensación de que miles de mariposas volaban en el. Agitada y sudorosa abrió los ojos, había sido…..fantástico.

Los recuerdos cesaron y ella volvió a la dolorosa realidad, una en la que el se había ido, aun estaba triste y sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que dejara de llorarlo, sabia que se sentiría incompleta mientras el no regresara y que nada seria lo mismo sin su presencia, pero se sentía mas segura que nunca de lo que el sentía, esos celos solo le gritaban que el al quería, no, que la amaba tanto como ella a el, no le importaba no ser la primera, por que ahora estaba mas segura que nunca que ella era la única dentro del corazón de ese chico malhumorado que ella tanto amaba.

Regresaras…..lo se

El día comenzaba a clarear, aun era muy temprano para levantarse y ya era muy tarde para dormirse, además sabia que no conciliaría el sueño y que no tendría verdadero descanso hasta que el regresara con ella , cerro los ojos para volver a pensar en el.

No importa que nada fuera normal…..por que lo que hay entre tú y yo es real


	38. Chapter 38 Nunca en mi presencia

**Capitulo 20.****5 Nunca en mi presencia.**

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en su despacho, tenia horas ahí sin hacer nada, recién había tenido un enfrentamiento con Amycus y había quedado de muy mal humor, sin embargo no estaba preocupado, no tenia nada que temer, la única persona que podía atemorizarlo no iba a hacer nada contra el, al contrario era su favorito, y los demás salvo Bellatrix ninguno era un problema y Bellatrix jamás se atrevería a hacer algo en su contra por que sabia que con eso perdería para siempre el favor de sus señor.

Severus miraba la nada con gesto impasible mientras recordaba lo que habia ocurrido hacia tan solo unas pocas horas antes.

Recorría uno de los pasillos y vio a Amycus Carrow el flamante profesor de Artes Oscuros castigar a una de las alumnas de quinto curso, la joven temblaba para deleite del mortifago, que estaba más que divertido disfrutando del miedo de la joven.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Snape sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Nada- dijo la chica que comenzaba a llorar.

-Ella…..- trato de decir el mortifago jorobado.

-Le he preguntado a ella- corto bruscamente Snape.

-Pppero…- se quejo el mortifago.

-No soy Dumbledore, y si sabes lo que te conviene hablaras solo cuando te lo ordene-

Amycus miro con odio a Snape, nunca había sido de su agrado, después de todo el tipo no era mas que un presuntuoso arrivista que se había aprovechado de tener un lugar privilegiado al lado de Dumbledore para que Lord Voldemort le diera el titulo de favorito. Desde que habían llegado al colegio no había hecho nada por ayudarles, en alguna ocasión se había quejado con el señor tenebroso, pero no logro mas que un castigo para el mismo, Snape era un obstáculo para muchos de los mortifagos y ansiaba tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de el, y esperaba que esa oportunidad no tardara mucho, si, era cierto, le temía, no era oponente para el, pero el y su hermana tenían de su parte a alguien que si era una rival digna y junto a ella entre los tres podrían terminar con Severus, solo esperaba con paciencia que su señor se cansara de el, para saltar sobre su objetivo y terminar para siempre con su sucia presencia.

Snape le miro y sonrió, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que le helo la sangre al mortifago.

-¿Tres serán suficientes?- dijo Snape provocando que el mortifago palideciera de miedo.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario más y volvió a sonreír cuando leyó los pensamientos de terror del mortifago.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- volvió a preguntar Snape.

No tenia que hacerlo, ya había leído la mente de la chica y supo que Amycus la había decidido castigar por que no quiso emplear la maldición cruciatus para castigar a dos alumnos de segundo curso.

-Yo…..no…no obedecí al profesor- dijo la atemorizada chica.

-Estarás en detención con Flitwick una semana- dijo Snape.

-El castigo lo…..- dijo Amycus.

El jorobado no pudo terminar su frase, por que una ráfaga de la varita de Snape lo derribo sin miramiento alguno.

-Si vuelves a hablarme en ese tono lo lamentaras-

Amycus no dijo nada mas, estaba en desventaja, el no era oponente para Severus y después de todo el amo le había dado a el todo el poder y le había ordenado a el y a su hermana que obedecieran a Snape en lo que el dijera.

-Bien- dijo Snape sonriendo –hasta que haces algo bien-

-No deberías de ser tan blando con esta, su madre esta presa por ser una sangre sucia-

Amycus mas tardo en terminar de decir esa frase que en comenzar a retorcerse, miro asustado a Snape que lo miraba con frialdad asesina.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca en mi presencia- dijo furioso Severus –y tu lárgate a tu clase- dijo mirando por primera vez a la alumna.

-Imbecil- bufo molesto Snape mientras cerraba su puño derecho con fuerza, el solo recordar ese incidente lo habia puesto de peor humor.

Los Carrow no eran más que un par de basura que su señor había enviado para hacerle saber a Snape que aunque era su favorito no le daría toda la libertad de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y para que tuviera conciencia de que Lord Voldemort tenía ojos en todos lados.

Lo mismo había pasado el curso anterior, había enviado a una de las tres personas que mas odiaba para que le hiciera compañía todo el verano, Voldemort había dicho que lo enviaba para que Snape lo vigilara, pero la realidad era otra, lo había enviado solo para divertirse, pues sabia que solo el evitaba que Severus pusiera fin a la vida de colagusano y disfrutaba con ello, la rata tenia la muerte asegurada, solo esperaba tener el pretexto adecuado, solo eso necesitaba una falla para poder matarlo como lo que era una sucia rata sin desatar la cólera de Voldemort.

Los retratos le miraban con desgano, le obedecían por que era el director y esa era la ley de los retratos, obedecer al director, pero ninguno de ellos, salvo quizás dos le tenían nada de aprecio. Eso no le importaba a Severus, el tenia cosas de mayor importancia en que ocuparse, hacia dos semanas había sorprendido a tres alumnos tratando de robar la espada de Gryffindor y eso lo había molestado sobremanera, había estado a punto de darles su merecido a esos tres idiotas, solo un fino hilo lo detuvo y tuvo que conformarse con enviarlos a detención con el idiota de Hagrid.

Esos tres alumnos se habían convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el, no solo se conformaban con ser insolentes con los Carrow, lo cual no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, por que en su opinión ese par de mortifagos era solo basura, pero si le molestaba que habían organizado pintas anunciando al desaparecido Ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Paciencia Severus- dijo una voz.

-Estoy por perderla- dijo Snape sin siquiera voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

Snape se levanto y salio de su despacho, estaba muy enojado y quería estar solo, su despacho estaba lleno de pinturas que aunque no le hablaran no dejaban de incomodarlo con sus miradas, el cetrino director se dirigió a las mazmorras donde estaban sus aposentos, apenas entro y cerro la puerta, se sentó en el único sofá que había en la habitación y cerro los ojos.

Sangre sucia

Jamás una palabra le había molestado tanto, hacia tantos años que no la había pronunciado.

Alguien lo miraba, pero se abstuvo de hablar, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que necesitaba estar solo, la tarea de Harry era monumental, lidiar con la responsabilidad de destruir al mago tenebroso mas grande que ha existido sin duda es mucho para cualquiera, pero el hombre que tenia en frente tenia una tarea tan peligrosa como la otra y al mismo tiempo dolorosa, ambos lo sabían, el la había aceptado, sabia que no por verdadera convicción, sino como el medio para pagar sus culpas, aunque quizás esas ya las hubiera pagado desde hace mucho.

-¿Deseas algo?- pregunto Severus.

-¿La has entregado ya?-

-No se dieron cuenta- respondió Snape –pero esos tres idiotas estuvieron a punto de arruinar todo-

-Sabíamos que algo así podría pasar-

-Esa chica es tan molesta como su estupido hermano- dijo Severus antes de ponerse de pie para después recostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos.

Su interlocutor no dijo más y desapareció del marco.

No podía evitarlo, era casi instinto la aversión que sentía por el pelirrojo, no le había hecho nada, pero su sola presencia le desagradaba y el sabia muy bien por que, siempre a su lado, siempre defendiéndola, no importaba que parecieran perros y gatos peleando por cualquier tontería, el siempre saltaba a defenderla.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido así- dijo Snape en voz muy baja.

Severus fijo la mirada en el techo mientras recordaba una escena que habia pasado hacia algunos años.

-Me ataco- decía Draco Malfoy –ellos lo vieron- añadió señalando a sus inseparables acompañantes Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Que hizo? Señor Malfoy- dijo.

-Nada- dijo el rubio mientras miraba amenazadoramente a sus gorilas.

-Le he preguntado que fue lo que hizo- repitió Snape.

Los miembros del equipo de quidditch de mayor edad trataron de escabullirse, pues no les había gustado nada el tono del profesor.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo el señor Malfoy?- dijo mirando a Flint.

-El……solo puso en su lugar a esa sangre sucia de Granger- respondió el capitán Slytherin.

Snape no necesitaba que ninguno de ellos le confesara la verdad, pues ya sabia todo, apenas los chicos entraron a su despacho lo supo.

-Un pergamino de dos metros sobre las propiedades del ajenjo no estará mal- dijo Severus sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Weasley se merece eso y más señor- dijo Draco.

-No señor Malfoy……ese pergamino lo harán ustedes…..si no me lo entregan mañana antes de esta misma hora harán el doble- dijo Snape.

-Ppppe…pero- balbuceo Flint.

-Todos ustedes- dijo mirando a Crabbe, Goyle y el resto del equipo –fuera de aquí-

Nunca castigaba a los alumnos de su casa, a menos que realmente hicieran algo que le molestara y ese dia Malfoy lo habia logrado y se llevo un buen castigo del que poca gente se entero. Snape cerro los ojos.

Un idiota bocón bueno para nada, pero nunca fallo al defenderla, pensaba Snape mientras recordaba el día que Weasley había estado a punto de golpear a Malfoy ese mismo año por haber dicho que era una pena que Granger no muriese por el ataque del heredero de Slytherin, el muy tonto pensó que no lo había visto, y lo mismo sus amigos, pero si que lo había visto, había sido una pena que Potter y Thomas lo detuvieran.

Ella era repelente, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, una incondicional de Potter, pero jamás permitiría que le llamaran sangre sucia, Weasley no pensaba en nada cuando de defenderla se trataba y eso lo incluía a el, dos años antes durante una pelea alguien le dio a ella con la maldición densaugeo y sus dientes crecieron, no castigo a Malfoy, pero Weasley no se contuvo cuando el se burlo de ella y una vez mas salto a defenderla, claro que había escuchado todo lo que el pelirrojo vocifero, pocas veces alguien se había atrevido a insultarlo frente a frente, de hecho nadie en el colegio desde que el era profesor, solo ese estupido de Sirius, Potter también hablo, pero a el no le presto importancia, era el pelirrojo el que le interesaba quien con un lenguaje de lo mas ofensivo se había acordado de su árbol genealógico y se gano una detención en las mazmorras.

Era imposible que alguien como Weasley le agradara, no importaba que intelectualmente fuera un pelmazo, un pobre diablo sin oficio ni beneficio, una nulidad en cuanto a conocimientos se trababa, el pelirrojo era todo lo que el hubiera deseado ser.

No tenia mas motivos para detestarlos a el y a Granger, verlos era como una ofensa, un continuo reproche de todos y cada uno de sus errores de juventud, ella era tan parecida a ….. y el un pobre diablo…pero que siempre hacia lo que debía de hacer, no importaba los errores que cometiera, en lo importante no había fallado.

-Señor Director- dijo una voz chillona.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió secamente Snape.

-Es Weasley…- dijo Phineas Nigelous –el…ha peleado con Potter-

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención de Severus.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Snape.

-Han peleado, debió de haber sido hace unos días, hoy me han sacado de ese bolso donde me tienen guardado, me pusieron una venda, así que no se en donde estén pero ella, la sangre sucia ha estado llorando-

-Nunca vuelva a…- comenzó a decir Snape.

-Lo siento- dijo Phineas interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

Phineas lo sabia muy bien, si había algo que Snape no soportaba era esa palabra y no tenia ni la mas remota idea del por que, al parecer solo dos personas sabían eso y por mas que había tratado de investigarlo Dumbledore no le había contado nada.

-Ella ha llorado mientras Potter fue a tratar de buscar algo para comer-

-¿Ha dicho por que se fue?-

-No, pero…….menciono algo sobre que el le había dado a elegir entre el mismo y Potter-

-Maldito estupido- dijo Severus levantándose de inmediato de la cama –vete y dile a Dumbledore que venga aquí ahora mismo-

Un minuto mas tarde Dumbledore aparecía en el marco del retrato que colgaba en la habitación de Snape.

-Tenemos un problema….el imbecil de Weasley los ha abandonado-

-¿Sabes el por que?- pregunto el anciano.

-Celos de Potter- respondió Snape.

-A veces los celos nublan el buen juicio- dijo Dumbledore.

-Solos ellos dos tienen menos posibilidades de tener éxito-

-El Señor Weasley regresara…de eso no me cabe la menor duda- dijo el anciano.

-No los podrá encontrar- respondió Snape –y si lo logra quizás sea muy tarde-

Dumbledore miro a Severus y se dio cuenta de lo enojado que estaba, su mirada denotaba….decepción.

-Los encontrara a su debido tiempo Severus, pude prever algo así y me he encargado ya de eso, El señor Weasley los encontrara cuando ellos más lo necesiten, la señorita Granger le mostrara el camino de vuelta-

Snape no dijo nada pero miraba dudoso al director.

-El señor Weasley se equivoco, pero será perdonado, todos alcanzamos el perdón Severus…..incluso aquellos que no se han perdonado a si mismos- dijo Dumbledore antes de marcharse y dejar a Snape en soledad.


	39. Chapter 39 Solo

**Capitulo 21.5 "¿Solo?"**

Todo había cambiado en poco tiempo, desde que salieron de vacaciones los cambios comenzaron y todo fue empeorando, primero Luna fue sacada por la fuerza del vagón del expreso Hogwarts sin que el o Ginny pudieran hacer nada para defenderla y desde ese día ya no supieron nada mas, apenas llego a casa de su abuela esta le puso al corriente de las cosas que estaban pasando.

-¿Rehenes?- chillo indignado Neville.

-Tal como lo escuchas- respondió Augusta Longbottom –si los mortifagos no pueden hacer callar a los padres usan las amenazas-

-Eso es……un…un-

-Un crimen- dijo su abuela.

-Algo debemos de….-

-No hay nada por hacer hijo- respondió la anciana.

Augusta miro a su nieto y sonrió, la situación por la que pasaba el mundo mágico era critica, pero ella no podía menos que sonreír, su nieto era su única familia, si bien tenia aun algunos parientes con vida, Neville era al único al que le podía llamar familia y estaba orgullosa de el.

-¿Cómo lo has llevado en el colegio?-

-Neville suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No me he portado muy bien que digamos- dijo el chico –junto con Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood hemos…..formado una resistencia activa contra Snape y los Carrow-

-Levanta la cara…..no has hecho nada de lo que debas de avergonzarte- dijo Augusta.

Neville alzo la cara y vio en ella una mirada que nunca antes le había dedicado, su rostro era aun severo, pero su mirada brillaba cristalina mientras le sonreía.

-Haces lo que tus padres hubieran hecho, ellos y yo no podemos estar mas orgullosos de ti de lo que ya estamos-

Neville suspiro, cuando las vacaciones terminaron Ginny ya no volvió, era de esperarse, los Weasley era la mayor familia mágica que peleaba abiertamente del lado de Harry y la Orden del Fénix, así que supuso que tarde que temprano usarían a la pelirroja para manipular a los Weasley, así era mejor, el padre de Luna era un abierto partidario de Harry y a través del quisquilloso había hecho campaña para que apoyaran al chico de la cicatriz y ahora el y Luna pagaban el precio de ese apoyo.

Apenas unas horas antes había recibido una nota, aun no la había leído, desde que volvieron todos estaban de lo más nerviosos al saber de la desaparición de Ginny y Luna, y los alumnos parecían más reacios a manifestarse abiertamente contra los Carrow.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación por fin pudo leer la nota de su abuela.

"Hijo, no te preocupes, te escribo esta nota para que estés prevenido, los mortifagos y el ministerio te consideran una amenaza para la estabilidad del colegio, han enviado a alguien por mi, me quieren usar para presionarte y quebrarte, pero no lo conseguirán.

El auror al que enviaron esta en el suelo de la sala, y se quedara ahí por un buen rato, quizás sea una anciana, pero aun no nace el mago que pueda dejarme inconsciente, Dawlish es un idiota, toco la puerta y Flamee lo dejo entrar, cuando me reuní con el me dijo que me diera por arrestada, el muy estupido se pensaba que iba yo a desmayarme del miedo, le pregunte el por que de mi arresto, y me dijo que me necesitaban para hacer que un rebelde en el colegio se sometiera a las reglas.

Mas tardo el en terminar y sacar su varita, que yo en invocar tres diferentes hechizos de protección, se pensó que una anciana iba a ser un blanco sencillo, el primer error que cometió fue el de explicarme a que iba, aunque….ahora que lo pienso el primer error que cometió fue el haber aceptado la misión, apenas lanzo dos hechizos aturdidores que le rebotaron lo ataque, Flamee salio inmediatamente para tratar de ayudarme, pero Dawlish ya estaba inconsciente y seguro que pasara una buena temporada en San Mungo.

Estoy bien, Flamee y yo escapamos y estamos escondidos, no te preocupes y ándate con cuidado, ya no tienen con que amenazarte, cuídate mucho hijo.

Con amor.

Augusta Longbottom"

Neville sonrió solo de imaginar a Dawlish despatarrado en la sala de su casa.

-El muy idiota debió de pensar que eras una anciana frágil y asustadiza- dijo el moreno

Cuidadosamente doblo la nota mientras pensaba que era lo que tenia que hacer, ahora las cosas eran ya diferentes y tenia que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, no tenían como intimidarlo y eso generaría quizás medidas mas radicales de los mortifagos.

Al día siguiente pudo darse cuenta de que tenia que andarse con mucho cuidado tal y como se lo había dicho su abuela, apenas puso un pie en su clase de Estudios Muggles y la profesora Carrow lo miro con mucho mas odio del que habitualmente le dedicaba, y busco el primer pretexto que pudo para enviarlo a detención y castigo con su hermano.

Neville caminaba hacia el aula de Artes oscuras, lo hacia lentamente, no tenia ni el mas mínimo deseo de ver a su profesor que sin duda le recetaría una dosis de la maldición cruciatus y seguramente los encargados de semejante honor serian los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle que se habían convertido en incondicionales de los Carrow.

Cuando doblaba por uno de los corredores escucho voces que se reían y sigilosamente se acerco a ver que sucedía.

Tres pequeños, dos niñas Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor estaban acorralados.

-Déjenos en paz- chillo la más alta de las niñas.

-No hemos hecho nada- dijo la otra.

-Parece ser que estos tres gusarajos se han ganado un castigo- dijo Crabbe.

-No hicimos nada- dijo el pequeño Gryffindor.

-Claro que si lo hicieron…..tuvieron la mala suerte de caernos mal- dijo Goyle.

Los tres pequeños se juntaron lo mas que pudieron mientras los dos Slytherin se reían a carcajada abierta, Neville sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir al verlos y recordó cuando el era un pequeño de primer curso y temía a Malfoy y a sus gorilas, si eso sentía el de tres compañeros de curso, no imaginaba lo mal que la estaban pasando los tres pequeños que se enfrentaban a dos alumnos de séptimo y justo a los dos alumnos mas desagradables de todo el colegio.

Apenas un movimiento de la varita de Crabbe y el Gryffindor quedo suspendido en el aire como si un gancho invisible lo colgara de los pies.

-Albert- chillo una de las niñas.

-Déjenlo….no les ha hecho nada- chillo la otra.

-Suéltenme- decía Albert.

De pronto el pequeño cayo de fea forma, mientras el par de gorilas se reía.

-Ahora tu- dijo Goyle apuntando a la mas pequeña.

-Dania- chillaron los dos.

La pequeña comenzó a bailar presa de la maldición tarantalegra, mientras los Slytherin reían.

-Y solo nos faltas tu- dijo Crabbe apuntando a la mas alta de las niñas.

-Mia- chillo Albert –déjenlas- dijo, mientras sacaba su varita, lo que causo que el par de gorilas riera mas fuerte mientras Mia se retorcía riéndose presa de la maldición de cosquillas.

-El enano va a pelear- dijo Goyle.

-Veremos de que es capaz- respondió Crabbe –Cru…-

Una ráfaga salio de la varita de Neville que salio furioso de su escondite para enfrentarse a los gorilas.

Crabbe salio despedido y se estrello en la pared, Goyle se dio media vuelta y alcanzo a invocar un escudo que logro detener el ataque de Neville.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Longbottom….Crucio-

Neville alcanzo a esquivar la maldición imperdonable y lanzo un impedimenta que no dio en el blanco.

Mientras tanto, Mia, Dania y Albert miraban asustados lo que pasaba.

-Los Carrow harán que desees estar muerto cuando te llevemos con ellos- decía Goyle mientras atacaba a Neville.

Los tres pequeños se dieron cuenta que el otro gorila estaba volviendo en si, y al ver que su amigo peleaba contra Neville comenzó a buscar a tientas su varita, una de las maldiciones de Neville dio en una de las armaduras que al ser impactada perdió uno de los brazos.

Crabbe aun estaba en el suelo, pero aprovechando que Neville le daba la espalda y que no se había dado cuenta que ya había vuelto en si apenas encontró su varita trato de incorporarse para atacar, pero no contó con que Dania lo jalara del cabello, mientras Mia le propinaba un buen puntapié en la espinilla haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Se arrepentirán de esto gnomos- dijo Crabbe mientras se giraba para atacarlas –Cru…-

Pero Crabbe ya no pudo terminar la maldición por que Albert le dio en la nuca con el brazo de la armadura dejándolo inconsciente. Neville por su parte derrotaba a Goyle dejándolo tirado en el suelo. El moreno apunto su varita a la cabeza de los gorilas y le aplico un hechizo desmemorizante.

-Nunca lo había aplicado- dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

-Papa dice que esos encantamientos son peligrosos- dijo Mia.

-Lo mismo dice mi hermana- dijo Dania.

-Mi abuela dice que pueden quedar idiotas- dijo Neville.

-Con estos no creo que se note la diferencia- dijo Albert causando la risa de los otros.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres pequeños.

-Estamos a mano, ustedes me ayudaron a mi- respondió Neville –a ti te he visto en la sala común tu eres Albert Spencer el que siempre le pide ayuda a una de las prefectas de quinto….¿como se llama?-

-Watson- dijeron Dania y Mia en medio de una risita causando que Albert se pusiera colorado.

-Ellas son Dania Derring y Mia Whitebow- dijo Albert tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Vallan a su sala común, no es bueno que se queden aquí, cuando los encuentren van a buscar culpables.

Los tres pequeños se despidieron y salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Neville los vio y sonrió pues le recordaron a Ginny, a Luna y a el mismo, el moreno también tomo rumbo a su sala común, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar la ultima escalera se dio cuenta que si Crabbe o Goyle recordaban algo le darían a los Carrow el pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de el, después de todo, con los mortifagos en el ministerio nadie iba a hacer escándalo por un alumno muerto.

Neville se sintió confuso, lo primero que pensó fue en escapar, pero sabia que eso era imposible, el Ginny y Luna habían discutido mucho acerca de eso y sabían que no lo lograrían, cuando de pronto recordó que había un lugar donde se podría esconder y de inmediato se encamino hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Necesito un lugar donde esconderme y que no me encuentren los mortifagos pensaba Neville mientras pasaba varias veces frente a la sala.

Segundos después una puerta pequeña se materializaba y Neville entro, la sala estaba muy diferente a como el la recordaba en las sesiones del Ejercito de Dumbledore, era mucho muy pequeña, parecía la habitación de un chico, había una hamaca y las paredes estaban adornadas con estandartes de Gryffindor.

Neville entro y se recostó a pensar y descansar, había ya pasado un día desde que se había escondido, no podía asegurarlo, pero sospechaba que los gorilas no habrían podido acusarlo ni a el ni a los tres pequeños y eso lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba, tenia mucha hambre, su estomago se quejaba ruidosamente de la falta de alimento.

-¿Qué haré para conseguir comida?- dijo el chico en voz alta.

Neville se concentro pensando en comida, después de todo la sala multipropósitos les solucionaba todos sus problemas, pero al parecer había un problema con la comida, por que esta no aparecía, pero si vio que algo había cambiado en la sala, había aparecido un retrato nuevo, uno en el que salía una chica, el moreno se acerco al retrato y vio que este aumentaba de tamaño, y que la chica se alejaba caminando hacia atrás, Neville no sabia por que pero estiro su mano hasta tocar la pared y se sorprendió que no se encontró con la sólida piedra, sino con un espacio, rápidamente subió y se introdujo siguiendo a la chica.

Abberfort no era el hombre mas simpático sobre la tierra pero no tuvo inconveniente en proporcionarle comida a Neville, dos semanas mas tarde la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Neville tomo su varita listo para entrar en combate, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a su visitante.

-Seamus-

De cuando en cuando la puerta se abría para dar paso a nuevos alumnos que llegaban huyendo del mal trato que los mortifagos y los Slytherin les daban, todos los ahí presentes habían sido parte del ejercito de Dumbledore, la habitación ahora era mas grande, cuando llego la primera chica aparecieron baños separados, Abberfort seguía proporcionándoles la comida, mientras que los refugiados solo esperaban que lo que Neville tanto decía se cumpliera.

"Ellos regresaran para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado"


	40. Chapter 40 Entre dementores y patronus

**Capitulo**** 22.5 Entre dementores…..¿y patronus?**

-Un gulpling plimply se columpiaba entre los cuernos de un snorkack- canturreaba una voz en medio de una oscura celda.

Ya habían pasado muchos días y aun estaba sola, no la habían encerrado en una celda común como pasaba con la mayoría de los presos, la habían dejado sola, ella lo sabia, era un castigo por su comportamiento en el colegio, también por las acciones de su padre, pero sobre todo, era un castigo por ser una de las amigas de Harry Potter.

Luna seguía sentada en un rincón canturreando su canción, después de todo eso era lo único que podía hacer, siempre era lo mismo las horas pasaban lentamente, la habían encerrado en una celda muy, muy oscura en donde apenas se filtraban unos pocos rayos de luz por las mañanas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días hacia la habían encerrado, la rubia dejo de cantar y cerro los ojos recordando como había comenzado todo.

-Deben de visitarme en navidad, papa prepara sopa gernumbli- dijo muy animada Luna.

-¿Sopa de Gnomo?- preguntaron Ginny y Neville al mismo tiempo poniendo una expresión de profundo asco al imaginar esa sopa.

-Sopa Gernumbli- dijo Luna –¿nunca la han probado?-

-Nunca- dijo la pelirroja ni con la maldición imperius me harían comer Gnomos hervidos

-Es muy sabrosa- dijo Luna –pensé que tu madre la prepararía-

Neville no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a Ron sentado en la cocina de la madriguera comiendo de un plato con un Gnomo pataleando, aunque después rectifico pensando que ni Ron con su voraz apetito seria capaz de probar la sopa de Gnomo.

-Pobres Gnomos- dijo Neville

Ginny comenzó a imaginarse al padre de Luna recorriendo el campo armado con una cesta y su varita y convocando Gnomos que salían volando de sus madrigueras.

-¿Cómo los prepara?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿A quienes?- respondió Luna.

-Pues a los Gnomos- dijo Neville –dices que los Gernumbli son los gnomos ¿no es así?-

Luna comenzó a reír imaginando lo que sus amigos se habían imaginado.

-No nos comemos a los Gernumbli- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

-¿Entonces por que la llaman sopa de Gnomo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por que es una receta secreta de los Gernumbli- respondió la rubia como si fuera muy obvio.

Neville que tenia jardín en su casa había visto cuando era un niño a los gnomos comiéndose lombrices y cualquier cantidad de bichos nauseabundos, no pudo menos que poner cara de asco al imaginarse a esos mismos bichos hirviendo, Ginny que también tenia gnomos en su jardín adivino lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno y no pudo menos que imitarlo, la única que parecía no darse cuenta del asco de sus amigos era Luna quien seguía muy animada.

-Papa la prepara con verduras, algunas raíces y flores que crecen en nuestro jardín- dijo Luna.

-¿No le pones lombrices y bichos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Luna puso cara de asco cuando escucho eso.

-Los Gernumbli no comen bichos, ellos preparan esta sopa solo usando verduras, raíces y flores- afirmo la rubia.

Neville y Ginny decidieron que lo mejor seria no contradecirla, justo estaban a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió con violencia.

-Tu- dijo uno de los mortifagos que entraron –ven con nosotros-

Ginny y Neville se levantaron de inmediato y sacaron sus varitas, pero el mortifago que hablo no estaba solo, había dos mas acompañando al que entro y al menos cuatro más afuera.

-Ustedes dos, ni siquiera lo piensen- dijo otro de los que recién habían entrado.

-Bajen las varitas o se arrepentirán- dijo el tercero.

Ginny y Neville contrario a lo que les ordenaban no habían bajado sus varitas y les apuntaban a los mortifagos, ella se dio cuenta que en los compartimientos de enfrente los chicos se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pero nadie hizo nada, estaban demasiado asustados para intervenir.

-No tendremos compasión de ustedes si no se sientan y guardan sus varitas- dijo el primer mortifago que entro.

-Hasta este momento no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes dos- dijo el otro.

-Pero yo no contaría con que eso siga así- rió uno de los que estaban afuera.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban asustados, pero ni aun así bajarían las varitas, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para ayudarles.

-Ginny, Neville…bajen sus varitas…no tiene caso- dijo la rubia.

-Pero….es que…- tartamudeo Neville.

-No podemos…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Iré con ellos- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie.

-Luna no…- chillaron sus dos amigos.

-Has tomado la decisión correcta- dijo el mortifago.

Luna se puso de pie y salio con los mortifagos que se reían de ver las caras de impotencia de sus amigos que nada podían hacer por salvarla, apenas avanzaron unos metros cuando uno de los mortifagos le quito su varita y la tomo fuertemente por el brazo, sintió como se comprimía y no podía respirar.

Solo unos segundos después pudo respirar y sintió como la presión desaparecía, el ruido del agua la hizo voltear y vio que estaba en una isla, las olas golpeaban violentamente un acantilado, sintió como el frío se apoderaba de ella, de pronto un par de personas mas aparecieron, eran dos de los mortifagos que habían entrado al compartimiento.

-Camina- dijo uno de ellos

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia un edificio horrible, se sentía mucho frío, ella alzo la cabeza para ver la parte superior del edificio y vio que había decenas de dementores sobrevolando.

Uno de los mortifagos se rió.

-¿Asustada?- pregunto.

-Eso debes de agradecérselo a tu padre- dijo otro de ellos.

Los dementores no se acercaron pero el frío aumentaba conforme se acercaban al edificio, este era muy viejo y feo, en las puertas había guardias, ella no supo si eran aurores o mortifagos, pero suponía que eran mortifagos, por que en su mirada no había compasión alguna.

Llegaron a una habitación, donde estaba un hombre tras un escritorio.

-Luna Lovegood- dijo uno de sus captores.

-Celda de aislamiento 5- dijo el tipo del escritorio sin siquiera verla.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a subir las gastadas escaleras, el frío se hacia mas intenso, recorrieron un par de corredores y llegaron finalmente a una celda horrible donde la empujaron. Mientras cerraban la puerta sus captores se burlaron de ella.

-Tienes suerte, te han dado la celda de una celebridad, aquí es donde se pudría Sirius Black- dijo uno de ellos antes de reírse escandalosamente.

La rubia abrió los ojos para volver a la cruel realidad.

Todos los días que había pasado ahí los dementores solo pasaban por la puerta y se quedaban un rato ahí, ella sentía un frío atroz y como toda la poca felicidad que aun tenia se escapaba, desde que la encerraron comenzó a tratar de pensar positivamente, de recordar todo lo que la hacia feliz y eso había bastado para que soportara el encierro.

La puerta se abrió, era uno de sus captores que apenas la vio sonrió.

-¿En donde están Potter y la sangre sucia?- pregunto.

Era la primera vez que le habían preguntado algo desde que la trajeron.

-No lo se- respondió ella.

-Esta bien- dijo el hombre –creo que un poco de compañía te aflojara la lengua-

Tres dementores entraron, no se le acercaron, solo la rodearon, ella estaba recargada contra uno de los muros, el frío era insoportable, encogió sus piernas y las abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar cosas que la hacían feliz pero era inútil, recordó a su padre, siempre alegre, siempre investigando cosas en las que nadie creía, pero que eran muy ciertas, pero no funcionaba, ¿Dónde estaba el ahora?, no lo sabia, quizás estuviera muerto y nunca lo volvería a ver, el frío se hacia mas y mas intenso, intento recordar a Harry, Hermione y Ron, todas las cosas que había vivido junto a sus amigos durante las practicas del ED, pero eso tampoco funciono, el trío estaba solo, los perseguían y sabían que si los atrapaban al menos a Hermione y a Ron los matarían de inmediato por que no eran importantes mientras que a Harry….. Merlín sabia que fuera lo que le hicieran, el frío y la desolación de la rubia aumentaban cada vez mas, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba asustada, solo quería perder la conciencia y no despertar.

-Mama- murmuro Luna asustada.

La rubia continuaba con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a recordar a su madre Artemisa, era un poco mas alta que ella y su cabello era del mismo tono, la llevaba tomada de la mano y paseaban por el lago que estaba cerca de su casa, ella señalaba una planta y su madre le decía cual era su nombre, la pequeña Luna miraba sonriente a su madre y ella la cargaba, ambas escuchaban una voz y giraban para encontrarse con su padre que llegaba muy contento a alcanzarlas para enseñarles una gurdyroot que acababa de cosechar.

El frío comenzó a atenuar y aunque tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza entre sus piernas pudo notar que había un brillo, abrió los ojos y algo la deslumbro, en un principio pensó en una silueta como de mujer, Luna se tallo los ojos para tratar de afocar mejor y vio como el brillo que había alejado a los dementores disminuía y entonces alcanzo a ver a su pequeña liebre, esta se desvaneció, los dementores se pegaron a la pared y no volvieron a acercarse, minutos después cuando los mortifagos entraron y la vieron volvieron a preguntarle lo mismo, y la respuesta que recibieron fue la misma.

-Llévensela, no sacaremos nada útil de ella, Azkaban ya no es segura, unos rebeldes trataron de tomarla por asalto- dijo muy molesto uno de ellos.

-¿A donde la llevaremos?-

-Donde ira, estará segura, nadie se atreverá a tratar de entrar ahí, nadie se enfrentaría con el Señor Tenebroso- respondió.

Ya no le preguntaron nada más.

Luna fue llevada a una mansión, vio a Bellatrix que la miraba con desprecio, como si se tratara de un bicho raro, también estaba el padre de Malfoy y el mismo Draco, junto a algunos de los mortifagos con los que habían peleado en el ministerio, ninguno de ellos le dijo nada, la llevaron por un corredor y la encerraron en una habitación grande y oscura sin ninguna ventana.

Sus grandes ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad, no podía ver bien, pero al menos pudo notar que no estaba sola, dentro de la habitación había una persona que se quejaba débilmente, Luna se acerco lentamente y cuando lo tuvo a menos de un metro lo reconoció.

-¿Señor Ollivander?- dijo la rubia.

El anciano abrió lentamente los ojos, una vez que comenzó a distinguir miro a la rubia que lo miraba atentamente.

-28 centímetros, encino, nervios de corazón de dragón, rígida, muy buena para encantamientos- dijo el anciano tratando de sonreír.

-No, el núcleo es de cuerno de snorkack- dijo la rubia sentándose junto al anciano.

Luna y Ollivanders comenzaron a platicar, el anciano la puso al tanto de todo lo que pasaba y que no había forma de escapar, Luna le contó de su patronus, Ollivanders no le creyó, después de todo para conjurar un patronus necesitas de un hechizo, un recuerdo y una varita, y luna carecía de ella, y al menos que el supiera no había angeles protectores que aparecieran de la nada para alejar dementores.

Pasaron semanas, y por fin un día aparecieron más prisioneros, hasta que vio a dos personas que esperaba no ver aparecer ahí.

-¿Harry….Ronald?- dijo la rubia sorprendida de ver a sus amigos, pero mas de escuchar los gritos desesperados de Ron.


	41. Chapter 41 Realmente nunca lo desee

**Capitulo 23.5 Realmente nunca lo desee.**

Estaba solo, en su habitación aun temeroso solo de recordar la cólera del señor tenebroso cuando se dio cuenta que Potter y sus amigos habían escapado hoy mas que nunca debía de ser cuidadoso cuando estuviera frente a su señor no podía descubrir lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas, eso significaría su muerte.

Durante tantos años creyó que los odiaba, que deseaba verlos muertos y ahora era todo tan diferente, solo basto con verlos llegar conducidos por Greyback, atados como si fueran animales para darse cuenta de que lo que tantos años pensó era odio solo era un profundo desagrado.

Hoy se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas.

Del profundo desprecio que sentía por el señor tenebroso, del miedo que inspiraba y que los que estaban a su lado era por tres razones, la primera era el gran miedo que inspiraba en los demás, la segunda era por el interés de tener una posición destacada con un nuevo régimen que gobernara y la tercera era por que algunos de sus partidarios estaban tan podridos como el.

Por el contrario hoy había recibido una de las lecciones mas grandes de su vida, había visto el lado contrario, los que acompañaban a Potter, ese par que despreciaba estaba junto a el por amistad, por lealtad, se estaban jugando el todo por nada, pero aun así estaban con el, leales y firmes como en el colegio.

Mas aun, si había alguien de ese trío que el despreciara ese era Weasley, un tipo sin aspiraciones, sangre limpia de estirpe, su familia era de las de un linaje mas antiguo pero todos ellos eran unos miserables mas pobres que una rata, quizás hubiera podido pasar por alto el que su ropa fuera usada y que no tuviera ni un mísero knut partido por la mitad en el bolsillo, pero no, el muy idiota se había aliado desde el principio a Potter, además había osado burlarse de su nombre y peor aun había cometido la peor de las traiciones que podía cometer un sangre limpia, se había fijado en una sangre sucia, y en la mas desagradable de todas…..Granger.

Desagradable, si esa era la mejor palabra que la definía, una inmunda sangre sucia que no conforme con asistir a un colegio para niños magos siendo ella sangre sucia se sentía superior a cualquiera, siempre hablando cuando nadie se lo pedía, siempre tratando de lucirse frente a los profesores, siempre corrigiendo a todos y mirando con reproche a los que se equivocaban, en que mundo una persona así podía ser agradable.

Pero hoy todo había cambiado los veía mas distintos de lo que jamás en su vida habría pensado imaginar.

Durante años los estuvo vigilando, a cada año cambiaban, a veces los cambios eran poco notorios, pero cualquiera con medio gramo de cerebro se habría dado cuenta de lo que esos dos tenían, el se comenzó a dar cuenta desde el segundo año, en el primero solo se dedicaban a pelear en cualquier momento que pudieran, no importaba el por que siempre tenían opiniones contrarias y para ser sinceros ella siempre tenia razón, Weasley era un tonto y lo peor un tonto bocazas que no sabia callar a tiempo.

En ese segundo curso se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto discutieran había algo, en ese momento no pudo definir que era ese algo, pero un par de años mas tarde si que lo sabia, Weasley no había perdido ni un minuto para saltar a defenderla, al muy estupido no le importo que su varita estuviera rota, ni que fuera una nulidad en cuestión de duelo mágico, apenas el le llamo sangre sucia, el pelirrojo se abrió paso por entre los miembros de Gryffindor y sin pensarlo le lanzo la maldición traga babosas.

Fue un idiota pensó Malfoy.

Y esa no había sido la única vez que lo vio sacar la cara por Granger, pues ese mismo año cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco y lo escucho decir que era una pena que ella no hubiera muerto se lanzo a pegarle, pero Potter y Thomas lo detuvieron y casi nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Un año mas tarde se había dado cuenta del por que de ese comportamiento, el sentía algo por ella, estaba seguro y lo había comprobado el día que los encontró solos, Potter no había salido con ellos a la visita a Hogsmeade, el iba acompañado por sus eternos acompañantes Crabbe y Goyle, los vieron a lo lejos que miraban la casa de los gritos, sin perder ni un instante se acercaron y los comenzaron a molestar, ahí fue cuando lo comprobó, Weasley se había molestado, pero no solo eso, las orejas se le habían puesto rojas cuando el les dijo que miraban esa casa para vivir juntos, ella no mostró ninguna reacción especial, pero eso era de esperarse ella era mucho mejor que el para ocultar cosas.

Ese mismo año ella cometió un acto que el jamás le perdonaría, oso golpearlo, poner sus sucias manos en el, mientras Weasley y Potter se reían.

Malfoy suspiro, durante años pensó que jamás la perdonaría y que a la menor oportunidad se vengaría de ella y la haría pagar caro por haberlo tocado, hoy se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz.

Si le hubieran quedado dudas acerca de lo que había entre ese par al siguiente año lo hubiera corroborado, el torneo de los tres magos había traído muchas consecuencias, la primera era que no participarían solo tres competidores sino cuatro, por que el bueno para nada de Potter se las había ingeniado para colarse, ahora sabia que no había sido así, sino que Voldemort logro arreglárselas para que Potter fuera el elegido, el colegio tenia visitantes, un colegio Francés y otro del Norte de Europa y una celebridad estaba hospedada ahí, Viktor Krum el mas famoso y talentoso buscador de la actualidad, desde el inicio trato de amistarse con el, pero el búlgaro parecía que solo tenia ojos para una persona, si, para Granger, eso hizo que la opinión que tenia del búlgaro cambiara, pues el y varios mas en Slytherin le habían dicho que ella era una sangre sucia, Malfoy cerro los ojos y recordó lo que había hecho.

En vez de manifestarle desprecio por su gusto por Granger, Malfoy había encontrado algo mucho mejor y mas divertido, pero lo mejor esa seria la mejor forma de matar tres fwoper con una sola maldición, por un lado se vengaría de Weasley por haberlo tratado de maldecir años atrás y por ser un traidor a la sangre, de Granger por haberlo golpeado un año antes y de Potter.

El rubio cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había hecho y lo bien que le había resultado su plan.

-Granger no tiene novio- dijo Malfoy.

-Perrro…..-

-Despreocúpate el no es problema- añadió el rubio

Crabbe y Goyle solo miraban sin entender lo que el otro decía, Zabini quien también estaba en ese momento sonrió maliciosamente al entender perfectamente lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

-Siemprrre esta con el-

-No hay peligro-

-Perrro…..-

Krum miraba al trío que en ese momento estaba sentado al otro lado del gran comedor y por lo que se veía Granger y Weasley tenían algún tipo de discusión por que ambos tenían muy mala cara.

-Solo míralos- dijo Malfoy como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Para el rubio era claro que había algo más que simple amistad entre el traidor a la sangre y la sangre sucia y Krum era la pieza faltante para poder molestarlos.

-Crreo que…..-

-Te dirá que si- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Un par de días mas tarde se entero que el búlgaro finalmente había hecho caso a su consejo y le había pedido a Granger que fuera su pareja, nadie mas lo sabia, solo ella, Krum y el y no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría ver la cara de Weasley cuando viera a la pareja, ella al parecer no le había dicho a ninguno de sus dos idiotas amigos con quien iría a la fiesta, Weasley no conseguía pareja y había hecho el ridículo cuando le grito a la campeona de Beauxbatons que fueran pareja, la noticia había corrido rápidamente y Weasley era la burla de la mayoría. El día del baile llego pronto y el quedo sorprendido y sentía una gran molestia, y ella y solo ella era la causante, lucia hermosa, como una autentica princesa que lo dejo mudo cuando paso a su lado.

Pero esa molestia paso rápido cuando vio a Weasley y miro el profundo enojo que sentía, sin embargo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de que siendo tan obvio ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta después de esa noche que lo que sentían era algo mas que pura amistad, de Weasley podía creerlo, el tipo era un idiota, pero ella, no se suponía que era la alumna mas inteligente del colegio.

El rubio abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad, la situación ahora era muy distinta, el siguiente año en el colegio había sido el del descrédito para Potter y para sus seguidores, pues el ministerio había decidido que la vuelta de Voldemort no era mas que habladurías de un chico desequilibrado y de un anciano chiflado y estaba mas que dispuestos a detenerlos antes de que causaran pánico en la población.

Ese fue el año en que sintió verdadero rencor en contra del trío, ellos y los otros tres idiotas se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a su padre y a otros mortifagos dentro del ministerio y gracias a ello ahora su padre estaba caído en desgracia frente a su señor, pero sobre todo frente a la comunidad mágica, ahora su nombre estaba manchado, al día siguiente del enfrentamiento, en el profeta había aparecido en primera plana la noticia del regreso del señor tenebroso y la captura de conocidos mortifagos y ahí estaba la foto de su padre, esa misma mañana comenzó a sentir como era despreciado mas de lo habitual por la gran mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, incluso algunos dentro de su misma casa lo miraban como si fuera una basura.

Justo en ese momento fue que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de venganza, durante esas vacaciones u tía comenzó a entrenarlo en duelo y maldiciones, su madre trato de impedirlo, pero su destino se había sellado la misma noche que su padre fallo en el ministerio, Voldemort lo recluto como mortifago y personalmente lo marco y le dio una misión. Durante su sexto año fue que se dio cuenta que ni el mas profundo odio que sentía por Potter y sus amigos era mayor al miedo que le inspiraba Voldemort, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver como era en realidad y la fascinación que había sentido antes por unirse a su sequito fue evaporándose, para ser reemplazada por el constante miedo.

Al final no fue capaz de cumplir con la misión encargada, solo la intervención de Snape y Bellatrix fueron responsables de que el señor tenebroso no le matara, Snape alego que a fin de cuentas Dumbledore estaba muerto, mientras que Bellatrix intercedió diciendo que fue gracias a que logro que los mortifagos penetraran al colegio que Snape pudo matar a Dumbledore.

Ahora era que se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero la primordial era que el no era como su padre, tuvo en sus manos la vida del trío y ni por un solo instante pensó en delatarlos, ya que de haberlo hecho los tres estarían muertos.

jamás imagino que algo así pasaría, siempre le desagradaron, pero hacia solo una horas había visto a weasley de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo había visto suplicar y llorar, lo había visto presa del miedo y de la furia, una que el jamás logro desatar ni con los peores insultos, pero lo mas importante, lo había visto ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de ella.

Si, ofrecer su vida, por que era mas que claro que estando su tía de por medio ninguno de esos dos regresaría vivo a su casa, solo el miedo de haber visto esa espada logro que la ejecución de ambos fuera aplazada, después de todo el señor tenebroso no los quería a ellos, el solo quería a Potter.

Desde el curso pasado el comenzó a notar el cambio, después de que Weasley se había envenenado con el licor que el enveneno para matar a Dumbledore y que por error le había sido dado a Weasley noto muchas cosas, apenas salio de la enfermería las peleas rutinarias de esos dos habían terminado, el noviazgo de la comadreja con Brown también, ahora estaba como pegado a las faldas de Granger.

¿Realmente habría dado su vida por la de ella? pensaba el rubio.

La respuesta el la sabia de antemano, esa mirada.

Draco cerro los ojos y recordó los ojos de Weasley, no había duda en ellos, no había hablado sin pensar, cuando se ofreció en lugar de ella lo había hecho sinceramente. Suspiro profundamente preguntándose si el hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

¿Tan importante es ella para el?

El jamás tuvo problemas para conseguir chica, tenia a una que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que el dijera, pero Pansy no le interesaba, realmente jamás había sentido verdadero interés por ninguna, en Slytherin la mayoría de las chicas lo admiraban, pero el sabia que no era precisamente por el, era por la posición que tenia su padre dentro de los mortifagos, si, unas lo miraban con desprecio, pero otras, las hijas de familias mortifagas lo codiciaban.

Por un instante sintió envidia de Weasley y Granger, el no era nadie, ni rico, ni famoso, ella mucho menos, era solo una sangre sucia, pero tenían algo, algo que el, ni con todo el dinero de su familia podría comprar, un vinculo que había crecido con los años, que se había fortalecido con cada pelea, uno que era demasiado fuerte para que cada uno de ellos arriesgara su vida por el otro.

Draco recordó cuando vio a Weasley entrar corriendo al salón y enfrentarse a su tía, jamás había mirado a alguien que mirara con tanto odio, su tía era una de las brujas mas temidas, incluso su padre dudaría en enfrentarse a ella, lo mismo que la gran mayoría de los mortifagos, pero no Weasley, el le había plantado cara y la había logrado desarmar, y estaba seguro que de no ser por la prisa y el estado en que se encontraba la sangre sucia la habría matado.

Draco abrió los ojos y miro fijamente el escudo de armas de su familia y se pregunto como habría sido su vida si el hubiera sido criado de otra forma, el rubio cerro los ojos nuevamente para vaciar su mente, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de lo que en verdad pensaba, si el señor tenebroso o su tía lo descubrían podía significar un brutal castigo para el, o quizás algo peor.


	42. Chapter 42 Gracias Harry

**Capitulo 24.5 Gracias Harry.**

La espera lo estaba matando, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie le decía nada, tampoco escuchaba nada, pues habían insonorizado la habitación, mas de una vez había estado tentado a irrumpir para poder saber como iban las cosas, solo el recordar que su suegra le había prohibido terminantemente entrar era lo unció que lo frenaba para abrir la maldita puerta.

Remus se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo que se encontraba fuera de la habitación y se recargo en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

-Si el nuevo régimen piensa que los hijos de muggles son inferiores ¿Qué le harán a un semi hombre lobo cuyo padre pertenece a la Orden?…..mi padre murió por protegernos a mi madre y a mi- dijo Harry furioso.

El no soporto mas de los reproches de Harry que seguía hablando, hasta que le llamo cobarde, eso fue todo lo que necesito el licántropo para estallar y dejarle un recuerdo a Harry antes de marcharse furioso.

Remus desapareció y se dirigió al Londres Muggle, anduvo por los callejones más oscuros y sucios, lugares donde sabia que no lo buscarían.

-Idiota- murmuraba Remus refiriéndose a Harry -¿Qué demonios sabe ese tonto sobre estar maldito-

Remus pasó horas sentado en una oscura esquina, no podía dejar de escuchar las últimas palabras que Harry le había dirigido.

-Cobarde.....si tan solo supiera lo que es ser uno como yo-

Si, había cometido un error del cual se arrepentía, lucho contra ello, después de todo alguien como el no tenia derecho a compartir su maldición con alguien sano como Tonks……como Lilly.

Su mente voló hasta recordar sus días en el colegio y como poco a poco la amistad que había desarrollado con la pelirroja se había convertido en algo mas, pero desde ese entonces sabia que no podría ser…..pero eso no importo siguió siendo su amigo, pero no pudo soportar cuando años mas tarde ella y James se enamoraron, eso hacia todo mas difícil, por que tenia que haber sido el, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Ese fue un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, no lo había compartido con nadie, jamás se lo contó a ninguno de sus amigos, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho quizás ahora James y Lilly estuvieran vivos.

Todos en la Orden habían notado lo distante que estaba Remus y comenzaron a sospechar de el, y mas cuando se supo que había un traidor entre ellos, y el cobardemente no hizo nada por aclararlo, prefirió cargar con la sospecha a que sus mejores amigos se enteraran que el se había enamorado de Lilly, lo que paso después era historia, James había pensado en Sirius para ser su guardián secreto cuando supieron que Voldemort estaba tras Harry, pero en un afán de brindarles mas seguridad el guardián electo fue Peter, un bastardo traicionero que los vendió con Voldemort…..jamás se había perdonado por ello y jamás lo haría, pero el error que había cometido meses atrás era tan grave como el otro, se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que Tonks despertó en el.

Trato de luchar, por casi un año la rechazo cada que ella le demostraba lo que sentía, sin embargo todos en la Orden lo habían animado a que la aceptara, Sirius fue el primero en darse cuenta que Tonks demostraba mucho interés en el, y le jugaba bromas sobre eso cada que estaban encerrados en Grimmauld Place, los Weasley también habían opinado, nadie en la Orden pensaba en el como lo que en verdad era, un monstruo que no debía mezclar su sangre con los humanos, pero el había sido débil y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Y fue así que recordó el momento en que había cedido, justo después de los funerales de Dumbledore, Tonks lloraba y el la consolaba, ella levanto el rostro y el por mas esfuerzo que hizo no pudo evitar besarla. Ese había sido el comienzo de todo y no hubo marcha atrás, ellos habían sido felices por un corto tiempo, el día que le había pedido que se casaran había estado recordando la ultima platica que había tenido con Sirius.

Estaban en Grimmauld Place, Remus esperaba a Bill para salir a una de las misiones de la Orden, no había nadie mas que el y Sirius.

-¿Por qué no ser feliz Canuto?-

-¿A que te refieres?- le respondió.

-Tú lo sabes-

-No se nada- dijo Remus tratando de desviar el tema.

-Ella te quiere y no te es indiferente-

-podría ser su padre- dijo Remus.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, solo le llevas unos pocos años-

-No- dijo secamente el licántropo.

-Eres un estupido- dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué, por no querer su desgracia?- dijo enfurruñado.

-Por no darte la oportunidad-

-No puedo- dijo Remus evitando mirar a Sirius.

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-No te la diste cuando estábamos en el colegio…..éramos jóvenes, pensé que podías haber cambiado de opinión-

Remus miro sorprendido a su amigo.

-No te sorprendas, tarde un poco, pero me di cuenta-

-¿Cómo…..cuando?- pregunto Remus.

-En Azkaban tenia mucho tiempo para pensar y recordar-

-Yo…..-

-Nunca le dijiste a Lilly……te fijaste en ella mucho antes de que lo hiciera James-

-No podía ser- dijo tristemente el licántropo dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Remus sintió todo el peso de la culpa, la culpa de haber sido indirectamente culpable de la muerte de James y Lilly, del encierro injusto de Sirius, de la orfandad de Harry.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Sirius adivinando lo que su amigo sentía.

-Si lo fue- dijo Remus.

-Todos cometemos errores, tu callaste, y nosotros te juzgamos mal, pero si hay un culpable ese es Peter- dijo Sirius –su cobardía fue lo que causo todo, su ansia de poder, de destacar- dijo amargamente.

Sirius tenia razón y el lo sabia, pero hay cosas por las que uno no se perdona tan fácilmente.

-Mi sobrina te ama, y tú sientes algo por ella-

-No quiero que la historia se repita…..no quiero causar daño- dijo Remus.

-Corresponderle no hará daño, hacerla feliz y ser feliz tu no hará daño-

-Estamos en guerra…..yo…..no puedo…..no es lo correcto-

-¿No has visto a Hermione y a Ron…..acaso no te has dado cuenta?, ese par se gusta, siente algo mas que amistad-

-No es lo mismo- dijo Remus –Ron no esta maldito-

-Hermione lo amaría igual así fuera licántropo o semigigante- dijo Sirius.

-pero no lo es, el es normal…..el es-

-El tiene miedo…..miedo de no ser correspondido, de no ser bueno para ella, de ser pobre- dijo Sirius.

-No es lo mismo Sirius-

-Lo es…..esta perdiendo el tiempo igual que tú lo haces ahora, igual que lo hiciste cuando tenías su edad-

Era cierto, desde que el y Hermione pasaron ese verano en Grimmauld Place se había dado cuenta que ambos sentían mas que amistad, y que ambos tenían bastantes complejos que los hacían callar.

-Amigo…..mereces ser feliz, la vida te dio una nueva oportunidad de enamorarte, no la desperdicies-

Paso días recordando los consejos de su amigo, recordando las muchas veces que habían sorprendido a Hermione o a Ron mirándose furtivamente, pero sobre todo recordó la mirada de decepción que había visto en Harry y la tristeza en la de Hermione y Ron cuando lo escucharon decir todo aquello de Tonks y su hijo, imagino lo decepcionados que estarían Lilly, James y Sirius si supieran que el había abandonado a Tonks y a un hijo que venia en camino, cerro los ojos dejando que una lagrima escapara.

-No los dejare- dijo el licántropo, poniéndose de pie decidido y girándose sobre si mismo para desaparecer.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en la casa de los Tonks vio a Andrómeda quien lo miro con reproche, ella y Ted no estaban de acuerdo con que su hija se casara con el, no por los prejuicios, sino por que sabían que la época no era la adecuada mientras Voldemort fuera un peligro latente, pero lo permitieron y la apoyaron, la entendía perfectamente, la había decepcionado a ella al igual que a todos.

-Yo…..¿en donde esta?- dijo Remus.

-En su habitación- dijo ella.

Remus no perdió mas tiempo, de inmediato fue a buscarla, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su cama llorando, lucia tan demacrada y deprimida, verla así le partió el corazón y de pronto todo lo que le había dicho Harry, lo que le había dicho Sirius meses atrás tuvo sentido, había cometido un error, pero aun era tiempo de repararlo.

-Remus- dijo ella sorprendida cuando lo vio.

-Perdóname- dijo el avanzando hacia ella.

Tonks no dijo nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le sonrió, no hacia falta escuchar la respuesta, ella lo amaba y eso era más que suficiente para que le perdonara por su estupidez y cobardía.

-Fui un tonto- dijo el –un cobarde, un…..-

-Pero volviste- dijo la bruja interrumpiéndole.

-Tengo miedo por ustedes- dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos.

Una sola mirada de la bruja le basto para darse cuenta de que era cierto, no era que no la amara ni a su hijo, era miedo, miedo por ellos.

-No me perdonaría si algo les pasara por mi culpa- dijo el.

-Estas aquí…..nada malo pasara si tu estas aquí con nosotros- dijo Tonks sonriéndole.

Remus la miro y supo que ella tenia el mismo miedo que el, y la única forma de proteger a ese pequeño que venia en camino era estando juntos, no le haría ningún favor alejándose, y recordó a James, el murió protegiendo a su familia y el…..el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por esa familia que apenas comenzaba.

El licántropo la miro y la beso.

Remus abrio los ojos y sonrió, Harry con apenas 17 años tenia razón, no había motivo que justificara su cobarde actitud, era gracioso, un chico que poco sabia de la vida le había hablado con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar, el licántropo cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar las veces que había visto a Ron y Hermione en la madriguera antes y después de la llegada de Harry, para ninguno de los miembros de la Orden era un secreto que Ron había desafiado a su familia y a la Orden por ir a buscar a la castaña y eso le había hecho acreedor a que la mayoría de las mujeres que había en la Orden lo calificara de un perfecto caballero, mientras que los hombres lo consideraban un estupido con las suficientes agallas para ir por la chica que le gusta, Remus sonrió, pues ahora comprendía que Ron podía tener muchos defectos, pero estupido no era pues había hecho lo que era correcto.

Ahora parecía gracioso, Sirius alguna vez le había contado que Harry le contó que Fleur le gustaba a Ron cuando la conocieron en su cuarto año en Hogwarts y que había sido un fracaso como conquistador, Sirius y el bromeaban mucho con eso, pero ambos coincidían en que aun siendo tan bobo había logrado conquistar a Hermione a quien consideraban mucho mas complicada que a Fleur, y ahora era diferente, pues le basto solo aceptar lo que sentía por su amiga para comportarse de tal forma que la francesa lo mirara con admiración, y no solo ella, todas las brujas de la Orden lo miraban así incluso Tonks que cada que Ron salía a la platica no evitaba admirar su coraje.

Era gracioso que dos personas tan densas emocionalmente se enamoraran una de otra, podía llamarlo destino, pero pareciera como si la castaña y el pelirrojo estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro, como un perfecto rompecabezas.

-Los cabezotas- murmuro el licántropo, pero en eso la puerta se abrió y por ella salio Andrómeda con una enorme sonrisa, el se puso de pie y avanzo.

-Están en perfecto estado ambos- dijo la bruja.

Remus sonrió y corrió dentro, apenas la miro y sintió que su corazón crecía y crecía y por un instante le fue difícil incluso respirar, abrió la boca deseando decir tantas cosas, pero ni una palabra salía, y ahí estaba el, delante de Tonks quien le parecía lucir mas hermosa que nunca abrazando a un pequeño ser envuelto en una manta.

-Es papa- dijo ella sonriéndole-

El licántropo se acerco a ellos sentándose con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, para después besar a Tonks y tomar por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Es niño, como lo deseábamos- dijo ella.

-Ted.....¿te gusta como suena?- dijo Remus.

-¿Te olvidas de algo?- dijo ella sonriendo –Remus…..Remus Ted Lupin-

Remus la miro sonriente.

-Deberías de avisarle al padrino- dijo ella.

Eso lo sorprendió, durante los meses que habían pasado no habían platicado acerca de ese detalle, aunque Remus sospechaba que Tonks deseaba a Hermione y Ron como padrinos de su hijo, el pensó en Harry, apreciaba a los cabezotas, pero no creía en nadie mejor que Harry para confiarle a su hijo, sin embargo eso no le importo.

-Ron y Hermione se pondrán muy contentos cuando les digamos- dijo Remus.

-No los cabezotas- dijo Tonks sonriendo –dije padrino-

-¿Entonces?-

-Harry, apuesto que el era tu primera opción- dijo la bruja.

Cuando regreso a su lado le había contado que era lo que había hecho los días que estuvo fuera.

-Harry será el mejor padrino para Teddy- dijo ella acariciando a su hijo.

-pensé que pensarías en Ron- dijo el.

-Lo pensé…..antes de que te fueras el y Hermione eran mi propuesta, pero después de que regresaste me di cuenta que nadie era mejor opción que Harry- dijo ella.

-Le debo tanto- dijo Remus.

-Le debemos…..los tres- respondió ella mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Mañana le avisare a los demás- dijo Remus.

-Te mueres por contarle a Harry- dijo ella.

Desde hacia días sabían que el trío estaba en la cabaña de Bill, los Weasley ahora estaban donde la tía Muriel, todos los de la Orden se escondían y con la llegada del trío todos estaban seguros.

-Ve…..y pídele que sea su padrino- dio Tonks

Remus se levanto y giro sobre si mismo, antes de desaparecer Tonks le grito.

-Dile que espero que la madrina que elija sea Ginny-

Días mas tarde Remus y Tonks estaban en su habitación, Remus extraía hebras azul-plateadas de la sien de Tonks y las guardaba en un frasco que guardo en una cajita junto a otros.

Los días que se vivian eran peligrosos y oscuros, pero en esa habitación Tonks y el se sentían felices en un mundo que ni siquiera Voldemort era capaz de arruinar.


	43. Chapter 43 Lo hareaunque no quieras

**Capitulo 25****.5 "Lo haré…..quieras o no lo haré"**

Ginny recordaba lo que había pasado hacia tan pocos días después de que el trío apareció en la cabaña de su hermano.

Quienes estaban en la sala reaccionaron mitad sorprendidos, mitad asustados cuando Bill apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Molly.

-Hijo…..- intento decir Arthur.

-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, ya saben que Ron esta con Harry-

Bill sin darles tiempo a mas le indico a su padre que debía de aparecerse de inmediato en casa de la tía Muriel, unos segundos mas tarde los tres pelirrojos aparecían en la sala de su pariente dándole un gran susto, Bill les ordeno que todos se quedaran en la sala y volvió a desaparecer, para aparecer un par de minutos mas tarde acompañado por Fred y George.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- decía Fred molesto que aun no entendía bien el por que Bill los había obligado a abandonar su negocio.

Bill ahora que los sabía a todos seguros se calmo un poco para darles las buenas noticias.

-Ron, Hermione y Harry están en casa- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

Ginny que recién entraba a la sala asustada por el revuelo que la llegada de su familia había causado abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha intensidad cuando escucho lo que su hermano decía, se moría por preguntar por ellos, pero sintió un miedo paralizante que le impidió hablar, Bill pareció notarlo de inmediato, por que rápidamente añadió.

-Ellos están bien, rescataron a Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ollivanders y a un duende- dijo Bill.

-Mis niños- dijo Molly –vamos ahora mismo, tengo que verlos-

-No mama- dijo Bill mirando a su padre que al parecer estaba de acuerdo con el –ustedes deben de quedarse aquí y no volver a salir, ahora saben que Ron esta con ellos, tienen el pretexto perfecto para atraparnos-

Minutos después Bill realizaba complejos movimientos de varita y Arthur quedaba como el guardián secreto de la casa de la tía Muriel que ahora estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelius.

La pelirroja suspiro profundamente mientras abría los ojos.

Ginny no cabía de alegría cuando escucho que Harry, su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban bien, y que habían rescatado a Luna, la pelirroja estaba en su habitación, ella lo sabia tenían que estar bien, no odia ser de otra manera, sabia que Harry lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para terminar con Voldemort y sabia bien que tanto Hermione como Ron estarían a su lado y que los tres regresarían triunfantes.

La pelirroja tomo de su mesa de noche un diario en el que comenzó a garabatear lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Sabia que volverían, que estaban bien, no había otra posibilidad, con la inteligencia de Hermione no hay misterio que no puedan resolver, con tu persistencia no importa cuantas veces fallen por que se que lo intentarían de nuevo y con el valor de Ron nada les podía pasar, por que el estaría ahí con ustedes para cuidarlos".

La pelirroja dejo la pluma en el tintero y sonrió, la combinación de ese trío era bastante extraña, alma, cerebro y corazón y siempre había sido suficiente para poder contra cualquier cosa.

"Salvaron a Luna, yo estaba muy preocupada por ella y por Neville que esta solo en el colegio, jamás pensé que lograran rescatarla, pero gracias por hacerlo".

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar a sus otros dos amigos, Neville y Luna que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en este curso se habían portado mas que valientes, los tres encabezaban la resistesia ante el reinado de terror que habían impuesto Snape y los hermanos Carrow, Luna era muy pacifica, su personalidad era un tanto etérea, pero no resistió ver como los alumnos eran maltratados por los Carrow y de inmediato había comenzado a apoyar a Neville y a ella.

"Tienen que venir pronto, hay tanto del colegio que les tengo que contar, los tres se indignaran cuando les cuente lo que esta pasando, y estoy segura de que Ron querrá matar a un par de viejos conocidos".

Todos en la casa de Muriel habían notado el cambio de animo de Ginny, desde que el trío abandono la madriguera en el asalto de los mortifagos vieron que la pelirroja estaba un poco callada y ausente, nunca la escucharon quejarse, pero Molly que la conocía tan bien sabia que su hija estaba preocupada por ellos y no podía culparla pues todos lo estaban.

Ginny había hecho muchas anotaciones en su diario, le contaba a Harry todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts desde que Snape había sido nombrado director y ella junto con Luna y Neville se habían convertido en los líderes de la resistencia de alumnos.

"Crabbe y Goyle se han vuelto los lideres de los alumnos de Slytherin, no los reconocerías si los vieras, ya no son el par de gorilas mudos que acompañaban a Malfoy, ahora ellos son los preferidos de los Carrow y no dudan ni un solo instante en aplicar los castigos que les imponen a los alumnos que los desobedecen, por primera vez los hemos visto hacer magia, no es que sean cosa de otro mundo, pero se han destacado por usar la maldición cruciatus a la menor provocación, Snape lo sabe, pero no ha hecho nada por detenerlos, los demás profesores tratan de ayudarnos, prácticamente no envían a ningún alumno a detención, eso les ha costado graves confrontaciones con los Carrow, McGonagall esta furiosa e indignada con esta situación, pero no pueden hacer nada, están con las manos atadas, aun Filch que nunca ha sido protector de los alumnos ha quedado sorprendido con la crueldad de los mortifagos, solo con eso ya te podrás imaginar la situación".

La pelirroja suspiro, aun estaba preocupada por alguien, Neville se había quedado solo en el colegio, sus hermanos habían logrado desaparecerla de la estación de tren, Ginny cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar como había sido.

La pelirroja se quedo mirando un punto fijo mientras recordaba como es que Luna había sido raptada.

Luna había sido sacada por los mortifagos del vagón, ella y Neville habían sacado sus varitas inmediatamente para defenderla, pero de inmediato fueron rodeados por varios mortifagos quienes solo con la mirada les indicaban que estaban dispuestos a usar cualquier clase de maldición si es que se interponían, la misma Luna había sido la que les pidió que guardaran sus varitas sabiendo que algo les podía pasar si se resistían.

-No podemos permitirlo- decía Neville.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la pelirroja.

Las horas pasaron y no volvieron a ver a su amiga, lo cual acrecentó su preocupación, pero nada podían hacer, había tres mortifagos afuera de su compartimiento y cada que los miraban lo hacían con burla, los demás alumnos estaban muy asustados con lo que habían presenciado para tratar de hacer algo, lo cual echaba por tierra cualquier posibilidad de ayudar a Luna, Ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde, quizás en ese mismo instante Luna ya no estaba en el tren.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, apenas habían salido del anden mágico de King Cross y se dio cuenta que no estaban ninguno de sus padres, Ginny camino por la estación y ubico el lugar donde usualmente aparecían para abordar el tren, camino hacia ahí, de pronto sintió que un par de manos la sujetaban, todo se sumió en oscuridad y sintió que su cuerpo se contraía y que no podía respirar.

Un instante mas tarde pudo respirar de nuevo cuando la presión cedió, podía ver y trato de sacar su varita, pero no pudo, una mano detuvo la suya.

-Somos nosotros- dijo Fred.

Ginny los miro y por mero instinto se hizo hacia atrás y saco su varita.

-Te dije que esto iba a pasar- dijo George.

-No es mi culpa, esto fue idea de Bill- se defendió Fred.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…por que me trajeron a este lugar?-

-Baja la voz, una señorita no se expresa de esa forma- dijo una voz muy familiar.

La pelirroja volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que era su tía.

-tía Muriel- chillo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Todo esta bien Ginny, te trajimos aquí por que no regresaras al colegio- dijo Fred.

-En estos momentos Bill esta con papa, tomo poción multijugos y se esta haciendo pasar por ti- dijo George.

-Te quedaras aquí conmigo……los Weasley están en peligro- dijo la tía Muriel.

-Nos han estado vigilando- dijo Fred.

-Todos verán que papa te lleva a la madriguera, pero lo que verán es a Bill disfrazado, tenemos hechizos alarma, si van a buscarte papa y mama desaparecerán de ahí sin problemas por que tu ya estas aquí- dijo Fred.

-Tus hermanos iran a diario y tomaran un poco de poción multijugos, y saldrán al jardín, así si vigilan, verán que sigues ahí- dijo Muriel.

-Eso me recuerda que Bill nos pidió esto- dijo George antes de mover su varita.

-Oye…- chillo la pelirroja cuando sintió que varios cabellos se le arrancaban.

-Nos veremos después- dijo Fred antes de desaparecer junto a su gemelo.

La pelirroja suspiro de nuevo molesta de que su familia tuviera que esconderse.

La tía Muriel seguía siendo desagradable, siempre criticaba casi todo lo que hacia, pero algo había cambiado en ella cuando escuchaban el programa de radio de la Orden ya no hacia las criticas que solía hacer, lo mismo pasaba cuando llegaban a hablar acerca de su familia, Arthur dejo de ser un chiflado irresponsable a los ojos de la anciana, la pelirroja sabia que el haber visto a Bill había cambiado todo, su tía no era mala y de eso no tenia duda y había quedado muy afectada de saber en verdad cuales eran los planes de Voldemort y sobre todo, de ver lo que el ministerio hacia, la anciana había estado en la madriguera cuando llegaron los mortifagos el día de la boda de su hermano y fue testigo de lo violentos que habían sido.

Cuando el trío llego a casa de Bill, sus padres y los gemelos habían sido llevados por Bill a que se refugiaran, eso hacia sentir mas segura a la pelirroja, ahora ya no estaba tan preocupada por el resto de su familia, pues todos excepto Percy estaban a salvo bajo complejos hechizos de protección que no podrían romper a menos que alguno mencionara el nombre del innombrable.

Remus había llegado apenas hacia unos minutos, antes de ir a visitarlos había estado en la casa de su hermano y les dijo que los chicos estaban bien, y por supuesto les contó la buena nueva del nacimiento de su hijo, todos incluso la tía Muriel parecieron alegrarse con la noticia, lo cual no paso desapercibido para los gemelos que cuchicheaban alejados de los demás.

-Los chicos están bien, Hermione quedo un poco maltrecha pero ahora esta muy bien- dijo el licántropo.

Ginny no se sorprendió, sabia que era lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Malfoy, pero Bill les había asegurado que ninguno de los tres tenia heridas serias.

-¿Te quedaras al programa?- pregunto Arthur a Lupin.

El licántropo dudo, en estos momentos lo que mas le apetecía era regresar a casa y estar con su mujer y su hijo, pero intuía el por que querían que se quedara, de los ahí presentes el único que había visto personalmente a los chicos era el.

-Si, si vamos a dar la noticia de que los chicos están bien, debo quedarme- respondió Remus.

Ginny no lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Quiero participar- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Molly.

-¿Por qué?- chillo Ginny.

-Tu no te entrometerás en esto- respondió su madre.

-Tengo derecho de hacerlo-

-Tú no tienes por que entrometerte y ve a tu habitación ahora mismo- grito Molly.

Arthur no dijo nada, comprendía a ambas, por una parte Molly en su papel de madre quería proteger a como diera lugar a su pequeña y no cedería, su hija por su parte ya estaba dentro de la lucha, todos ellos lo estaban ella junto con sus dos amigos en el colegio había formado una resistencia que había generado la necesidad de esconderla e impedir que regresara al colegio, además estaba el hecho de que su amiga y su hermano estaban inmersos hasta el cuello y Harry, desde hacia mucho sospechaba que lo que su hija sentía por el moreno era mas que un enamoramiento de infancia.

Ginny miro fijamente a los ojos a su madre, siempre la obedecía, siempre hacia lo que ella quería, aunque no le gustara, pero esta vez no iba a ser así, ella quería decirles algo a sus amigos, ya habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez que los había visto, desde la ultima vez que había podido decirles algo y nadie se iba a interponer esta vez, ni siquiera su madre.

-Tengo derecho a hacerlo-

-Sube a tu habitación en este mismo instante- ladro Molly.

Muriel miraba con interés la escena, en otros tiempos menos que eso hubiera bastado para que ella de inmediato se uniera a Molly y presionara a quien fuera para que obedeciera, pero las semanas que había pasado al lado de su sobrina nieta habían bastado para conocerla mas de lo que la había llegado a conocer en su vida entera, hasta la llegada de Bill y sus padres días atrás la pelirroja aunque trataba de mostrarse alegre se notaba siempre preocupada, ahora que sabia que sus amigos estaban bien, ahora que sabia a su familia a salvo por fin se notaba contenta y entendía que quisiera hablarles, por arriesgado que fuera.

-No me iré a ningún lado, quieras o no…lo haré- bramo la pelirroja.

-Arthur- chillo Molly a la desesperada cuando vio que su hija la desafiaba.

Pero Arthur no hizo nada, ambas tenían razón y el no iba a entrometerse, los gemelos se miraron entre si, ambos eran muy sobre protectores con ella, lo mismo que Ron, pero sabían que su hermana tenia razón y tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo alguien se les adelanto.

-Ellos ya saben que todos los Weasley somos traidores a la sangre, por eso nos escondemos ya no importa si alguien reconoce su voz, no puede estar en mas riesgo del que esta- dijo Muriel sorprendiéndolos a todos, Molly suspiro y se rindió.

-así es Onix- dijo Kingsley –todos estamos muy orgullosos de Harry, Hermione y Ron, hoy les presentaremos a una colaboradora que no había estado nunca en el programa, tu quieres decirle algo a Harry y a sus amigos, ¿verdad? Rubí-


	44. Chapter 44 entre quemaduras y vengadores

**Capitu****lo 29.5 Entre quemaduras y vengadores.**

Los Weasley comían tranquilamente, Ginny hacia levitar una humeante olla con estofado cerca de Harry para servirle mientras una ráfaga plateada en forma de perro entro por la ventana y la voz magnificada de Ron se escucho.

-POTTER NO TE ATREVAS A PONER LAS MANOS DONDE NO DEBES-

Ginny se asusto y derramo el contenido de la olla en la persona que tenia al lado, esa persona era nada menos que el pobre Harry.

Todo paso muy rápido, el patronus se desvaneció, lo mismo que la voz de Ron, mientras que el chillido de dolor de Harry comenzaba.

Molly de inmediato se levanto de su lugar y tomo del brazo a Harry que chillaba en su asiento, los demás estaban mudos, aun sorprendidos de lo que veían, rápidamente uso la aparición conjunta para llevar a Harry a San Mungo, unos segundos después que paso la sorpresa, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, dejando sentados a los demás miembros de la familia que se miraban entre ellos.

Fue hasta después de que las dos mujeres desaparecieron llevándose a Harry que Percy fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzar a reír seguido por sus hermanos, Fleur y Arthur se miraban aun confusos, fue hasta varios minutos después y que vieron aparecer el castor plateado con el mensaje de Molly que también se unieron a las risas de los demás.

-Harry esta bien, no es de cuidado- dijo la voz de Molly.

Unos minutos mas tarde por fin comenzaron a hablar.

-Ginny le dará una increíble bienvenida a Ron- decía Percy.

-Harry también colaborara en esa bienvenida- añadió Bill sonriente.

-Ron es un tonto- dijo George .Bill la encanto cuando dejamos el colegio-

Pareció que George comenzaba a entristecerse al mencionar a su gemelo, pero rápidamente noto las caras preocupadas de los demás que recompuso su semblante y trato de sonreír, si, era cierto Fred se había ido para siempre, pero le había dejado miles y miles de recuerdos de momentos felices junto a el, y ahora sabia que su gemelo seguro estaba doblado de risa al ver lo que el tonto de Ron le había hecho al tonto de Harry.

Mientras tanto en San Mungo, Harry era revisado y curado por un par de sanadoras, Molly y Ginny esperaban afuera, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, después de todo al menos Harry ya no se quejaba.

-¿Qué le paso?- dijo una de las sanadoras cuando vio a Molly y a Harry aparecer en San Mungo, sobre todo al escuchar a Harry aullar de dolor.

La otra sanadora estaba asombrada, Harry tenia el pantalón mojado con restos de lo que parecía ser estofado y aun le salía humo, rápidamente reaccionaron, tomaron cada una a Harry por los brazos y lo llevaron a uno de los consultorios, instantes después apareció la pelirroja que vio a su madre y juntas esperaban afuera a que les informaran del estado de salud del moreno.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- dijo una de ellas mientras recostaban a Harry.

La otra rápidamente con un movimiento de varita desapareció los pantalones y la ropa interior del moreno. Harry no podía ni siquiera hablar del intenso ardor y dolor que le había producido es estofado, tampoco sabía quien lo había traído, y mucho menos que las dos personas que lo atendían eran chicas.

Varios minutos mas tarde y solo después que le dieran a beber un par de pociones fue que el dolor y ardor desapareció y entonces si se dio cuenta que había dos chicas apenas unos años mayores que el en la misma habitación y que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, el moreno sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro y de inmediato jalo su playera para tratar de taparse, el par de sanadoras al verlo no pudieron menos que sonreír.

-Yo…eh….- balbuceaba Harry tratando de taparse teniendo éxito solo a medias.

Las sanadoras no pudieron evitar reírse ante la actitud de Harry.

-No debes de poner estofado hirviendo en partes delicadas- decía la más alta.

-había carne en tus pantalones- dijo la otra sonriendo.

-Yo…..yo no lo puse, Ginny fue….- dijo el moreno.

-¿Alguna venganza?- pregunto la más baja.

-El idiota de Ron tuvo la culpa- respondió el moreno.

Harry se había olvidado de taparse y no se dio cuenta que la mas alta de las sanadoras había salido.

-No deben preocuparse, el paciente esta bien- dijo ella a Molly.

Ginny sin imaginar el estado de Harry abrió la puerta de inmediato y se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta sin poder decir algo, apenas Harry se dio cuenta trato de voltearse logrando caerse y provocando que las sanadoras comenzaran a reír, la pelirroja de inmediato se dio vuelta, salio y cerró la puerta.

-Harry maldecía a Ron por lo bajo, todo esto era su culpa, el no tenia por que estar desnudo con un par de extrañas que se reían de el, tampoco Ginny tenia que haberlo visto ni tendria esa sensación de hinchazón en la entrepierna.

Una de las sanadoras se le quedo viendo detenidamente cuando se incorporo y vio lo que su cabello ocultaba.

-Harry Potter- dijo

-¿Qué?- respondió la otra.

-Es…..el es el chico que venció- dijo la mas alta de las dos.

Lo ultimo que le faltaba a Harry para que su día fuera peor que pésimo era que ahora dos extrañas comenzaran a contarle a medio mundo mágico que lo habían visto desnudo.

-Maldito idiota desconfiado- murmuraba Harry.

Unos minutos mas tarde Molly entro, las sanadoras le habían dado una bata color azul para que se cubriera, de entre las muchas cosas que le recomendaron a Molly era que no debía de usar ropa por algunos días, solo la bata, le dieron una poción para que se tomara cada dos horas que le quitaría el ardor, mientras que tendría que aplicarse una pomada cada seis horas para aliviar la hinchazón.

Harry pensó que no podía pasarle nada peor, hasta que Molly pregunto si es que podría tener descendencia, lo que causo que Ginny se pusiera colorada y que las sanadoras dieran una gran explicación de lo que habían hecho, el moreno solo deseaba que Molly dejara de preguntar para poder regresar a la madriguera, aunque esta opción tampoco le atraía bastante ya que suponía que los hermanos Weasley le darían una dosis de burlas que seria imposible de eludir.

Parecía una incongruencia, había sobrevivido a la batalla final casi sin sufrir daños y ahora, gracias a un pelirrojo bocón y desconfiado había terminado quemado en una zona delicada. Sin duda Ron tendría que pagar por esto.

Sus sospechas eran correctas, apenas lo vieron aparecer en la madriguera con su bata azul, las risas habían comenzado, ni siquiera las mirada de advertencia de Molly había sido suficiente para evitar los comentarios.

-Vamos Harry, el color te favorece- decía Charlie.

-Pero en verde habría combinado con tus ojos- dijo Bill.

-Claro que el rosa habría favorecido tu lado femenino- dijo George.

-No les hagas caso Harry, el hecho de que portes una bata de bruja no te hace menos mago- dijo Percy entre risas.

Ginny en otra ocasión habría quizás maldecido a sus hermanos, pero aun estaba avergonzada con Harry, cosa que afortunadamente paso desapercibida para los demás, sus hermanos estaban muy entretenidos molestando a su novio, y sus padres muy preocupados, pues Molly le contaba a Arthur a detalle lo que las sanadoras habían dicho, pero para su mala fortuna había alguien que si se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y que a la menor oportunidad tuvo una charla con ella. Por mas que ella trato de evitarla Fleur demostró ser una bruja testaruda, sin embargo y para su sorpresa la charla con su ahora cuñada no resulto traumática como la que les dio su madre a ella y a Hermione, y si resulto muy informativa, con la rubia si se había atrevido a hacer preguntas y Fleur le respondió todas sus dudas.

Harry por su parte continuo siendo el blanco de burlas de todos los hermanos Weasley, por que Charlie no tenia para cuando irse y Percy al parecer demostraba tener un sentido del humor tan acido como el de Ron, no perdían la oportunidad de molestarlo cuando lo veían caminar y mas a la hora de los alimentos, incluso Bill el que siempre había demostrado ser serio y maduro se comportaba a la altura de George y Ron.

-¿Estofado Harry?- pregunto Bill a la hora de la comida mientras servia los platos.

-Si, gracias- dijo el moreno.

-¿En tu plato, o lo prefieres en tus pantalones?- respondió Bill.

Molly por su parte trataba de parar las bromas, pero tenia que reconocer que la gran mayoría eran bastante buenas, tanto así que algunas veces no era capaz de reprimir una que otra risita, incluso Fleur se había unido a los demás, Ginny era la única que no le había gastado ni una broma, pero eso no evitaba que terminara riéndose de lo que le decían sus hermanos, sin duda el moreno había descubierto que sobrevivir entre los hermanos Weasley era una proeza.

Si, aun estaba bastante enfurruñado con Ron, pero había algo que lo llenaba de orgullo, los Weasley siempre lo habían tratado bien, lo habían hecho sentir en casa, como alguien especial, alguien muy querido, pero ahora lo trataban como uno mas, como uno de ellos.

Harry había dejado de caminar raro, y ya podía usar su ropa, no había platicado con la pelirroja de lo que paso en San Mungo, las bromas no eran ya tan frecuentes, pero no había evitado notar que los hermanos, Fleur y Arthur no perdían oportunidad de secretearse apenas Molly se distraía, Harry los miraba a los lejos tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba.

-Están apostando- dijo la pelirroja que llego tras Harry son que el lo notara.

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre lo que le haremos al idiota de Ron cuando regrese- dijo la pelirroja –yo aun no decido lo que le haré- dijo como si nada.

Era cierto, Ron se merecía una buena venganza y tarde que temprano idearía una buena.

El tiempo paso y pronto llego el día de la llegada de Los Granger y Ron, como era de esperar el traslador apareció en la madriguera, Los padres de Hermione no paraban de agradecer a los señores Weasley el haber cuidado de Hermione, Molly y Arthur no sabían que decir, pues Hermione apenas había estado con ellos, pues junto con Harry y Ron habían escapado y pasado meses alejados de los demás, eso por supuesto que lo sabían los padres de la chica, pero aun así les agradecían el cariño que le brindaban a su hija, a lo lejos los hermanos veían muy animados a Harry esperando que de un momento a otro la venganza surgiera.

Ginny por su parte había tomado una decisión sobre lo que le haría a Ron, el principio pensó que apenas aparecieran le lanzaría su infame hechizo de los mocomurcielagos después de haberle escondido su varita a el y a Hermione, pero una tarde recostada en su habitación recordó que tenia una deuda con Ron, ella lo había lastimado diciéndole lo del beso entre Hermione y Krum y lo peor había sido que ni siquiera le había dicho la verdad, pues Hermione le contó que el la beso y ella le correspondió, solo había sido un beso y por lo que relato la castaña había sido relativamente corto, pero el día de la pelea con Ron ella estaba enojada y ofendida y le dio a entender a Ron que había sido un besuqueo y no solo un beso y conociendo a Ron sabia de antemano que el se imaginaria algo mucho peor.

Era lo justo, ella le había dado en donde mas le dolía a el, así que por esta vez podía considerar que estaban a mano, ya Harry seria el que decidiría como es que castigaría a su bocón mejor amigo, después de todo el mas afectado había sido su novio.

Por otro lado, Harry ya había decidido lo que le haría a Ron, su castigo tendría que esperar al menos hasta que estuvieran solos, era una lastima que no lo verían los demás, pero le daría a Ron su merecido, lo sentía por Hermione, pues ella no se lo merecía, pero tenia que darle una lección a Ron y estaba mas que seguro que aprendería a no molestar mas.

Mientras los Granger platicaban con los Weasley, y los hermano se secreteaban, Hermione y Ron subieron a dejar el baúl del pelirrojo a su habitación, Harry subió con ellos y justo en ese momento Ginny y sus hermanos supieron que pronto escucharían algún quejido o algo parecido proveniente de Ron.

George había sacado una lista donde cada uno de ellos había apuntado lo que pensaban que haría el moreno, había en total 60 galeones en juego, el ganador se lo llevaría todo, o en el mejor de los casos el que más se acercara.

Hermione y Ron le platicaban a Harry sobre lo bonita que era Australia y lo mucho que se habían divertido, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de Ron, el pelirrojo estaba frente a ella sacando la ropa del baúl y poniéndola sobre la cama, estaba distraído, así que aprovechando esto Harry saco su varita mágica y apunto al pelirrojo.

Plop

La ropa del pelirrojo había desaparecido, Harry había estado practicando por días el hechizo desvanecedor y le había salido a la perfección, sin embargo no había tenido la reacción esperada, el se imagino a Ron intentando taparse con lo primero que hubiera podido encontrar mientras se ponía mas rojo que una remolacha, y a Hermione cerrando y tapándose los ojos mientras salía de la habitación, también imagino que Hermione evitaría por un par de semanas a Ron, ese era el verdadero castigo planeado para el pelirojo, pero…..

Hermione soltó una risita bastante boba.

-Oye- chillo el pelirrojo, girando la cabeza para darle una mirada de reproche a Harry.

-Toma- dijo Hermione tomando unos calzoncillos de los que acababa de sacar Ron.

El pelirrojo se los puso con toda calma, Hermione continuaba ahí sentada y no había perdido de vista a Ron y ninguno de los dos parecía avergonzado, es mas aun Ron parecía haber tomado con humor lo que hizo Harry.

-La ropa no la regalan compañero- dijo el pelirrojo mientras buscaba unos pantalones.

Harry no dijo nada, se habia quedado boquiabierto cuando vio las reacciones de sus mejores amigos.

Hermione fue la primera que lo noto, eso había sido un error y tanto ella como Ron habían caído, la cara de Harry lo decía todo, la castaña miro a Ron, el pelirrojo al verla volteo para ver que la mirada de Harry era entre sorprendido y molesto, Hermione se levanto y le susurro algo al oído, para después darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla y salir.

-Ehhh….compañero- dijo Ron tratando de sacar plática.

-TU- señalo Harry mirando molesto a Ron.

-Ehhh…-

-USTEDES- dijo Harry.

Ron suspiro, Harry sospechaba algo, podía intentar engañarlo, vamos, el no era Hermione, pero al menos ella decía que Harry era mas distraído que el, podía intentarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo, no le apetecía una platica con Harry, pero sabia que el quería a Hermione como una hermana.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-No es lo que piensas-

-Tú y Hermione….ustedes…- dijo el moreno.

-Si- dijo Ron mirando a Harry –nos amamos-

La mirada de Ron le dijo a Harry mas que las palabras que había dicho el pelirrojo, y el enojo comenzó a desaparecer, el lo sabia, sus amigos se amaban demasiado y era lógico que tarde que temprano eso pasaría.

-¿Me vas a contar?- dijo el moreno mas calmado.

-Ni muerto compañero- dijo Ron sonriéndole.

-No es justo- se quejo Harry –eres mi mejor amigo, no tengo a quien preguntarle-

-tendrás que experimentarlo por ti mismo- dijo Ron mientras salía de su habitación para buscar a su novia.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera de su habitación se detuvo bruscamente y entorno la mirada, giro y se encontró a Harry que apenas salía muy sonrriente.

-Presurus- dijo Ron apuntando a la entrepierna del moreno, quien de inmediato sintió como sus calzoncillos comenzaban a sentirse más y mas apretados, hasta que termino por derrumbarse.

-SERA MEJOR QUE NI PIENSES EN MI HERMANITA POTTER- dijo Ron antes de bajar.

No tenia caso pelear, así era Ron y jamás iba a cambiar.


	45. Chapter 45 Un futuro por delante

**Todo lo que comienza termina y hoy es el ****día en que termino con esta historia que tantas satisfacciones me ha dado, hace poco mas de año y medio comencé a escribir una viñeta para distraerme después de que Mia y yo terminamos el Portal del Olvido y de continuar con El tesoro de Gryffindor, pero esa viñeta gusto y me decidí a escribir mi versión de lo que había sido la historia de Hermione y Ron durante el séptimo libro, la historia se escribió casi por si sola, solo era llenar los huecos que había dejado JK y llegue a terminarla con 30 capítulos, pero un año mas tarde quise continuar con cosas que se me habían quedado, hoy por fin concluye.**

**Esta historia significa mucho para mi, pues gracias a ella conocí a una mujer que siempre será muy especial en mi vida, para ti es esta historia.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes que la leían y estaban pendientes a cada actualización, siempre leí sus comentarios y bueno, en verdad, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de darme su opinión.**

**Ahora creo me tomare un descanso de los fanfics, pero seguiré publicando el tesoro de Gryffindor y lo que tengo de otra serie de viñetas, ahora quiero trabajar en una historia propia ajena al mundo de HP, pero en un futuro quiero volver a escribir sobre mis cabezotas.**

**Y bueno, pues espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Mil gracias a todas por haber leído Aprendiendo a quererte.**

**Capitulo 29.5 parte dos Un futuro por delante**

Ginny y Luna se partían de la risa y no dejaban de señalar a Ron, el pelirrojo estaba arrinconado contra la pared, mientras su novia lo regañaba, Ginny no sabia que era lo que le causaba mas risa, si la expresión mezclada entre rabia y vergüenza de Ron, o la profunda indignación de Hermione que la manifestaba manoteando.

-No fue mi culpa- decía Ron.

-Si lo fue- respondía ella.

-Yo no quería tomar esa tonta clase- se defendió el.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo ella haciendo que Ron se pegara mas a la pared causando con ello mas risas de parte de Ginny, Luna y un pequeño grupo de curiosos, entre ellos su ex novia Lavender, que se reía por lo bajo.

Hermione volteo a ver al grupo y les lanzo una mirada de advertencia, así que pronto se dispersaron en medio de risitas, el pelirrojo entonces escucho algunos de los comentarios de los presentes.

-Pobre tipo- dijo uno

-No debería de dejar que lo regañe- dijo una chica.

-Se nota quien es la que manda- dijo uno más.

-Oye tú….. yo te voy a enseñar quien manda y…..- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- chillo Hermione.

Ron se quedo con la palabra en la boca, las risas de Ginny se escucharon mas fuerte al quedar solo ellos cuatro afuera del salón de clases.

-No deberías de reñir a Ronald…..lo que dijo fue gracioso- dijo Luna.

Ginny rió mas fuerte cuando vio al nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles que salía del salón y miraba con rencor a Hermione y a Ron, el hombre estaba por avanzar cuando las dos chicas vieron la mirada que Hermione le dirigía a Ron.

El pelirrojo la reconoció al instante, era la misma mirada que meses antes le había dirigido cuando el se negaba a disculparse por el golpe que la había dado a Harry cuando se refugiaban en Grimmauld Place y supo que no valía la pena discutir mas, pues ella tarde o temprano se saldría con la suya.

-Ejem…..profesor yo…..realmente no quería decir eso…..pero es que su clase es confusa y……para que demonios…..- decía Ron.

-Ronald- chillo Hermione mirándolo severamente.

-Hermione- chillo el pelirrojo –para que demonios necesitamos comunicarnos usando las manos, es mejor un hechizo deletreador y…..-

La castaña lo miraba enfadada, el profesor los miraba enfadado a ambos y Ron supo lo que tenia que hacer.

-No quería decir lo último que dije pero me confundió con tantas señas y…..-

-Lo sentimos Profesor Tugshinne- agrego Hermione.

El profesor miro a Ron y de inmediato supo que no lamentaba nada de lo que había pasado y solo el no querer hacer enfadar a la castaña era lo que lo hacia pedir disculpas.

-Esta bien…..olvídelo Weasley- dijo el profesor dándole la espalda a ambos.

-Ronald, discúlpate- dijo ella.

-Ya lo hice- se defendió el

-Te dije como- dijo ella muy seria.

El profesor se dio vuelta para ver que era a lo que la castaña se refería, mientras que Ginny y Luna no se perdían la escena seguras de que tendrían más motivos para seguir burlándose del pelirrojo. Ron hizo una seña, logrando que el profesor moviera la cabeza negativamente, viera al piso y diera la vuelta para retirarse, mientras que Hermione bufo indignada.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- dijo el.

-Te dije que le dijeras "lo siento de corazón", no que le dijeras que quieres arrancarle los intestinos- dijo ella indignada.

Ginny y Luna comenzaron a reír mas fuerte mientras recordaban como es que esa pelea había iniciado, todo comenzó cuando Hermione convenció a Ron para inscribirse en estudios muggles, Ron no quería, pero al ser Hermione hija de muggles considero que si se negaba a hacerlo seria como insultarla, así que aun en contra de su voluntad se inscribió, Ron no era precisamente el alumno mas brillante en esa clase, pero Hermione siempre le ayudaba y sus notas eran bastante altas, pero en la clase de ese día el Profesor Tugshinne les había comenzado a hablar acerca de la comunicación a señas que usaban los muggles que no podían hablar, esto no habría pasado a mas de no ser por que varios alumnos comenzaron a pedirle a profesor que les enseñara algo de ese lenguaje tan particular, y así fue, el profesor comenzó enseñándoles algunas frases, Ron ponía nada de atención en los movimientos que el profesor hacia, Hermione como siempre ponía mucha atención, momentos antes de terminar la clase el profesor había pedido a algunos alumnos que repitieran algunas de las frases, la mayoría lo había hecho medianamente bien, al final pidió que pasara un ultimo alumno y Hermione prácticamente lanzo a Ron, el pelirrojo que no se había fijado comenzó a hacer algunas señas sin sentido, lo primero que se le ocurrió, logrando que la castaña y el profesor abrieran muchos los ojos, la castaña fue la primera en reaccionar, pero cometió un gran error, ya que al reñir a Ron repitió en voz alta lo que la seña de Ron había significado, logrando que toda la clase se partiera de risa y que el pobre profesor quedara en ridículo.

-Vamos Hermione, tu tuviste la culpa- dijo Ginny.

-Yo no le dije al profesor que se guardara la varita en…..en…..ahí, donde dijo Ron- se defendió la castaña.

-Yo no quise decir eso- dijo Ron –solo que no supe que hacer e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-La cara del profesor Tugshinne era como de un bibbler maravilloso- dijo Luna.

Hermione harta de las risas, se dio la media vuelta dejando a su ahora cuñada y a Luna riéndose, Ron sin embargo de inmediato corrió para alcanzarla.

-Yo no quería decir eso- repetía el pelirrojo.

-Pues lo dijiste- dejo ella molesta.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Hermione caminaba a toda velocidad, pero las piernas de Ron al ser mas largas hacían que con menor esfuerzo pudiera seguirle el paso, cuando por fin dejaron a Ginny y a Luna atrás, el se detuvo mientras le decía.

-Sabes que yo no quería tomar esa clase- dijo el.

Ella se detuvo también, pero no volteo a verlo.

-¿Entonces por que la tomaste, si consideras que los mugg…?- dijo ella

-Por que tu eres hija de muggles- dijo el.

La castaña suspiro y cerro los ojos, el tenia razón, no necesitaba de esa clase, y sin embargo la había tomado solo por ella, la castaña comenzó a sonreírle a Ron mientras se daba vuelta para avanzar hasta quedar frente a el y besarlo en los labios. Justo en ese momento, Luna y Ginny los alcanzaban, la pelirroja solo se rió por lo bajo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella y Luna siguieron su camino al gran comedor.

-Dejaron de ser divertidos- dijo la pelirroja cuando ya habían dejado atrás a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-Mas bien dejaron de ser rencorosos, divertidos siempre van a ser- respondió la rubia.

-Fue bonito su primer beso- dijo Ginny –nunca había visto a Ron así-

-¿Cómo fue que lo viste?- pregunto Luna.

-Cuando se fueron a Australia, Harry y yo le rogamos a Fleur para que nos diera ese recuerdo-

-¿Harry también lo vio?- pregunto la rubia.

-De hecho…..lo vimos todos- dijo la pelirroja quien cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar como es que había pasado todo eso unas semanas atrás.

Hermione y Ron tenían apenas unas horas de haber salido rumbo a Australia para buscar a los padres de la castaña, pero desde el momento en que ambos desaparecieron Ginny comenzó su labor de convencimiento para que Harry le ayudara a convencer a Fleur de que les diera ese recuerdo, desde que regresaron a la madriguera era mas que notorio que Hermione y Ron eran mas que amigos, Harry no tardo nada en contarle lo que había pasado en la mansión de los Malfoy y en que por fin y después de siete años Ron y Hermione se habían confesado lo que sentían, y desde ese momento Ginny se propuso que a la menor oportunidad vería ese recuerdo.

Fleur demostró ser una bruja muy comunicativo, por que solo bastaron un par de horas de estarla acosando con ruegos para que les entregara el recuerdo, Harry de inmediato tomo a Ginny de la mano y se apareció en las afueras del colegio, McGonagall estaba en su despacho y no puso ningún impedimento para prestarle el pensadero a Harry y Ginny.

-¿Para que lo necesita señor Potter?

-Ehh…..bueno…..yo…..digo nosotros…..-

-Para ver el primer beso de los cabezotas profesora- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué?- dijo McGonagall bastante sorprendida.

-Su primer beso profesora, se lo dieron cuando escaparon de la mansión de los Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Molly, al verla la pelirroja solo cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente, pues sabia de sobra que su madre jamás permitiría que fisgonearan en uno de los momentos mas íntimos de Hermione y de Ron, Minerva pensó justamente lo mismo y estaba por decir algo cuando lo que dijo Molly dejo a ambas brujas sorprendidas.

-Nosotros no vamos a perdernos este momento- dijo Molly quien venia tomada del brazo de Arthur, tras ella venían, George, Fleur y Bill, y mas atrás Charlie y Percy y hasta atrás Hagrid, a quien habían encontrado en el camino y tampoco quiso perderse ese momento, Harry se rió por lo bajo imaginándose la cara que pondrían Hermione y Ron si supieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Harry puso el recuerdo de Fleur en el pensadero y todos lo tocaron usando sus varitas, sintieron como eran atraídos hacia la vasija de piedra y caían en una habitación apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

_-Gon ¿Qué le hiciegon?- dijo Fleur._

_Pero Ron no tenía cabeza más que para pensar en Hermione._

_Después de unos minutos Bill volteo para ver a su esposa y a Ron._

_-Ella estará bien, su cuerpo le dolerá por algunos días pero estoy seguro de que no habrá consecuencias futuras- dijo Bill._

Molly apretó muy fuerte los puños cuando vio el estado en que Bellatrix había dejado a Hermione, ella sabia que la habían torturado, por que Bill se los dijo, pero jamás imagino verla en un estado tan lamentable, la castaña era como su hija y cualquier remordimiento que hubiera en su alma por haber matado a la mortifaga desapareció para siempre, sabia que había hecho lo correcto.

_Luna entro a la habitación, mientras que Bill salía para ir a revisar al duende y al fabricante de varitas._

_-Dean esta con Harry, ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- pregunto Luna._

_-Ella esta inconciente, pego se pondga bien- dijo Fleur._

_Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, sin embargo frente a ella estaba Ron que se había arrodillado junto a la cama, la castaña trato de incorporarse, lo último que recordaba era sentir un terrible dolor mientras escuchaba los gritos de Ron a lo lejos._

_El pelirrojo la ayudo a incorporarse._

_-Ron…..pensé que no volvería a verte- dijo ella._

_El pelirrojo la miro fijamente como si no creyera que ella le hubiese hablado, entonces finalmente perdió el control, un control que le había permitido toda su vida ocultar sus debilidades, un control que le había permitido por varios años negar y negarse que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger._

_Ron no dijo nada, solo se aferro al regazo de Hermione y comenzó a llorar, finalmente pudo sacar a flote todo el miedo que había sentido de perderla._

George y Ginny se miraron, conocían muy bien a Ron y jamás lo habían visto así, sabían que su hermano pasara lo que pasara jamás lloraba y se les hacia tan raro verlo así, que ninguno de los dos pudo ver la escena completa, ambos prefirieron voltear disimuladamente.

_Hermione por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer, ella nunca había visto así de vulnerable a Ron, ni cuando su padre casi muere por el ataque de nagini, ni cuando Bill salio mal herido por Greyback, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo._

_-Ron…cálmate- decía ella. –estoy bien-_

_Pero Ron no se calmo y se aferraba a ella como un niño pequeño a las faldas de su madre, Hermione trataba de calmarlo pero era en vano_

Molly y Arthur se abrazaron y sonrieron, ellos lo sabían, sabían desde mucho antes que Hermione y Ron se dieran cuenta que ambos sentían mas que amistad, y la escena que ahora veían no era mas que la confirmación del inmenso amor que había entre ellos.

_Después de unos minutos Ron se separo de ella para poder mirarla y la abrazo de nuevo._

_Para Hermione era tan raro ver a Ron así sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ella correspondió el abrazo, pues lo entendía muy bien, después de todo el debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella sintió cuando a el lo envenenaron._

_-pensé que te perdería- dijo Ron con la voz inusualmente ronca._

_-Yo…pensé que moriría y…….- H__ermione comenzó a llorar –no quería que lo ultimo que escuchara fueran tus gritos llenos de angustia-_

_-No pude protegerte- dijo Ron._

_-Tu me salvaste- dijo ella –cuando estaba por rendirme te escuche gritar y luche por aguantar- _

_-Yo trate de salir lo más rápido que pude- dijo Ron._

_-Lo se Ron, se que jamás me dejarías a merced de los mortifagos- respondió Hermione._

_-Pero aun así te lastimaron- dijo el._

_-Pero ya paso Ron, estamos juntos- dijo ella._

Bill, Charlie y Percy sonrieron, no podían estar mas orgullosos de su hermano de lo que estaban ahora, desde que Ron entro al colegio supieron que su pequeño hermano era mas valiente de lo que ninguno se imaginaba, cada año lo había probado, ninguno estaba sorprendido que Ron fuera capaz de plantarle cara a los mortifagos el solo con tal de defender a Hermione.

_Ron soltó a Hermione para verla a los ojos mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica, lo hacia de forma tan delicada, casi con miedo, como si pensara que se fuera a romper._

_-Hermione yo….- dijo Ron._

_Ella puso su dedo en la boca de el impidiéndole terminar._

_-Lo se Ron, yo también- dijo ella._

Hagrid y McGonagall sonrieron, después de todo, todos quienes los conocían lo sabían y los últimos en darse cuenta habían sido el par de cabezas huecas. Ginny y Harry miraban sin despegar los ojos la escena, sabían que Ron no era precisamente conocido por ser alguien tierno, pero la forma en que miraba a la castaña, la forma en la que la tocaba era algo…..algo que jamás se imaginaron poder ver en Ron, la mirada que ambos se daban era una mezcla de amor, cariño, amistad…..devoción.

_Ron se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso corto pero no había necesidad de mas, finalmente, después de tantos años ambos estaban seguros de que sentían lo mismo, ya no había dudas._

-Harry y yo nos quedamos sin palabras cuando vimos a Ron así- dijo la pelirroja.

-Estaba muy asustado- dijo Luna -cuando lo metieron en el sótano donde nos tenían no paraba de gritar y de hacer lo que se le ocurría para intentar salir, intento usar la aparición sin varita-

Ginny que en otro momento hubiera reído sin parar solo sintió como un gran peso aplastaba su corazón, ella siempre había estado preocupada por el trío, no se imaginaba que era lo que hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en lugar de su hermano.

-Si Dean no hubiera necesitado ayuda Ron hubiera terminado por matar a Bellatrix- dijo Luna.

Ginny sonrió, Luna parecía siempre le daba la razón a su hermano.

-Tienes mucha fe en Ron- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si alguien amenazara con matar a papa yo también lo haría- respondió la rubia, quien junto a Ginny comenzó a caminar para ir a su siguiente clase.

El anochecer había llegado ya, Hermione y Ron terminaban sus redacciones para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la castaña miraba satisfecha el empeño que Ron ponía en esa clase, ella termino antes que el, y lo miraba entretenida, unos minutos mas tarde el cerro el libro que consultaba y realizo el hechizo apropiado para secar la tinta fresca del pergamino.

-Listo- dijo el pelirrojo –no más deberes por hoy-

Hermione lo miro y arqueo una de sus cejas y sonrió divertida al ver el gesto de Ron, que había sido como el de un pequeño al que le han dicho que va a tener que acabarse sus vegetales.

-Pero…ya terminamos todos los deberes- dijo Ron.

-No, aun no- dijo ella.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo el mientras entornaba la mirada.

-Tienes que practicar tus señas Ronald- dijo ella tratando de fingir estar molesta.

-Hermione- chillo el.

Ron trato de acercarse a la castaña para besarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás impidiéndole lograr su cometido, no estaba enojada, el lo sabia perfectamente, era un experto en conocer los estados de humor de Hermione y estaba seguro de que ella en ese instante estaba divertida.

-¿Quieres un beso pídelo con señas?- dijo ella muy sonriente.

El pelirrojo trato de concentrarse en recordar las señas que le había enseñado la castaña, pero no lograba recordar la combinación de señas, así que improviso una vez más.

-Ron- chillo ella cuando vio la seña que su novio le hacia –dijiste que tenia la boca grande-

El pelirrojo bufo, la miro fijamente y avanzo hacia ella, la castaña nuevamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero esta vez el no cedió, dio un paso hacia delante y usando sus reflejos de guardián la atrapo cuando ella trato de hacerse a la derecha.

-Esta vez no escaparas- dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Quién dijo que quería escapar?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Ambos se miraron y supieron lo que iba a pasar, ambos continuaron mirándose fijamente mientras recordaban al mismo tiempo lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás en Francia.

Los besos habían subido de tono, y esta vez había sido Hermione la que inicio todo, ambos estaban mas que consientes de lo que iba a pasar esa noche, y ninguno daba muestras de querer detenerse.

Ron la miro y solo con ver sus ojos supo sin necesidad de ninguna confirmación que ella estaba tan segura como el de que eso era lo que quería y prolongo los besos hasta que la necesidad de respirar de ambos los hizo separarse, ninguno perdía el contacto a los ojos, la cara de Hermione era de felicidad.

La castaña poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa del pelirrojo, Ron se dejaba hacer, no dejaba de mirar a su novia, sin embargo su respiración era agitada, el pelirrojo recordó como meses atrás todo había sido distinto, con Lavender había incomodidad y nervios, con Hermione era distinto, era todo tan natural.

El pelirrojo levanto la blusa de la castaña poco a poco, mirando con sumo detalle la blancura de su piel, Hermione lo miraba a el sonriendo, ella nunca antes había estado en una situación parecida, mas que en sus fantasías, pero nada era distinto, por que la única persona que protagonizaba sus mas intensos sueños era el mago que tenia enfrente.

Cuando el la despojo de la blusa ella le miro fijamente mientras se mordía el labio, durante varios años siempre se sintió menos agraciada que sus compañeras de cuarto y ni hablar de Ginny o de Fleur que eran sumamente populares, siempre había tenido ese miedo de no gustarle a el, ahora todo ese miedo había desaparecido, la mirada de el se lo gritaba, ella le gustaba, no importaba si no era tan alta y esbelta como Fleur, o si no era tan voluptuosa como Lavender, los ojos de Ron se lo decían, ella era única para el y eso fue lo único que necesito para comenzar a desabrochar el sujetador.

Ron sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba entero al ver caer esa prenda y por un instante pensó que moriría, por que había dejado hasta de respirar, lo que veía era tal y como lo había soñado, desde que la vio junto a Viktor Krum, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta que ella era mucho mas que una amiga para el y desde ese momento todas sus fantasías habían sido junto a la castaña, había pasado noches enteras imaginándola y ahora estaba justo frente a el.

El pelirrojo acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y la abrazo mientras la besaba, Hermione sintió como la lengua de Ron acariciaba la suya y siguió los movimientos, era la primera vez que Ron la besaba de esa forma y comenzó a sentir como el aliento poco a poco escapaba de ella, el pelirrojo se sintió morir cuando por primera vez sintió el contacto de la piel de Hermione contra la suya.

Hermione sentía como sus mejillas se encendían con el rubor que provocaba el hecho de saber que estaba semidesnuda frente a Ron, pero no era por vergüenza, sino por emoción, sin embargo su mente se quedo mas que callada y se dejo llevar por el momento y las sensaciones que por primera vez experimentaba.

Ron pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella haciendo pequeños círculos cos las yemas de sus dedos, mientras que la castaña rozaba con sus uñas la parte superior de su espalda.

Los minutos transcurrieron libres, no habían dejado de besarse, salvo cuando ella se separo para darle la espalda, el entendió lo que ese movimiento significaba y sin perder ni un instante abrazo a Hermione por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella provocándole pequeños gemidos. Ron se perdió en el embriagador aroma de su piel y comenzó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos que llegaron hasta su oído, ella mientras tanto puso sus manos sobre las de Ron, y cuando el finalmente comenzó a juguetear con su lóbulo, ella tomo la mano derecha de el y la guió hasta uno de sus pechos.

La mano de el no tardo en descubrir que se amoldaba perfectamente al pecho de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces busco un nuevo objetivo, con sus dedos gentilmente comenzó a jugar con el pezón de Hermione, provocando que su novia sintiera una descarga que la atravesó por completo y que la llevara a dar un gemido más fuerte.

Hermione había soñado con ese instante, cuando su pelirrojo por fin la tomara en sus brazos y le dedicara las caricias que su cuerpo tanto necesitaba, sin embargo nada de lo que había experimentado se comparaba con el intenso placer que le provocaban las manos de Ron.

Los minutos pasaban y Ron seguía besando el cuello de la castaña mientras acariciaba su torso, ella había subido sus manos y las hundía en el cabello de el, fue ella quien dio un paso hacia delante para poder girarse y quedar frente a el, Ron no perdió ni un instante para comenzar a besarla, después de unos minutos el bajo sus manos para comenzar a desabotonar los jeans de ella, Hermione sonrió, no sentía el mínimo atisbo de miedo o vergüenza de que su novio la mirara, el pelirrojo comenzó a bajarlos para quedar solo con una minúscula prenda que la separaba de la total desnudes, el sonrió cuando vio que ella se mordía los labios y mi miraba fijamente el cinturón de el.

-Hazlo- dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada.

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces y desabrocho el cinturón, para después desabotonar el pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo, la castaña trato de evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar el ruborizarse al ver el estado de Ron que era mas que evidente aun con la ropa interior puesta. Ron sonrió en respuesta al sonrojo de su novia y espero pacientemente a que ella fuera quien decidiera lo que quería hacer.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban desnudos completamente, Ron avanzo para que ambos pudieran llegar a la cama, una vez que ambos estaban recostados comenzaron a besarse, pero ya no con la intensidad del principio, fue el pelirrojo el primero en aventurarse a explorar la intimidad de Hermione, la castaña sintió una vez mas una intensa onda explosiva que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, para ambos todo era nuevo, nunca antes habían estado con alguien, Ron movía sus dedos con mucho cuidado temeroso de hacerle daño, sin embargo la castaña le indicaba con leves gemidos que el estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El tiempo trascurrió lentamente, a través del ventanal de su habitación miraban la tenue luz que la luna proyectaba, las caricias de ambos se hacían mas intensas, ya no había ningún temor de lastimarse, parecía que se conocían de años o que hubieren sido creados el uno para el otro.

Cuando las caricias ya no fueron suficientes Ron la miro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Hermione entonces entendió lo que la mirada de el significaba, el le estaba preguntando si estaba segura, ella simplemente sonrió y lo beso y así lentamente Ron entro en ella para amarse hasta que la luz de el nuevo día inundo la habitación.

-Fue como siempre lo soñé- dijo ella mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron y se alejaban del pequeño estudio que había en la habitación.

Ron sonrió, para el también había sido especial, era la primera chica con la que había estado y la única con la que deseaba estar, el sin decir ni una sola palabra apretó gentilmente su mano y la siguió hasta la habitación de ella.

Entre ellos todo había cambiado, ya no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, se conocían desde niños y sabían todo la una del otro, juntos habían madurado y experimentado la tristeza, el jubilo y la felicidad, el orgullo y la decepción, juntos, era la mejor palabra que los definía, no importaba si fuera peleando o reconciliándose, siempre habían estado al lado del otro para apoyarse, aprendiendo muchas cosas, un libro le dio el valor a el para demostrar lo que sentía, pero eso no importaba por que fue la amistad y el cariño lo que les hizo que aprendieran a quererse.


End file.
